Enigma
by yuki.sharaa
Summary: Chapter 7 is up/Pernah mengalami suatu hal ganjil yang tidak masuk akal? Pernah melihat sesuatu yang tidak dilihat orang lain? Pernah merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak dan menghilang secara tidak wajar? Pernah bertemu seseorang yang serupa tapi tak sama? Atau pernah menemukan seseorang yang mampu mengendalikan sesuatu tanpa menyentuhnya? Rukia pernah—Enigma/Mystery/Friendship/Romance
1. Tetangga baru

_Warning : __AU, OOC, Ranjau Typo, banyak istilah, agak ngebingungin  
_

_Genre : Mistery/Romance_

* * *

_**Disclaimer : I do own nothing**_

* * *

**...**

**ENIGMA**

**...**

* * *

.

.

.

**[4 November 2023, Karakura Town]**

.

.

.

_...Minggu, 12 November 2000..._

_Hari ini untuk kesekian kalinya, aku sukses tertipu. Terima kasih untuk Hisana nee-chan! Lagi pula dari sekian banyak tayangan di hari minggu, kenapa harus Chappy yang jadi korban? Ke mana perginya keadilan di dunia ini?_

_Haaah, setidaknya masih ada kabar baik. Hari ini kami punya anggota keluarga baru. Perkenalkan, namanya Shirayuki. Dia sangat manis dan sangat kecil. Mungkin umurnya masih satu bulan... hehe, itu hanya perkiraan ku saja. Terima kasih Byakuya nii-san...!_

_Hari minggu yang sangat hangat. Nii-san pulang; nee-chan yang berisik...ah maksudku selalu 'terlalu' semangat setiap hari; dan ada Shirayuki. Kebahagiaan yang lengkap. Seandainya setiap hari bisa seperti ini._

_Ah, iya aku hampir lupa. Hari ini juga ada tetangga baru. Dan sepertinya, dia orang yang cukup...aneh._

.

.

Buku bersampul ungu dengan bahan kulit itu masih terbuka saat sang pembaca tersenyum. Halaman putih yang sudah berubah kekuningan itu masih ditatapnya. Seakan mencoba merekam setiap goresan tinta yang mulai memudar di tiap-tiap katanya. Kisah kesekian yang telah dibacanya di setiap lembar.

Seolah mampu membayangkan kejadian sesungguhnya yang tertuang dalam buku harian tua di hadapannya. Membuat Toushiro semakin ingin melihat sosok yang tidak pernah ditemuinya. Sosok si Pemilik buku sekaligus sosok yang begitu dikaguminya.

_ "Untuk mu, Toushiro. Tidak ada hal terbaik yang bisa ayah berikan, selain benda ini."_

Kata-kata mendiang sang Ayah kembali terngiang di benaknya. Membuat Toushiro kembali memandang sendu penuh rindu pada sang Buku. Tangan kanannya beralih pada sebuah benda seperti bandul berbentuk perunggu. Benda ini sudah ada di dalam buku sejak ia pertama kali membukanya.

Ibu jarinya meraba pelan bandul tersebut kemudian mengangkatnya sampai tepat di depan wajahnya. Mengamati intens dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan keraguan.

_"Temuilah dia! Maka kau akan mengerti."_

Pesan terakhir sang ayah sebelum menutup mata adalah kata-kata paling absurd yang pernah didengar Toushiro. Membuat otaknya dilanda kebimbangan total sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Hari kematian sang Ayah, sekaligus hari pertama ia mulai membaca buku itu.

Namun, juga hari di mana ia memutuskan untuk berhenti membacanya ketika kegundahan menguasai hatinya. Tiga hari dihabiskan Toushiro hanya untuk merenung dan berpikir; menguras otak jeniusnya mencari sebuah jawaban yang malah selalu menemui jalan buntu.

Hingga ia kalah pada rasa penasaran terhadap isi buku, dan kembali memutuskan untuk membacanya hari ini. Sabtu, tanggal 4 November 2023. Dan pertanyaan yang sama kembali terlontar di benaknya untuk keseribu kalinya

_'Bisa 'kah?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Tetangga Baru—Bagian Pertama**

* * *

.

.

.

.

**[Minggu, 12 November 2000****—Karakura Town]**

.

.

.

Berkas cahaya menembus dari sela-sela tirai ungu yang berkibar akibat hembusan angin dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Membuatnya menjadi satu-satunya sumber terang di ruangan remang yang damai. Nuansa ungu dan violet berpadu samar menghiasi seluruh pelosok ruangan. Menunjukkan bahwa sang pemilik adalah seorang perempuan.

Tidak ada yang berlebihan, semua terlihat normal dengan lemari pakaian dua pintu di pojok ruangan; meja di samping jendela dengan buku-buku dan peralatan tulis yang tertata rapi di atasnya; satu stell seragam sekolah dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek, sweter kuning gading tanpa lengan dengan logo Karakura High School di dada kiri, dan rok rample abu-abu pendek tergantung rapi di belakang pintu; dan sebuah _single bad_ dengan selimut ungu berbulu yang terlihat menggunung serta beberapa bantal yang berserakan di lantai akibat kebrutalan sang pemilik.

Lalu di manakah gerangan sang pemilik kamar?

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Jam kecil berbentuk kelinci bergetar dengan dering memekakkan telinga yang tanpa jeda. Memaksa sebuah tangan timbul tiba-tiba dari dalam gunungan selimut ungu di atas kasur. Meraba-raba asal meja kecil di samping tempat tidur hingga tangan itu menemukan sang jam kelinci lalu menekan kuat-kuat tombol di bagian atas kepalanya. Seketika kamar kembali ke suasanan damai. Hening.

Sang tangan pun kembali menyelusup ke dalam gunungan selimut. Yang kemudian menjawab pertanyaan tentang keberadaan sang pemilik kamar.

TOK TOK TOK TOK TOK

"RUKIAAAA... BANGUUUNN. INI SUDAH PAGI. AYO BANTU ONEE-CHAN MENYIAPKAN SARAPAN."

Suara ketukan pintu disusul suara teriakan seorang wanita terdengar dari luar pintu. Membuat gunungan selimut bergerak-gerak gelisah selama beberapa detik lalu kembali diam, tanpa sebuah jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK

"RUKIAAAA... CEPAT BANGUN... HARI INI NII-SAN AKAN PULANG."

Seruan kedua malah membuat gunungan selimut bergeming. Tak ada gerakan sedikit pun. Hanya terdengar sebuah gumaman tidak jelas, "Ummm~~"

TOK TOK TOK TOK

"RUKIAAAAA... ASTAGA, KAU AKAN KETINGGALAN SERIAL CHAPPY THE BUNNY MINGGU INI JIKA KAU TIDAK SEGERA BANGUN."

Seketika gunungan selimut ungu berbulu itu tersibak kuat dengan seseorang yang terlonjak duduk tiba-tiba di atas kasur. Memunculkan seorang gadis belia dengan rambut hitam pendek yang berantakan, piyama kusut, dan tampang pongohnya yang tiba-tiba bangun dari tidur begitu mendengar kata "Chappy The Bunny".

Serial kartun favoritnya yang selalu ditunggunya di layar kaca setiap seminggu sekali dan setiap jam 6 pagi dengan durasi 30 menit. Yang tidak pernah dilewatkan oleh gadis yang dikenal bernama Rukia ini. Ya, Rukia tidak akan pernah melewatkannya. Tapi, kenapa Onee-chan bilang ia akan ketinggalan. Memang ini jam berapa?

Kepalanya menoleh ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Melihat jam kelinci kecil yang berdiri dengan jarum panjang menunjuk ke angka 3 dan jarum pendek ke angka 6.

Mata Rukia langsung mendelik menemukan kenyataan pahit bahwa sekarang sudah pukul 6.15 pagi. Itu artinya—

Rukia sudah melewatkan serial terfavorite 'Chappy The Bunny' selama 15 menit... 15 MENIT...—ini sungguh suatu malapetaka baginya.

.

.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban atau tanda-tanda kehidupan di kamar sang adik, Hisana memutuskan untuk beranjak dari depan pintu kamar. Batinnya heran, padahal Chappy selalu menjadi jurus ampuh baginya untuk membangunkan tidur adiknya yang mirip kerbau mati. Tapi kenapa Rukia sama sekali tidak menyahut?

Seketika pertanyaan di benak Hisana terjawab sudah ketika terdengar suara derap langkah cepat dan panik dari dalam kamar. Disusul pintu kamar yang menjeblak tiba-tiba dengan Rukia di ambang pintu, lalu berlari cepat melewati Hisana seperti angin dan menuruni tangga ke lantai satu.

Hisana hanya menggelengkan kepala heran melihat tingkah sang adik dengan rupa yang seperti pencerminan dirinya itu. Lalu melangkah kembali ke kamar sang adik berniat menutup pintu yang terbuka, tapi pemandangan tempat tidur yang acak kadut membuat Hisana hanya mampu menghela napas geram. Ia tidak mau menambah kerutan di wajahnya karena marah-marah di minggu pagi.

.

.

"Kenapa kau cemberut begitu? Ini minggu pagi yang cerah, Rukia."

Hisana mengomentari wajah tertekuk adiknya yang sejak 5 menit lalu sudah dipampangnya. Kini mereka sudah berada di dapur setelah Rukia menyelesaikan tontonannya dan setelah Hisana selesai membereskan kekacauan di kamar Rukia.

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari sang adik yang malah sibuk memotong wortel seperti penjagal yang sedang merajang sepotong jari. Hisana melirik adiknya sekilas lalu kembali pada sup _miso_ yang hampir mendidih.

"Apa chappy tidak menghibur mu hari ini?" pertanyaan Hisana sukses mendapat _deathglare_ dari Rukia yang seolah berkata 'sudah tahu kenapa bertanya'.

Membuat Hisana tidak mampu menahan cekikikannya karena berhasil mengerjai adik kesayangannya itu. Yup, Hisana berhasil membangunkan Rukia di minggu pagi buta dengan membohonginya. Padahal minggu ini serial Chappy The Bunny andalannya sedang libur karena diganti dengan tayangan perhitungan suara pemilihan kepala negara.

Tawa Hisana yang semakin menjadi membuat Rukia menggeram, "Onee-chan... hentikan itu."

"Hahaha.. baiklah.. baiklah, maaf." Hisana berdehem sekali untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya, "Makanya segera hilangkan wajah cemberut mu itu kalau tidak ingin Nii-san mu mengira kau telah mengalami kasus pembulian di sekolah."

Rukia malah menggembungkan pipinya kesal, karena ia memang baru saja mengalami pembulian oleh kakak tercintanya. Lebih tepatnya penipuan.

"Tapi, kenapa Byakuya Nii-san belum sampai juga?" tanya Rukia begitu menyadari ini sudah jam setengah tujuh lebih.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi."

TING TONG

Tepat setelah Hisana berkata demikian, bel rumah berbunyi. Membuat dua kepala yang hampir serupa itu bertukar pandang.

"Sepertinya itu dia," tebak Hisana.

"Biar aku saja yang buka," ujar Rukia cepat lalu melepas celemek yang dipakainya dan dengan segera berlari menuju pintu depan.

Dan benar saja, ketika pintu terbuka langsung menampilkan seorang pria tampan berwajah stoic dengan setelan jas lengkap.

"_Okaeri nasai_, Byakuya nii-san!" sapa Rukia begitu menemukan kakak iparnya berdiri di depan pintu.

"Hn, tadaima." Ujar Byakuya datar lalu melangkah masuk melewati sang adik ipar. Namun, baru 3 langkah, ia berhenti. "Rukia, tolong turunkan sisa barang yang ada di mobil. Ada satu milikmu diantaranya."

"Milikku... yang mana?" tanya Rukia heran.

"Kau akan mengenalinya." Kemudian Byakuya kembali melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki rumah.

Rukia menggaruk kepalanya heran ketika mulai beranjak ke bagasi mobil. Memangnya barang seperti apa yang telah diberi label 'milik Rukia' oleh sang kakak sehingga Rukia akan mampu mengenalinya. Bukannya tidak senang karena mendapat oleh-oleh, tapi biasanya pemberian Byakuya nii-san-nya adalah salah satu dari peralatan sekolah atau buku-buku yang bertemakan etika; prinsip; atau tata krama dari Negeri Tirai Bambu yang sering dikunjunginya.

Kakak iparnya baru saja pulang setelah seminggu mengurusi bisnisnya di Hongkong. Kegiatan rutin yang wajib di laksanakan Byakuya setiap dua minggu sekali. Meninggalkan Hisana sendiri di rumah jika saja tidak ada Rukia. Yah, untunglah ada Rukia yang memang selalu tinggal bersama Hisana sejak kecil; atau sejak orang tua mereka tiada.

Rukia membuka bagasi belakang mobil kakaknya, dan langsung membuat bibirnya semakin tertekuk... ke bawah? Bahkan ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang gemetar seperti ingin menangis. Jangan salah paham, karena maksudnya bukan menangis terharu seperti mendapat sebuah boneka Chappy seukuran manusia sebagai oleh-oleh dari luar negeri. Bukan itu. Hanya saja, benar kata Byakuya, kalau Rukia akan langsung mengenalinya.

Dan itu membuat Rukia semakin ingin menangis ketika yang didapatnya adalah sebuah buku sebesar 'Kamus Besar Bahasa Jepang' yang ada di perpustakaan sekolahnya; yang bahkan lebih mirip bantal dari zaman dinasti kuno ketimbang sebuah buku. Dan apalagi ini? Judul buku yang semakin membuat Rukia ingin menangis meraung-raung dan mencak-mencak di depan rumah. Sebaris kalimat sebagai judul "1001 Pemahaman Etika dan Ideologis _Ala'_ bangsawan Tiongkok", sukses membuat Rukia patah arah.

Memangnya Rukia mau dijadikan apa sama kakak iparnya?

.

.

Byakuya sudah kembali ke duduk di ruang makan setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian. Menu sarapan pun sudah terhidang hangat di atas meja makan dengan Hisana yang masih mondar-mandir mengambil piring dan susu hangat dari dapur. Namun, pandangan tajamnya bukanlah ke sana melainkan ke arah adik ipar yang telah terlebih dulu terduduk lesu dengan pandangan hampa. Membuat mata Byakuya sedikit menyipit.

"Rukia...," sapa Byakuya datar. Intonasi khasnya; aristokrat.

Namun bukannya jawaban 'iya' seperti biasa, Byakuya malah mendapati sang adik ipar mengangkat wajahnya perlahan; yang malah semakin terlihat putus asa. Semakin mengundang tanya di benaknya, tentang apa yang terjadi pada Rukia selama ia pergi.

"Apa kau mengalami pembulian di sekolah?"

Pertanyaan frontal yang langsung membuat tawa Hisana meledak dan membuat Rukia melongo tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa tebakan Nee-chan-nya jadi kenyataan, memangnya wajah Rukia terlihat begitu menyedihkan?

Dan sukses membuat satu-satunya pria di rumah itu heran; namun tidak kentara. Obsidian hitamnya melirik istri dan adik iparnya bergantian. Ada apa dengan reaksi dua perempuan di hadapannya ini?

"Eghem...," Hisana berdehem berusaha mengendalikan tawanya. "Tidak ada yang di buli, kau tenang saja. Rukia hanya sedang mengalami hari yang sangaaaaat...berat." Hisana mencoba menjelaskan dengan ekspresi yang dibuat seolah dia mengerti penderitaan yang dialami sang Adik.

Sungguh, ia sangat mengerti. Terlebih saat melihat Rukia masuk ke rumah dengan sebuah buku besar di pelukannya. Dan raut _ngambek_ yang diperlihatkan Rukia saat itu, sungguh membuat Hisana mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Entah bisa disebut sebuah keberuntungan atau tidak, memiliki kakak ipar seperti Byakuya yang sangat pengertian; atau sangat tidak pengertian. Tapi satu hal yang paling dimengerti Hisana, kalau ia kembali mendapatkan hiburan di minggu pagi yang cerah.

Rukia yang malang! Dikerjai oleh dua orang di hari yang sama dan berbeda cara. Cara pertama yang penuh dengan kesengajaan oleh kakak kandungnya dan cara kedua yang sama sekali tidak disengaja oleh kakak iparnya.

"Apa yang ada di pangkuan mu, Rukia?" Pertanyaan Byakuya menginterupsi aksi tahan tawa Hisana. Yang langsung membawa dua pasang mata itu mengikuti ke mana arah pandangan mata si Kepala Keluarga Kuchiki itu.

Rukia sadar kalau nii-san-nya sedang bertanya tentang buku di pangkuannya, tapi kenapa?

Dengan wajah polos, Rukia mengangkat buku dengan kedua tangannya menunjukkan pada Byakuya.

"Ini...milik ku."

.

.

.

Yah, ternyata hipotesis bahwa Byakuya adalah tipe kakak yang tidak pengertian, tidak peka, dan suka mengerjai adiknya walau tanpa sengaja; itu semua sepenuhnya terbantahkan. Ya, semuanya terbukti salah ketika Byakuya berkata datar—

_"Milik mu ada di jok depan, bukan di bagasi belakang."_

Kini, senyum sumringah dan mata berbinar lah yang menghiasi wajah Rukia Kuchiki ketika berdiri di depan pintu mobil yang terbuka. Senyum pertamanya di pagi ini, dan tepat di jok depan.

Sebuah keranjang dengan seekor anjing kecil berbulu putih yang lebat menggonggong dua kali di dalamnya. '_White Puppy Puddle yang mungil'_, jerit Rukia dalam hati. Dan juga sangat mahal. Ah, betapa baiknya Byakuya nii-san. Setelah 17 tahun, akhirnya ia dibolehkan memiliki hewan peliharaan. Setelah melewati beberapa syarat tingkat dewa, yang sulitnya seperti ingin memiliki surat ijin mengemudi.

Rukia meraih anjing kecil itu dari dalam keranjang ke dalam gendongannya. Betapa menggemaskannya makhluk putih itu, membuat Rukia tidak tahan untuk tidak mengelus lembut anjing yang lebih mirip buntelan bulu itu.

"Kau lembut dan sangaaaaat putih... wahai—" decak kagumnya terhenti dengan mata yang mengerjap beberapa kali; bingung dengan panggilan sang peliharaan. Benar juga, nama apa yang pantas untuk makhluk putih ini. Putih? Seperti salju.

"Ah, wahai... Shirayuki."

GUUK...

Satu gonggongan yang sempat membuat kaget, tapi mengundang keceriaan kemudian, "Kau suka?... _Yokatta ne_ Shirayuki."

GUUK GUUK

"Wah, sepertinya kau sangat suka nama itu."

GUUK GUUK GUUK

"Iya, aku tahu kau suka."

GUUK GUUK... GUUK GUUK GUUK...GUUK

"Shirayuki, ada apa?"

Tapi Shirayuki tetap saja menggonggong tanpa henti. Memancing keheranan di wajah Rukia karena anjing itu tidak lagi menggonggong padanya, melainkan pada sebuah rumah besar bergaya eropa tepat di seberang jalan. Yang turut membawa pandangan heran Rukia ke arah rumah berlantai dua itu.

GUUK GUUK...

Manik ungunya seketika terperangah mendapati beberapa ruangan terlihat terang. Hey, Rukia tidak salah lihat kan? Kenapa kamar-kamar itu terang? Apa ada yang menyalakan lampu? Bukannya, rumah itu sudah lama tidak berpenghuni? Lalu, siapa yang menyalakan lampu?

Sekilas bayangan terlihat melintas dari jendela kamar di lantai dua, membulatkan mata Rukia yang memang sudah bulat.

_'Itu... aku lihat seseorang barusan.'_

Ditambah—

GUUK GUUK...

Gonggongan tiba-tiba yang membuat Rukia berjengit kaget. Dan segera beranjak masuk dengan langkah memburu.

.

.

"Huaaaa... _kawaiiii_...," teriak Hisana antusias begitu mendapati Rukia memboyong seekor anak anjing. Tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah sang adik yang terlihat gusar.

"Onee-chan... aku melihat seseorang di rumah depan," ujar Rukia menghiraukan teriakan gemas sang kakak.

"Kochi...kochi...kochi..." Entah memang tidak dengar atau 'pura-pura' tidak dengar, Hisana malah sibuk menggaruk-garuk leher Shirayuki.

"Bukan kochi... tapi Shirayuki."

"Shira...Shira...Shira..."

"Onee-chan!" tegur Rukia lagi meminta perhatian sang kakak.

"Apa Rukia?" jawab Hisana tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari si anjing kecil.

"Aku melihat seseorang di rumah depan, dan juga... beberapa lampu yang menyala."

Hisana menoleh, "Hm!... Ah, mungkin dia pemilik rumah itu," ujarnya kemudian.

"Pemilik?"

"Iya, ada gosip yang mengatakan kalau ada seseorang yang akan menempati rumah itu. Dan kudengar dia akan pindah sekitar dua bulan lagi, tapi kenapa dia pindah secepat ini? Katanya, dia masih ada di luar kota," terang Hisana kemudian kembali beralih pada Shirayuki yang sudah berada di gendongannya.

"Bukannya...rumah itu lama tak dihuni. Ku pikir tidak ada yang punya."

"Tentu saja ada. Dan sekarang dia akan menjadi tetangga baru kita."

"Lalu kenapa dia malah membiarkan rumah itu kosong selama bertahun-tahun?"

"Entahlah. Dan kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu, Rukia?" ujar Hisana sedikit kesal mendengar pertanyaan beruntun dari sang adik.

"Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran seperti apa dia." Ya. Rukia hanya penasaran, " Yang jelas, dia pasti sangat bernyali," tambahnya kemudian.

"Ku dengar dia berasal dari keluarga Hitsugaya," kata Hisana dibarengi dengan beranjaknya ia ke ruang tengah. Mungkin berniat untuk bermain dengan Srirayuki di sana.

Sedangkan Rukia, masih bergeming di tempatnya. Tertahan oleh pikiran dan rasa penasarannya.

"Hitsugaya?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

**A/N** : _Yuki kembali dengan fic HitsuRuki bergenre mistery dengan setting AU. Dengan kata lain tidak ada shinigami-shinigamian atau hollow-hollowan. Untuk makna kata 'Enigma', bisa tanya mbah google apa artinya. Jadi, lanjutkan atau stop sampai disini? kalian yang tentukan readers...RnR_

.

.

**Yuki Sharaa**


	2. Tetangga baru - Bagian kedua

.**..Balesan review...**

**.**

**mira cahya 1** : huaaa mira-chan,, kamu pertamaxx. Omedetto... hehe.. iya nih fic baru untuk fans hitsuxruki yg kurang asupan (termasuk aku..hehe) karena udah mulai jarang yg buat cerita tentang mereka... untuk metensarkosi sdang dlam proses, sabar ya... ide nya lagi 'agak' ngadet #alesan author padahal lgi males. ini chap 2, selamat membaca... terima kasih sudah review.

**sinji kazeri** : oke. ini udah lanjut...

**Chupank** : sudah update... terima kasih sudah review

**haruka-chan** : karena ini cerita misteri jdi sya tidak bisa menjelaskan bnyak. takut spoiler. dan benar kalau perbedaan waktunya 23 tahun. dan kmu benar lagi, kalau enigma itu berkaitan dngan fenomena2 aneh yg sering terjadi di sekitar kita. akan saya kupas tuntas di fic ini ... hohoho... Metensarkosi-nya sabar ya... lagi dikerjain. dan maaf kalo agak lama... terima kasih atas dukungannya haruka-chan. selamat membaca chap 2...

**ceda yagami** : Yup, setting nya AU. Terima kasih sudah review ceda-san, selamat membaca chap 2...

**Guest** : oke. ini lanjutannya... terima kasih ya guest-san sudah me-review

**Suit** : hehe.. buku itu punya Byakuya. Dia kan doyan sma buku bgituan. seperti kata om Kubo tentang Byakuya, "prinsip tertulis jelas di matanya". iya bner beda waktunya 23 tahun, dan memang sengaja sya buat bingung. karena kembali ke genre nya yg misteri. selamat membaca chap 2... terima kasih sudah review

**zera** : oke zera-san, ini lanjutannya. selamat membaca ya...(BTW kmu review 2x.. tpi gpp biar banyak hoho). terima kasih sudah mampir

**thathaa** : Makasih thathaa. ini udah saya lanjut, selamat membaca ya... dan terima kasih sudah review

**ing-chan** : ciee...ciee... akun baru nih agaknya. Ohohoho...ini sudah update ing-chan... selamat membaca ya! maaf lama...

.

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview/fav/follow/alert/PM :

│_mira cahya 1_│_Haruka-chan_│_thathaa_│_Chupank_│_zera_│_sinji kazeri_│__inggar naghespegapha__│_Guest_│_Suit_│_ceda yagami _│_dan juga untuk para reader di seluruh dunia yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca_│

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

_Warning :_ _AU, OOC, Ranjau Typo, banyak istilah, agak ngebingungin  
_

_Genre : Mistery/Romance_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do own nothing**

* * *

**...**

**ENIGMA**

**...**

* * *

**Tetangga Baru****—Bagian kedua  
**

* * *

.

.

.

**[Senin, 13 November 2000—Karakura High School]**

.

.

Rukia baru saja tiba tepat di depan pintu kedua kelasnya, E-2. Ketika keriuhan ramai mirip lebah pekerja terdengar dari dalam kelas. Rukia sempat menghela napas sebelum tangannya bergerak menggeser pintu. Dan begitu pintu terbuka, pemandangan klasik _ala'_ anak sekolahan di pagi hari menyapanya.

Yah, drama klasik di pagi hari untuk kelas E-2. Kelas tempat berkumpulnya siswa-siswi cerdas tapi kelakuan yang sama kacaunya dengan anak SMP.

Ichigo dan Renji yang sibuk berdebat dengan taruhan konyol mereka tentang 'Siapa yang berdiri paling depan saat menonton konser Muse?' kemarin. Chad yang hanya bergumam 'hm-mh' saat mendapat sapaan 'selamat pagi' dari Inoue. Chizuru yang sibuk memeluk Inoue lalu berakhir ditendangan maut Tatsuki. Ishida yang sama sekali tidak terusik dan tetap duduk tenang di bangku depan dengan buku pelajarannya dan sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya; ciri-ciri murid teladan. Dan Rukia sudah duduk di kursinya; urutan nomor 2 dari belakang, pinggir jendela, dan di belakang kursi Inoue.

Pagi ini kelasnya sangat ramai, walaupun ini keramaian seperti biasa. Paling-paling mereka akan berhenti ribut saat bell tanda masuk berbunyi. Hal itu tak membuat Rukia ambil pusing, dan lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela. Pemandangan pepohonan yang mulai menguning dan angin yang berembus kencang, ciri khas musim gugur, jadi lebih menarik ketimbang menyaksikan keramaian kelasnya.

Namun, semuanya berubah saat negara api menyerang... errr maksudnya ketika bel masuk berdering.

Kriiiiiiiiiing

Menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera dimulai. Semua murid bergegas kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing dan bersiap untuk memulai pelajaran. Dan Ishida terlihat berdiri dari kursinya, sedikit membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu beranjak keluar kelas.

Ishida Uryu, begitu nama lengkapnya. Ia adalah ketua dari kelas E-2 sekaligus ketua dari seluruh siswa di Karakura High School. Prestasi yang gemilang dan tidak tertandingi selama 2 tahun berturut-turut, membuatnya menjadi orang yang paling pantas untuk menjabat posisi tersebut. Tentu saja itu juga untuk menjaga nama baik ayahnya yang seorang dokter ternama di Karakura Town. Yah, sudah jadi rahasia umum menilik sikapnya yang super teladan.

Dan menjemput _sensei_ di ruangannya, juga merupakan tanggung jawab ketua kelas.

Ishida berjalan mantap di sepanjang koridor sekolah menuju ruang guru. Koridor tampak sepi dikarenakan seluruh siswa sudah berada di dalam kelasnya masing-masing. Terlihat dari balik jendela kalau beberapa kelas sudah memulai pelajaran pertama. Hal itu membuat Ishida mempercepat langkahnya, khawatir kalau teman-teman di kelasnya akan menunggu lama; atau lebih mungkin untuk memulai keributan lagi.

Yah, jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Karena akan merusak reputasinya sebagai ketua kelas teladan.

Sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan papan bertuliskan 'Ruang Guru', Ishida menggeser pintu ruangan. Suasana sunyi didapatnya ketika melangkah memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sepertinya para guru sudah berada di kelas masing-masing.

Mata biru di balik kacamata tanpa bingkai miliknya mengedarkan pandangan di seputar ruangan tersebut. Hingga pandangannya menangkap sosok wanita keibuan berambut kepang ke depan sedang duduk anggun di kursinya.

Ishida segera menghampiri dan berkata dengan sopan, "Unohana-sensei, hari ini anda mengisi pelajaran pertama di kelas E-2."

Namun minus tanggapan dari sensei yang dimaksud Ishida, yang malah sibuk dengan buku-buku di atas mejanya. Ishida hanya terdiam dengan tatapan heran melihat Unohana-sensei yang sama sekali tak berpaling. Tidak biasanya guru seni sekaligus wali kelasnya ini menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah. Kami tunggu di kelas, Unohana-sensei. Saya permisi!" Ishida menunduk hormat dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruang guru. Terdiam sejenak sebelum benar-benar melewati pintu keluar ruang guru. Mata tajamnya melirik sekilas Unohana-sensei yang terlihat lebih datar dari biasanya, tapi diabaikan Ishida dengan kembali melangkah.

Kembali berjalan di sepanjang koridor yang sepi, dengan pikirannya yang dipenuhi spekulasi aneh mengenai keacuhan Unohana-sensei. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau Unohana-sensei tidak mendengarnya tadi. Karena biasanya begitu melihat Ishida datang, Unohanna-sensei akan langsung menyuruhnya membawa beberapa alat bantu mengajar lalu segera beranjak menuju kelas.

Sikap tidak biasa wali kelasnya membuat Ishida kepikiran sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kelas. Hingga ia sampai pada pintu geser kedua kelasnya. Dan saat itulah tatapannya jatuh pada seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah darinya. Sama-sama menuju kelasnya. Tak pelak mata tajamnya melebar dengan raut wajah tegang sepenuhnya.

"Ishida-san!" tegur seseorang itu ramah begitu mendapati Ishida berdiri terpaku di samping pintu kedua.

"Ayo masuk!" ajaknya kemudian yang dijawab dengan anggukan kaku Ishida, "I—iya... Unohana-sensei."

Dengan gerakan kaku pula Ishida menggeser pintu dan memasuki kelas tanpa memperhatikan pemuda yang sejak awal telah berdiri di belakang Unohana-sensei; mungkin karena keterkejutannya. Dan disusul Unohana kemudian melalui pintu pertama.

.

.

Ishida telah kembali ke kursinya dan sempat mendapat tatapan heran dari Ichigo yang duduk di belakangnya. Mungkin karena mendapati raut tegang tanpa sebab di wajah tirus Ishida. Begitu pula dengan Unohana-sensei yang telah duduk di kursi guru di depan kelas. Menarik seluruh perhatian para siswa termasuk Rukia untuk mengarah padanya.

"_Ohayoo_, minna-san!" sapanya kepada seluruh murid di kelas itu.

"_Ohayoo gozaimasu_, Unohana-sensei!" jawab para murid serentak, minus Ishida yang masih tegang dengan tatapan yang tak pernah lepas dari senseinya di depan.

"Maafkan atas keterlambatan ku, ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan di ruang kepala sekolah."

Penjelasan Unohana-sensei semakin membuat Ishida mengerutkan dahinya semakin dalam. Bukankah baru saja ia menemui Unohana-sensei di ruang guru di lantai 1. Lalu apa maksudnya senseinya baru saja dari ruang kepala sekolah yang _notabene_-nya ada di lantai 3. Apa Unohana-sensei baru saja mengerjai Ishida? Lucu sekali.

"Baiklah. Sebelum memulai pelajaran hari ini, aku membawa seseorang yang akan menjadi teman baru kalian."

Seketika suara bisik-bisik antara para murid terdengar memenuhi ruangan, mewakili rasa penasaran mereka akan siapa gerangan sang murid baru.

"Apa dia seksi, Unohana-sensei?" terutama Keigo yang sepertinya sangat penasaran sampai-sampai nekad bertanya dengan suara keras.

"Huuuuuu..." yang langsung mendapat sorakan kompak dari para siswi dan suara tawa dari para siswa.

Di tengah sorak-sorai para siswa, Renji bergumam pelan, "Aku membencinya."

Dan sukses mendapat sebuah jitakan dari Ichigo yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

"Apa-apaan kau, kepala jeruk?"

"Perkataanmu itu tidak masuk akal, dasar kepala nanas merah!"

"Memangnya kenapa, muka strawberry!"

"Kau bahkan belum melihatnya, muka babon!"

Dan Rukia yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka ingin sekali rasanya memecahkan dua kepala buah-buahan itu.

Baiklah, kita tinggalkan saja percekcokan dua kepala beda warna yang tak kunjung habis itu. Dan kembali ke Unohana-sensei yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi antusiasme para muridnya.

"Silahkan masuk, Hitsugaya-san!"

Perkataan Unohana-sensei berikutnya, tak pelak membuat _Amethyst_ Rukia terperangah ketika nama 'Hitsugaya' memasuki gendang telinganya. Membuatnya langsung lupa dengan Ichigo dan Renji, dan sepenuhnya menatap ke depan.

Tak lama setelah perintah Unohana-sensei, pintu pertama digeser oleh seseorang dari luar. Suasana hening langsung menyerbak seketika dengan semua mata tertuju pada pintu yang terbuka.

TAP TAP TAP

Bahkan suara langkah pelan terdengar bergema di ruang kelas ketika seseorang itu memasuki ruangan. Hingga si pusat perhatian sampai tepat di depan kelas dan berdiri tanpa ekspresi di tengah.

"Silahkan perkenalkan nama, alamat, dan asal sekolah mu, Hitsugaya-san!" perintah Unohana-sensei super ramah.

Suasana kelas yang tetap hening menandakan bahwa seluruh penghuninya—minus Unohana-sensei tentunya—menanti dengan harap-harap cemas siapakah gerangan sosok pemuda yang ada di depan. Dan tiga detik kemudian,

"Hitsugaya Toushiro. _Yoroshiku_!"

Dua suku kata untuk namanya, dan satu kata untuk kalimat perkenalan. Singkat. Padat. Dan tidak sesuai instruksi. Tapi mampu menghipnotis 'hampir' semua puluhan pasang mata yang ada di ruang sunyi itu. Namun, itu pun tak bertahan lama. Karena setelahnya—

"Cool~"

"Astaga, dia keren!"

"Manisnyaa~"

"Tampan sekali, sayang bukan tipe ku."

"Heh, boleh juga!"

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Sepertinya dia tipe irit bicara."

"Aku membencinya."

"Hm-mh"

"Haah! Dia sama sekali tidak seksi, Mizuiro~~"

"Hey, rambutnya itu asli atau palsu?"

Dan masih banyak lagi suara-suara gaduh lainnya yang cukup meramaikan acara penyambutan murid baru di kelas E-2. Tapi tidak untuk Rukia yang justru menatap heran dengan kerutan di dahinya. Karena kalau memang 'Hitsugaya' yang berdiri di depan kelasnya saat ini adalah 'Hitsugaya' yang dibicarakan kakaknya kemarin, Rukia sungguh tidak menyangka kalau pemuda—yang ternyata masih se-umuran dirinya itu—berani tinggal di rumah mengerikan itu.

"Baiklah. Hitsugaya-san," sela Unohana-sensei diantara riuh sahutan para murid. Matanya berkeliling kelas mencari calon kursi untuk murid barunya. Dan begitu menemukannya, "Kau akan duduk di kursi kosong di belakang Kuchiki. Kuchiki-san, tolong angkat tangan mu!"

Rukia mengangkat tangannya sesuai instruksi _sensei_-nya yang langsung mendapat lirikkan sekilas dari sepasang _emerald_ Toushiro. Rukia mulai menurunkan tangannya perlahan ketika Toushiro menunduk hormat pada Unohana-sensei dan berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ekor mata lemonnya sempat melirik Toushiro yang baru saja melaluinya.

Dan satu kata yang bisa mewakili kesan pertama Rukia akan sosok pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya saat ini; Dingin.

Lalu setelahnya, bisa dibayangkan, kalau perasaan tak nyaman setia menghinggapi punggungnya selama pelajaran Unohana-sensei berlangsung. Rukia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi, pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Ia merasa aura dingin di belakangnya seolah terus mengamatinya. Apa lagi Rukia sama sekali tidak mendengar pemuda bernama Toushiro itu bersuara. Jelas 'kan kalau ia merasa gelisah di bangkunya dengan punggung yang tegak dan kaku. Intinya Rukia merasa terintimidasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Bell tanda berakhirnya waktu istirahat akan berbunyi sekitar 15 menit lagi. Tapi Rukia memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelasnya lebih dulu, meninggalkan Inoue dan yang lainnya di kantin; memanggilnya heran. Karena Rukia hanya pamit lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja. Tentunya dengan senyum saat dirinya melambai pada teman-teman perempuannya. Entah kenapa, Rukia merasa kenyang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin ada sisa rasa terintimidasi yang terbawa dari kelas ke kantin.

Selain itu, Rukia memang selalu kembali ke kelas lebih awal. Kebiasaan untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi materi selanjutnya, tidak bisa dilewatkannya. Memeriksa kembali hasil pekerjaan rumahnya atau sekedar membaca buku untuk pelajaran selanjutnya, itulah kebiasaannya. Setidaknya, kebiasaannya inilah yang membuatnya bertahan di posisi kedua se-angkatannya. Dan untuk yang pertama, jangan ditanya, sudah pasti Ishida.

Tidak butuh lebih dari tiga menit untuk sampai ke kelasnya di lantai 2 gedung B. Pun ia hanya perlu berjalan santai. Begitu sampai, tangannya langsung menggeser pintu pertama tanpa perlu menunggu. Dan suasana kelas yang tak terlalu ramai didapat Rukia setelahnya. Ternyata ada beberapa murid yang sudah kembali lebih dulu atau memilih tidak keluar kelas saat jam istirahat.

Salah satunya adalah pemuda yang sedang duduk diam di kursinya, di pojok belakang, dengan bertopang dagu. Dia hanya diam dan sibuk melihat keluar jendela, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Sedangkan Rukia masih berdiri di ambang pintu yang terbuka dengan manik ungu yang memandang lurus sang Pemuda—Toushiro.

Mimik ragu sempat kentara saat Rukia melipat bibir bawahnya ke dalam. Bingung melandanya dengan kaki yang terpaku di tempat. Pilihan antara 'berjalan ke kursinya' atau 'kembali ke kantin' sedang ditimbangnya. Tapi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk memilih yang kedua, jadi pilihannya pun jatuh pada 'berjalan ke kursinya'.

Lalu setelah itu apa yang harus dilakukan Rukia, seakan lupa pada tujuan awalnya. Lagi-lagi pemuda Hitsugaya itu membuatnya bingung, dengan kaki yang belum bergerak. Pilihan berikutnya datang antara 'abaikan saja dia' atau 'tegur dia'.

Baiklah, pilihan kali ini cukup sulit. Kalau diabaikan pasti tidak sopan, berhubung Rukia adalah orang yang duduk paling dekat dengan si murid baru. Siapa tahu juga dia adalah si 'Hitsugaya' tetangganya. Setidaknya Rukia bisa berbasa-basi. Tapi pilihan kedua juga tidak terdengar bagus. Menegur bisa saja berarti akan mengusik kenyamanannya atau malah Rukia akan dibilang _sok akrab_. Menilik sikap si pemuda yang dingin dan terlihat tidak ramah.

Lalu sekarang Rukia harus apa? Berdiri di sini sampai bell masuk berbunyi?

Tidak. Ia tidak akan membuang waktunya sia-sia. Menarik napas panjang lalu membuangnya lewat mulut. Kaki kanannya melangkah, dengan pilihan 'abaikan' dalam hati. Dan kaki kiri melangkah dengan pilihan 'tegur'. Begitu terus secara bergantian : _abaikan-tegur-abaikan-tegur-abaikan-tegur-abaikan._

Iris ungunya menatap lantai saat menghentikan langkah ketujuh tepat di samping kursinya. Begitu juga pilihannya yang berhenti pada : _abaikan._

Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah jadi keputusan kakinya. Jadi jangan salahkan Rukia walaupun kaki itu miliknya.

Rukia segera mengambil posisi duduk tanpa banyak pikir. Mengeluarkan buku sejarah dari dalam tas, membukanya, lalu membacanya, dalam diam. Berusaha untuk tidak peduli pada pemuda di belakang yang masih menghiraukannya. Walaupun jauh di dalam pikirannya, ia merasa terusik dengan sikap dingin si Hitsugaya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"...peristiwa besar ini terjadi pada tanggal 6 Agustus 1945 dan merupakan peristiwa paling bersejarah dalam kemiliteran negara kita."

Mata sipit Ichimaru-sensei menatap bergantian antara buku sejarah di mejanya dan para murid di depannya. Semua mata pun tertuju padanya, memperhatikan dengan saksama. Beberapa diantaranya terlihat terpaksa. Seakan takut kalau Ichimaru-sensei akan membuka lebar matanya yang sipit kalau mereka berani tidak memperhatikan. Hey, tatapan Ichimaru-sensei itu bisa membunuh makanya ia menyembunyikannya. Begitu kabarnya.

"Tidak hanya itu saja, mungkin kalian tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana penderitaan rakyat Jepang saat itu atas kesalahan dua kubu yang saling berperang mempertahankan prinsip politik masing-masing. Pemboman itu mengakibatkan kehancuran yang merata di—" penjelasan lanjutan Ichimaru-sensei berhenti tiba-tiba.

Menarik semua mata berganti dengan pandangan heran. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati sambil menoleh bolak-balik antara Ichimaru-sensei dan daerah yang ditatapnya. Daerah belakang dekat jendela. Yang turut mengikutsertakan Rukia bertanya heran dalam hati.

Apa Ichimaru-sensei sedang melihatnya? Tapi kenapa?

"Rukia-chan!" panggilan Ichimaru-sensei membuat Rukia sedikit tersentak.

Sementara semua murid menyorotnya dan beberapa mulai menatap cemas padanya. Baiklah, apa Rukia akan menerima mata kematian Ichimaru-sensei?

"I—iya"

Rukia terbata ketika menyahut pelan. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat. Susah sekali untuk menggetarkan pita suaranya. Namun, seketika perasaan tertekan itu menguap ketika Ichimaru-sensei kembali berkata.

"Bisa panggilkan teman yang duduk di belakang mu"

"Eh!"

_'Panggilkan? Maksudnya murid baru itu?'_

"Aku tidak tahu namanya, _gomen ne_."

Ah, Rukia mengerti sekarang. Ichimaru-sensei bukan melihatnya melainkan orang di belakangnya.

"Baik... Ichimaru-sensei!" Rukia meragu.

Antara ikhlas dan tidak untuk memutar kepalanya ke belakang. Susah payah ia menghindar. Kenapa sekarang malah disuruh memanggilnya?

Dan begitu kepalanya menghadap si Hitsugaya, kontan Rukia sedikit terkejut. Pantas saja Ichimaru-sensei menyuruhnya. Ternyata murid baru ini lebih memilih memperhatikan jendela ketimbang penjelasan Ichimaru-sensei.

_'Baiklah Hitsugaya, tamat riwayat mu! Sepertinya kau belum tahu julukan Ichimaru-sensei sebagai 'legenda mata kematian'.'_

Rukia berdehem sekali sebelum menyahut pelan, "He—hey!"

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh, masih dengan tatapan dinginnya. Rukia menghela napas pelan lalu mengendikkan dagunya ke depan, ke arah Ichimaru-sensei, sebagai tanda bahwa ia dipanggil.

"_Moshi-moshi! _Kau terlihat asing. Siapa nama mu?" sapa Ichimaru-sensei saat si murid baru berdiri di tempat dengan postur tenang nan dingin.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro," ucap Toushiro datar.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di antara para murid. Para siswa yang menebak tentang hukuman yang akan diberikan Ichimaru-sensei, dan para siswi yang berkomentar tentang sikap Toushiro yang menurut mereka 'keren'. Padahal cuman menyebutkan nama.

"Ah, Shiro-chan!" tukas Ichimaru-sensei menghentikan bisik-bisik yang cukup mengganggu itu. "Bisa kau lanjutkan penjelasan terakhirku?" lanjutnya.

Kalau disuruh mengulang materi yang telah dijelaskan karena tidak memperhatikan, itu hukuman normal. Tapi jadi tidak normal kalau disuruh melanjutkan. Hanya Ishida atau seseorang yang gila sejarah saja yang bisa melakukannya, mungkin Rukia juga termasuk. Dan semua murid pun memandang ragu pada Toushiro, yang bahkan baru masuk di hari pertama. Seakan tahu tidak ada harapan.

Toushiro pun menghela napas seadanya mendengar permintaan guru sejarahnya. Terdengar tidak masuk akal memang. Tapi menilik senyum Ichimaru-sensei yang tidak pernah lepas itu, Toushiro tahu ini sebuah desuasi. Jadinya tak ada pilihan lain selain menurut.

"Serangan **Amerika** pada 6 Agustus 1945 terhadap dua kota besar **Hiroshima** dan **Nagasaki** telah mengakibatkan kehancuran yang merata setelah tertimpa bom atom berkekuatan antara 15.000 dan 20.000 ton TNT. Bom Atom pertama yang dijatuhkan ke Hiroshima, 6 Agustus, dinamai **"little boy"**. Dan yang dijatuhkan di Nagasaki, 9 Agustus, dinamai **"fat man"**. Kedua bom tersebut dijatuhkan dari sebuah pesawat **B-29 Flying Superfortress** bernama **Enola Gay** yang dipiloti oleh Letkol. Paul W. Tibbets, dari sekitar ketinggian 9.450 meter atau 31.000 kaki. Senjata ini meledak pada pukul 8.15 pagi (waktu Jepang) ketika bom mencapai ketinggian 550 meter."

Toushiro berhenti sejenak, menunggu reaksi Ichimaru-sensei yang tetap bergeming dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Sedangkan para murid sama sekali tidak berkedip memandangnya, takjub mendengar penuturan sangat spesifik Toushiro. Dan Toushiro pun memutuskan untuk melanjutkan karena dirasa belum cukup membuat Ichimaru-sensei puas dengan penjelasannya.

"Akibat serangan itu, 140.000 orang tewas seketika di **Hiroshima** dan 80.000 di **Nagasaki**. Semua itu dilakukan oleh Amerika dan sekutunya dengan alasan untuk membungkam angkatan perang kekaisaran Jepang yang terkenal sangat heroik, pantang menyerah dan loyal kepada kaisar. Pada saat terjadinya pemboman tersebut, Presiden AS** Harry S Trumman** mengumumkannya lewat kapal **USS Augusta** dari tengah perairan Atlantik dan berujar bahwa perangkat itu (bom atom) 2.000 kali lebih hebat hulu ledaknya dari semua bom yang pernah ada atau terpakai di era tersebut, dan pemilihan kota Hiroshima atas dasar alasan bahwa kota tersebut merupakan markas militer Jepang dan juga sebagai kota pelabuhan besar untuk memasok peralatan perang. Jepang sendiri akhirnya menyerah pada sekutu 6 hari setelah dijatuhkan bom atom tersebut tepat pada tanggal 15 Agustus 1945."

"Sebenarnya, Bom atom kedua yang dijatuhkan di atas **Nagasaki** berasal dari tipe yang berbeda dari yang pernah diuji dampaknya oleh angkatan udara AS. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberi Jepang waktu untuk menyerah dan memilih dua kota yang sama ukurannya..."

Tunggu. Rukia dan Ishida tersentak hampir bersamaan dengan posisi keduanya yang masih menatap ke depan. Diikuti Ichimaru-sensei yang sedikit mengintip dari balik mata sipitnya. Mulai menyadari kejanggalan atas penjelasan mendetil Toushiro. Ichigo dan Renji pun mulai tampak terheran-heran mendengarnya.

"...Serangan itu bukanlah sebuah peringatan. AS tidak berencana mecegah kerusakan yang parah di **Hiroshima** dan **Nagasaki**, misalnya dengan menggunakan bom konvensional saja. Tapi mereka benar-benar bermaksud menghancurkan hampir setiap kota di Jepang dengan ledakan bom. Cukup aneh beberapa artikel mengenai **"bom atom"** jarang menyebutkan tentang pengeboman kedua yang dilakukan di **Nagasaki** atau mengenai jumlah korban di sana. Dan pada kenyataannya Jepang sesungguhnya tidak mampu untuk melawan serangan itu. Untuk menyerang pesawat pengebom itu saja pun tidak bisa. Tetapi para pemimpin Jepang masih enggan untuk menyerah, bahkan setelah pengeboman yang kedua atas **Nagasaki**. Seandainya kaisar Jepang memerintahkan kepada pihak militer Jepang untuk menyerah sebelumnya, mungkin pengeboman itu tidak perlu terjadi—"

"_Ara_... sepertinya kau sangat tahu sejarah, _ne_ shiro-chan!" potong Ichimaru-sensei tiba-tiba dengan tutur khasnya. Disusul dengan senyum yang membuat garis bibirnya melengkung panjang, sehingga mata sipitnya semakin menyipit.

Senyum mengerikan yang membuat para murid bergidik ngeri, pun tak mampu merubah raut dingin Toushiro. Membuat Ichimaru-sensei semakin menarik sudut bibirnya.

_'Menarik sekali. Tapi sayang, aku harus menghentikannya sebelum dia membeberkan semua rahasia negara.'_

"...Bahkan di luar buku." tambah Ichimaru-sensei kemudian.

Perkataan lanjutan Ichimaru-sensei kontan membuat Toushiro tertegun di tempatnya. _Emerald_-nya sedikit melebar. Seolah sesuatu baru saja mengejutkannya. Dirinya kemudian berangsur kembali duduk. Dan kini Toushiro hanya terpaku pada buku cetak sejarah yang baru saja dibukanya.

"Baiklah, materi selanjutnya adalah..." Ichimaru-sensei memulai kembali penjelasannya.

Sementara beberapa murid diantaranya masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Ishida, membenarkan letak kacamatanya sekaligus membenarkan pernyataan Ichimaru-sensei bahwa penjelasan murid baru itu telah keluar dari materi di buku pelajaran. Bahkan tidak di jelaskan di buku mana pun di perpustakaan. Wajah serius Ishida diam-diam mencurigai dari mana murid baru itu mengetahuinya.

Ichigo, masih belum melepas lirikannya pada Toushiro. Tatapan curiga itu kentara jelas ditambah kerutan permanen di dahinya. Sedangkan Renji memilih untuk menghiraukannya.

Inoue, melirik cemas ke arah Ichigo yang _notabene_-nya tahu kalo pemuda itu sedang melakukan hal yang sama pada Toushiro.

Dan, Rukia semakin bertanya-tanya akan siapa sebenarnya orang yang duduk di belakangnya ini. Manik ungunya melirik di ujung kiri matanya, curiga tentu saja. Rukia tahu benar kalau penjelasan terakhir pemuda itu sama sekali tidak pernah diberitakan sebelumnya.

Fakta mengejutkan itu semakin menambah kemisteriusan akan sosok seorang Hitsugaya Toushiro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima!_" sapa Rukia sesaat setelah memasuki rumahnya. Angin yang berembus dingin ini memaksanya buru-buru menutup pintu. Beruntung ia selalu membawa duplikat kunci rumah, jadi tak perlu repot menunggu seseorang membukakan pintu.

Kepala raven Rukia celingukan di sekeliling ruangan sepi dan sama sekali tidak mendapat jawaban dari seseorang di dalam rumah, membuatnya berpikir kalau sedang tidak ada orang. Rukia pun kembali berjalan setelah melepas sepatunya lalu mengembalikannya ke dalam rak sepatu.

Langkah kakinya membawa Rukia memasuki dapur, tenggorokannya yang kering memaksanya untuk menemukan air minum. Namun sesaat setelah Rukia membuka pintu kulkas, saat itu pula ia terkejut luar biasa. Dadanya bergemuruh dan napasnya tercekat. Berdiri kaku bak patung _mannequin_ di depan kulkas yang terbuka.

"Onee-chan!" pekiknya cukup kuat dengan mata yang melotot.

Mendapati Hisana berdiri membelakanginya, yang baru disadari Rukia saat membuka kulkas. Suara ketukan pisau bertemu talenan lah yang mengejutkannya. Terlihat Hisana sedang sibuk memotong sayuran lengkap dengan celemeknya. Namun agak aneh karena Hisana tidak menggubris panggilan Rukia dan tetap fokus pada kegiatannya.

Suara ketukan pisau itu terdengar konstan. Membuat kedua alis Rukia yang tadinya terangkat kini jadi mengernyit heran. Ada apa dengan kakaknya? Tadi juga salam Rukia tidak dijawab. Berbagai dugaan memenuhi kepala Rukia antara 'kondisi kakaknya yang sedang tidak enak badan' atau 'mungkin kakaknya sedang ada masalah dengan Byakuya nii-san'. Tapi Rukia memilih untuk tidak menanyakannya dan berbalik untuk mengambil botol air dari dalam kulkas.

Lalu menenggaknya begitu saja dengan beberapa kali tegukkan. Rukia melirik Hisana yang masih bergeming. Kembali mendapati sikap aneh kakaknya. Biasanya Hisana akan langsung marah-marah kalau melihat Rukia minum langsung dari botol air tanpa gelas. Menurutnya itu kebiasaan tidak baik bagi seorang gadis. Tapi kali ini tidak, dan Rukia semakin yakin kalau kakaknya sedang ada masalah.

Kembali memilih untuk tidak bertanya, dan mungkin lebih baik menunggu kakaknya sendiri yang bercerita. Kalau memang ada masalah.

Rukia pun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya agak sedikit hening ini. "Errr... Onee-chan, hari ini ada murid baru di kelas ku. Dan Onee-chan tahu, ternyata marganya Hitsugaya. Aku pikir mungkin saja dia adalah tetangga baru yang Onee-chan ceritakan kemarin. Aku hanya tidak menyangka ternyata dia seumuran ku. Sikapnya sangat dingin dan misterius. Lebih mengejutkannya lagi, dia duduk di belakang ku."

Rukia mengakhiri sesi ceritanya dan masih tidak mendapat tanggapan dari kakaknya. Membuatnya hanya bisa menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke kamarnya. "Aku akan ke kamar. Kalau perlu sesuatu, panggil aku saja Onee-chan."

Pesannya singkat sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Hisana sendirian di dapur. Kakinya mulai menapaki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Jujur saja, sebenarnya Rukia sangat mencemaskan kakaknya. Hisana yang murung dan pendiam terlihat aneh bagi Rukia. Tapi memaksa kakaknya untuk bercerita juga bukan keputusan terbaik. Lebih baik membiarkan kakaknya menenangkan diri dulu.

Lamunan singkat itu akhirnya mengantarkan Rukia sampai di depan pintu kamarnya. Tangannya terangkat memegang gagang pintu, tapi tak langsung membukanya. Rukia menelengkan kepalanya heran, ketika dirinya menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Aku tidak mendengar suaranya sejak tadi. Apa Shirayuki sedang tidur?"

Ia pun kembali melangkah cepat menuruni tangga. Berniat menemukan Shirayuki atau kembali menanyakan kakaknya tentang keberadaan anjing putih itu. Namun, sebelum niat itu keluar dari kerongkongannya, dan di waktu yang sama ketika langkahnya sampai di depan pintu dapur yang terbuka, saat itu pula—

CEKLEK

—terdengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Tak lama kemudian disusul—

"_Tadaimaaaaa_...," sahutan riang khas Hisana, kakaknya.

Bak diguyur hujan salju, Rukia membeku di tempat. Tubuhnya kembali menjadi patung es dengan sekujur tubuh yang kaku. Hawa dingin menjalar perlahan dari ujung kaki hingga ubun-ubun. Wajahnya yang putih berubah pucat pasi seperti kehilangan darah. Rukia masih beku, bahkan ketika Hisana kembali berujar.

"Rukia, ternyata kau sudah pulang. Kenapa tidak menjawab salam one-chan?" nada kesal khas Hisana, kakaknya.

GUUK GUUK... dan gonggongan seekor anak anjing, Shirayuki, yang dicarinya.

Rukia meyakinkan diri untuk menoleh ke arah Hisana di depan pintu. Gerakan lehernya terlihat patah-patah dengan mata ungu bulat yang melotot ngeri. Sampai ia berhasil mengarahkan seluruh wajahnya menghadap Hisana.

"Rukia, kau ini kenapa? Jangan menakutiku," tanya Hisana heran seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa ruang tengah dengan Shirayuki di pangkuannya.

Tidak salah lagi kalau itu kakaknya, Hisana. Rukia ingat benar bagaimana perangai kakaknya yang ceria dan berisik.

"Haaah~... aku lelah sekali. Tidak biasanya aku kelelahan seperti ini. _Ne_... Shirayuki, apa kau juga lelah berkeliling di pasar dengan ku?"

GUUK...

Melihat kakaknya asik bercengkrama dengan Shirayuki sama sekali tidak membuat hati Rukia tenang. Apalagi setelah tahu bahwa kakaknya dan Shirayuki baru pulang dari pasar. Itu artinya saat Rukia pulang seharusnya kakaknya tidak ada di rumah. Tapi, jelas-jelas tadi Hisana ada di dapur bahkan Rukia sempat berceloteh dengannya.

Secepat pemikiran itu datang, secepat itu juga ia menoleh ke arah dapur di belakangnya. Mencoba memastikan kembali bahwa Rukia tidak salah lihat. Dan begitu mendapati dapur yang kosong, bahkan sama sekali tidak ada jejak seseorang yang selesai memasak atau memotong sayuran. Jantungnya serasa anjlok.

Ya. Dapur itu bersih, bahkan sangat bersih. Dan Rukia menelan ludah saat merasa setetes keringat dingin baru saja melewati pelipisnya. Disusul sesuatu yang seperti meniup tengkuknya, membuatnya merinding hingga ke kulit kepala.

Jadi, siapa yang Rukia lihat di dapur tadi?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Termenung di depan meja belajar dengan beberapa buku yang terbuka. Niat awalnya yang ingin belajar berubah jadi ajang melamun. Peristiwa ganjil yang dialaminya siang tadi benar-benar menyita pikiran Rukia. Tiga jam sudah ia duduk bertopang dagu, tapi tetap tidak menjelaskan apa pun.

Sampai terdengar sayup-sayup teriakan Hisana dari luar.

"Rukiaaaa... makan malam sudah siap. Ayo cepat turun!"

Rukia menyahut, "Baik."

Segera ia beranjak dari depan meja belajar. Menunda lamunannya atau mungkin lebih baik dilupakan saja. Berharap kalau saja itu hanya sebuah delusi dari pikiran lelahnya. Kakinya melangkah cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Menuruni tangga dan bergegas untuk segera bergabung di meja makan.

Melaksanakan acara makan malam yang biasa bersama Hisana nee-chan, Byakuya nii-san, dan Hitsugaya.

Hah, Hitsugaya?

Rukia mengucek matanya, memastikan delusi apalagi yang kali ini dilihatnya. Tapi ketika sosok mirip Hitsugaya itu tak kunjung hilang, Rukia jadi yakin kalau itu bukan sekedar delusi. Itu benar-benar Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya Toushiro. Murid baru dari kelas E-2, kelasnya. Hitsugaya yang dikira Rukia adalah tetangganya. Dan Hitsugaya itu kini duduk di depan Byakuya nii-san dengan raut dingin yang sangat dikenal Rukia. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?

"Rukia, kenapa malah diam di situ? Ayo cepat duduk." tegur Hisana ketika melihat adiknya berdiri melongo.

Bahkan Rukia masing bengong saat menuruti perintah kakaknya. Mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Toushiro. Disusul Hisana yang meletakkan piring berisi lauk pauk di atas meja. Lalu menyediakan nasi di mangkuk dengan porsi sama. Mangkuk pertama diberikan pada Byakuya.

"Silahkan, Hitsugaya-san! Jangan sungkan," ujar Hisana seraya menyerahkan mangkuk nasi kedua kepada Toushiro.

Yang langsung diterima Toushiro dengan sedikit mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

"Rukia, kenapa kau diam saja? Kalian satu sekolah 'kan?" tangan kanannya terulur memberikan mangkuk nasi milik adiknya.

"Hah!" dan Rukia masih agak linglung ketika menerimanya.

"Tadi saat baru pulang dari pasar, nee-chan bertemu dengan Hitsugaya-san di depan rumah. Kupikir kalian satu sekolah karena seragam sekolahnya sama dengan mu. Jadi nee-chan mengajaknya untuk makan malam bersama dengan kita. Kau masih ingat tetangga baru yang nee-chan ceritakan kemarin 'kan?"

Rukia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Dan sedikit menambahkan fakta kalau—

"Dia adalah murid baru di kelas ku," penuturan Rukia yang mirip bergumam itu sedikit membuat mata Byakuya meliriknya.

"Benarkah?" dan juga mengundang pertanyaan mirip teriakan dari Hisana.

"Dia juga duduk di belakang ku," dan penuturan kedua ini sampai membuat Hisana sangat takjub memandang adiknya.

Lalu menoleh cepat ke arah Toushiro, "Apa itu benar Hitsugaya-san?"

"Aa," Toushiro mengangguk sekali sebagai tambahan.

Hal itu membuat Hisana bertepuk tangan senang. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang berbinar, "_Sugoi_! Kalau begitu kalian bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama. Iya 'kan!"

Hisana memberi usul dengan sangat antusias. Kepalanya menoleh bergantian ke arah Toushiro, Rukia, bahkan Byakuya. Menunggu salah satunya memberi tanggapan.

"Hisana," panggil Byakuya dengan suara khasnya.

_Onyx_ Hisana langsung menatap Byakuya, berharap kalau suaminya akan ikut antusias menanggapi. Walau itu terdengar mustahil. Karena Byakuya memang tidak menanggapi, "Duduklah. Dan selamat makan."

.

.

.

Ketika Hisana sibuk membereskan sisa makan malam, Toushiro berpamitan. Langsung saja kakak perempuan Rukia itu menyuruh adiknya untuk mengantar Toushiro ke depan. Dan jelas sekali kalau itu perintah semena-mena karena tatapan Hisana melarang Rukia untuk berkata 'tidak'. Walaupun enggan tetapi Rukia tetap menurut.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya," ujar Toushiro saat baru saja keluar rumah.

"Ucapkan itu pada Hisana nee-chan jangan padaku."

Mereka pun kembali terdiam setelah tanggapan singkat Rukia. Suasana canggung mulai kental terasa. Dan ditengah suasana yang kikuk, Toushiro kembali buka suara.

"Aku permisi!"

"Tunggu!" panggil Rukia tiba-tiba sesaat ketika Toushiro beranjak tiga langkah darinya.

Membuat Toushiro kembali menghadapnya. Rukia pun maju selangkah, "Kita belum berkenalan secara resmi. Namaku Rukia. Kuchiki Rukia." seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan.

Emerald Toushiro menatap bergantian antara Rukia dan tangannya yang terulur di depannya. Kemudian tangannya pun bergerak menyambutnya dalam sebuah jabat tangan.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro."

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

**A/N** : _Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih atas dukungan para readers sekalian, karena setelah membaca review dari kalian saya akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fic ini (formal amat ya?)...sebagai bocoran fic ini akan berumur 13 chapter. Dan selama cerita berlangsung akan dibahas fenomena misteri yang melegenda tentunya dari sisi lain; sesuai judulnya 'enigma'. Maafkan saya apabila tulisan saya belum sesuai harapan para readers, oleh karena itu saya menerima segala bentuk tanggapan kalian. **R.E.V.I.E.W** please!  
_

_._

_._

_**NB** : Sejarah pemboman Hiroshima dan Nagasaki yang dijelasin Toushiro (penjelasan yang ketiga) adalah rahasia negara dan mulai terbongkar di depan publik sekitar tahun 2005, tapi belum diketahui di tahun 2000 (Maaf kalau salah). Dan mulai chapter depan, ENIGMA akan update setiap malam jum'at. Jadi, selamat bermalam jum'at dengan fic saya.. hihihihi #mukaserem_

**_Yuki Sharaa_**


	3. Double Walker

_**Balasan review yang tidak login...**_

**Haruka-chan : **Waah.. Haruka-chan sugoiiii... bisa merinding sambil disko-an... hehehe. selamet ya Haruka-chan, telah menerima paket lengkap horor dari saya... hohoho. Hmm... saya memang berencana mengganti genrenya. tapi bukan ke horor atau supranatural... melainkan ke mystery/friendship. setuju kah? yah, syukurlah kalo humornya dapet. saya juga ketawa sendiri pas ngetik bagian itu. Ok. ini ch 3 sudah update... selamat membaca ya!

**Suit :** hehehe... kesan-kesannya suit-san buat saya ketawa bacanya. terima kasih atas pujiannya. berarti saya cukup sukses untuk eksekusi ch 2 kemarin ya? oiya, saya juga paling suka bagian itu. titik fokus misterinya Toushiro ada di part itu. malah bagian itu sempat menghambat pengetikan ch 2 kemarin. sangking bingungnya saya mau ngangkat misteri untuk nunjukin skill nya Toushiro (kok malah curcol?). saya tau dari browsing suit-san. hehehe... okedeh praduganya saya simpen dulu ya, soalnya belum bisa di jawab. gomen ne... ini ch 3 sudah update... selamat membaca suit-san!

**Guest 1 :** Okeeeee... ini sudah update. Silahkan guest-san!

**Guest 2 :** hmmm... apakah ini Zera-san? kenapa tidak da namanya? saya sempat bingung. untung saya ciren... hehehe. Ini sudah lanjut,, silahkan membaca!

**thathaa :** iya.. gomen lama. soalnya ada bagian yang sempet menghambat waktu pengetikannya thathaa. sebenernya gak serem kok, kalo bacanya ramean #please deh!. lho lho lho... kalah dalam hal apa nih? prestasi atau yg lain? hehehe... terima kasih udah suka. saya jadi lega. ini sudah update ch 3... selamat membaca ya!

.

Untuk yang login, sudah saya balas melalui **PM** ya!

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview/fav/follow/alert/PM :

│_mira. cahya 1 _│_Haruka-chan _│_thathaa _│_Chupank _│_zera _│_sinji. kazeri _│__inggar. naghespegapha __│_Guest _│_Suit_│_ceda yagami _│_Aosaki Sakurai_ │_Ayra el Irista_ │_Kiki RyuEunTeuk_ │_dan juga untuk para readers di seluruh dunia yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca_│

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

_Warning :_ _AU, OOC, Ranjau Typo, banyak istilah, agak ngebingungin  
_

_Genre : Mystery/Romance_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do own nothing**

* * *

**...**

**ENIGMA**

**...**

* * *

**—Double Walker**—

* * *

.

.

**[Rabu, 15 November 2000]**

.

.

Sudah Rukia duga sejak awal kalau usul kakaknya, Hisana, adalah ide yang buruk. Tidak, tapi sangat buruk. Entah apa yang merasuki kakaknya malam itu, hingga begitu girangnya memberikan usul yang menurut Rukia sangat konyol. Dilihat dari segi mana pun, jelas-jelas mereka tidak cocok. Ibarat es bertemu es, sulit melebur. Yang ada malah menambah suasana semakin dingin.

Salahkan kakaknya yang sepertinya tidak peka akan hal itu. Hisana telah dibutakan oleh pikiran lain di balik sikap antusiasnya saat mengutarakan usul konyol itu. Dan seperti yang Rukia duga (lagi), ini pasti berhubungan dengan 'menikmati masa muda'. Jadi menurut Hisana, Rukia tidak menikmati masa mudanya. Semisal; tidak pernah membawa teman (sahabat atau pacar) ke rumah, tidak pernah keluar rumah di luar jam sekolah (kencan), selalu pulang tepat waktu (penurut), dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca ketimbang bergosip (kutu buku).

Bukannya itu bagus? Tidak. Karena hanya Hisana-lah sahabat Rukia (selain Chappy).

Lalu, bagaimana tanggapan dari pihak terdakwa? (dalam kasus ini, Kuchiki Rukia)

Tentu saja Rukia menyangkal karena ia sangat menikmati masa mudanya. Rukia selalu belajar sungguh-sungguh demi prestasinya, demi masa depannya. Rukia selalu patuh pada Byakuya, karena tahu itu demi kebaikannya. Dan soal buku dan tidak bergosip, itu fitnah. Rukia juga kadang-kadang ikut nimbrung kalau teman-teman perempuan di kelasnya sedang berkumpul di kantin, di taman sekolah atau di kelas saat jam istirahat. Walau hanya ikut menimpali seadanya. Lalu, apanya yang tidak menikmati masa muda?

Helaan berat baru saja dihembuskan, dengan mata terpejam sebagai bentuk penghayatan atas penilaian sebelah pihak sang kakak yang sangat tidak adil. Suara tapak sepatu bertemu aspal mengiringi kelopak mata yang terbuka. Menampilkan iris ungu bulat yang hanya terbuka setengah. Rukia memandangi jalan setapak yang dilaluinya, berpagar _maple_ yang mulai meranggas. Cicitan _prenjak_ dan _gereja_ di ranting pepohonan, bersahutan diantara desiran angin. Cahaya pagi yang sedikit memberi kehangatan terselip diantara dahan-dahan pohon _maple_, bergerak membayang ketika angin menggoyangkan dedaunan.

Desau angin yang menerbangkan dedaunan kuning berjari lima milik jajaran pohon _maple, _sempat mengalihkan matanya. Yang kemudian kembali lagi pada setapak jalanan yang terkubur oleh _momiji_. Orange dan kecoklatan mendominasi lukisan musim gugur di kanvas kota. Mengiringi empat pasang kaki yang melangkah hampir beriringan diantara dinginnya pagi di musim gugur.

Dan semuanya berubah jadi musim dingin ketika Rukia menoleh sedikit kebelakang. Ini dia penyebab Karakura mengalami musim dingin lebih cepat. Sekaligus penyebab lamunan Rukia merambat kemana-mana.

Pemuda dingin dengan sikap acuh yang sejak tadi hanya berjalan dalam diam dengan satu tangan yang terkubur di saku celana abu-abu panjangnya dan menenteng tas di pundak dengan tangan lainnya. Manik _turquoise_-nya menatap datar ke depan, dengan rambut _spiky_ putihnya yang sesekali bergerak karena angin.

Pemuda itu—Toushiro—benar-benar menghiraukan gadis Kuchiki yang masih serius mengamatinya di balik pundak mungilnya. Entah sadar atau tidak, Toushiro tetap saja cuek berjalan sedikit di belakang Rukia.

Membuat kening Rukia semakin menekuk ketika sebuah kesimpulan didapatnya.

_'Dia sama sekali tidak berbicara kalau tidak ditanya.'_

Kemudian kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. _Sweater_ kuning gading berlogo KHS yang dikenakan Rukia sama sekali tidak membantu menghalau aura dingin nan kaku di sekitarnya. Rukia sungguh kehabisan ide. Bingung mau bertanya apa lagi. Ini sudah dua hari, dan Rukia sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk diutarakan. Lebih tepatnya malas. Efek samping dari balasan acuh Toushiro yang hanya menjawabnya dengan; "_Hm...",_ "_Tidak.",_ "_Entahlah!"_, "_Begitu.",_ "_Bukan urusanmu!", _dan sejenisnya.

Membuatnya jadi _pundung_ sendiri. 'Kan sudah Rukia duga kalau pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan si Hitsugaya adalah ide yang sangat buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**[Karakura High School—08.50 Pagi]  
**

.

.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai dengan Unohana-sensei yang telah berdiri di tengah podium kelas. Suaranya yang lembut juga tegas mengisi keheningan kelas E-2 yang didominasi oleh tatapan memperhatikan. Tidak semua mata terlihat fokus pada penjelasannya, karena _Shodo_ bukanlah mata pelajaran favorit semua murid.

Seni untuk kelas khusus adalah tanggung jawab penuh milik Unohana-sensei. Tidak hanya _Shodo_, pun _Bijutsu _termasuk dalam naungannya. Kecuali _Ongaku, _yang pastinya, hanya milik Hirako-sensei.

"HOOAAAAAAA ... pfffffft ..."

Segumpal kertas tiba-tiba menjejali mulut Renji yang tengah menguap lebar. Membuat mata runcingnya mengirim _deathglare_ pada tersangka utama di sebelah kirinya, dengan gumpalan kertas yang masih menyumpal mulutnya. Dan sang tersangka—Ichigo—kembali berlagak memperhatikan penjelasan Unohana-sensei dengan tampang serius dibuat-buat.

Renji jadi tersenyum licik. Memperhatikan sebentar bola kertas yang baru dikeluarkan dari mulutnya, lalu kembali menatap Ichigo di sampingnya. Ia sempat mendengus sekali dengan seringai yang semakin menjadi. Lirikkannya yang menyipit seolah berkata "Akan ku balas kau, Ichigo!".

Dan entah sejak kapan bola kertas itu telah terbang meluncur ke arah kepala orange Ichigo. Lalu mendarat tepat ke—

PLUK

"Aish..."

Renji berdecak pura-pura kesal. Begitu sasarannya meleset ke arah dahi dekat ujung mata. Tapi tetap sukses mencetak perempatan di kepala orange Ichigo, setelah bola kertas itu menggelinding ke bawah kursi.

Ichigo menoleh bersama wajah kesalnya. Namun berubah tertegun kala merasa sesuatu yang cair agak kental sedikit menetes dari pelipisnya. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menyentuh daerah yang terasa lembab itu. Dan begitu melihat cairan bening dan sedikit berbau di ujung jarinya, _amber_-nya bergetar. Tangannya pun gemetar. Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk. Lambat-laut wajah tegangnya kian berurat. Ichigo murka dengan dilatarbelakangi sambaran petir dan angin topan.

Menatap garang si Pelaku pelemparan bola kertas ber-saliva.

Sebaliknya, Renji justru balas menatap dengan sorot mata menantang. Kini kedua kepala berbeda warna itu berhadapan. Saling melempar hujatan melalui mata, yang kemudian menyulutkan aliran listrik tersambung di pupil mata masing-masing.

_"Kau menantang ku berkelahi ya, Renji?"_

_"Kau yang menantang ku lebih dulu, Ichigo!"_

_"Kau akan menyesal!"_

_"Heh, kau pikir aku takut?"_

PLETAK

Sebuah perempatan muncul di kepala hitam klimis yang membelakangi arena pertarungan mata tersebut. Sedangkan perseteruan 'dalam diam' itu pun masih berlanjut.

_"Kita lihat saja nanti, babon brengsek!"_

_"Aku tidak mau kalau lihat saja. Aku menantang mu untuk berkelahi, dasar jeruk berongga!"_

_"Eh!"_

Ichigo bingung. Sedikit tidak mengerti dengan tanggapan tidak nyambung dari lawan marahnya.

_"Kau bodoh ya?"_

Renji semakin terpancing emosi._  
_

_"Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, jeruk tak berotak?" __  
_

_"Ternyata kau memang bodoh. Jeruk tentu saja tak berotak, rambut api!"_

PLETAK

Perempatan kedua kembali muncul di kepala yang sama. Diikuti naiknya pundak bergetar si Rambut Klimis seolah menahan untuk tidak meledak.

_"Akan ku kupas kulit kepal mu, Ichigo!"_

_"Akan ku cabut rambut api dari kulit kepala mu, Renji!"_

_"Bakayarou! Kau tidak mungkin bisa karena rambut ku ini permanen."_

_"Kumoyarou! Kau juga tak akan bisa menyentuh kepala ku tanpa se-ijin ku."_

_"Grrrr..."_

_"Grrrrr..."_

Selanjutnya, Ichigo dan Renji yang mulai membayangkan diri mereka yang saling menjambak rambut satu sama lain. Dan kini, giliran rambut mereka yang berteriak dalam diam.

_"Lepaskan, Renji!"_

_"Lepaskan, Ichigo!"_

_"Kami juga mau bebas...!"_

PLETAK PLETAK

Gunung api siap memuntahkan laharnya ketika perempatan ketiga dan keempat memenuhi kepalanya. Kedua daun telinga putih itu sudah memerah dan berasap. Kepala hitam itu semakin merunduk dengan pundak yang semakin bergetar. Hingga perang mata di belakang kepalanya telah berubah menjadi perang dengusan dan geraman.

Ishida pecah. Dengan sekali sentak ia memutar tubuhnya ke belakang. Lensa kacamatanya yang berkilat berhasil memutuskan aliran listrik antara mata Ichigo dan Renji. Keduanya pun menoleh bersamaan ke arah Ishida yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih besar.

"Kurosaki! Abarai! Diamlah! Atau ku benturkan dua kepala tak berguna kalian."

Ishida meracau. Suaranya menggeram kesal sedikit berbisik. Ichigo dan Renji bertukar pandang, kembali berbicara melalui mata.

Kepala orange Ichigo mendongak sekali, bertanya.

_"Ishida kenapa?" _

Bahu Renji mengendik tidak tahu,

_"Entahlah!"_

Ichigo mengangguk seolah paham,

_"Mungkin dia lelah." _

Renji ikutan mengangguk,

_"Aku setuju."_

Bingung, tentu saja. Heran, apa lagi. Aneh, ya Ishida aneh. Tadi dia bilang 'diam'. Memangnya Ichigo dan Renji sudah bikin keributan? Kecuali Ishida bisa mendengar semua pertengkaran batin antara Ichigo dan Renji barusan. Ini dia yang bikin aneh!

Tidak seperti itu. Ishida tidak punya kemampuan telepati apalagi kemampuan membaca pikiran. Dia hanya terlalu peka (baca : sensitif) dengan keadaan.

Kilatan cahaya kembali melintas di kedua lensa optik ketika Ishida membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan satu jari telunjuk. Wajah putihnya yang terlihat serius tidak menyadari ketika semua mata telah beralih menyorotnya yang belum berbalik badan.

"Ishida-san!" teguran ramah Unohana-sensei menyentaknya.

Ishida berbalik dan mendapati Unohana-sensei tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Mengerti maksud dari tatapan _sensei_-nya, Ishida berdiri. Berdehem sekali sebelum berlanjut untuk menjelaskan situasinya dengan tutur khas-nya yang eksplisit.

"Sebagai ketua kelas teladan, aku wajib menegur Kurosaki dan Abarai yang kupikir sedikit beris—"

"Ishida-san!" Ishida tercekat ketika Unohana-sensei kembali menegurnya.

Bukan tegurannya yang buat Ishida bungkam. Melainkan senyum mistis penuh intimidasi yang terkembang di wajah _sensei-_nya-lah yang buat Ishida ciut. Apalagi ketika suara ramah Unohana-sensei kembali meminta perhatian, "Boleh aku melanjutkan penjelasan ku sekarang?" dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Si—silahkan, Unohana-sensei!" Ishida jadi gagap karena gugup.

Wajah putihnya membiru pucat ketika dirinya berangsur duduk. Dengan keringat dingin yang sesekali menetes di keningnya.

Walau sebenarnya agak mengherankan kenapa Ishida yang ditegur kalau Ichigo dan Renji yang bertengkar. Tapi sayang, Unohana-sensei hanya mendengar pekikan kesal Ishida kala itu. Ishida yang malang. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Renji, sudah akur kembali.

.

.

.

Unohana-sensei baru saja mengakhiri penjelasanya. Pandangannya beralih menatap para muridnya setelah menutup buku di depannya.

"Baiklah, _minna_-san. Sebagai persiapan untuk evaluasi test, akan ku berikan kisi-kisi materi soal untuk kalian pelajari. Kalian bisa mencatatnya. Dan jangan lupa untuk segera mengumpulkan tugas praktik minggu lalu. Batas waktunya sebelum ujian dua minggu lagi," jelas Unohana-sensei.

Rukia tersenyum. Diam-diam bangga pada dirinya sendiri. Tugas itu sudah ia selesaikan sejak minggu kemarin. Bahkan sudah ditambahkan aksesoris lukisan Chappy di setiap sudut _hashi_ miliknya. Senyum simpulnya semakin mengulum tatkala menyadari mungkin saja bakat Byakuya nii-san menular padanya.

Kemudian mata lemonnya melempar pandang pada teman-temannya yang mulai gelisah. Tidak untuk Ishida yang tetap serius menatap ke depan. Tentunya ia tidak mau kejadian tadi terulang. Ichigo dan Renji, tampak tidak terlalu peduli dengan tugas yang sama sekali bukan keahlian mereka.

Sedangkan beberapa murid mulai bersuara pelan. Saling bertanya tentang tugas praktik _Shodo_ untuk _Haiku_ karya Basho yang terkenal. Serangkaian kalimat indah dari sepenggal puisi dalam aksara kanji;

_Furuike ya_

_ Kawazu tobikomu _

_Mizu no oto_

Ditambah latar riak air kolam atau serumpun daun bambu, menjadikannya tugas praktik _shodo_ tersulit di pertengahan semester dua. Unohana-sensei memang terkenal dengan standar estetika-nya yang tinggi.

Pasrah. Dengan beberapa pasang mata yang mulai kembali fokus ke depan. Disusul meredupnya volume bisik-bisik antar murid. Mengembalikan suasana kelas ke dalam keheningan total. Semua mata menatap papan tulis, ketika Unohana-sensei telah memegang batang kapur dan mulai menuliskan kisi-kisi materi untuk ujian tertulis.

Suara kapur putih bertemu papan hitam membunyikan ketukan teratur di setiap goresan kata yang terbentuk. Menjadikannya satu-satunya pemecah sunyi yang mengiringi kegiatan para murid menyalin catatan yang tertulis di papan. Tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya gerakan kepala mendongak dan merunduk yang tidak serempak ketika para murid bolak-balik menatap bergantian antara papan tulis di depan dengan buku catatan masing-masing.

Dan hanya Toushiro yang terlihat tidak melakukan hal serupa. Entah sejak kapan _emerald_-nya hanya menatap kosong jendela di sebelah kirinya. Mungkin sudah sejak awal kelas dimulai, ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikan Unohana-sensei. Bahkan pemandangan dedaunan kuning yang bergoyang karena angin, di luar jendela, pun tidak. Pikirannya seperti tidak berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Toushiro melamun.

Tapi seketika lamunan itu buyar ketika pendengarannya menangkap suara kursi yang berdecit tiba-tiba. Disusul dengan isakan napas dalam yang tercekat dari beberapa siswi di kelas. Toushiro menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang pasti berasal dari para murid di kelasnya. Saat itu pula kedua alisnya mengernyit heran.

Mereka tidak lagi menulis. Sedangkan pena masih tergenggam di sebelah tangan masing-masing. Seolah gerakan menulis mereka baru saja terhenti tiba-tiba. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Toushiro heran. Melainkan raut aneh yang ditunjukkan semua murid. Manik hijaunya bergerak-gerak meneliti bergantian wajah-wajah yang terlihat tegang, _shock_, bahkan ketakutan itu. Beberapa siswi terlihat gemetar dengan bayangan garis-garis hitam di belakang kepala.

Toushiro semakin mengernyit tatkala menyadari semua pasang mata itu hanya menatap terperangah ke satu arah. Penasaran juga bingung, ia mengikuti arah pandang mereka. Setelahnya, ia pun kontan menahan napas dengan mata yang ikut melebar.

Melihat Unohana-sensei berdiri menghadap papan tulis yang terbentang sepanjang dinding di depan kelas. Guru seninya itu terlihat tenang menuliskan sesuatu yang sepertinya kisi-kisi materi soal ujian. Tapi sekali lagi, bukan itu yang membuat semua murid terkejut setengah mati.

Melainkan karena ada dua Unohana-sensei di sana. Saling berdiri bersebelahan dengan jarak sekitar satu meter. Keduanya memakai pakaian yang sama. Sama-sama berdiri menghadap papan tulis. Bahkan sama-sama melakukan gerakan menulis yang serupa. Bedanya, Unohana-sensei di sebelah kanan, tidak memegang kapur tulis. Sehingga tidak tercetak tulisan apa pun pada papan hitam dihadapannya. Walaupun gerakan tangannya seperti menulis layaknya Unohana-sensei di sebelah kiri. Seakan mengikuti.

"A—aku ... tidak ... salah lihat 'kan?" gumam Keigo bertanya entah pada siapa.

Bisikannya terbata di tengah keterkejutannya. Mizuiro mengangguk kaku di sebelahnya. Walaupun tahu kalau Keigo pasti tidak melihatnya.

"I—itu ... Unohana-sensei 'kan?" lanjut Keigo seraya menunjuk ke depan dengan tangan gemetarnya. "Kenapa ... ada du—"

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiing

Mereka tersentak hampir bersamaan. Beberapa berjengit kaget bahkan ada yang memekik saking terkejutnya. Dering bell tanda pelajaran pertama berakhir, kompak mengarahkan semua mata pada _speaker_ di pojokan atap kelas. Menyalahkannya karena hampir saja meledakkan jantung mereka.

Terutama Keigo yang terlihat sangat kesal dengan napas yang memburu, akibat perkataannya yang tepotong di ujung kalimat.

Dan begitu semuanya kembali menurunkan pandangan ke podium kelas, mereka kembali membisu. Karena hanya mendapati satu Unohana-sensei yang telah berbalik dengan senyum Mahatahu-nya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat serius memperhatikan, sampai begitu terkejut saat pelajaran berakhir."

Unohana-sensei tetap tenang, berkata seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan saat mendapati _nihil_ tanggapan dari para muridnya yang bungkam. Tidak ada yang mampu bersuara, semua hanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai Unohana-sensei berpamitan dan melenggang keluar kelas. Semua masih diam keheranan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**. . . . .**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Gosip menyebar layaknya endemik. Baru kemarin peristiwa ganjil itu terjadi, kini hampir semua murid satu sekolah menggunjingnya. Topik hangat tentang penampakan sosok 'mirip Unohana-sensei' telah menjadi buah bibir di mana-mana. Entah siapa yang memulai, tapi siapa pun itu pastinya cukup ahli. Hingga desas-desus itu pun sampai merambah di kalangan para guru dan murid.

"Benar-benar mengerikan. Tangan ku sampai tidak bisa bergerak." Manaha Natsui, membuka percakapan di sela-sela acara makan siang bersama di taman belakang sekolah. Mengangkat kembali topik yang masih panas.

"Aku bahkan tidak berkedip menatapnya." Chizuru Honsou, ikut menambahkan sambil menunjuk matanya di balik kacamata berbingkai merah yang dikenakannya. Memberi kesan dramatis.

"Iya. Suara ku juga seperti tercekat di tenggorokan. Sulit sekali untuk bersuara." Michiru Ogawa, bergumam pelan. Ikut menimpali.

"Tapi, apa kalian juga merasa ini aneh? Kenapa penampakan itu menyerupai Unohana-sensei? Menurutmu bagaimana, Kuchiki-san?" Inoue menoleh pada Rukia di sebelahnya.

"Eh!" Membuat Rukia sedikit bingung ditatap oleh mata bulat kelabu Inoue yang terlihat begitu penasaran. "Iya, kupikir juga cukup aneh. Penampakan itu jelas bukan hantu, karena Unohana-sensei 'kan masih hidup."

Inoue mengangguk setuju. Tapi kembali termenung heran, "Lalu itu siapa?" tanya Inoue lagi sedikit melemah.

Ryou Kunieda, menatap dingin teman-temannya. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian rambut panjang lurusnya, ketika suara rendah keluar dari mulutnya. "Mungkin saja itu roh penasaran penghuni kelas yang kemudian menampakkan diri menyerupai Unohana-sensei untuk menakuti kita."

Perkataan, suara, wajah, bahkan rambutnya sangat melengkapi kesan seram dari kalimat itu. Membuat yang lain semakin bergidik ngeri. Sekaligus mengakui bakat lain selain olahraga lari yang dimilikinya, Ryou juga sangat bertalenta untuk berakting di film horor.

"Sudah. Jangan diteruskan. Aku jadi tidak berani ke toilet sendirian," tukas Michiru cepat. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan tema menyeramkan ini.

"Toilet?" Sebelah telinga Chizuru berkedut. Kemudian mendekat ke arah Inoue dengan semburat merah di pipinya. "Apa kau mau ke toilet, _Hime_? Ayo, aku temani!" Bergaya bak pujangga yang sedang merayu sekuntum bunga, Chizuru menggenggam sebelah tangan Inoue dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"A—aku tidak sedang ingin ke toilet, Chizuru-chan!" Inoue jadi salah tingkah begitu wajah Chizuru semakin dekat.

Dan kembali Tatsuki datang sebagai si perusak suasana, bagi Chizuru. "Menjauh dari Orihime, Chizuru! Atau kutendang kau." Sebelah tangan Tatsuki menarik kerah belakang seragam Chizuru seperti kucing.

"Apa masalah mu, Tatsuki?" Chizuru meronta, wajahnya pun berubah jadi iblis. "Lepaskan aku. Kau bukan tipe ku."

"Diam kau, mesum!" Tatsuki balas berteriak.

"Sudah ... sudah ... Tatsuki-chan! Chizuru-chan! Hentikan, jangan bertengkar!" Sedangkan Inoue hanya mampu melerai dengan gaya kikuk dan panik.

Rukia tertawa melihat tingkah lucu teman-temannya yang cukup meramaikan suasana siang itu. Walaupun di kepala ravennya masih bermunculan banyak spekulasi tentang fenomena ganjil yang sempat menghebohkan kelasnya kemarin. Sedikit merasakan sebuah _Déjà vu_ yang berhubungan dengan peristiwa itu.

Rukia mencoba mengingatnya, hingga pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap sosok yang cukup familiar baginya beberapa hari ke belakang. Di sana, si objek pandangan tengah berjalan melintasi sepanjang koridor gedung A. Surai putihnya terlihat mencolok bahkan dari posisi Rukia yang cukup jauh. Sampai sosok itu menghilang di balik tikungan. Iris violet-nya masih menatap ujung koridor gedung A yang tepat menghadap ke taman belakang. Bertanya-tanya dalam heran, hendak kemana si Hitsugaya itu.

"Kuchiki-san!" Rukia menoleh ketika suara Inoue memanggilnya. Kemudian menyodorkan sebuah susu kemasan, "Ini untuk mu! Tadi aku membawakannya untuk Kurosaki-kun, tapi ternyata kebanyakan. Jadi, dia menyuruhku untuk membagikannya pada teman-teman ku," ungkap Inoue polos.

Rukia sempat meragu, tapi tetap diterimanya juga. "_Arigatou_!"

Senyum manis pun langsung terlukis di paras cantik Inoue, "Sama-sama, Kuchiki-san!"

"Kurasa, Ichigo juga menyukaimu Orihime-chan" tebak Manaha setelah menimbang dari penuturan Inoue.

Yang sukses membuat wajah Inoue jadi merah padam, tapi tetap antusias. "Be—benarkah?" pertanyaannya jadi melengking.

"Hn ... Dia juga cukup perhatian pada mu." Kini wajah Inoue sudah berasap karena terbakar mendengar tebakan lanjutan Manaha.

Sedangkan Rukia hanya melirik bergantian ke arah teman-temannya sambil menyedot susu lewat sedotan. Tanpa berniat untuk ikut menimpali.

"Lalu, kau punya hubungan apa dengan si Hitsugaya, Rukia-chan?"

.

BRUUUSSSHH

.

Susu di dalam mulutnya langsung tersembur keluar begitu pertanyaan barusan mengejutkan Rukia.

"Ke—kenapa ... tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu?" Rukia kaget. Sama sekali tidak menyangka pertanyaan barusan ditujukan padanya.

"Iya, itu karena sudah empat hari kalian terlihat datang ke sekolah dan pulang bersama. Padahal tidak ada seorang pun di kelas yang berani mendekati apalagi menegurnya. Walaupun dia sangat tampan. Itu karena si Hitsugaya terlihat sangat acuh dan dingin. Jadi, apa kalian sudah pacaran?"

Rukia menganga lebar. Ingin menyangkal tapi justru koakan putus-putus yang keluar dari kerongkongannya. Jadinya, ia hanya menatap tak percaya pada hasil kesimpulan cepat Manaha yang menurut Rukia sangat tidak relevan. Dan Rukia pun semakin tersudut begitu yang lain mulai memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan beruntun.

"Kuchiki-san, jadi kau sungguh pacaran dengan Toushiro-kun?"

"Sejak kapan kalian pacaran?"

"Bagaimana ceritanya?"

"Iya. Katakan sesuatu Rukia-chan!"

Tatapan dari dua belas pasang mata itu seolah ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Ingin rasanya Rukia berteriak pada siapa pun untuk segera membawanya pergi dari sini. Tapi ini bukan saatnya untuk lari. Rukia harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Bu—bukan seperti itu," Rukia mengawalinya dengan menyangkal. "Itu... tidak benar."

Iya. Itu sangat tidak benar. "Hitsugaya-san... dia hanya tetangga baru ku." Ini dia alasannya kenapa mereka selalu terlihat bersama. Rukia tersenyum.

Tapi, sepertinya alasan Rukia justru menjadi pematik situasi menjadi semakin panas.

"Tetangga? Wah, tidak disangka ya!"

"Iya. Si Hitsugaya sengaja pindah agar bisa terus berdekatan dengan Rukia-chan."

"Toushiro-kun romantis sekali."

"Jadi, apa kau sudah mendapat restu dari keluargamu Rukia-chan?"

Rukia salah bicara. Senyumnya langsung pudar. Kepalanya jadi tengak-tengok dengan panik menatap satu-satu temannya.

_'Tidak. Bukan. Kalian salah... Maksudku bukan begitu... Aku bahkan tidak kenal siapa dia...'  
_

_'Restu untuk apa? Dan apanya yang romantis? Dia itu semi-bisu...'_

Lalu, sisa waktu istirahat siang itu pun dihabiskan dengan sesi interogasi. Rukia jadi tersangkanya, sedangkan yang lain jadi polisi semua. Bahkan Rukia tidak diizinkan memiliki seorang pengacara untuk melakukan pembelaan apalagi untuk naik banding.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama dan di tempat yang berbeda...

Tersangka lainnya—Toushiro—tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang terletak di pojok ruangan. Rak-rak tinggi menjulang berbaris teratur memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi, dengan buku-buku beraneka jenis tersusun disela-sela tingkatan rak. Menjadikannya latar belakang suasana saat Toushiro sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku. Sengaja memilih lokasi tersembunyi yang jarang dilalui pengunjung. Demi menjaga fokusnya pada objek di hadapannya.

Perpustakaan yang lenggang membantu Toushiro berkonsentrasi tatkala mata dan jari telunjuknya di pakai untuk menyusuri kalimat perkalimat secara bersamaan. Buku di hadapannya tampak lebar dan tebal ketika tangannya kembali membalikkan lembar ke halaman berikutnya. Mata dan jari telunjuknya pun kembali bekerja. Kini mereka meneliti setiap wajah dari tiap-tiap foto yang tercetak hitam putih. Satu persatu, diamati dengan saksama. Bahkan sampai halaman terakhir buku tahunan itu. Alisnya bertaut, karena Toushiro tidak berhasil menemukan apa yang dicarinya sejak tadi.

Dari beberapa buku serupa yang telah bertumpuk di sebelah kiri mejanya, tidak ada satu pun diantaranya yang memberikan jawaban. Kembali berpikir dengan sebelah tangan yang sesekali meremas gelisah.

_'Tahun lalu, bahkan tiga tahun yang lalu pun tidak ada.'_

_'Lalu, aku harus mencarinya di tahun berapa?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding berdetak cukup nyaring. Mengisi keheningan ruangan kamar serba violet itu. Dua jarum jam yang berputar beriringan telah menunjukkan waktu malam. Dan Rukia masih bergeming di tempatnya. Duduk menghadap meja belajar. Kedua kakinya menekuk di atas kursi, dengan pose dirinya yang memeluk lutut. Rukia menggigit-gigit kuku ibu jari kanannya, tenggelam dalam memoar-nya.

Rukia ingat. Tapi tidak yakin. Alisnya bertaut, dengan ingatannya yang terus diputar ulang lalu di pause pada bagian yang sama. Kemudian membandingkannya dengan ingatan lain. Terlihat sama tapi terlalu berbeda. Sampai akhirnya ia menemui titik terang dari peristiwa _Déjà vu_-nya siang tadi.

Peristiwa yang hampir mirip antara Hisana, kakaknya, dan Unohana-sensei.

Tentang penampakan sosok lain yang menyerupai mereka. Tapi yang berbeda adalah sosok mirip Hisana tidak muncul persis di sampingnya seperti halnya Unohana-sensei.

Rukia semakin menekuk alisnya dalam, dengan genggaman tangannya yang beranjak ke depan dahi. Lalu mengetuk-ngetukkan ibu jari yang terlipat ke dahinya. Mencoba berpikir ulang.

Hingga suara ketukan pelan dari luar pintu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Rukia menoleh saat sayup-sayup terdengar Hisana memanggilnya. Kemudian beranjak membukakan pintu.

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Kepala Hisana menyembul dari balik pintu yang terbuka ketika bertanya. Pandangannya berkeliling kamar adiknya untuk memastikan.

Rukia pun ikut melakukan hal yang sama, kemudian kembali menatap kakaknya. "Tidak. Apa nee-chan perlu sesuatu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan dari adiknya, Hisana tersenyum lebar lalu mengangangkat tangannya yang sedang menjinjing sebuah rantang. "Antarkan ini ke rumah depan."

Rukia mengerjap dua kali, sebelum merespon. "Apa?"

Sepertinya ia masih sedikit melamun, sampai kurang paham dengan permintaan kakaknya.

"Onee-chan masak banyak malam ini. Jadi, antarkan ini padanya untuk makan malam," ungkap Hisana lagi.

Rukia masih bengong di depan pintu. Belum beranjak atau mengambil rantang dari tangan Hisana. Otaknya masih _loading. _Sampai akhirnya Rukia paham maksud kakaknya.

"Onee-chan... menyuruh ku... mengantarkan... rantang ini... ke rumah... Hitsugaya... ?" ulang Rukia.

Dengan jeda dua detik di setiap frasa. Dan tangannya yang ikut menegaskan; menunjuk Hisana, menunjuk dirinya, menunjuk rantang, lalu mengacung lurus ke kanan. Seakan di sanalah rumah yang dimaksud.

Hisana tersenyum sebagai tanggapan, lalu segera menyerahkan rantang itu ke tangan Rukia. "Sudah, sana cepat pergi! Nanti makanannya keburu dingin." Lalu melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Tanpa menghiraukan Rukia yang masih melongo. Memegang rantang di ambang pintu dengan tampang pongah.

.

.

.

.

.

Rukia masih memberengut kesal ketika sampai di depan pagar tinggi berwarna putih. Sekali lagi ia menyalahkan kakaknya yang tidak peka. Dan semakin yakin kalau kakaknya pasti punya maksud lain di balik semua ini. Rukia paham kalau kakaknya memang perhatian, tapi tidak untuk tetangga baru yang baru dikenal.

Apalagi menyuruh adik semata wayangnya menyambangi bangunan yang lebih mirip rumah hantu ini. Padahal ia sama sekali belum pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke sini walaupun selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama dengan si pemilik rumah. Dan kini, ia terpaksa datang hanya untuk mengantarkan rantang berisi makan malam. Bisa saja 'kan kalau penghuninya itu ternyata seorang teroris atau buronan yang ternyata sudah diincar sejak lama oleh polisi.

Dan pikiran-pikiran negatif itu terus bergerilya di benaknya, sambil membayangnya wajah pemilik rumah yang dingin dan datar.

Rukia mendorong pagar putih itu dengan sedikit tenaga. Decitan besi tua memekik di tengah heningnya halaman rumah milik keluarga Hitsugaya itu. Mengintip sebentar sebelum mulai memasuki halaman. Rukia menjumpai beberapa lampu taman, tapi tidak ada yang menyala. Semakin menambah kesan mistis di pelataran yang gelap. Kakinya melangkah hati-hati. Waspada kalau-kalau ia akan menginjak hewan melata atau sejenisnya. Walaupun ia jadi heran sendiri kenapa bisa berpikir seperti itu. Memangnya rumah ini bekas kebun binatang?

Menatap sebentar pintu kembar yang menjulang dengan ukiran-ukiran dewa Yunani. Rukia mengehembuskan napas untuk menyiapkan dirinya, kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya ke depan pintu. Ia mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali. Lalu jeda sejenak seraya menunggu sahutan. Namun yang ditunggu tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya, Rukia berdecak. Tangannya kembali mengetuk dua kali lipat dari jumlah awal. Lalu kembali jeda, menunggu dengan mengetuk-ketukan ujung sebelah alas kakinya ke lantai.

Lama tak ada respon, membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman. Suasana sunyi dan gelap di sekelilingnya sama sekali tak membuatnya tenang. Rukia kembali mengetuk pintu dengan tempo cepat tidak sabaran. Kepalanya sesekali menoleh ke belakang di sela-sela ketukan pintu. Dan saat mulutnya terbuka berniat meneriakkan nama si pemilik rumah, suara kenop terbuka menghentikannya.

Disusul terbukanya sebelah daun pintu perlahan. Kini Rukia bisa sedikit bernapas lega ketika mendapati Toushiro berdiri di ambang pintu. Walaupun mata itu masih menatap dingin, seperti biasa. Tapi juga sedikit mengernyit heran. Mungkin merasa aneh mendapati Rukia di depan rumahnya malam-malam.

"Hisana nee-chan meminta ku untuk memberikan ini padamu. Untuk makan malam." Rukia menyodorkan rantang di tangannya ke depan Toushiro. Sekaligus menjawab tatapan heran yang dilayangkan pemuda itu.

Toushiro menatap sebentar rantang itu, lalu segera meraihnya. "Terima kasih. Dan sampaikan juga pada kakak mu."

_'Ternyata dia bisa juga mengucapkan kalimat panjang!'_, pikir Rukia. Karena yang ia tahu, pemuda ini irit bicara.

"Akan kusampaikan, permisi!" ujarnya lalu melenggang pergi.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika suara Toushiro mencegahnya,"Tunggu!"

Rukia menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya. Yang langsung dijawab oleh Toushiro, "Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

Mendengarnya penuturan itu membuat Rukia kembali menghadapkan seluruh tubuhnya ke depan Toushiro. Dengan pandangan heran yang belum lepas dari rautnya, Rukia menunggu Toushiro melanjutkan. "Apakah sepengetahuan mu ada murid lain di sekolah yang juga memiliki nama belakang 'Hitsugaya'?"

"Hah!" Rukia kaget. Ternyata si Hitsugaya ini juga bisa bertanya. Terlebih pertanyaannya yang bersifat ambigu, antara sengaja dan sangat disengaja untuk mengetest daya tampung otaknya. Lagipula itu 'kan marganya, kenapa malah bertanya pada orang lain?

Dan tanpa berpikir, ia pun menjawab dengan gamblang "Setahu ku tidak ada selain kau. Lagipula untuk apa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Rukia diam. Sudah cukup puas ia menadapat tanggapan acuh dari pemuda dingin itu. Dan ia memilih untuk tidak mendebatnya, dan kembali melenggang pergi.

"Ya sudah," ujarnya ikut-ikutan acuh. Namun sedetik kemudian Rukia berhenti lagi. Lalu kembali menoleh, "Ah! Mungkin sebaiknya kau ganti lampu taman yang mati itu. Agar tetanggamu tahu kalau rumah ini berpenghuni. Permisi!" ujarnya sewot.

Kini Rukia benar-benar meninggalkan Toushiro yang masih termangu menatap bergantian antara lampu-lampu taman dan punggung mungil si gadis Kuchiki yang mulai tenggelam tertelan kegelapan. Dan sepertinya, saran itu patut dipertimbangkan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**[Senin, 20 November 2000****—Kelas _Bijutsu_]**

.

.

.

.

Aula kelas seni rupa jadi tujuan utama para murid kelas E-2 saat jam pertama. Sesuai instruksi Unohana-sensei melalui Ishida, bahwa hari ini mereka akan praktik melukis benda hidup. Setelah peristiwa ganjil yang terjadi minggu lalu, gosip tentang penampakan itu mulai mereda. Tapi masih ada segelintir siswa yang mulai mengangkat topik itu kembali. Terutama pagi ini, saat kelas E-2 kembali akan berhadapan dengan Unohana-sensei setelah peristiwa penampakan itu. Beberapa siswa terdengar bisik-bisik membicarakan peristiwa itu, dan beberapa diantaranya menerka akan terulangnya kejadian serupa. Sedangkan para siswi hanya mencuri dengar dengan wajah takut-takut.

Sampai suara pintu geser menghentikan kasak-kusuk diantara para murid. Unohana-sensei memasuki ruangan dengan beberapa buku di pelukannya. Berjalan tenang ke arah meja guru di pojok depan. Para murid pun bergegas kembali ke kursi masing-masing. Dengan semua mata yang mulai memperhatikan Unohana-sensei yang telah duduk di kursinya. Suasana hening, bahkan terlalu hening. Didominasi tatapan penasaran dan cemas, semua murid menunggu Unohana-sensei memulai pelajaran atau setidaknya buka suara.

Tapi, guru seni itu tak kunjung bersuara, yang malah sibuk meletakkan buku-buku dari pelukannya ke atas meja satu persatu dengan tempo lambat. Merubah tatapan menanti para murid menjadi keheranan. Apalagi saat Unohana-sensei kembali menghiraukan mereka dengan sibuk membaca buku, sesekali tangannya bergerak membalik halaman. Duduk tegak di kursinya dan tanpa menatap siswanya sedikit pun, semakin memperdalam kerutan heran di dahi para murid. Toushiro bahkan ikut mengernyit heran dan mengacuhkan pemandangan di luar jendela sejak awal. _Emerald_-nya ikut memperhatikan Unohana-sensei yang terlihat sedikit aneh, dengan wajah datar tanpa senyum seperti biasanya.

Terlihat Rukia yang duduk di depannya, pun turut melakukan hal yang sama. _Violet_-nya tak lepas menatap Unohana-sensei yang jadi lebih dingin.

Lain halnya dengan Inoue, yang sepertinya lebih terpaku menatap ke luar jendela. Entah apa yang dilihatnya, karena tiba-tiba saja ia terisak kaget. Membuat Rukia yang duduk di belakangnya mendengar, dan mau-tak-mau melepas pandang pada Unohana-sensei, lalu ikut mengarahkan mata ke arah pandang Inoue.

Ishida tiba-tiba berdiri, membenarkan letak kacamatanya, dan berinisiatif untuk menyapa Unohana-sensei lebih dulu. Tapi urung dilakukannya ketika suara Rukia menyahut lebih cepat.

"Unohana-sensei!" panggil Rukia yang telah berdiri dari duduknya.

Ishida menoleh ke belakang dengan kerutan di dahinya. Menatap penuh tanya pada Rukia yang terlihat gusar. Sama halnya dengan Toushiro yang kini menengadah menatap Rukia yang berdiri di depannya. Juga Ichigo bahkan Renji, dan semua pasang mata kini menatap Rukia.

Tapi gadis Kuchiki itu justru terus menatap tajam ke depan, ke arah Unohana-sensei yang masih bergeming di tempat.

"Unohana-sensei!" panggilnya lagi sedikit lebih keras. Semakin menyematkan kebingungan di benak teman-temannya.

"Oii Rukia, kau kenapa?" Ichigo bertanya mewakili.

Namun Rukia sama sekali menghiraukannya. Dan kembali memanggil dengan suara yang semakin keras, "Unohana-sensei!"

"Kuchiki-san, apa yang terjadi?" tegur Ishida yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan tingkah ganjil Rukia.

Kembali menghiraukan teguran, Rukia masih menatap tajam Unohana-sensei. Napasnya terlihat mulai memburu dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal kuat, bergetar. Ia kembali berteriak, "Unohana-sensei! Saya mohon, tolong katakan sesuatu!"

Suaranya bergema di aula kelas yang hening. Namun tidak ada lagi yang menegurnya, karena kini semua murid turut menatap Unohana-sensei yang tetap bergeming. Tanpa bergerak, tanpa suara. Mata Unohana-sensei masih fokus menatap buku di atas meja, tubuhnya pun masih duduk tegak.

Semua murid menanti dengan harap-harap cemas. Dan semakin bertanya-tanya kenapa Unohana-sensei tak kunjung merespon. Hingga suara pelan sarat keterkejutan memecah keheningan itu.

"Di... bawah," gumam Inoue.

Kompak semua mata beralih menatap Inoue yang masih terpaku di depan jendela. Tatsuki yang duduk di depan Inoue bahkan sudah ikut menatap jendela lebih dulu. Disusul Toushiro yang berada paling belakang dekat dengan jendela sebelah kiri. Lalu disambut serombongan murid yang berebut ingin melihat keluar dari deretan jendela yang sama. Tak lama setelahnya, mereka hanya mampu tercekat dan memekik kaget. Beberapa siswi membekap mulutnya agak tidak menjerit histeris. Kini, semua mata yang menatap keluar jendela, telah melebar sempurna.

Menyaksikan dari jendela lantai dua kelas seni; Kepala sekolah Kyouraku-sensei, Ukitake-sensei, dan Unohana-sensei tengah berbincang akrab di halaman belakang sekolah. Berdiri saling berhadapan di pinggiran lapangan bola, para guru itu terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

Dan tanpa para guru itu sadari, keadaan mencekam telah melanda aula kelas seni yang dihuni anggota kelas E-2. Sebagian besar kepala itu kini dihuni satu pertanyaan yang sama dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar. Kalau yang sedang berbincang dengan Kyouraku-sensei dan Ukitake-sensei itu adalah Unohana-sensei yang asli, lalu yang duduk di depan kelas itu siapa?

Gerakan kepala mereka lambat-lambat mengarah ke depan kelas. Kembali menatap 'Unohana-sensei yang lain' yang masih duduk bergeming. Semua membeku... Semua bisu... Hanya gempuran detak jantung yang mampu didengar di telinga masing-masing. Susah payah Renji menelan ludah, mendapati peristiwa ganjil itu kembali terjadi. Kemudian ia tersentak tatkala melihat Ichigo di sebelahnya malah bergerak maju. Kakinya melangkah lambat dan sedikit mengendap-endap.

"I—Ichigo...," bisik Renji memanggil.

Sedangkan Ichigo tetap berjalan. Mata _amber_-nya menata lurus ke depan. Melangkah hati-hati seperti hendak menangkap hewan terbang.

"Ichigo... kau mau apa?" Tatsuki ikut berbisik. Sementara yang lain semakin menatap horor aksi nekad Ichigo. Sebelah tangannya merentang ke belakang, sebagai tanggapan dan juga isyarat agar teman-temannya tidak bersuara.

Hingga langkah Ichigo sampai di depan kelas, tepat di samping sosok mirip Unohana-sensei. Ichigo berhenti, jeda sejenak sebelum mengambil napas panjang lalu menghembuskan pelan melalui mulut. Masih menatap tajam, sebelah tangannya bergerak, terangkat ke depan. Dengan sangat perlahan, tangan gemetar Ichigo terulur semakin mendekat ke arah sosok mirip Unohana-sensei.

"Kurosaki...," bisik Ishida tanpa sadar.

Sementara yang lain hanya bisa menelan ludah, menahan napas, dan melotot horor. Mereka cemas sekaligus penasaran. Dengan jantung yang memompa cepat seakan hendak menjebol keluar.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Tidak ada yang berkedip. Bahkan Ichigo sendiri. Menatap tangannya yang gemetar, semakin memotong jarak antara ujung jemarinya yang memucat dengan pundak sosok 'mirip Unohana-sensei'. Hingga sampai pada batas sejengkal, tangan Ichigo berhenti di udara.

Yang lain pun tersentak. Bahkan juga Ichigo sendiri. Kaget saat tangannya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak. Terlebih lagi saat ujung jemarinya menyentuh sesuatu. Ichigo mencoba untuk meneruskannya namun terhalang oleh sesuatu itu. Tangannya kemudian meraba dengan gerakan gugup. Hingga telapak tangannya merasakan sesuatu seperti sekat transparan yang terbentang menghalangi dengan jarak sejengkal dari pundak sosok itu.

Dan Ichigo masih menyentuhnya, sekat mirip kaca transparan itu, saat tiba-tiba sosok 'mirip Unohana-sensei' itu bergerak dari yang semula hanya diam tak bergeming. Ichigo pun terperanjat di tempatnya. Sempat membeku sesaat ketika kepala sosok itu mulai terangkat dari yang semula menunduk, perlahan namun pasti.

Dan seiring kepala sosok itu yang semakin menegak, Ichigo mundur. Dengan langkah yang begitu kaku. Dan tubuhnya yang menegang sempurna. Selangkah... dua langkah... tiga langkah...

BRUUUKK

Punggungnya menabrak meja di belakangnya dan jatuh terduduk di lantai. Ichigo masih beku dengan mata yang masih membelalak menyorot sosok itu. Hingga kepala sosok itu menegak sempurna, memperlihatkan wajah 'Unohana-sensei' tanpa ekspresi. Membuat napas Ichigo jadi setengah-setengah, sesak. Sementara yang lain hanya diam beku menatap penampakan di depan dan Ichigo yang gemetar ketakutan.

Kini, wajah 'Unohana-sensei' itu menatap balik dengan sorot mata datar dan tajam. Membuat semua jantung dan paru-paru yang ditatapnya, seperti berhenti bekerja. Lalu setelahnya, bak diserang badai salju di tengah musim dingin, semua murid berubah jadi patung es. Semua wajah mereka membiru pucat seperti jasad tanpa roh. Seperti mati berdiri, ketika tanpa diduga sosok tanpa ekspresi itu kembali menunjukkan pergerakan.

Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya lambat-lambat. Perlahan hingga terbentuk sebuah senyum. Terus melengkung hingga senyum itu semakin lebar... semakin lebar... lalu berubah menjadi seringai yang lebar... dan mengerikan.

Disusul memudarnya wujud mengerikan itu yang merambat perlahan dari bawah.

Keigo langsung pingsan di tempat. Sementara yang lain masih terpaku. Dengan gemetar hebat yang lolos dari tubuh masing-masing tanpa bisa dicegah.

Dan dari total murid kelas E-2 yang berjumlah 30 orang, hanya Toushiro yang masih mampu tersadar dari keterkejutan hebatnya. Kemudian segera menyambar sebelah tangan orang terdekatnya tanpa melihatnya, menariknya cepat dan berlari keluar kelas.

Suara pintu yang digeser kuat oleh Toushiro pun akhirnya ikut menyadarkan yang lainnya. Beberapa menoleh bersamaan ke arah pintu yang terbuka, dan kemudian terjadilah kepanikan.

"HUUAAAAAAAAAAAA..."

"Kyaaaaaaaaa..."

Suara teriakan-demi-teriakan itu menggema di seluruh penjuru kelas. Tatsuki segera menarik Inoue yang masih beku dan memaksanya berlari keluar. Disusul Chad dengan memanggul Keigo yang tak sadarkan diri, diikuti Mizuiro. Kemudian disambut suara meja kursi yang terdorong asal juga suara gedebak-gedebuk memeriahkan upaya penyelaman diri para murid. Akhirnya terjadilah aksi dorong-dorongan dari seluruh murid yang berjejal di depan pintu. Mereka berebut untuk keluar dengan teriakan-teriakan yang belum mereda, justru semakin menjadi. Sementara Ishida dan Renji serempak menghampiri Ichigo yang masih sesak napas terduduk di lantai. Keduanya segera membangkitkan Ichigo dengan menarik lengan kanan dan kirinya.

"Ichigo sadarlah, kita harus segera keluar dari sini," teriak Renji tepat di depan telinga kanan Ichigo.

Kemudian mereka segera memapah Ichigo dan membawanya beranjak keluar dari kelas seni. Meninggalkan sosok mirip Unohana-sensei yang masih menyeringai dan baru memudar setengah badan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga guru senior yang masih berbincang di pinggir lapangan, dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan tiba-tiba dan kegaduhan dari lantai dua. Ketiganya segera menengadah mencari sumber keributan yang bisa dipastikan berasal dari kelas seni, kelas Unohana-sensei. Mereka pun bertukar pandang heran setelahnya kemudian segera berlari mengahampiri sumber kekacauan.

Semua murid berhamburan ke luar kelas. Mereka berlari kocar-kacir. Sibuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing. Dengan Toushiro yang masih berlari menarik seseorang yang turut berlari di belakangnya, menjadikannya pemimpin jalan bagi 'rombongan kabur' yang entah kenapa ikut berlari di belakangnya. Menyusuri lorong koridor sepi lalu berbelok menuruni tangga ke lantai satu. Dan terus berlari ke luar gedung walau sempat berpapasan dengan tiga guru senior di pintu depan yang hendak memasuki gedung dengan wajah bingung. Disusul Tatsuki yang menarik Inoue dan Chad yang masih memanggul Keigo, lalu Mizuiro. Sementara 'rombongan kabur' lainnya yang menyusul di belakangnya semakin berteriak panik dengan menunjuk-nunjuk.

"HUAAAAAAAA...," ketika berpapasan dengan Unohana-sensei di depan gedung. Dan kembali berlari dengan sesekali melihat ke belakang. Kemudian tak lama setelahnya, diakhiri oleh Ishida dan Renji yang berlari kepayahan memapah Ichigo yang terkulai lemas.

Melewati begitu saja tiga guru yang hanya tengak-tengok bingung melihat tingkah aneh murid-muridnya. Terutama Unohana-sensei yang sempat diteriaki murid-muridnya seolah ketakutan melihatnya, hanya bisa mengernyit heran. Dan tanpa menunggu lama, ketiganya segera menyusul 'rombongan kabur' itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapah khita ke sinih?" tanya Manaha dengan terengah.

Membungkuk dengan kedua tangan yang bertopang di lutut, ia menatap Toushiro yang tiba-tiba berhenti berlari ketika sampai di tengah lapangan bola di halaman belakang. Sementara rombongan lain yang baru sampai pun melakukan hal yang sama, menatap seakan bertanya dengan napas memburu sehabis berlari sambil teriak-teriak.

"Karena tempat terbuka adalah lokasi paling aman," jelas Toushiro singkat.

Sama sekali tidak terlihat kelelahan, karena Toushiro hanya fokus berlari tanpa berteriak. Iris _turquoise_-nya kemudian beralih pada seseorang di belakangnya. Yang kini tengah mengarahkan manik ungu kelam miliknya kepada Toushiro, menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Toushiro pun semakin mengernyit heran, ketika gadis itu—Rukia—masih terus menatapnya tanpa berpaling sedikit pun. Kemudian jadilah ajang tatap-tatapan diantara kedua insan berbeda jenis itu. Sampai suara Unohana-sensei memutus kontak mata antara si Hitsugaya dengan gadis Kuchiki.

"Di mana Ishida?" Unohana-sensei berjalan membelah kerumunan siswa. Diikuti Kyouraku-sensei dan Ukitake-sensei di belakangnya.

Ukitake-sensei yang ikut khawatir pun bertanya pada salah satu siswa di sampingnya, "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?"

Yang langsung mendapat gelengan lemah dari yang ditanya. Sementara Toushiro yang awalnya hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Unohana-sensei datang, kini mulai berbalik menghadap. Dan ketika ia berbalik, sebelah tangannya seperti tertahan. Toushiro kembali menoleh ke arah Rukia di belakangnya, lalu beralih ke arah tangannya. Saat itu juga ia baru sadar kalau ia belum melepas genggaman tangannya sejak ia menarik Rukia dari kelas. Semburat merah muda tipis menghiasi pipi keduanya ketika Toushiro dengan cepat menarik tangannya. Lalu sama-sama menatap ke arah Unohana-sensei. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Unohana-sensei begitu Ishida menghampirinya setelah berhasil mendudukan Ichigo.

Terlihat Chad juga telah menurunkan Keigo yang telah sadarkan diri di sebelah Ichigo.

Ishida berdehem sekali seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "Saya juga tidak yakin, Unohana-sensei!"

Ya. Semua yang ada di sana juga tidak yakin. Apakah ini nyata atau sekedar delusi. Tapi sebagai ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab, Ishida tetap menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya kepada ketiga guru senior yang kini hanya bisa tercengang mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Rukia hanya terdiam di kursinya, sementara teman-teman sekelasnya mengitari dirinya dengan tatapan seribu tanya. Rukia di sidang seperti tersangka. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Ia juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Bahkan ia pun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, tentang tindakan spontan yang dilakukannya tadi pagi. Rukia memang orang pertama yang menyadari, tapi Inoue yang pertama kali melihat keluar jendela. Rukia juga orang pertama yang berteriak memanggil, tapi itu hanya sebagai pembuktian akan siapa sosok yang asli. Itu berarti, belum tentu ia mengetahui sesuatu atau bahkan segalanya 'kan!

Tapi kenapa teman-teman sekelasnya langsung memberondongnya dengan puluhan pertanyaan? Begitu mereka semua kembali ke kelas E-2.

Rukia memandangi kedua tangannya yang meremas ujung rok rample-nya, ketika ia bergumam pelan. "Aku... tidak tahu siapa sosok itu."

"Tapi kau memanggilnya...," Mizuiro mendesis dengan penuh penakanan.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau itu bukan Unohana-sensei. Bukan berarti aku tahu—"

"Doppelganger."

"Eh!" Rukia berbalik dengan satu sentakan cepat.

Semua peserta sidang dadakan itu pun kompak menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah Toushiro yang duduk bersandar di kursinya, yang tanpa diduga ikut mananggapi dengan raut tenang tapi serius.

Kini, giliran Toushiro yang menerima tatapan penasaran dari yang lain. Yang membuatnya hanya bisa menghela napas, sebelum melanjutkan.

"Berasal dari bahasa Jerman. Sedangkan dalam bahasa Inggris disebut 'Double Walker' atau secara harfiah berarti 'muka ganda'. Berbeda dengan penampakan hantu, roh, atau semacamnya yang merupakan refleksi arwah dari seseorang yang telah meninggal. Doppelganger adalah suatu fenomena untuk penampakan wajah atau wujud seseorang yang masih hidup. Doppelganger bukanlah sebuah bayangan, melainkan pantulan dari seseorang."

"Tunggu. Apakah maksud dari perkataan mu itu adalah sejenis kembaran?" Ishida bertanya di tengah penjelasan Toushiro.

"Bisa jadi. Ini seperti kembaran gaib," jawab Toushiro.

"Maksudmu, Unohana-sensei memiliki kembaran tak kasat mata?" Renji ikut bertanya penasaran.

"Bukan hanya Unohana-sensei, tapi siapa pun juga pasti memilikinya." Toushiro kembali menjawab tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

Terperangah seketika. Semua yang masuk dalam diskusi itu hanya mampu menganga tak percaya mendengar fakta mengerikan yang baru saja diutarakan Toushiro.

"Mustahil," desis Chizuru tanpa sadar.

"Awalnya aku juga meragukan. Tapi persepsi ku langsung berubah setelah melihat faktanya tadi pagi. Aku yakin kalau itu doppelganger," ungkap Toushiro lagi.

"Dan kau lari lebih dulu tanpa peringatan," timpal Renji sedikit kesal.

"Itu adalah gerak refleks. Dan soal peringatan... sepertinya itu bukan refleks ku," Ya. Karena berteriak 'Lari!' bukanlah gaya Toushiro.

"Tapi kenapa kita semua bisa melihat wujud gaib itu dengan sangat jelas?" giliran Ichigo yang bertanya heran.

"Sebenarnya, fenomena seperti ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Tanggal 12 April 1888, di British Museum of London, penampakan doppelganger milik Dr. Wynn Wescott yang disaksikan oleh para karyawan museum bahkan sempat mendapat sapaan dari rekannya, Mrs. Salmon. Padahal disaat yang sama, Dr. Wynn sedang terbaring sakit di tempat tidur dan tidak pernah keluar rumah sejak pagi pada hari itu. Lalu, kasus doppelganger termahsyur milik Abraham Lincoln, yang melihat 'dirinya' sendiri saat sedang berada di ruang tamu. Bahkan ia melihat dua kembarannya saat itu. Entah kapan fenomena ini pertama kali muncul. Namun pada tahun 1691, ditemukan catatan mengenai Doppelganger yang ditulis oleh Robert Kirk. Tertulis bahwa fenomena ini telah muncul dalam kisah-kisah rakyat Skotlandia dan Irlandia."

Toushiro menjeda, seraya menatap teman-temannya yang masih diam memperhatikan penjelasannya. Menatap dengan berbagai ekspresi dari serius, penasaran, takut, bahkan kagum.

"Ada beragam penjelasan mengenai kemunculan doppelganger. Ada yang percaya kalau doppelganger merupakan malaikat penjaga yang berwajah mirip dengan manusianya. Ada pula yang mengartikannya sebagai roh jahat yang mencuri rupa seorang manusia," lanjutnya.

"Ah! Aku setuju dengan yang barusan itu" Kaigo tiba-tiba berteriak.

Yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari semua mata yang lagi serius mendengarkan. Kompak menempelkan satu telunjuk di depan mulut masing-masing, dan menyuruh Keigo tutup mulut, "Sssstttttt..."

Keigo pun bungkam. Toushiro kembali melanjutkan.

"Tapi juga ada yang mengartikannya dalam konteks sains, yang menyebutnya dengan **Doppelganger Syndrom**. Ini sejenis syndrom yang mirip dengan sebuah perasaan di mana seorang pasien amputasi bisa merasakan kembali adanya anggota badan yang telah hilang. Sedangkan dalam kasus doppelganger, bukan hanya sebagian anggota badan yang dirasakan kembali, melainkan seluruh tubuh 'tambahan' dirasakan di luar tubuh dan berada di luar kendali. Dan si penggagas teori itu adalah Dr. Peter Brugger dari Zurich University Hospital."

"Aku juga pernah mendengar tentang syndrom tersebut, yang berhubungan dengan syaraf otak ketika mengalami guncangan, stress atau merasa kesepian. Yang kemudian menjelaskan tentang kemunculan bayangan yang disebut 'teman imajinasi', yang banyak terjadi pada anak-anak." Ishida menambahkan berdasarkan pengetahuan kedokteran yang dimilikinya. "Tapi aku belum pernah mendengar tentang teori doppelganger syndrom."

"Sebenarnya, ada satu penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal. Berdasarkan hasil penelitian yang dilakukan oleh Shahar Arzy dari University Hospital, Jenewa, Swiss pada suatu waktu. Menjelaskan bahwa stimulasi elektromagnetik yang diberikan secara sengaja pada otak dapat menciptakan fenomena doppelganger. Terjadi persis seperti halusinasi yang sering dialami oleh penderita Schizoprenia atau paranoia. Eksperimen itu disebut **Temporoparietal Junction (TPJ) pada otak kiri.**" Toushiro kembali melanjutkan.

"Tapi... aku tidak merasa seperti sedang berhalusinasi. Apalagi saat tangan ku menyentuh sekat yang menghalangi sosok itu," timpal Ichigo.

"Ya. Mungkin hasil eksperimen Arzy memang dapat menjelaskan pengalaman Abraham Lincoln. Tapi tidak untuk Dr. Wynn Wescott di British Museum of London." Toushiro menatap Ichigo.

"Benar. Karena tidak mungkin seluruh siswa dari kelas E-2 yang berjumlah 30 orang, mengalami gangguan Temporoparietal otak kiri secara bersamaan," Ishida menyimpulkan sekaligus menutup diskusi.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

_"Ketika doppelganger seseorang muncul, manusianya bisa mengalami kelelahan yang amat sangat tanpa sebab."_

Rukia termenung. Kembali melamun menekuk lutut di depan meja belajarnya. Memutar ulang suara Toushiro dalam memoarnya berkali-kali. Mencoba memahami penjelasan tambahan yang disampaikan pemuda itu saat Rukia bertanya tentang ciri-ciri dan alasan dari penampakan fenomena itu ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah.

_"Haaah~... aku lelah sekali. Tidak biasanya aku kelelahan seperti ini."_

Rukia ingat kakaknya pernah berkata demikian. Ketika Hisana baru pulang dari pasar setelah Rukia melihat sosok Hisana lain di dapur.

_"Dalam banyak kasus, Doppelganger dipercaya sebagai tanda-tanda kematian."_

_"Ada juga yang percaya, bahwa kemunculannya akan memberi nasihat seputar masa depan orang yang melihatnya."_

Tanpa sadar, ia menggit bibir bawahnya. Menekan ketidakyakinan dan ketidakpercayaan pada kata-kata itu. Rukia paham dengan penjelasan itu, tapi ia sulit meyakininya. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak mau. Jika memang benar, berarti yang Rukia lihat memang doppelganger dari Hisana, kakaknya, beberapa hari lalu. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan pesan apa pun.

Bingung yang melandanya membuat otaknya tidak mampu berpikir jernih. Hatinya resah dengan berbagai pikiran negatif yang menggelayuti benaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya begitu khawatir. Entah apa itu, tapi terasa mengganjal di pikiran juga hatinya. Apa kegelisahan ini muncul karena Rukia percaya?

Sebelah tangannya kemudian menarik laci meja di depannya. Mengambil sebuah buku bersampul ungu dengan bahan kulit dari dalam laci. Lalu kembali menutup laci setelah meletakkan buku ungu itu di di atas meja. Rukia menyamankan posisi duduknya, kemudian mulai membuka sampul buku. Membolak-balikkan halaman yang telah terisi hingga sampai pada halaman kosong. Pena di tangannya kemudian bergerak menggoreskan tinta hitamnya di atas lembar putih itu. Membentuk huruf menjadi kata, kemudian terkumpul menjadi kalimat, sampai paragraf.

Rukia menulis. Mencurahkan seluruh isi hatinya serta menceritakan peristiwa demi peristiwa yang dialaminya. Mengalir layaknya air, Rukia menggoreskan kata-demi-kata dengan begitu lancarnya. Di buku harian ungunya.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di waktu yang sama... pukul 07.00 malam.

Unohana Retsu baru saja menyelesaikan buku terakhir yang harus dikoreksinya. Kemudian menaruhnya pada tumpukan buku lain yang berasal dari kelas yang sama. Ini adalah minggu yang cukup sibuk baginya. Dan juga cukup berat. Karena ia harus segera menyelesaikan laporan nilai dari para murid asuhannya untuk mata pelajaran yang dipegangnya. Hal ini juga cukup menyita waktunya, karena dipaksa lembur hingga malam menjelang. Ditambah peristiwa tidak masuk akal yang menimpa murid-muridnya pagi tadi, sempat menjadi beban pikirannya. Namun tidak terlalu ditanggapinya yang lebih meyakini kalau peristiwa itu hanyalah halusinasi berlebihan dari para siswa yang terlalu banyak menonton film horor.

Unohana membereskan buku-buku dan peralatan tulis yang berjejer di mejanya. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dengan menenteng tas, lalu beranjak keluar ruang guru yang telah sepi. Suasana malam menyambutnya ketika ia berjalan di sepanjang koridor menuju pintu keluar gedung B.

Sepi dan temaram, menemani langkah sepatu pantofel-nya yang mengetuk lantai keramik dengan suara gema yang nyaring. Unohana terus melangkah tenang dan pasti. Hingga matanya menangkap seseorang baru saja melintas di depannya dan berbelok di tikungan koridor. Sekilas ia tercenung menatap koridor tempat seseorang itu berbelok. Sedikit tidak menyangka kalau bukan hanya dirinya yang lembur malam ini.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan mengikuti seseorang yang dilihatnya tadi. Berjalan semakin mendekat ke ujung koridor. Hingga langkah kakinya membawanya sampai di ujung koridor dan berbelok.

Dan saat itu pula, rasa penasarannya terjawab. Ketika Unohana mendapati seseorang itu ternyata tengah menghadapnya di balik tikungan koridor. Ia pun sempat berjengit karena terkejut, lalu tercengang setelahnya. Begitu ia menyadari siapa seseorang yang sekilas dilihatnya tadi. Tidak, itu bukanlah seseorang. Melainkan 'dirinya' sendiri. Berdiri menatapnya tanpa ekspresi di hadapannya dengan setelan yang sama persis dengan yang di kenakannya saat ini.

Awalnya ia tidak percaya dengan cerita muridnya. Tapi setelah berhadapan langsung seperti ini, Unohana hanya terpaku menatap balik wajah yang begitu mirip dengannya. Apa ini sosok yang dilihat oleh murid-muridnya?

Dan ketika pertanyaan itu terlintas di benaknya, sosok itu menghilang. Disusul rasa lelah yang tiba-tiba menghantam tubuhnya. Unohana lunglai, dan kemudian jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[1]** _shodo : _seni kaligrafi Jepang_, ongaku : _seni musik_, bijutsu : _seni rupa.

**[2]** _Hashi_ : kertas khusus sebagai media shodo. Memiliki dua sisi berbeda, kasar dan halus.

**[3]** _Haiku_ adalah salah satu bentuk puisi tradsional Jepang yang paling penting. (Selebihnya search di google)

**[4] **_Furuike ya. Kawazu tobikomu. Mizu no oto._ : Di kolam tua. Katak melompat masuk. Air berbunyi.

**[5]** Basho : penyair Haiku terkenal sejak jaman Edo (1600-1868)

.

.

**A/N : **_Sebelumnya saya minta maaf atas keterlambatan dari jadwal yg dijanjikan... dikarenakan beberapa kendala teknis. Lalu, adakah yang pernah bertemu doppelganger? Kalau saya sih belum pernah, dan jangan sampe... amit-amit #ketuk-pala-ketuk-meja. Sebenernya rencananya tadi ch 3 ini bakal jadi 2 part (makanya panjang banget). Tapi gak jadi, karena saya gak mau lama-lama membahas fenomena ini. Jadi takut sendiri pas ngetiknya. Saya juga berencana untuk mengganti genrenya jadi Mystery/Friendship. Alesannya, karena kedepannya suasana pertemanan akan lebih kental ketimbang romance. Tapi, tenang aja. tetep ada romance-nya kok. Jadi, bagaimana kesan-kesan kalian untuk chapter ini. **R.E.V.I.E.W** please!  
_

_._

_._

_**PS :** Jum'at depan libur dulu ya! Sekalian nyari ide baru... mohon pengertiannya #bungkuk hormat. Saya juga harus gantian ngerjain Metensarkosi dulu... hehehe_

_._

_._

**_Yuki Sharaa_**


	4. Hitsugaya Toushiro

**Balasan review yang tidak login...**

**Haruka-chan :** Hmm... aku juga setuju kalo Renji itu memang bodoh, Haruka-chan. Tapi selain itu dia juga punya banyak kelebihan, yaitu kelebihan bodohnya huehehe (sama aja keles). Aku dapet ide dari mana-mana Haruka-chan. Pokoknya bukan dari 1 sumber. hehehe... untuk Ichigo, aku rasa dia bodoh (ketularan Renji). Dan pertanyaan2 kamu sepertinya kan lumayan terjawab di ch ini. Selamat membaca...!

**Suit :** Hehehe... sepertinya itu gerak refleks yg disengaja #lho... Bagaimana kalo kita tanya saja ke Hitsu-nya langsung #halah. Iya ini tentang doppelganger Suit-san. Yah, cuman sekedar side story awal aja sih, buat ngawal cerita utamanya. Wah sama nih kita, saya juga merinding pas ngetik bagian itu. apalagi scene terakhir karena pas tengah malem.. hihihi. wkwkwk... sma-sma Suit-san, pasti kaget banget yak. Jantungnya masih aman kan? Yah, daripada bingung, mendingan buruan baca ch ini. sedikit banyak pertanyaan kamu kejawab. tapi belom semuanya... selamat membaca yak!

**Eikichi :** Salam kenal juga Eiki-san (saya panggil gini aja yah!). Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya dan juga terima kasih karena udah dibilang fic keren #jadi malu. Hmm... apa maksudnya Eiki-san, Toushiro di sini mirip sama Do Min-joon di Dramkor 'My Love From The Star'? yg mirip kejeniusannya aja 'kan!... Karena saya pikir mereka beda bingiiit. Yah, syukurlah kalo ternyata fic ini bisa sedikit bermanfaat. gak hanya cuman buat hiburan walaupun agak gaje. Waduh, tapi kayaknya masih jauh sangat kalo dimiripin sama Kubo-sensei. hehehe... dan untuk penasarannya, yah itu memang tujuan awal kenapa fic ini saya kasih genre misteri. Sengaja untuk mengajak para reader ikut-ikutan berspekulasi. Ini ch 4 sudah siap... selamat membaca ya Eiki-san! Jangan lupa mampir lagi...

**thathaa :** Hah! Yang bener thathaa kamu ketemu doppelganger? Gimana ceritanya tuh? Dan kamu masih berani baca fic saya... saluuuuuuttt (*o*)b. Saya aja yg cuman ngarang suka merinding sendiri pas ngetiknya -_-"", apalagi sampe ketemu.. hiiiii. Wah, makasih banyak ya thathaa udah dibilang bagus, sampe 'uuuu' nya panjang banget #halah. Padahal masih perlu banyak perbaikan,, tehehe. Okok akan terus sya tingkatkan. terimakasih lagi u/ dukungannya. Dan tenang aja akan tetap ada romance-nya disetiap ch (akan sya usahakan)... Selamat membaca thathaa!

**zera :** hehehe... zera penasaran, sama saya juga #lho. Iya, kayaknya kamu lupa kasih nama, tapi gpp saya akan tetap ciren kok. Hmmmmmm... untuk Metensarkosinya sabar ya. Udah saya ketik kok tapi baru dapet separo. entah kenapa jadi ngadat dan gak selesai2. Mungkin saya terserang blankmood #kok malah curhat. Yah, begitulah, akan saya usahakan untuk update secepatnya. Selamat membaca zera...!

**Guest :** Huuaaaa... jangan donk! ngetik 1 ch aja saya harus curi2 waktu. kalo 2 ch dalam 1 minggu, bisa2 saya gak keluar rumah #pundung. Guest-san minggu ini saya cuman bisa buat 1 ch... gpp ya! Dan selamat membaca...#kabooor

.

Untuk yang login, sudah saya balas melalui **PM** ya!

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview/fav/follow/alert/PM :

│_mira. cahya 1 _│_Haruka-chan _│_thathaa _│_Chupank _│_zera _│_sinji. kazeri _│__inggar. naghespegapha __│_Guest _│_Suit_│_ceda yagami _│_Aosaki Sakurai_ │_Ayra el Irista_ │_Kiki RyuEunTeuk_ │_Eikichi_ │_Suit as Suit_ │_higitsune84tails_ │_dan juga untuk para readers di seluruh dunia yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca_│

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

_Warning :_ _AU, OOC, Ranjau Typo, banyak istilah, agak ngebingungin  
_

_Genre : Mystery/Frienship/Romance_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do own nothing**

* * *

**: : : :  
**

**: : : ENIGMA : : :  
**

**: : : :  
**

* * *

**_Hitsugaya Toushiro_**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Ia tahu kalau ia sedang bermimpi. Tapi rasanya sulit sekali untuk membuka mata. Ia berdecak, lagi-lagi ia harus kembali ke malam itu. Saat ia pulang terlambat karena tugas kampus yang tak ada toleransi dan mendapati rumahnya __—yang terlihat di balik tikungan__— gelap tidak biasa. Bukankah ayahnya itu selalu mengingat segalanya, apa lagi hanya untuk menghidupkan lampu. Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menggeser sedikit ujung lengan kaos panjangnya. Melihat arah jarum jam pada arloji yang tersemat. Pukul 07.00 malam. Waktu yang sama seperti mimpi-mimpi sebelumnya._

_Ia hafal benar tindakan apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Yah, setelah sempat mengernyit heran, ia pasti akan langsung menuju gerbang, membukanya, lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mencari ayahnya. Dengan perasaan kelewat cemas, tentu saja. Ini mimpi terulang hasil realisasi dari memoar-nya yang mengerikan, tidak mungkin ia lupa. Terutama untuk mimpi yang paling dibencinya.  
_

_Dan benar saja, seperti prediksinya layaknya seorang Dreambender**[1]**, kakinya segera melangkah cepat menuju gerbang depan rumahnya. Setelah sempat berpapasan dengan seorang pria tinggi berkulit gelap dan setelan serba hitam dengan rambut gimbal yang memakai kacamata hitam model Wrap Around, ketika baru saja berbelok di tikungan. Ia terus melangkah membiarkan pria itu tetap berlalu. Hingga sampai di depan gerbang, ia berhenti. Alisnya bertaut dalam ketika kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. Ia tak lagi mendapati pria yang tadi berpapasan dengannya, mungkin telah menghilang di balik tikungan yang dilaluinya tadi.  
_

_Pun diabaikannya dengan kembali fokus pada keadaan rumahnya yang gelap. Ia membuka gerbang dan bergegas memasuki rumahnya. Lalu, seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia pasti akan menemukan pintu rumahnya yang tidak terkunci dan ketika masuk ia mendapati keadaan berantakan dengan berbagai macam barang pecah belah berserakan di lantai. Kakinya mulai melangkah gusar tanpa mencoba untuk hati-hati atau menghindari pecahan kaca di lantai. Hanya satu yang ia pedulikan saat ini; ayahnya, di mana dia?  
_

_Walaupun seharusnya ia tidak perlu repot-repot kebingungan dengan kecemasan akut mencari sosok ayahnya. Toh, ia sudah tahu ke mana akhir mimpi ini akan bermuara. Bahkan tidak perlu berjalan jauh. Karena ia pasti akan mendapati sosok ayahnya ketika ia tiba di ruang tengah. Di sana, tubuh sang ayah, tertelungkup di lantai dengan sorotan sinar bulan dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka. Sedikit membantu mengenali surai putih milik ayahnya ketika ia bergegas menghampiri sang Ayah dan menyadari kondisinya yang mengenaskan. Tubuh itu tak sadarkan diri dengan keadaannya yang bersimbah darah. Ia terkejut, tentu saja. Walaupun sudah berkali-kali ia menyaksikannya. _

_Setelahnya, lagi-lagi bisa ditebak dengan mudah, ketika ia melihat gerakan tangan sang Ayah yang ternyata masih sadar. Segera ia mencoba untuk memangku tubuh bagian atas ayahnya seraya menyerbunya dengan satu pertanyaan yang sama, "Tou-san, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?"_

_Ia lihat, mulut sang Ayah yang terbuka dan tertutup kepayahan. Mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak berhasil. Dan saat percobaan yang kedua, ia mencoba untuk mendekatkan sebelah telinganya. _

_"Tou... shi... ro... di... a..."_

_Tapi... belum sempat sang Ayah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lagi-lagi bisa ditebak... kalau ia akan segera bangun. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Emerald_-nya terbuka begitu saja tanpa ada jejak mengantuk sama sekali. Seolah telah terbiasa dengan _Lucid dream**[2]**_ yang sering dialaminya belakangan ini. Ia bangkit dari pembaringannya, membuat selimut sebatas dada yang menutupinya merosot turun ketika ia berangsur duduk. Toushiro memejamkan mata, menghela napas dengan sebelah tangan yang memijit pelipisnya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit berkunang-kunang. Ditambah otaknya yang mulai kembali bekerja, padahal ini masih subuh buta. Bersamaan dengan tangannya yang kini telah berganti menggenggam bandul berbentuk perunggu dengan rantai yang mengalungi lehernya.

_Lucid dream_ kali ini sedikit berbeda ternyata. Pria berkacamata hitam itu sebelumnya tidak pernah mengambil bagian dalam mimpinya. Karena sebelumnya memang tidak ada adegan berpapasan dengan pria itu. Terlebih, ia tidak mengenali siapa pria itu. Apa Toushiro melewatkan bagian itu selama ini?

Tidak biasanya ia lupa, karena bakat turunan sang Ayah. Walaupun tidak sesempurna milik ayahnya. Apa lagi ketika memikirkan tentang usahanya selama 10 hari ini tidak membuahkan hasil sama sekali, sedikit memusingkan kepalanya.

Ia kembali menghela napas. Tangannya bergerak menyibak selimut ketika ia beranjak turun dari tempat tidur. Toushiro memutuskan untuk berpikir sekaligus bertindak. Kakinya pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi, hendak bersiap-siap untuk memulai hari ini. Memulai lagi pencariannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**[Rabu, 22 November 2000—Karakura Town]**

.

.

"Aku titip dia ya! Walaupun sikapnya sedikit ketus, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah gadis yang manis dan berhati lembut."

Rukia menganga lebar. Ia sungguh tidak bisa mengatupkan mulutnya saat ini. Ia tidak lagi peduli kalau ada serangga terbang yang sudah berkeliaran pagi-pagi dan tidak sengaja memasuki mulutnya. Ia terlanjur terlalu terkejut menyaksikan _dorama_ pagi antara sang Kakak, Hisana, dengan si Rambut Putih, Hitsugaya.

Sebenarnya bukan si Hitsugaya yang bermasalah, karena dia hanya diam berdiri di tempatnya. Melainkan aksi Hisana-lah yang membuat Rukia takjub, yang kini tengah menggenggam sebelah tangan Toushiro disertai senyum malaikat yang tengah memohon.

"Apa kau bersedia, Toushiro-kun?" lanjut Hisana yang sukses membuat Rukia semakin melotot di posisinya.

_'Aku tidak salah dengar 'kan? Barusan Onee-chan memanggil nama depannya? Dan ada embel-embel -kun? Mereka akrab sejak kapan?'_

Baiklah, ini mulai berlebihan. Lalu, apa maksud kakaknya menanyakan kesediaan si Hitsugaya? Rukia 'kan hanya mau berangkat ke sekolah. Dan kenapa Hisana berakting seolah hendak melepas kepergian Rukia dari kediaman Kuchiki untuk menempuh hidup baru bersama seorang pria. Ya, tentu saja pria-nya di sini adalah tuan Hitsugaya. Tapi, apa-apaan ini?

Setidaknya, Rukia masih bisa sedikit bersyukur. Karena kelihatannya si Rambut Putih tetap datar; sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan aksi kakaknya. Yah, syukurlah si Hitsugaya tidak berniat menanggapinya. Karena kalau iya, bisa-bisa Rukia akan—

"Baik. Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

GUBRAAK

—terjatuh. Bukan karena kehilangan keseimbangan, melainkan karena tanggapan tak terduga yang baru saja dilayangkan lawan bicara kakaknya. Yang masih dengan mata datarnya dan suara rendahnya. Hitsugaya Toushiro.

Hisana berbinar sekaligus terharu dengan kedua tangan yang kini menggenggam semakin erat tangan Toushiro, "Benarkah! Ah, hati ku jadi lega... Ku serahkan padamu, _Ganbate_!" ujarnya kemudian dengan sebelah tangan terkepal di udara; memberi semangat.

Susah payah Rukia mencoba bangkit dari keadaannya. Ia terpuruk. Tidak punya harapan. Lebih tepatnya, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Tak terkecuali Toushiro. Dia sama saja. Bahkan lebih parah, mungkin. Tapi, untuk apa juga Rukia turut berharap pada pemuda dingin itu? Ya, pokoknya, intinya, kesimpulannya, tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan. Semua salah. Rukia juga salah, kenapa tidak beranjak sejak awal. Setidaknya _dorama picisan_ ini tidak perlu ada.

Menyadari hal itu, kakinya melangkah pelan begitu saja. Meninggalkan kakaknya dan tetangga barunya—yang mungkin sudah tidak pantas disebut tetangga baru—dengan pandangan kosong. Rukia tidak peduli atau mencoba tidak peduli. Ia menulikan telinganya ketika Hisana mulai memanggilnya karena meninggalkan si Hitsugaya; yang seharusnya berangkat bersama dengannya. Rukia tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap melangkah.

Toushiro yang merasa tertinggal akhirnya pamit. "Aku permisi!" ujarnya seraya membungkuk hormat di depan Hisana. Kemudian segera melangkah lebar demi kembali menyusul di belakang gadis yang kini masih melangkah hampa.

"Selamat jalan! Ingat, jaga Rukia-chan baik-baik Toushiro-kun!" teriak Hisana semangat dengan melambai tinggi.

Membuat Toushiro kembali berbalik lalu membungkuk sekali lagi dari kejauhan sebelum lanjut berjalan. Hisana tersenyum melepas kepergian dua insan itu. Hatinya senang, walau ia juga tidak tahu apa sebabnya. Melihat pemuda perak itu, berbicara dengannya, dan menggenggam tangannya; membuat Hisana merasakan sesuatu yang sangat _familiar_. Ia sadar kalau pemuda Hitsugaya itu masih sangat asing sebagai tetangga baru, tapi hatinya mengisyaratkan perasaan tidak asing yang berkebalikan. Sesuatu yang mungkin dikenalnya. Tapi sekali lagi, Hisana tidak tahu apa itu. Yang kemudian memutuskan untuk berbalik dan kembali ke dalam rumah, setelah wujud dua insan yang ditatapnya menghilang dari pandangan.

"Kau tidak perlu menganggapnya serius," ujar Rukia pelan di tengah langkahnya.

Toushiro melirik sekilas sebelum kembali menatap jalanan. "Hn," gumamnya santai tanpa ekspresi.

Rukia menoleh kesal sedikit ke belakang, ke arah Toushiro yang sama sekali menghiraukannya. "Dan kenapa kau malah meladeninya?" tanyanya kemudian sedikit ketus.

"Lalu harus ku jawab apa?"

"Eh!"

Rukia bingung, antara dua hal. Kenapa si Hitsugaya ini masih bisa berujar santai dan kenapa dia malah bertanya balik?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaga adik semata wayang mu. Lebih baik kau cari orang lain saja." Toushiro memberi kemungkinan jawaban lain yang mungkin bisa diutarakannya tadi. Tentunya masih dengan santainya, kemudian melirik Rukia—yang bengong—dengan ujung matanya, "Begitu?"

Ya, Rukia memang melongo. Lagi-lagi mendengar perkataan tak terduga dari si Hitsugaya. Yang ternyata dan tak disangka kalau dia juga bisa bergurau. Haha... Walaupun sama sekali tidak lucu. "Ka—kau hanya perlu mengabaikannya. Tidak perlu dijawab. Begitu maksud ku!" tukas Rukia terbata.

"Tidak bisa!" tegas Toushiro cepat.

Rukia kembali dibuat heran, tapi tetap tidak mau kalah. "Tentu saja bisa!" debatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan kakak mu," tanggap Toushiro sedikit meninggi, tanpa menatap manik ungu yang kini sedikit tersentak. Jeda sejenak, sebelum suara rendah kembali terdengar kian melemah, "Saat itu, dia terlihat sangat mempedulikan mu." _Emerald_-nya menerawang menatap setapak jalan yang mulai biasa dilaluinya ketika berangkat sekolah. "Seharusnya kau bersyukur," gumamnya setengah berbisik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sekali pun.

Rukia tertegun. Ini pertama kalinya ia menyaksikan tuan Hitsugaya bernada cukup emosional. Dibalik sikap dingin yang sejak awal diperlihatkannya. Selain datar, manik _turquoise_ itu kini terlihat sendu disaat bersamaan. Membuatnya memilih bungkam dan tidak menggubrisnya.

Perlahan, ia mengembalikan arah pandangnya ke depan. Kembali menatap _paving block_ yang disusun saling silang di sepanjang setapak yang masih berserakan _momiji_ di pinggirannya. Turut menyilangkan pikiran menerawangnya saat ini. Antara si Hitsugaya dan perkataannya barusan yang cukup menohoknya dalam.

_Bersyukur..._

Kata itu ada benarnya. Ia dan Hisana hanya hidup berdua di dunia ini. Tentunya sudah jadi bertiga setelah Byakuya nii-san hadir di tengah-tengah mereka sebagai sosok pelindung. Rukia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya memiliki orang tua. Tapi memiliki kedua orang itu cukup baginya sebagai pengganti sosok teladan dalam hidupnya. Rukia tidak pernah kesepian karena ada Hisana nee-chan. Ia juga tidak pernah kehilangan panutan karena ada Byakuya nii-san. Benar. Seharusnya ia lebih bersyukur karena mereka ada.

_Bersyukur..._

Ya. Terkadang Rukia melewatkan kata itu. Seharusnya ia lebih sering memanjatkannya. Bayangkan, jika kedua sosok itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari hidupnya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan? Jangankan memikirkannya, membayangkannya saja ia tidak akan sanggup. Baiklah. Rukia akan mengingatnya mulai dari sekarang. Tidak peduli dengan sikap kakaknya yang terkadang berlebihan dan sulit dipercaya. Rukia yakin pasti ada maksud di balik semua ini. Karena Hisana adalah tipe perasa yang cukup kuat.

Walaupun, ia masih tidak terima, kenapa harus si Hitsugaya yang menohoknya?

Rukia kembali melirik sedikit ke belakang. Mengintip dari balik punggung mungilnya, sosok dingin itu masih berjalan santai dan terlihat sudah cuek kembali. Baiklah, jadi sebenarnya apa yang dirasakan Hisana pada pemuda ini. Dan, demi apa pun, Rukia bisa membaca raut sendu dari balik mata datar itu. Ada apa? Apa dia juga sendirian?

Renungan singkatnya barusan ternyata telah kembali memicu penasaran pada si Misterius, Hitsugaya.

"Toushiro, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Hn."

Manik ungu itu kembali bergulir ke tengah, menatap ke depan. "Saat itu... kenapa kau menarik ku?"

Kini giliran _emerald_ Toushiro yang melirik punggung gadis berambut pendek itu. "Sudah ku jelaskan kalau itu adalah gerak refleks. Aku hanya menarik siapa pun yang berada paling dekat dengan ku," jelasnya singkat. Dan memang seperti itu kenyataannya. Toushiro bahkan baru menyadari kalau itu tangan Rukia setelah sampai di tengah lapangan.

"Lalu...," Gadis Kuchiki itu kembali melanjutkan tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. "Untuk sejarah pengeboman itu ... Kau tahu dari mana?" tanyanya yang lebih mirip gumaman.

_Emerald_ itu kini memicing. Mencoba untuk membaca arah pembicaraan ini. "Aku tahu karena banyak membaca," jawabnya terbilang singkat. Tanpa mengganti objek lirikannya pada punggung mungil yang terbilang tenang.

Ada jeda sejenak yang digunakan untuk mencerna jawaban pemuda itu di dalam pikirannya, sebelum Rukia kembali mendakwa. "Buku sejarah mana yang telah kau baca? Ku pikir, kasus itu bahkan belum pernah diberitakan sebelumnya. Kau seperti telah membongkar sebuah rahasia besar yang kelam."

Ini dia, yang selalu ingin ia tanyakan. Dan mendapat jawaban tak memuaskan dari pemuda perak itu membuatnya semakin penasaran. Kalau hanya membaca, Rukia juga membaca. Ia bahkan telah menghabiskan seluruh buku sejarah sebelum waktunya. Kecuali buku tuntunan etika milik Byakuya nii-san. Tidak heran, karena ia menyandang predikat kedua di sekolah ternama di Karakura. Dan, tanpa bisa dilihat dari sosok yang masih berjalan di belakangnya, wajah seputih gading Rukia kini telah beraut serius sepenuhnya.

Dan juga, tanpa disadari Rukia, raut dingin pemuda perak yang berjalan di belakangnya kini telah menegang sempurna. Terkejut dengan arah pembicaraan yang ternyata akan bermuara ke penjelasannya tempo hari. Tentang sejarah pengeboman dua kota besar, Hiroshima dan Nagasaki, yang sangat dikenal oleh seluruh warga Jepang. Sekaligus, mengingatkannya akan kecerobohannya saat itu. Penjelasan yang telah keluar dari lingkaran, yang seharusnya bisa ia minimalisir. Ya, seharusnya ia tidak bisa membiarkan satu orang pun mencurigainya saat ini. Tidak boleh.

"Aku tahu dari internet."

Tahun ini merupakan puncak keemasan bagi koneksi tanpa batas, internet. Walaupun mungkin saja jaringan itu belum dikenal luas atau belum semua orang bisa memakainya, tapi itu jawaban terbaik yang bisa ia berikan saat ini.

Yang ternyata sukses membuat Rukia berhenti bertanya. Walaupun alisnya kian tertekuk dalam, ia lebih memilih bungkam saat ini. Dan tidak mempertanyakannya lebih lanjut. Benaknya bermain akan sesuatu yang seperti sedang disembunyikan pemuda ini.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

**[Karakura High School—Kelas E-2]  
**

.

.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Bell tanda istirahat menyentak Toushiro dari lamunannya yang bertopang dagu. Memutus _emerald_-nya yang awalnya masih menerawang keluar jendela di sebelah kirinya, kini beralih pada keriuhan yang kembali terdengar dari para murid. Bahkan ada yang langsung berlari memburu mendahului Ichimaru-sensei keluar kelas, mungkin hendak ke toilet.

Suasana kembali ramai dengan didominasi keluhan para murid tentang betapa melelahkannya memperhatikan Ichimaru-sensei selama berjam-jam tanpa berkedip. Tentunya setelah memastikan Ichimaru-sensei tidak lagi terlihat. Bisa gawat. Ingat matanya itu!

Toushiro bangkit dari duduknya. Mengakibatkan kursinya terdorong ke belakang oleh belakang pahanya dan berdecit karenanya. Tidak seperti murid-murid lainnya yang sibuk membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis, Ia langsung melenggang santai dengan kedua tangan terkubur di saku celana. Meninggalkan begitu saja mejanya yang memang sejak awal kosong, tidak ada alat tulis apa lagi buku.

Ia melangkah cuek melewati Rukia yang masih merapikan buku-buku ke dalam laci. Terus melangkah hingga melewati Ichigo yang duduk bersandar di kursinya. Membuat Ichigo tanpa sadar melirik lewat ekor matanya. Toushiro terus berjalan ke depan kelas lalu menuju pintu pertama kelasnya. Manik madu Ichigo terus mengekori sosok Toushiro hingga menghilang berbelok keluar kelas. Ia bahkan masih menatap pintu pertama dengan kerutan permanen di keningnya.

Inoue memutar kursinya ke belakang dengan sekotak _bento_ dibawanya.

"Kuchiki-san, boleh lihat _bento_ milik mu?" pintanya dengan senyum semanis madu. Ceria seperti biasa.

Hari ini mereka hanya makan berdua. Sedangkan yang lain lebih memilih berdesakan di kantin sekolah.

Rukia berbinar. "Tentu saja! Ini..." Dan dengan bangganya ia membuka kotak _bento_ lalu menyodorkannya pada Inoue di depannya. Memperlihatkan hasil kreasi _bento_ yang ia buat sendiri.

"Hmm~..." Inoue bergumam memandang _bento_ milik Rukia. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk ujung dagu lancipnya, mata kelabu bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau suka serangga," komentar Inoue berikutnya.

"Eh!" Rukia bingung dan ikut mengerjap karenanya.

"Apa kau yakin masih selera memakan ini?" Jari yang digunakan untuk menunjuk-nunjuk dagunya kini beralih menunjuk _bento_ di hadapannya.

Membuat manik ungu bulat Rukia yang masih kebingungan ikut menatap _bento_ miliknya. "_Etto_... Ini bukan serangga, Inoue!" jelasnya kemudian ikut menunjuk _bento_-nya.

Inoue terperangah dengan mata kelabunya yang membulat, tapi tetap terkesan imut. "Heeee~... Benarkah?"

Rukia menunduk. Wajahnya jadi suram. Bibirnya sedikit _manyun_ saat kembali menjawab, "Ini ... kelinci. Kelinci Chappy."

Inoue semakin terperangah. Kini mulutnya sedikit terbuka karena kaget. "_Gomennasai_! Ku kira itu kumbang... tehehe..." Ia pun terkekeh sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya, lebih karena merasa tidak enak karena mengejek secara tidak langsung. Cengirannya masih ada ketika ia buru-buru menyodorkan _bento_ miliknya, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Rukia. "Ah! Ini... coba lihat milikku!"

"Huak—" Kini giliran Rukia yang _cengok_. Melihat _bento_ Inoue yang di desain mirip perang _Autobot_ melawan _Decepticon _di film Transformer.

.

Sementara itu, Renji yang duduk di sebelah Ichigo pun kini bolak-balik menoleh bergantian antara pintu pertama di depan dan Ichigo yang masih menatap curiga ke arah pintu.

"Aku setuju dengan mu, Ichigo!" ucapnya kemudian yang langsung menjadi objek lirikkan _hazel_ Ichigo berikutnya.

"Apa maksud mu?" Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat bingung.

"Kau mencurigai murid baru itu 'kan? Aku juga...," jelasnya. Membuat Ichigo menghela napas, tanpa menghadap Renji di sebelah kanannya.

"Aku hanya merasa dia itu sedikit aneh. Tidak pernah aku melihatnya berbicara dengan siapa pun."

"Karena itulah aku bilang setuju. Melihat sikap dinginnya itu akan membuat semua orang berpikir ulang untuk menegurnya." Punggung Renji kembali bersandar di sandaran bangkunya. Dan kembali menatap ke depan.

"Kau benar. Aku jadi penasaran dari mana sebenarnya dia berasal?" Alis dengan kerutan permanen itu semakin menekuk dalam ketika Ichigo mengernyit heran.

"Aku rasa dia bukan orang sembarangan. Sangat mencurigakan. Ditambah saat pelajaran Ichimaru-sensei minggu lalu dan tentang peristiwa _doppelganger_ yang dijelaskannya itu. Dia aneh 'kan?" Renji menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Hn... Dia bisa menjelaskan serinci itu. Apa dia ahli sejarah?" Ichigo balas bertanya seraya menoleh ke arah Renji.

Kini mereka saling tatap dengan sorot mata seolah sedang berbicara. Yang kemudian kompak mengangguk lalu sama-sama menoleh ke depan; ke arah pemuda putih yang duduk di depan Ichigo yang kini terlihat lebih menghiraukan buku bacaannya sejak tadi. Ishida Uryu.

"Menurut mu bagaimana, Ishida?" Ichigo yang pertama kali menegurnya.

Ishida tidak menoleh ketika menjawabnya acuh. "Jangan melibatkan ku saat kalian sedang menggunjing orang lain," ujarnya eksplisit.

"Aku tahu kau menguping sejak tadi," kini giliran Renji yang menimpali. Menatap sinis pada pemuda berkacamata itu.

Ishida menoleh cepat. "Siapa yang kau bilang menguping?" tanyanya geram. Ishida berdehem sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lagi-lagi ia keluar dari _imej_. "Suara bergosip kalian berdua yang terlalu keras. Semua juga bisa mendengarnya," kilahnya kemudian dengan suara kembali dibuat tenang.

"Telinganya memang tajam," komentar Ichigo sambil melirik Renji.

"Kurosaki!" teriak Ishida tidak terima. Sampai membuat Inoue dan Rukia yang sedang asik menyantap _bento_ masing-masing jadi menoleh karenanya.

"Kalian ini bergosip seperti anak perempuan saja," Rukia berkomentar pelan melihat tiga pria yang terlihat sibuk membicarakan orang lain.

Ichigo menoleh dengan semburat tipis di pipinya, mungkin malu dibilang penggosip atau dibilang mirip perempuan. "Ka—kami tidak sedang bergosip. Ini namanya mengeluarkan pendapat," kilahnya sedikit tidak terima.

"Kau bisa mengeluarkan pendapat di depan orangnya, Ichigo. Bukan membicarakannya di belakang," ujar Rukia masih cuek tapi dengan nada sedikit menuding.

"Dengarkan itu, Ichigo!" Renji ikut-ikutan seolah dia tidak terlibat.

"_Teme_, kau yang mulai!" Jelas buat Ichigo geram sambil menatap Renji tidak suka.

Rukia menghela napas sambil memejamkan mata. "Kalian berdua ini sama saja," gumamnya kemudian.

"JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN DIA!" Renji dan Ichigo teriak bersamaan sambil telunjuknya yang saling menuding satu sama lain.

Rukia menghiraukan dengan beralih menatap Ishida. Sedikit banyak ia juga penasaran, "Jadi, apa pendapat mu Ishida?"

Kini Ishida yang jadi pusat perhatian, termasuk dari Inoue yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Baiklah. Jika kalian memang sangat ingin tahu tentang pendapat ku," ujarnya sambil memutar kursinya menghadap ke belakang. "Sebenarnya, aku sudah curiga sejak awal Unohana-sensei mengenalkan murid baru itu. Asal kalian tahu saja, tidak pernah tercatat dalam sejarah manapun, kelas _Excel_ akan kedatangan murid baru. Karena normalnya, murid baru akan ditempatkan di kelas-kelas biasa. Apalagi ini sudah semester dua. Bukankah akan sangat terlambat untuk mengejar pelajaran. Kecuali, dia sangat jenius..."

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

_1999**—**1998**—**1997**—**1996**—**1995..._

Kelima buku serupa itu ia tumpuk di atas meja yang pernah ia gunakan beberapa hari lalu, di pojok belakang. Seperti saat itu, ia juga kembali memilih tempat ini karena alasan yang sama untuk menghindari pengunjung lain. Kali ini lima buku tahunan sekaligus yang akan diobservasi-nya secara bergantian.

Toushiro mengambil posisi duduk ternyaman. Dengan buku pertama 'Tahun 1999' diletakkan di hadapannya. Ia membuka buku dengan jari dan mata yang mulai kembali bekerja, merinci tiap kata atau gambar yang tersuguh di dalam buku. Wajahnya terlihat serius saat mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk tidak melewatkan satu informasi pun. Terlihat dari manik hijaunya yang bergulir cepat dari kiri ke kanan secara terus menerus. Menandakan kecepatan membacanya yang di atas rata-rata. Manik hijau itu terlihat tidak berniat untuk mengulang lagi dari awal untuk memastikan, seolah akan ingat dalam sekali baca.

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

Kembali ke kelas E-2, ke penjelasan Ishida dihadapan kelompok diskusi dadakan yang kini telah resmi membentuk sebuah lingkaran dari bangku masing-masing.

"...Saat aku mendengar penjelasannya yang terbilang rinci tentang sejarah pengeboman itu, aku sadar kalau kemampuannya tidak sembarangan. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk mencari tahu. Dan, karena aku adalah ketua OSIS, mendapatkan identitas lengkapnya saat mendaftar di sekolah ini bisa ku dapat dengan mudah," terang Ishida bangga. Terlihat dari senyum tipis yang terukir ketika kilatan cahaya lewat di kedua lensa kacamatanya.

"Lalu Ishida-kun, apa ada yang aneh?" Inoue bertanya menghiraukan kalimat Ishida yang terakhir. Memaksa sebuah _sweatdrop_ turun di belakang kepala Ishida.

"Awalnya tidak ada. Aku hanya melihat identitas normal sebagai seorang pelajar pindahan dari luar kota. Tapi, ternyata ada sesuatu yang ku lewatkan," Ishida menatap bergantian Renji-Ichigo-Rukia-Inoue. "Dia... berusia dua tahun lebih muda dari usia kita rata-rata," lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih kecil.

Kini, semua mulai mengernyit mendengar penuturan Ishida.

"Apa?" tegas Rukia.

Kepala karamelnya menoleh ke arah Rukia, ketika yang lain sibuk menatap Ishida. "Kuchiki-san, apa itu benar?" tanya Inoue.

"Eh!" Kepala raven Rukia pun turut menoleh, menatap bingung pertanyaan Inoue.

"Kau 'kan tetangganya!" tambah Inoue polos. Mengabaikan tiga pasang mata yang kini terperangah.

"APA?" teriak Renji dan Ichigo nyaris bersamaan.

"Rukia, kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Renji sampai berdiri dari kursinya saking terkejutnya.

"_Ano_... Awalnya aku tidak tahu kalau dia itu ternyata tetangga baru yang baru tinggal di depan rumah ku." Rukia kikuk. Menjawab ragu-ragu pada teman-temannya yang _shock_.

Kini giliran Ichigo yang berdiri dengan mata yang seolah menuding, "Dia tinggal sedekat itu dengan mu? Kenapa kau tidak cerita sejak awal?"

"SUDAH KU BILANG, AKU JUGA BARU TAHU!" teriak Rukia geram. Yang langsung mengembalikan Ichigo dan Renji ke kursinya masing-masing.

"Lalu, apa dia juga tampak mencurigakan di rumah?" tanya Ishida tenang, lengkap dengan wajah seriusnya.

Manik ungu itu kini balas menatap mata biru Ishida. "Yah, dia tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan tetangganya yang lain. Jadi Ishida, apa kau tahu kenapa dia bisa menjelaskan sesuatu di luar sejarah?" tanya Rukia kemudian.

Ishida mengehela napas, punggungnya menyender di sandaran kursi dengan tangan bersedekap dan sebelah kakinya yang terangkat lalu menumpu di atas kaki lainnya. "Mengenai itu, sebenarnya aku punya spekulasi sendiri. Memang mengejutkan ketika dia menjelaskan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dijelaskan di dalam buku. Bahkan dengan penjelasan lengkap seperti itu, dia seperti baru saja membeberkan sebuah rahasia besar dan langsung membuat Ichimaru-sensei menghentikannya." Jeda sejenak sambil kembali melayangkan tatap pada teman-temannya yang masih serius memperhatikannya.

Kecuali Rukia yang kini menunduk menatap ujung _uwabaki_-nya. "Sebenarnya, aku pernah bertanya padanya soal dari mana dia bisa tahu tentang semua itu. Dan jawabannya adalah karena membacanya dari internet," gumamnya cukup pelan. Lalu mengangkat wajahnya ikut menatap teman-temannya.

"Internet?" Renji mengernyit. "Ku pikir, kalau memang ada di internet, pasti juga akan diberitakan di surat kabar atau televisi," ujarnya memberi pendapat sambil melirik Ichigo seolah meminta dukungan. Yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari kepala orange terang Ichigo.

Ishida menegakkan tubuhnya, melepas tumpuan kakinya. Kedua tangannya bertaut menyangga dagunya, seraya menatap Rukia intens. Menangkap sesuatu yang lebih mengherankan, "Kuchiki-san, kapan kau bertanya soal ini?"

Rukia mengerjap, "Tadi pagi, saat berangkat sekolah," jawabnya spontan.

"Ah!" Inoue terhenyak. Sebelah tangannya yang tergenggam menepuk pada telapak tangan yang lain. "Kuchiki-san dan Toushiro-kun memang selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama," terangnya tiba-tiba.

"APAA?" teriak Ichigo, Renji, dan Ishida bersamaan. Bahkan tiga pemuda itu pun kompak berdiri menyentak dari kursinya.

"Berhenti berteriak! Itu juga karena paksaan dari kakak ku. Tidak usah dibahas," kilah Rukia dengan wajah memberengut.

"Tidak kusangka!" Renji menggelengkan kepala merahnya pelan ketika berangsur duduk. Mata runcingnya masih menatap tak percaya. Tak beda halnya dengan Ichigo dan Ishida.

"Jadi Ishida, apa spekulasi yang kau punya?" Rukia mencoba mengalihkan.

Ishida berdehem. Mencoba kembali pada mode seriusnya setelah ia duduk kembali. "Seperti yang kita tahu, dia tidak hanya sekadar TAHU tapi juga mampu menjelaskan sebuah peristiwa sejarah dengan sangat akurat. Biar ku jelaskan! Seseorang yang memiliki otak pintar sekali pun, biasanya akan menjelaskan sesuatu dengan kisaran yang mendekati untuk bilangan jumlah atau mungkin sebuah nama. Sebagai contoh, orang akan mengatakan; _"Seperti.."; "Sekitar..."; "Kurang lebih..."; "Kalau tidak salah..."_. Karena kemampuan otak untuk mengeluarkan kembali informasi yang telah didapat tidak akan sama persis saat pertama kali otak merekamnya. Ini berhubungan dengan waktu. Semakin lama otak menyimpan informasi tersebut, maka semakin tidak akurat informasi itu kembali dikeluarkan. Penyebabnya, karena semua ingatan yang terekam akan tersimpan di alam bawah sadar. Kalau ku ilustrasikan, otak kita akan mampu menangkap informasi sebesar 80-70%. Namun hanya mampu mengaplikasikan ulang sebesar 65% ke bawah. Tapi yang dia lakukan justru kebalikannya..."

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

Toushiro baru saja menutup buku terakhir, berjudul '_Tahun 1995'_. Ia memejamkan mata. Menarik napas cukup dalam lalu dihembuskan perlahan. Kelopaknya kembali terangkat, menampilkan _emerald_ datar seperti sebelumnya.

_'Lagi-lagi tidak ku temukan. Apa mungkin harus ku cari dari 10 tahun sebelumnya?'_

_'Tidak. Itu terlalu jauh. Aku tidak bisa terlalu lama terpaku di sini. Ini hanya buang-buang waktu.'_

Punggungnya beringsut, menyandar pada sandaran kursi. Toushiro masih menatap tumpukan 5 buku tahunan yang telah rampung dibacanya. Sampai suara cekikikan terdengar dari balik rak di samping kanannya. Disusul cekikikan berikutnya dan berikutnya, entah buku apa yang sedang dibaca dua siswi itu. Toushiro hanya meliriknya sekilas, seolah bisa melihat jelas dari sela-sela buku yang tersusun di rak. Tak lama, terdengar tapak tergesa dari sepasang sepatu flat.

"Apa kalian lupa diri sedang ada di mana?" suara seorang wanita muda dengan rambut digulung ke belakang , menginterupsi kedua siswi itu. Yang sukses membuat keduanya tersentak.

Kompak keduanya langsung menatap wanita berkacamata, "Di—di perpustakaan, Ise-sensei!"

Wanita itu memandang angkuh. Ia tidak suka keributan. Apalagi di wilayah kekuasaannya. "Kalau begitu berhenti membuat keributan sebelum ku usir," tegasnya.

"Baik!"

Wanita itu—Ise Nanao—kembali melenggang pergi diiringi tapak sepatu flat-nya yang menjauh. Kening Toushiro mengernyit tapi bukan karena heran. Melainkan karena mendapatkan sesuatu. Ia pun segera bergegas mengembalikan buku-buku tahunan ke tempatnya semula lalu menyambar salah satu buku tebal dari rak bertuliskan 'fiksi'.

"Permisi!" sapa Toushiro ketika sampai di meja petugas perpustakaan.

"Buku apa yang ingin kau pinjam?" tanya Ise-sensei tanpa menatap si Penegur a.k.a Toushiro.

"_Nemesis,_" jawab Toushiro datar.

Ise-sensei menengadah seraya menurunkan sedikit kacamata bacanya untuk melihat Toushiro lebih jelas. "Sudah lama tidak ada yang menyentuh buku ini," ujarnya seraya menerima buku yang diulurkan Toushiro.

"Tugas _resume,_" jawab Toushiro sekenanya.

"Kau punya selera yang bagus," komentar Ise-sensei saat tangannya mulai menyalin data buku ke dalam buku besar ber-tabel.

Toushiro mengernyit, "Kenapa anda mendatanya secara manual? Apa komputernya tidak berfungsi?" tanyannya seraya melirik sebuah komputer dengan monitor tabung berwarna putih teronggok di pojok meja belakang.

Ise-sensei ikut menoleh ke belakang, lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya menyalin data. "Beberapa hari ini bermasalah. Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengerti," jelasnya.

"Boleh saya lihat?"

Sebelah alis tipis Ise-sensei terangkat, "Kau bisa memperbaikinya?"

"Biar saya coba," tawar Toushiro.

"Silahkan!" Ise-sensei membuka pintu kecil di sampingnya agar Toushiro bisa masuk.

Tanpa buang waktu, Toushiro langsung menuju meja komputer. Menarik sebuah bangku lalu mencoba menyalakan CPU. Layar cembung itu menyala, tapi sebelum menampilkan _windows loading _atau_ booting,_ ia dengan segera menekan tombol F8. Berbagai data transkrip bergerak dari atas ke bawah. Mencoba mendeteksi akar masalahnya saat _safe mode_ berlangsung.

"_Ranmit_... apa ini sering mati tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan _shut down_?" ujarnya sekaligus bertanya tanpa mengalihkan _emerald_ miliknya dari layar hitam putih yang masih menampilkan data pemrograman.

"Begitulah, kalau kau bisa memperbaikinya akan sangat membantu pekerjaanku," jawab Ise-sensei setelah menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat Toushiro dan komputer berada.

"Saya bisa. Tapi bolehkah saya meminjamnya setelah itu?" pinta Toushiro saat manik hijau dinginnya berganti menatap Ise-sensei.

"Tentu saja! Kau bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri 'kan?" Ise-sensei kembali berbalik begitu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Memunggungi Toushiro.

"Hn," sudut bibirnya tertarik. Toushiro tersenyum tipis.

Ia mendapatkannya. Untuk urusan memperbaiki komputer itu perkara mudah. Bahkan ia tak butuh waktu lebih dari 5 menit. Ditambah kemampuan 10 jarinya yang menari lincah di atas _keyboard_, membantu memangkas waktu lebih cepat. Tangannya bergerak merogoh saku kanan celananya begitu ia selesai. Mengambil sebuah benda mirip logam lempeng berukuran 6.04 x 3.09 x 0.33 in dengan sebuah layar datar berukuran 5.7 inches membentang di salah satu sisi yang melebar.

Toushiro menyentuhkan ujung jarinya di tengah layar. Seketika layar menyala menampilkan pola mirip status sebuah program. Penunjuk tanggal dan waktu, status baterai, _screen saver_, dan sebuah _icon_ berbentuk rumah di paling bawah. Ujung jarinya kembali menyentuh tepat di atas _icon_, kontan merubah tampilan layar yang terdiri dari lebih banyak _icon_. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Ise-sensei yang masih memunggunginya, cuek.

Kini, ia melepaskan sebuah _chip_ yang menempel di bagian belakang benda logam di genggamannya, lalu menempelkan _chip_ tersebut di _list_ layar cembung komputer yang telah menampilkan layar _dekstop windows_. Seketika sebuah pemberitahuan _wizard_ baru muncul pada layar komputer, meminta untuk terkoneksi.

Ia mengarahkan _mouse_ lalu meng-klik tepat pada tanda _next_. Begitu seterusnya hingga layar komputer menampilkan status instalasi yang hampir _complete_. Dan begitu selesai, segera ia melanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya. Membuka sebuah jendela pencarian di layar komputer yang langsung menampilkan halaman awal _Google_. Ia kembali mengarahkan kursor pada _task bar_, lalu mengetikkan _key word_-nya.

**HITSUGAYA_**

Dan _Enter_.

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

"Hmm... Maksud mu dia memiliki kekuatan super?" tanya Renji dengan memasang tampang bodohnya.

"Sudah ku duga, kalau otak mu tidak akan sanggup memahaminya," ujar Ishida sarkastik. Yang langsung merubah tampang bodoh Renji menjadi tampang marah.

"Oii, _teme_! Kau mengejek ku?!" geram Renji kesal.

"Renji diamlah! Jadi apa maksud mu Ishida?" Rukia menengahi.

"Aku memiliki dua spekulasi yang bisa jadi kemungkinan untuk menjadi kesimpulan akhir," terang Ishida masih dengan wajah serius. "Pertama. Berdasarkan pejelasan ku tadi tentang kemampuan otaknya yang di atas rata-rata. Tentu kita bisa menyimpulkannya ke dalam golongan orang pintar atau bahkan jenius. Tapi, fakta tentang usianya yang masih muda tidak bisa diabaikan. Ada penjelasan sendiri mengenai kasus ini dalam ilmu psikologi. **Child Prodigy**."

"Pro ... apa? Promosi?" Ichigo bertanya bingung dengan keningnya berkerut-kerut.

"Baru ku sebutkan saja, kau sudah lupa. Kau benar-benar tidak berotak," ejek Ishida cuek lengkap dengan kalimat sarkastik khas-nya.

"Ishida _temeeee_!... Renji, gigit dia!" geramnya pada Renji seraya menunjuk Ishida.

"Heee... kenapa aku?" Renji menunjuk dirinya sendiri, heran.

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK?" teriak Rukia geram. Ia sungguh kehilangan wibawa seorang Kuchiki yang selalu diajarkan oleh kakaknya.

Ishida berdehem seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya, kebiasaannya. "**Child Prodigy** adalah seseorang yang dalam usianya yang masih muda sudah memiliki kecerdasan atau kemampuan setara level orang yang lebih tua. Julukan ini biasanya diberikan kepada anak yang berusia di bawah 15 tahun. Anak-anak yang memiliki otak jenius, dapat digolongkan ke dalam Child Prodigy. Contoh orang-orang yang masuk ke dalam kategori ini adalah Mozart dan Picasso," jelasnya.

"Ini memang luar biasa. Tapi kupikir tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa menjelaskan sesuatu yang belum diketahui sebelumnya," tukas Rukia ragu.

"Karena itu aku memiliki spekulasi yang kedua. Ini lebih kepada kecurigaan ku. Kalau kalian masih ingat, saat dia memberi penjelasan rinci mengenai penampakan doppelganger dua hari lalu, ada di mana ia tidak memberi penjelasan serinci biasanya," terang Ishida lagi dengan nada yang lebih misterius.

Mata Rukia membulat. Ia ingat dan karena hal itu pula ia tidak memberikan tanggapan apa pun ketika Toushiro sibuk memberi penjelasan.

"Kuchiki-san?" tegur Ishida seolah tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis Kuchiki itu.

"Hn... kalau tidak salah, saat dia memberi penjelasan tentang sebuah penelitian mengenai otak kiri. Dan nama peneliti itu Ar- ... Ar- ... Arsty ... Ah bukan!... Ar- apa? Aku lupa," Rukia menggeleng, gagal mengingatnya.

"Arzy ... Dan nama penelitian itu adalah Temporoparietal Junction (TPJ) pada otak kiri," jawab Ishida cepat. "Saat itu, penjelasannya tidak serinci biasanya. Yang biasa menyebutkan tahun, tanggal, jumlah, atau angka terbilang dengan akurat. Sedangkan, ketika itu dia hanya menyebutkan 'pada suatu waktu' untuk keterangan waktu penelitian. Bukankah itu aneh?" tanyanya menatap curiga.

"Aku ingat penjelasan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingat ketika dia mengatakan itu." Ichigo mengerutkan dahi, mencoba mengingatnya namun gagal.

"Itu wajar. Jadi aku ingatkan kembali. Dan karena keanehan itu, aku pun mencari tahu. Aku sadar ada hal lain yang dia sembunyikan," terang Ishida.

Rukia tertegun di tempatnya. Ia juga sempat merasa seperti itu.

"Dan jangan terkejut, kalau ku katakan, bahwa penelitian itu... sebenarnya belum pernah dilakukan," lanjut Ishida kemudian. Sukses membuat semua mata di dalam lingkaran diskusi membelalak.

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

_Cannot find your research. _

Pemberitahuan gagal tertera di layar cembung, dengan beberapa penjelasan lainnya untuk mencoba lagi atau mengganti kata kunci. Tangannya kembali mengarahkan _mouse_ ke dalam _task bar_, tepat di samping abjad terakhir pada kata HITSUGAYA.

Jarinya kembali bekerja. Mengarah ke atas _keyboard_ putih yang siap ditekan. Mulai menekan tombol huruf satu persatu bergantian.

**HITSUGAYA TOU_**

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

"Maksudmu dia berbohong?" tanya Renji masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Tidak." tukas Rukia. "Itu yang akan dipikirkan orang kebanyakan. Karena dia tidak menyebutkan waktunya dengan tepat bukan berarti dia berbohong. Tapi lebih mungkin kalau dia sedang menyembunyikannya, karena pasti penelitian itu terjadi di tahun setelah ini. Entah di tahun berapa. Benar begitu Ishida?" tebaknya melanjutkan.

"Tepat sekali. Dia mencoba menyembunyikannya." Ishida tersenyum. Menyetujui tebakan Rukia.

"Ah!" Inoue tersentak tiba-tiba. "Jangan-jangan dia memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat masa depan?" ujarnya seolah kaget dengan tebakannya sendiri.

"APA?" Renji pun ikut kaget sambil berteriak.

"Tunggu dulu!" Ichigo mengulurkan telapak tangannya ke depan, menahan spekulasi lainnya. "Kalau memang seperti itu, kenapa tidak dilakukan sejak awal? Maksudku, sejak ia memberi penjelasan tentang materi sejarah dipelajaran Ichimaru-sensei. Dia bisa saja 'kan menahan diri untuk tidak berbicara di luar batas. Yah, kalau itu juga berhubungan," tukasnya sambil memegang dagunya.

"Ku rasa kau mulai menggunakan otak mu, Kurosaki!" tanggap Ishida sarkastik. "Seperti yang dikatakan Kuchiki-san, dia menghindar untuk mengatakan keterangan waktu saat itu. Dan saat pelajaran Ichimaru-sensei, bisa ku prediksi, kalau saat itu dia sedang ceroboh. Ya, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sengaja. Dan belajar dari kesalahan untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi. Seperti pada saat penjelasan mengenai penelitian Arzy. Lalu, soal kenapa dia bisa mengetahui semua itu. Mungkin saja tebakan Inoue-san benar. Kalau dia bisa melihat masa depan."

"Apa itu spekulasi kedua mu, Ishida?" Renji bertanya mewakili.

"Ini hanya teori yang mengarah pada spekulasi ku. Seorang anak yang mampu melihat masa depan; memiliki ingatan yang sangat kuat dengan penjelasan yang sangat akurat; memiliki pemikiran yang lebih dewasa dibanding usianya dengan kemampuan memperbaiki kesalahan; dengan bola mata besar dan jernih; Sensitif pada keadaan ditunjukkan saat munculnya doppelganger Unohana-sensei. Semua hal ini yang melengkapi kesimpulan kedua ku. **Child Indigo**," terang Ishida.

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tegur Ise-sensei seraya berbalik. Mendapati Toushiro baru saja menyandar di sandaran kursi.

"Ya," jawab Toushiro singkat seraya mengeluarkan sebelah tangannya dari dalam saku kanan celana seragamnya. Mengembalikan benda logam ke tempat semula tanpa diketahui.

"Baguslah! Sebentar lagi bell masuk berbunyi, segeralah kembali ke kelas!" perintah Ise-sensei setelah berbalik ke arah semula. Ke depan mejanya.

"Baik!" sahut Toushiro saat tangannya meng-klik tombol _shut down_ pada layar komputer. Ia pun beranjak dari kursinya setelah memastikan layar komputer dan CPU benar-benar telah padam.

"Aku merasa asing dengan wajahmu. Apa kau murid baru?" tanya Ise-sensei saat Toushiro telah kembali berdiri di depan meja tugasnya.

"Hn. Begitulah!"

"Baiklah. Ini buku mu! Waktu peminjamannya dua minggu. Dan terima kasih untuk perbaikan komputernya, Hitsugaya-san!" ujar Ise-sensei kemudian seraya menyerahkan novel karangan Agatha Christie tersebut beserta kartu perpustakaan milik Toushiro.

"Sama-sama, _sensei_. Permisi!" pamit Toushiro setelah menerima pemberian Ise-sensei dan langsung melenggang pergi. Keluar dari ruang perpustakaan dengan kerutan yang mulai muncul di antara alisnya. Lagi-lagi, tidak ditemukan.

_'Tidak ada.'_

.

.

.

. . . .

.

.

.

"_Sugoiii_~~," Inoue berdecak kagum.

Sementara Ichigo, Renji, dan Rukia hanya mampu terperangah tak percaya.

"Jadi, dia yang mana?" tanya Rukia yang mirip gumaman.

"Entahlah!" Ishida mengendikkan bahunya. "Kemungkinan salah satunya. Atau ... mungkin juga keduanya. Seorang **Prodigy** yang **Indigo**," katanya kemudian.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Rukia melamun. Lagi-lagi ia melewatkan pelajaran. Mungkin nilainya semester ini akan turun. Tapi sepertinya ia tetap tidak peduli. Penjelasan Ishida mengenai sosok yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi hari-harinya menjadi lebih menarik ketimbang penjelasan Matsumoto-sensei mengenai sistem reproduksi pada manusia sekali pun. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk di kepala ravennya membuat Rukia hanya menerawang memandang buku cetak biologi yang terbentang di mejanya. Terlihat dari alisnya yang bertaut di tengah dahi.

"Reproduksi pada manusia terjadi secara seksual, artinya terbentuknya individu baru diawali dengan bersatunya sel kelamin laki-laki yaitu sperma dan sel kelamin wanita yaitu sel telur," suara Matsumoto-sensei mendominasi di kelas hening ketika semua mata hanya fokus luar biasa ke arahnya. Maksudnya penjelasannya. Atau keduanya. Mungkin.

Keigo mengancungkan tangannya ke atas. Berniat untuk bertanya dan Matsumoto-sensei menanggapinya. Walaupun aneh, karena Keigo tidak pernah bertanya sama sekali sebelumnya. "Baiklah. Katakan apa yang kau pikirkan, Keigo!" ujar Matsumoto-sensei lantang.

"Sensei, bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail mengenai proses bersatunya sel kelamin laki-laki dan sel kelamin perempuan?" tanya Keigo tidak kalah lantang.

"Huuuuuuu~~," sorak para siswi kompak menanggapi pertanyaan Keigo yang sangat mesum.

"Oii Keigo, untuk apa bertanya kalau ternyata kau yang paling paham di sini," tukas seorang siswa mewakili.

"Haaah~... sudah ku duga, pikiran kotor mu yang bertanya. Baiklah, apa ada yang bisa menjawab pikiran kotor Keigo?" Matsumoto-sensei melempar kembali pertanyaan kotor Keigo kepada para muridnya. Ya, sepertinya penjelasan mengenai hal ini lebih baik di _skip_ saja, berhubung ini akan merambat ke _rate_ yang lebih tinggi.

Namun, suara keributan yang biasa hadir ketika pelajaran yang membahas tentang hubungan intim ini sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Rukia kembali bermain dengan benaknya. Kata 'Prodigy' dan 'Indigo' seperti berputar-putar mengelilingi kepala berambut hitam pendek miliknya. Membuatnya jadi pusing sendiri. Jelas saja, karena ia mencoba mengingat sekaligus memikirkannya. Rukia mendesah. Saat tangannya merogoh laci mejanya, mengambil buku bersampul ungu dari bahan kulit. Lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia membukanya, terus membalik halaman mencari lembar kosong. Tangannya beralih menggenggam pena ketika menemukannya.

Rukia mencoba menulisnya. Merangkum ulang hasil diskusi singkatnya bersama Ichigo, Renji, Inoue, dan Ishida selama istirahat siang tadi. Berharap ia tidak akan melupakan penjelasan itu. Yah, setidaknya dengan menuliskan ulang akan membantu Rukia untuk tetap mengingatnya. Tentunya di buku pribadi miliknya yang sengaja ia bawa hari ini. Buku harian...

.

.

Selang satu meja di belakangnya. Tak beda dengan Rukia, pemuda ini pun tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Bedanya, ia menerawang ke luar jendela kelas di sebelah kirinya. Dagunya ditopang oleh sebelah tangan. Toushiro masih berpikir bahkan di tengah lamunannya.

_'Ini sungguh buang-buang waktu. Bahkan di tahun ini pun belum ada jejaring sosial yang aktif. Tapi stidaknya sudah ku coba walau lagi-lagi gagal. Baiklah, apa lagi langkah selanjutnya? Aku harus mencarinya ke mana lagi? Jelas-jelas dia berasal dari sekolah ini... Tapi di mana?'_

Alisnya semakin bertaut di antara mata dinginnya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Kreaakkk

Rukia membuka pintu lokernya. Lalu beralih melepas _uwabaki_-nya, menaruhnya pada loker paling bawah miliknya, lalu mengganti alas kakinya dengan sepatu flat hitam miliknya. Ia berdiri setelah selesai dengan urusan alas kaki. Memperhatikan sebentar isi lokernya, menimbang kira-kira apa lagi yang akan dibawa atau ditinggal. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa buku-buku untuk pelajaran esok dan meninggalkan untuk yang hari ini. Seperti biasa.

Tapi, sesuatu yang janggal disadari Rukia ketika mencoba memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Dahinya mengernyit. Ia pun berjongkok seraya melepas tas dari cangklongan-nya. Menaruhnya di lantai lalu mulai membongkar isi tasnya. Bahkan semua _restleting_ telah dibukanya. Tangannya telah merogoh ke seluruh sudut dalam tasnya.

_'Tidak ada'_, pikirnya. Ia pun kontan kembali berdiri dengan gerakan cepat. Mencangklong kembali tasnya lalu menutup pintu lokernya asal. Rukia berujar tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya saat ia mulai melangkah cepat meninggalkan pemuda yang masih mengikat sepatu kets-nya.

"Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Ada yang tertinggal. Kau tunggu aku di depan gerbang ya!"

Ia menoleh, menatap Rukia ketika berlari seolah panik. Keningnya mengernyit saat tangannya mempercepat gerakan mengikat tali sepatu. Lalu segera ikut berlari menyusul Rukia yang baru saja berbelok menuju tangga lantai dua.

"Eh! Kenapa kau malah ikut?" ujar Rukia kaget begitu sampai pada pintu pertama kelasnya, Toushiro sudah berada di sebelahnya.

"Dengan dua kepala, akan lebih cepat menemukannya. Lagi pula aku sudah janji pada kakak mu," jawab Toushiro sekenanya seraya menggeser pintu lalu mendahului Rukia memasuki kelas yang telah sepi.

"Hah ... terserah!" decaknya pelan dengan langkah turut memasuki kelas, menyusul Toushiro.

Rukia segera melangkah menuju mejanya setengah berlari, sedangkan Toushiro justru masih terdiam di depan kelas. Mungkin masih bingung apa yang harus dicarinya, _toh_ dia belum bertanya pada empunya. Tapi melihat Rukia yang masih panik, bahkan semakin panik saat mengobrak-abrik isi lacinya, Toushiro tahu gadis itu tidak menemukannya.

Ia pun memaksa manik hijaunya berkeliling menyapu setiap sudut ruang kelas. Berharap menemukan benda yang dicari gadis itu, lalu cepat pulang. Sedangkan Rukia masih sibuk mencari di kolong mejanya, dan di kolong meja siapa pun.

Dan ketika _emerald_ teduh miliknya menatap deretan kursi belakang dekat pintu kedua yang tertutup, Toushiro mematung. Tidak ada gerakan dari tubuhnya, bahkan bola matanya. Ia hanya menatap terpaku pada satu arah. Pada lantai dari ujung deretan kursi paling belakang sebelah kanan. Pada sebuah benda yang teronggok begitu saja di lantai. Tapi, ekspresinya seketika berubah begitu menyadari wujud benda itu. Toushiro membelalak lebar. Ia terkejut luar biasa. Tubuhnya kaku bahkan ketika kakinya mulai susah melangkah mendekati benda berwarna ungu itu.

Butuh 5 langkah bagi Toushiro untuk sampai di depan benda tersebut. Kontan ia berlutut satu kaki. Tangannya gemetar saat meraih benda berbentuk buku berwarna ungu. Ia meraihnya, mengangkatnya, lalu menggenggamnya erat. Toushiro menahan napasnya, ketika buku itu ikut bergetar mengikuti frekuensi gemetar tangannya yang mengerat. Ia bangkit. Ia hanya tidak mampu berkata-kata. Ia jadi bisu, tuli, bahkan lumpuh. Ia hanya menatap tidak percaya pada buku ungu yang sangat dikenalnya. Toushiro sangat mengenalinya. Sangat. Tapi, kenapa buku itu bisa ada di sini?

"Ah! Kau menemukannya, _yokatta_~!" teriak seorang gadis dari arah belakangnya. Dari suaranya, tergambar jelas kalau ia sangat gembira. Tapi untuk Toushiro, ini begitu mengejutkan. Apalagi saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba terulur dari belakangnya lalu menyambar cepat buku dalam genggamannya. Toushiro tidak berkutik.

"Ku pikir hilang," ujar gadis itu lagi. Membantu Toushiro mengumpulkan lagi nyawanya ketika menyadari suara itu pun begitu _familiar_ baginya. Matanya sempat mengerjap dua kali, ketika Toushiro susah payah berusaha membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan. Menghadap ke arah gadis yang telah merebut buku itu dari tangannya.

Dan begitu ia berhasil, menghadap gadis yang berjarak dua langkah darinya, hatinya mencelus. Ia justru semakin kehilangan kata-kata. Ya, Toushiro harus berkata apa sekarang? Ia pun tidak tahu. Matanya menyorot nanar, juga rindu. Teramat sangat malah. Terlihat dari kelopaknya yang meredup. Toushiro menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika ia mencoba untuk tersenyum. Namun gagal.

"Pasti tidak sengaja terjatuh saat aku buru-buru memasukkannya ke dalam tas sambil berjalan," ujar gadis berkepala raven itu lagi. Dan tanpa menatap toushiro lagi. Ia sibuk memasukkan buku yang terlihat seperti kesayangannya ke dalam tasnya. Membuat Toushiro semakin mengerjap, dengan kakinya yang tanpa sadar mulai melangkah. Mendekati gadis yang kini sedang mencoba menutup tasnya.

Satu langkah berhasil didapatnya, dan tidak ada perlawanan dari dalam dirinya untuk berhenti. Dan tinggal selangkah lagi baginya, disertai kedua tangannya yang mulai terulur ke depan. Hingga—

"Terima kasih sudah menemukannya—"

—ia meraihnya dalam sekali tangkap. Mendekap tubuh mungil gadis itu dalam pelukan erat. Yang cukup membuat si gadis tercekat di ujung kalimat. Toushiro tidak peduli. Ia bahkan semakin merangkul tangannya di belakang tubuh si Gadis Raven. Semakin tidak peduli kalau yang dipeluk akan kehabisan napas saat ia semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Napasnya memburu. Jantungnya pun memburu. Toushiro kalut. Putus asa. Sedih. Atau mungkin bahagia. Ia tidak tahu.

Semuanya bercampur dan meluap-luap. Membuatnya gemetar, dan jadi takut akan detak jantungnya sendiri. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukannya. Astaga. Astaga ... Ia menemukannya. Kenapa Toushiro tidak menyadarinya? Dia yang selalu berjalan di sampingnya, lebih tepatnya sedikit di depan. Dia yang selalu duduk di depannya. Dia yang secara refleks ditariknya begitu menyadari aura berbahaya di kelas seni. Dia yang selalu mengajaknya bicara. Dia yang mengantarkan rantang berisi makan malam. Dia yang tinggal di kediaman Kuchiki. Dia sedekat itu. Tapi, kenapa Toushiro tidak menyadarinya? Astaga...

Ia menggeram. Menekan dagunya pada salah satu pundak si Gadis Kuchiki. Ia marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya terpejam erat sampai berkerut. Ingin rasanya waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Astaga... Betapa ia sangat menyayangi sosok dalam dekapannya ini. Toushiro masih butuh waktu untuk melepaskannya. Setidaknya biarkan ia seperti ini dulu.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[1]** _Dreambender_ : Seseorang yang memiliki kemampuan mengendalikan mimpi setelah menguasai Lucid dream terlebih dulu.

**[2]** _Lucid dream_ : Keadaan di mana seseorang sadar kalau dia sedang bermimpi dan sedang berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Seseorang yang menguasai Lucid dream, bisa berkunjung ke alam mimpinya sendiri sesuka hati.

**[3]**Kelas _Excel_ : Kelas akselerasi yang dihuni murid-murid pilihan yang berprestasi dari bidang akademik sampai olahraga. Di fic ini saya beri **Inisial E**. E-1 untuk kelas Excel tingkat pertama; E-2 untuk tingkat kedua (kelasnya Rukia dkk); dan E-3 untuk tingkat terakhir. **  
**

**[4]**_Uwabaki_ : Sepatu wajib untuk seluruh pelajar di Jepang.

**[5]**_Nemesis_ : Salah satu novel fiksi detektif karangan Agatha Crhistie._  
_

.

.

**A/N :**_ Yahoo! Yuki datang lagi membawa chapter 4. Dan di ch ini full membahas Hitsugaya Toushiro. Nah, bagi yg penasaran dengan Shiro-chan, bisa mulai menebak-nebak setelah membaca ch ini! Ada kilasan mimpi di awal dan beberapa hasil analisa Ishida mengenai Shiro-chan (Impian saya banget nih, membandingkan kejeniusan Ishida dan Toushiro. Siapakah yg lebih?) Saya sarankan untuk kembali ke ch 3 untuk mengecek dimana maksud ucapan Ishida mengenai 'pada suatu waktu'. Bagaimana? Apakah sudah sedikit menemui titik terang atau justru semakin membingungkan? Baiklah, saya tunggu spekulasi readers sekalian di kotak **REVIEW **__dan bagi yang kurang paham atau ada yang mau ditanyakan, feel free to **PM** me!_

_._

_._

**PS : **_Ch depan akan kembali menegangkan. Tapi tidak ada hubungannya dengan penampakan atau doppelganger dari ch 3. Akan ada cerita baru. Jadi, sampai bertemu di ch 5! Akan saya usahakan tepat waktu... Dan untuk Metensarkosi. Haduh, saya gak bisa berkata-kata. Yah, ditunggu aja deh, pasti saya lanjutin kok.  
_

_._

_._

**Yuki Sharaa**


	5. The Missing Day

**Balasan review yang tidak login...**

**zera :** Zeraaaa... #peluk-peluk. Sekarang sudah ada namanya kok zera... Rukia siapanya Toushiro? hmm.. belum bisa dijawab. Nanti kebongkar dunk misterinya.. hehe. Haduh maaf banget ya kalo updatenya lama... #bungkuk2 dalem. Kompi saya sempet rusak nih. Jadinya ketunda terus... Tapi ini saya sudah update! gpp kok review banyak (maunya author)... soalnya banyak juga yg gitu, akibat saya updatenya kelamaan... haha. terima kasih ya sudah menyempatkan review. Huhuhu... saya harus banyak2 minta maaf nih udah bikin penasaran. Selamat membaca ch 5 zera... semoga ini masih bikin penasaran!hohoho...

**Haruka-chan :** kyaaa... saya juga kaget. Kenapa hitsu peluk rukia... #lho?.. Untuk semua pertanyaannya Haruka-chan, saya minta maaf belum bisa dijawab. Nanti pasti akan terjawab sendiri kok seiring berjalannya cerita #yaiyalah mba-e.. Waduh, kalau udah akut itu bisa berbahaya. Segera diobati Haruka-chan. (author gak bertanggung jawab). tehehe... menurut saya juga begitu. Tapi tetep kepintaran Ishida tidak bisa diabaikan di sini. Yah, saya juga gak tahu ch ini masih bisa disebut menegangkan atau gak. Soalnya gk ada penampakan apa pun. Kalu untuk yg doki-doki.. ada gak ya di ch ini? #sok gak tahu. hehe... ch 5 sudah update! maaf lama nunggu. Selamat membaca Haruka-chan...

**Guest :** Penasaran Toushiro siapa? Kasih tahu gak ya... Aduh jadi malu #apa sih?... Yaudah lah, pokoknya ini sudah update. Selamat membaca guest-san... terima kasih sudah mampir lagi dan lagi...

**thathaa :** oke... itu cerita singkat yang... menyeramkan. Kalo saya jadi kamu, saya langsung jadi parno semingguan. Emang dasar saya penakut aja sih.. hehe. Makasih lho thathaa atas pujiannya. wkwkwk... iya, emang itu lelucon yg sering dipake sama anak2 zaman sekarang (lho! memangnya author anak zaman kapan?) Dan untuk pertanyaannya (dan memang semuanya juga bertanya soal ini) maaf belum bisa terjawab #bungkuk. Iya thathaa... saya inget update kok. Ini buktinya ch 5 sudah hadir... selamat membaca thathaa... terima kasih reviewnya

**Ganesha :** Salam kenal juga Ganesha-san. Selamat datang! semoga setelah baca fic ini kamu gak dapet zonk ya... hehe. hmmm.. saya bingung harus menanggapi apa nih. Yang jelas makasih yg sebesar-besarnya untuk review yg wow ini. Walaupun sebenarnya kamu agak berlebihan. Karena ini masih jauh dari kata perfect. Buktinya masih banyak typo berserakan. Dan kalo dibilang keren, sebenernya saya jauh lebih keren dibanding fic ini #narsisme. hehehe... pokoknya terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya. hadoh, saya jadi malu sendri ini #halah.. jadi ikutan alay saya, hehe. Oke, chapter 5 is ready.. enjoy! Hope you like Ganesha-san... #sok ikut2an pake bhasa inggris...

**shofia mutiarani :** Terima kasih Shofia atas dukungannya dan juga reviewnya. Ini ch 5 sudah update... selamat membaca ya! Semoga kamu suka...

**yuuki nadaa :** Oke. Ini sudah update Yuuki (eh nama kita sama..)... Terima kasih ya buat dukungan dan juga review-nya... Enjoy!_  
_

.

Untuk yang login, sudah saya balas melalui **PM** ya!

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview/fav/follow/PM :

│_mira. cahya 1 _│_Haruka-chan _│_thathaa _│_Chupank _│_zera _│_sinji. kazeri _│__inggar. naghespegapha __│_Guest _│_Suit_│_ceda yagami _│_Aosaki Sakurai_ │_Ayra el Irista_ │_Kiki RyuEunTeuk_ │_Fujiwara Eikichi_ │_Suit as Suit_ │_higitsune84tails_ │_ningKyu_ │_izumi chieko_ │_shofia mutiarani_ │_Lilium E. Midford_ │ _yuuki nadaa_ │ _dan juga untuk para readers di seluruh dunia yang bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca_│

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

_Warning :_ _AU, OOC, Ranjau Typo, banyak istilah, agak ngebingungin  
_

_Genre : Mystery/Frienship/Romance_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do own nothing**

* * *

**::::**

**::::ENIGMA::::**

**::::**

* * *

.

.

Baiklah. Apa sekarang Rukia boleh menamparnya? Iya, menampar pemuda kurang ajar yang tiba-tiba merangkulnya. Bukan... bukan merangkul. Itu terlalu sopan. Orang ini memeluknya. Tidak... tidak. Itu juga bukan. Ini lebih dari sekedar memeluk. Ini terlalu erat. Pemuda ini mendekapnya. Mendekapnya tanpa peringatan. Dan begitu kuat. Oh astaga, bagaimana caranya Rukia bisa melepaskan diri kalau si Hitsugaya ini mendekapnya dengan cara begini? Atau, apa Rukia harus menampar dirinya sendiri? Karena ia sudah berubah jadi gadis bodoh yang hanya berdiri mematung. Merelakan dirinya saat ada pemuda asing yang tiba-tiba memeluknya begitu saja.

Baiklah. Sepertinya Rukia memang perlu menampar dirinya sendiri setelah ini. Ia perlu menyadarkan dirinya yang kini hanya mampu membelalak dengan sekujur tubuh kaku. Oke, sudah berapa lama ia dipeluk dengan posisi tubuh seperti ini? Oh, jadi sekarang ia mulai linglung. Fokusnya langsung buyar dan sulit berkonsentrasi, begitu?. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mendorong tubuh yang masih merapat padanya.

Baiklah. Dan sepertinya sekarang Rukia tidak hanya kehilangan fokusnya. Tapi juga kehilangan kedua tangannya. Pantas saja sejak tadi tidak bisa digerakkan. Lalu apa lagi ini? Jantungnya berdebar? Bagus. Bagus sekali. Bahkan Rukia masih bisa berdebar di saat seperti ini—

Rukia tertegun. Kala menyadari debaran ini bukan bersumber dari jantungnya. Melainkan, milik pemuda yang masih setia merengkuhnya erat. Rukia semakin bingung. Apalagi saat ia mulai menangkap gestur tubuh milik pemuda Hitsugaya ini. Ia merasakannya. Keputus-asaan dan juga kelegaan. Dan satu lagi... kerinduan?

Rukia mengerjap. Saat suara geraman tertahan menyapa gendang telinga kanannya. Dan juga rasa tertekan pada pundak kanannya, tempat si Hitsugaya menyampirkan dagunya. '_Ada apa?'..._ Benaknya bertanya entah pada siapa. '_Dia kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia seperti ini?'..._ Dan berbagai pertanyaan sarat kecemasan lainnya mulai bergentayangan menakuti otaknya tanpa mampu terucap.

Dan, saat kebingungannya telah berubah menjadi kekhawatiran, dekapan itu merenggang. Perlahan Toushiro menurunkan kedua tangannya dan memberi jarak antara dirinya dengan Rukia. Membuat Rukia kembali bisa bernapas lega ketika Toushiro mundur dua langkah. Kembali ke tempatnya semula. Dan tanpa menatapnya. _Emerald_-nya beralih ke tempat lain, menghindar. Ke bawah, ke samping, ke mana saja asal tidak menatap obsidian ungu yang justru memperhatikan penuh Toushiro. Toushiro tahu, pasti saat ini Rukia menatap penuh tanya padanya. Dan Toushiro mengalihkannya bukan karena ia takut, melainkan karena ia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Sungguh, ia tidak bisa menjelaskan apa pun saat ini. Toushiro hanya bisa berharap, semoga Rukia tidak bertanya apa pun saat ini.

"Pulang... ayo... cepat...," ajak Toushiro. Kikuk.

Bermaksud ingin mengalihkan situasi, tapi sepertinya gagal total. Dibuktikan saat ujung matanya melirik Rukia yang justru melongo di tempatnya dengan sebuah _sweatdrop, _ mendapati kosakata Toushiro yang berantakan. Toushiro buru-buru berbalik, melangkah lebih dulu menuju pintu keluar. Masih dengan kikuk. Ah... payah. Toushiro memang selalu payah dalam berakting. Dan bisa ditebaknya, pasti saat ini Rukia mulai menatap curiga pada punggungnya.

"Cepatlah!" ajaknya lagi yang kini sedikit memaksa. Tanpa berbalik, menatap lawan bicaranya.

Bahkan suara Toushiro jadi bergema karenanya. Akibat ruang kelas yang sepi dan suara yang sedikit meninggi. Sepertinya ia cukup gugup sampai kehilangan kontrol pada suaranya. Membuatnya jadi kaget sendiri dan tentunya... semakin kikuk. _Tch_... payah.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_The Missing Day_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**[Kamis, 23 November 2000]**

.

.

Bola mata _hazel_-nya bergerak-gerak di balik kelopak mata yang masih tertutup. Mata yang masih terpejam kian mengerat kala kesadaran mulai mendatanginya. Kerutan permanen diantara alis orange semakin menukik dalam ketika ia berusaha mengangkat kelopak mata yang masih terasa berat. Hingga pangkal hidungnya ikut berkerut saat kedua mata itu lambat laut mulai mengintip. Menyipit, lalu terpejam lagi, mengerat lagi, kemudian terbuka sepenuhnya tanpa menghilangkan aksen kerutan alisnya.

Lemari dua pintu yang pertama kali dilihat Ichigo. Lalu beralih ke atas meja belajar yang merapat ke dinding—tepat di depan lemari. Atau lebih tepatnya melirik pada jam digital kecil di atas meja belajar yang telah menunjukkan pukul **06.00 AM, 23-11-2000**. Alisnya kian berkerut tanpa mengubah posisi tengkurap di atas tempat tidur. Ichigo heran, bukan karena ia bangun terlalu pagi. Melainkan karena menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan pagi-nya kali ini. Ya, seperti ada yang kurang.

Ia berguling. Merubah tengkurapnya menjadi terlentang. Kini, kicauan burung semakin jelas menyapa kedua sisi gendang telinganya. Menambah keyakinannya kalau ini benar-benar sudah pagi. Tapi sekali lagi, masih ada sesuatu yang dirasa aneh bagi Ichigo. Ia pun bangkit. Mendudukkan diri di atas kasur. Menguap lebar dengan sudut mata berair. Kemudian mengecap-ngecapkan mulutnya dua kali. Baru setelahnya, kepala orange itu menoleh ke kanan.

Gorden abu-abu belum tersingkap, bahkan tidak bergerak karena angin sekali pun. Bukti belum ada satu orang pun yang menjejakkan kaki ke kamarnya untuk sekedar membuka jendela. _Hazel_-nya masih menyorot heran. Ketika ia sadar kalau pagi ini Ichigo tidak mendapat sapaan "GOOOOOD MOOOORNIIIING!" dari seorang pria tua bodoh yang dipanggilnya _Oyaji_. Yang setiap paginya setia membangunkan putra pertamanya dengan cara menyerang tiba-tiba.

Ichigo mendengus. '_Akhirnya pria tua itu menyerah juga'_, pikirnya. Menjadikan pagi ini sebagai pagi yang langka bagi Ichigo. Ia pun beranjak turun. Merenggangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar seraya mengerang. Lalu menyambar handuk di sandaran kursi dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Tak lupa dengan _mood_ baik yang merayap di benaknya. Ini sungguh pagi yang damai.

.

.

.

"_Ohayoo,_ Yuzu!" sapa Ichigo santai ketika sampai di depan meja makan. Dengan setelan seragam sekolah lengkap juga menenteng tas sekolahnya. Sekilas menatap adik perempuannya yang terlihat repot dengan telur mata sapi setengah matang.

"_Ohayoo_, Onii-chan!" balas Yuzu riang, masih dengan celemek dan spatula di tangan.

Sebelah tangan Ichigo kemudian menarik kursi guna memberinya ruang duduk. Iris madunya kini beralih pada adik perempuannya yang lain, yang sudah duduk lebih dulu di hadapan Ichigo. "_Ohayoo_, Karin!"

"_Ohayoo_!" balas Karin datar. Tanpa mengalihkan _Onyx_-nya dari koran di atas meja. Entah sejak kapan dia mulai suka membaca koran pagi-pagi. Tidak biasanya. Atau memang Ichigo saja yang tidak pernah memperhatikannya selama ini.

Pun diabaikan ketika mendapati satu kursi yang seharusnya ditempati kini kosong. Alisnya semakin menekuk heran lalu menengok ke segala tempat yang bisa dijangkau pengelihatannya, seakan mencari.

"Ichi-nii, kalau kau sedang mencari pria tua itu, dia sedang tidak ada di rumah," jelas Karin datar seolah mengetahui kalau Ichigo memang sedang mencari ayahnya. Dan masih tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari koran.

"Oto-san sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya akan memberikan bantuan medis darurat di daerah pinggiran kota," terang Yuzu menimpali. Sembari meletakkan telur mata sapi milik Ichigo dan Karin di piring masing-masing.

Yuzu pun segera mengambil tempat dudukya, bergabung di meja makan. Sedangkan Ichigo hanya mengangguk seadanya sebagai tanggapan. Jadi ini jawaban atas keheranannya pagi ini karena tidak mendapat gangguan dari sang Ayah. Dan sama saja berarti kalau pria tua itu belumlah jera.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**[Karakura High School]**

.

.

"_Aree_~... Lihat itu Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue tiba-tiba berseru dan berhenti di tengah langkahnya sambil menunjuk antusias ke arah berlawanan. Membuat Ichigo yang berjalan cuek di sampingnya akhirnya ikut berhenti, menoleh ke samping—ke arah Inoue—lalu ke arah yang ditunjuk Inoue.

Ia pun terperangah. Mendapati dua orang yang dikenalnya berjalan berdampingan... err mungkin tidak persis berdampingan. Karena si Gadis berjarak setengah meter di depan si Pemuda.

"Mereka benar-benar berangkat bersama 'kan?" seruan kedua Inoue masih tidak ditanggapi Ichigo yang masih terpaku di depan gerbang sekolah. Menatap lurus ke arah pasangan yang juga berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Lebih tepatnya ke arah gadis Kuchiki yang sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaannya. Alisnya menekuk dalam, seimbang dengan mata yang menatap tajam.

"_Ohayoo~_ Kuchiki-san, Toushiro-kun!" Inoue melambai tinggi, menyapa riang dua orang yang baru sampai di depan gerbang. Membuat keduanya kompak menatap ke sumber suara.

Rukia tersentak, sedangkan Toushiro masih berpose dingin. "_O—ohayoo_... Inoue...," balas Rukia gugup. Menatap Inoue lalu melirik Ichigo. Seolah baru saja kedapatan melakukan sesuatu yang 'aneh'. Apalagi saat sekilas melihat Ichigo yang sempat menatap tajam ke arah Toushiro, kemudian beralih padanya (lagi).

Ichigo menyeringai kecil. "Jadi benar? Tidak ku sangka," ujarnya kemudian. Lebih terkesan sinis ketimbang tidak percaya.

"_Tawake,_" gerutu Rukia pelan. Sambil menarik Inoue untuk segera beranjak meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu.

_Hazel_-nya mengikuti kepergian Rukia. Kemudian beralih pada Toushiro yang tampak tidak peduli pada tatapan intimidasi Ichigo. Dengan cuek-nya si Hitsugaya melangkah, mengikuti Rukia memasuki gedung sekolah dengan kedua tangan tenggelam di saku celana. Dan si Kurosaki semakin menatap sengit. Memberengut kesal.

.

.

.

**[Kelas E-2—Pelajaran Ke-2]  
**

.

.

Pukul 11.30 siang. Hampir semua kepala di ruang kelas ini berasap. Bukan karena ruang kelas yang kebakaran. Melainkan otak mereka. Berkat ulah sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah sekaligus guru Matematika yang terus-menerus memacu otak mereka untuk berpikir. Bagaimana tidak, ini hampir tengah hari, siapa yang suka berpikir pada waktu seperti ini? Walaupun di musim gugur, kita butuh sesuatu yang hangat sekalipun, tapi panas yang membakar otak seperti ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Padahal awalnya mereka bersorak saat pelajaran pertama kosong; kelas _Ongaku_, Hirako-sensei.

Semua kompak menghitung mundur dalam hati, menunggu bell istirahat siang berbunyi. Ada yang bertopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan, ada juga yang menggunakan dua tangan. Ada yang bersandar pasrah di punggung kursi, ada juga yang kepalanya sudah tergolek lemah di atas meja. Oh, ternyata masih ada yang sanggup memperhatikan. Semisal; sang Ketua Kelas yang terlalu serius menatap sang Guru, si Gadis Kuchiki yang terlihat memperhatikan seadanya, dan si Pendatang Baru yang menatap jendela(?)

"Sesuai janji ku bulan lalu, bagi siapa pun yang bisa mengerjakan soal ini, akan mendapat imbalan!"

Aizen-sensei kembali menawarkan dengan senyum ramahnya. Mengenai soal matematika statistik yang kini telah terpatri di papan tulis. Yang sejatinya pernah ditanyakan oleh sang Guru berkacamata sekitar sebulan lalu. Namun, tidak ada satu pun murid yang sanggup memecahkannya meskipun telah diiming-imingi dengan kelulusan untuk pelajaran matematika tanpa perlu mengikuti ujian. Bahkan untuk otak se-kaliber Ishida pun tidak, saat itu.

Aizen-sensei sempat berkata kala itu, bahwa soal ini merupakan salah satu soal TERSULIT yang akan mereka temui saat ujian masuk Universitas kelak. Beberapa mencoba untuk menjawab walau gagal, sedangkan kebanyakan langsung _down_ seketika begitu mendengar kata SULIT. Oleh karena itu, sang Guru memberikan kesempatan kedua setelah kepulangannya dari Amerika selama sebulan, yakni hari ini.

"Bagaimana, adakah yang ingin mencobanya?" tawar Aizen-sensei sekali lagi.

Namun, tidak ada satu pun respon dari para murid yang rata-rata terlihat lemas. Menyalahkan semua huruf dan angka yang justru beterbangan kemana-mana di pandangan mereka. Berbeda dengan Renji yang justru menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan mendamba. Tak lupa liur yang sedikit menetes di sudut bibirnya. Ichigo tebak, pasti saat ini Renji sedang membayangkan data statistik di papan tulis sebagai daftar menu. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang terlihat telah menyerah.

Ishida yang diharapkan pun masih sibuk berkutat dengan coretannya.

"Ishida-kun?" panggil Aizen-sensei.

Ishida menegakkan kepalanya, mendapati Aizen-sensei tersenyum penuh arti padanya. Semua mata pun kini turut menatap Ishida. Seolah mengerti maksud senyuman sang Guru, Ishida membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang melorot, lalu berdiri. Ia pun berjalan ke depan kelas diikuti semua pandangan yang kini terarah hanya padanya, lalu menerima uluran kapur tulis dari tangan Aizen-sensei yang masih tersenyum ramah.

Ishida menghadap papan tulis, lalu mulai mengolah soal. Semua yang memperhatikannya terlihat tenang. Tidak terlalu antusias karena kebanyakan sudah bisa menebak kalau jawaban Ishida pastilah benar. Tentunya tidak bisa dibayangkan jika Ishida pun sampai gagal. Itu artinya soal itu tidak akan pernah terpecahkan.

Semua masih memperhatikan ketika Ishida menyudahi gerakan tangannya. Jawaban dari satu pertanyaan itu telah memenuhi hampir seluruh pelosok papan tulis hitam. Membuat beberapa temannya berdecak kagum. Ishida kembali menatap Aizen-sensei dengan penuh percaya diri. Dan Aizen-sensei pun kembali tersenyum penuh makna.

"Sepertinya ... hari ini bukan hari keberuntungan mu, Ishida-kun!"

Ishida membelalak. Perkataan Aizen-sensei barusan bagaikan sebuah talak cerai. Oh ralat, bagaikan sebuah hukuman mati (mungkin). Bagaimana bisa? Sebulan penuh ia curahkan pikirannya hanya untuk soal ini. Ishida menatap sang Guru yang masih tersenyum. Aura kepercayaan dirinya seketika runtuh berganti dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tak beda dengan hampir seluruh pasang mata yang ikut tercengang karenanya. Bahkan ada yang tidak mampu menutup mulut saking terkejutnya.

Ishida dinyatakan GAGAL untuk pertama kalinya...?

Perlu dicatat, Ishida tidak pernah salah dalam semua mata pelajaran eksak. Jelas tidak terima, ia kembali menghadap papan tulis. Mata birunya kembali menelusuri dari ujung ke ujung sisi papan tulis. Keheranan menguar jelas dari raut wajah kaku Ishida. Alisnya berkerut dalam ketika ia mencoba mengecek ulang dimana letak kesalahannya.

"Mungkin memang tidak ada yang mampu menja—"

"Tidak sensei," Ishida menyela pelan perkataan sang Guru. Ia pun kembali melirik Aizen-sensei yang menatap penuh tanya. "Kupikir masih ada satu orang yang mungkin bisa menjawabnya," ujarnya kemudian dengan ekspresi serius khas Ishida.

Tenang, Ishida tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia tetap tidak yakin kalau jawabannya salah, tapi setelah mendengar dakwa pahit dari sang Guru, hanya satu nama yang langsung terlintas di otaknya.

Tubuhnya berbalik, melayangkan tatap pada pemuda dingin yang cuek menerawang ke luar jendela. Ishida pun menyebut namanya pelan, "...Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Rukia dan tiga orang lainnya yang pernah tergabung dalam lingkaran diskusi mengenai si Hitsugaya kontan terhenyak. Curiga dengan maksud Ishida menyebut nama pemuda itu. Ichigo bahkan langsung menoleh ke belakang. Ke tempat pemuda perak yang sama sekali tidak sadar kalau saat ini tengah menjadi objek perhatian. Apa Ishida baru saja menantang si Murid Baru? Ini menarik.

Sedangkan Aizen-sensei mengernyit sebagai tanggapan. Tanda ia tak mengenal nama asing yang baru diajukan muridnya. Pun arah pandang Ishida diikutinya. Yang langsung paham siapa gerangan; ditebaknya adalah murid pendatang. Tak lain adalah pemuda bersurai putih yang tampak tak acuh pada sekitarnya. Cukup mengejutkan bahwa warna rambut yang begitu mencolok ternyata mampu luput dari kepekaan seorang Aizen-sensei. Dan juga mengherankan, kenapa Ishida harus memilih si Rambut Perak? Kenapa bukan Kuchiki Rukia yang notabene adalah si Nomor Dua? Tapi mendengar cara Ishida menyebut nama 'Hitsugaya Toushiro', sang Guru mengendus adanya bau persaingan (sebelah pihak).

"Kau boleh duduk, Ishida-kun," perintah sang Guru tanpa melepas perhatiannya pada Toushiro. Yang juga menarik semua mata untuk ikut memperhatikan si Hitsugaya. Ishida yang baru saja kembali ke kursinya langsung mendapat serangan pertanyaan dari si Kepala Merah.

"Oii Ishida, apa sebenarnya maksud—"

"Diam dan perhatikan!" tukas Ishida cepat. Sedangkan si Kepala Orange sepertinya lebih suka menempatkan diri sebagai pengamat. Hidungnya mencium sesuatu yang menarik di sini ketika memicing ke arah Ishida yang tenang namun 'tidak tenang' lalu melirik Aizen-sensei yang masih tetap 'tenang'.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" panggil Aizen-sensei.

Toushiro sedikit tersentak. Menoleh dan mendapati semua mata tengah menatapnya. Ia menghela napas, lagi-lagi kedapatan melamun di tengah pelajaran. Pasrah, Toushiro beralih menatap sang Guru yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Ia kembali menghela napas pelan, merasa familiar dengan senyum semacam itu. Tanpa bertanya Toushiro bangkit, berjalan santai meninggalkan kursinya dengan ekspresi cuek seperti biasa. Menuju ke depan kelas sambil melirik sekilas sebuah soal tertera di papan dengan jawaban yang lumayan panjang. Toushiro mengernyit, apa ia diminta mengerjakan soal yang telah terjawab?

"Silahkan!" Aizen-sensei kembali menyodorkan sebatang kapur putih.

Toushiro menerimanya, walau sebenarnya keheranan meliputi batinnya. Untuk apa ia disuruh mengerjakan soal yang bahkan telah terjawab? Dan siapa yang telah mengerjakan soal ini? Atau, sensei berkacamata ini berniat membandingkan jawabnya dengan jawaban yang telah lebih dulu tertera?

_Kalau begitu, jawabannya mudah_. Toushiro hanya perlu menyelesaikan soal ini dengan cara sederhana, tidak serumit jawaban yang sudah ada di papan tulis. Untuk menghindari kecurigaan tentunya. Toushiro tak berniat untuk kembali bertindak ceroboh seperti saat itu. Dengan membiarkan dirinya terlalu mencolok untuk diperhatikan. Kalau sampai terulang, akan sangat fatal akibatnya.

_Emerald_-nya sekilas mengamati penjabaran rumit dari jawaban sebelumnya, lalu mencoba memahami soal yang ditebaknya adalah matematika statistika. Mengambil tempat pada pojok papan hitam yang sekiranya masih kosong. Lalu mulai menuliskan jawaban miliknya. Otaknya mengakui, kalau ternyata soal ini ternyata cukup sulit.

Sedangkan yang lain hanya terpaku dalam diam pada gerakan tangan Toushiro. Mereka penasaran. Sungguh sangat penasaran, apakah si Murid Baru mampu mengalahkan Ishida?

Tanda 'titik' yang cukup tegas disematkan pada akhir penjabaran, pertanda telah selesai. Toushiro kembali menghadap Aizen-sensei. Yang langsung mendapat anggukan dari sang Guru lalu mempersilahkannya kembali ke tempat duduknya. Kontan membuat semua mata kembali terperangah dengan frekuensi dua kali lipat. Ishida mengernyit, menatap ragu pada jawaban sederhana Toushiro, sedikit meremehkan juga. Tak beda dengan Rukia dan Inoue yang ikut ragu. Sedangkan Ichigo dan Renji lebih penasaran pada senyum Aizen-sensei yang tampak misterius. Jadi, apa si Hitsugaya benar-benar mengalahkan Ishida?

"Pada tahun 1939, seorang mahasiswa Studi Doktoral dari California University—Berkeley, bernama **George Bernard Dantzig**, datang terlambat pada mata kuliah statistik..." Tanpa memberi pernyataan 'benar' atau 'salah' pada hasil jawaban Toushiro, Aizen-sensei justru menceritakan sebuah kisah.

"...Sang Dosen, **Jerzy Neyman**, beserta mahasiswa lainnya telah meninggalkan kelas saat ia memasuki ruangan. Pada saat yang sama, George mendapati dua soal tertulis di papan tulis, yang dikiranya merupakan tugas rumah dari Profesornya. Ia pun menyalinnya dan mengerjakannya di rumah sebagai tugas kuliah. Berhari-hari dihabiskan George untuk menyelesaikan kedua soal tersebut. Dan berpikir, tidak biasanya sang Profesor memberi tugas sedemikian sulit. Tapi, berkat keyakinannya, akhirnya George berhasil menyelesaikan satu dari dua soal..." lanjut Aizen-sensei, berdiri tenang di depan kelas. Tatapan sang Guru yang juga tenang dan misterius, entah kenapa meyakinkan Ichigo—yang sejak awal setia mengamati—kalau sebentar lagi sang Guru akan memberikan tontonan yang menarik. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi.

"...Ia pun segera menemui Prof. Neyman di ruang kerjanya, meminta maaf karena telah memakan waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan tugas, dengan beralasan bahwa soal tersebut 'sedikit lebih sulit daripada biasanya'. Dan menyerahkan paper, yang dikiranya adalah tugas rumah, kepada sang Profesor. Sekitar 6 minggu kemudian, hari Minggu sekitar pukul 08.00 pagi, George dibangunkan oleh istrinya **Anne** karena seseorang menggedor pintu rumah mereka. Ternyata, itu adalah Prof. Neyman yang terlihat tergesa-gesa dengan sebuah paper di tangannya. George mengira, ia telah membuat kesalahan dengan tugas kuliahnya. Tapi, Prof. Neyman justru bertanya, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengerjakan soal ini?". George menjelaskan, bahwa ketika itu dia terlambat mengikuti mata kuliahnya dan melihat 2 soal itu di papan tulis yang dianggapnya sebagai tugas rumah. Tahu, apa yang dikatakan sang Profesor selanjutnya?"

Toushiro tercenung dengan paparan kisah George yang diutarakan Aizen-sensei. Juga heran disaat bersamaan. Kenapa sang Guru justru menceritakan kisah ini? Apakah sang Guru merencanakan sesuatu? Entah kenapa ia sedikit mencium firasat buruk di sini. Sedikit banyak ia tahu kisah ini, begitu juga dengan kenyataan mengenai kedua soal itu yang ternyata adalah—

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Aizen-sensei menatapnya sebagai isyarat agar Toushiro menjawab pertanyaannya. Dan lagi, entah kenapa harus Toushiro yang menjawabnya. Semakin meningkatkan kecurigaan di kepala peraknya. Sepertinya ia harus sedikit waspada.

Toushiro menimbangnya sebentar, jawaban seperti apa yang perlu ia berikan. Sekali lagi, ini untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Karena dipikirnya ini adalah kisah umum, pun dijawab seadanya, "Prof. Neyman menjelaskan bahwa pada hari itu ia sedang membahas soal-soal mengenai statistika. Ia pun memberi dua contoh soal statistika tersulit di muka bumi dan belum terpecahkan hingga saat itu, tahun 1939—"

Toushiro tercekat di ujung kalimatnya sendiri. Manik hijaunya melebar ketika sadar sesuatu baru saja menyentak kelengahannya. '_Mungkinkah?'_... benaknya ikut tidak percaya dengan fakta yang telah luput dari kewaspadaan Toushiro.

Ini memang kisah umum, tapi tidak banyak yang tahu. Buktinya masih ada yang tertegun begitu mengetahuinya.

Manik sewarna _Muscovado_ sang Guru tetap tenang saat kembali menatap ke tengah kelas, "Tepat sekali. Dan itu berarti, kalau saja saat itu George tidak terlambat dan mengikuti mata kuliah itu, mungkin saat itu ia juga akan berpikir bahwa itu memang soal TERSULIT di dunia. "

Kembali. Banyak yang dibuat tertegun campur decak kagum untuk kesekian kalinya. Mendapati fakta lain dari kisah yang disampaikan Aizen-sensei. Beda dengan Rukia yang justru mengerutkan alisnya dalam, mencoba menerka apa sebenarnya yang ingin disampaikan Aizen-sensei. Ini terdengar bertele-tele, tapi juga penuh teka-teki. Bukan rahasia bahwa sang Guru pintar menarik perhatian para muridnya di tengah situasi otak yang menggila panas. Tapi ini sedikit aneh. Rukia memberanikan diri mengangkat tangan kanan.

"Sensei, lalu apa hubungannya dengan soal itu?" tanyanya cukup lugas. Dan cukup mewakili siapa pun yang dirasa memiliki rasa penasaran akut yang sama.

Aizen-sensei tersenyum simpul. Menggeser tubuhnya, lalu membawa sebelah tangannya merentang ke belakang. Kepada papan tulis hitam tempat dua jawaban bersaing. Ia berujar seraya kembali menatap para muridnya, "_I present you_... _One of The Unsolved Statistics Problems._"

_Shock_. Tidak hanya Rukia si Penanya, tapi juga seluruh penghuni kelas _Expert_ tingkat 2 (E-2), bahkan termasuk Ishida dan Toushiro yang _notabene_ adalah si Penjawab _The Unsolved Statistic Problem; _dibuat tercengang luar biasa karenanya. Rasa kantuk, lelah dan penat mereka pun kini benar-benar melarikan diri. Tidak ada yang tidak membelalak dan ternganga karenanya. Hey, ini tidak main-main. Sekali lagi perlu dicatat, Aizen-sensei memang kerap kali mempertontonkan pertunjukan menarik, tapi ia tidak pernah bercanda.

"Kesimpulan dari kisah ini adalah semua mahasiswa yang hadir pada mata kuliah stastiktik saat itu telah teracuni oleh perkataan Prof. Neyman yang mengatakan bahwa 'Ini adalah soal TERSULIT di muka bumi'. Pada akhirnya, karena semua berpikir itu adalah soal yang SULIT, jadi tidak ada yang berusaha untuk memecahkannya. Menyerah sebelum berperang. Sedangkan karena keterlambatan George, ia pun tidak tahu kalau itu adalah soal TERSULIT, dan akhirnya berhasil memecahkannya," terang Aizen-sensei, mengabaikan tatapan terkejut para murid binaannya.

Seperti yang diharapkan dari salah satu pengajar jenius yang dimiliki sekolah ternama di kota Karakura. Tidak hanya mampu mengajarkan ilmu pasti dengan sempurna, tapi juga mampu menjadi motivator handal. Walaupun hanya terdengar seperti sebuah kecelakaan yang membawa keberuntungan. Tapi ini tidak semata-mata hanya sebuah keberuntungan, melainkan keberuntungan yang bermakna karena didapat melalui usaha.

"Aku dengan sengaja mengulang peristiwa itu di kelas ini untuk membuktikan teorinya. Bahwa sesuatu akan terasa sulit, apabila kita menganggap bahwa yang SULIT itu adalah SULIT. Dan **George B. Dantzig** membuktikan bahwa sesungguhnya SULIT itu seringkali hanya merupakan ANGGAPAN semata. Sebuah sugesti."

"Maaf sensei, tapi sepertinya teori itu tidak berlaku padaku," sanggah Ishida, masih belum mendapat jawaban atas keheranannya. "Karena setelah kuperiksa berulang kali, aku sama sekali tidak menemukan di mana letak kesalahan ku."

_'Iya. Karena hanya ini cara terbaik untuk menyelesaikan soal dengan level seperti ini'... _batin Ishida turut mengiyakan._  
_

"Kesalahan? Kapan aku mengatakan kalau yang kau kerjakan itu SALAH, Ishida-kun?"

Ishida tercenung, tearamat heran, ketika yang diterimanya justru pertanyaan membingungkan dari Aizen-sensei yang masih betah memasang raut tenang. Tidak habis pikir dengan tanggapan aneh sang Guru dengan penekanan lebih pada kata 'SALAH'. Seolah di sini dugaan Ishida-lah yang salah. Bukannya tadi Aizen-sensei bilang—

"Seingatku, aku hanya mengatakan bahwa 'kau belum beruntung'," ujar sang Guru kemudian, menyela kebingungan Ishida. "Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan kesalahan. Hanya saja, jawaban itu sangat sulit untuk dipahami. Dan belum sesuai dengan ekspektasi ku. Seperti yang dikatakan **Albert Eistein**... _-If you can't explain it simply, you don't understand it well enough-... _Jika kau tidak mampu menjelaskan sesuatu dengan cara sederhana, itu artinya kau belum cukup paham."

Selanjutnya, Ishida hanya mampu mematung di tempatnya, kehilangan seluruh kata-kata sarkastik andalannya. Gurat keterkejutan jelas terpajang di wajah tirusnya, sembari menyelami setiap kalimat milik sang Guru yang begitu mengguruinya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menyangkal, ketika Aizen-sensei terus membacakan dakwaan atas keangkuhannya. Kalau ditanya bagaimana rasanya, Ishida pasti akan menjawab dengan nada kecut; 'rasanya seperti ditampar oleh kata-kata'. Ishida memang tidak salah, tapi ia KALAH untuk kali ini.

"Tanpa kau sadari, kau juga telah teracuni oleh kata SULIT dari soal itu. Bedanya, racun itu tidak menyerang mental mu, melainkan pikiranmu. Soal dengan tingkat ke-SULIT-an tinggi, penyelesaiannya pun akan SULIT, dan itu berarti soal itu pun harus menggunakan penjabaran yang RUMIT. Begitu 'kan yang kau pikirkan, Ishida-kun?"

Ishida bergeming. Tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan sarkastik sang Guru yang diam-diam diakui oleh Ishida sendiri. Sementara Ichigo—yang selama ini hanya menjadi _silent watcher_—menyunggingkan seringai kagum, mengakui dalam hati bahwa ia sungguh menikmati pertunjukkan luar biasa menarik yang dipersembahkan sang Guru. Aizen-sensei memang patut diberi _standing applause_ sebagai sutradara handal yang mampu memutarbalikkan fakta. Sembari ikut menyalin soal beserta jawaban dari papan tulis layaknya mayoritas kelas lakukan. Walau sempat berdecak kesal karena lupa membawa buku catatan Matematika, dan akhirnya memilih acak buku lain sebagai pengganti.

Sedangkan sang Sutradara alias Aizen-sensei sendiri, kembali menatap Toushiro yang masih memicing ke arahnya. "_Omedetto_, Hitsugaya-kun!" ucap sang Guru dengan _senyum raja**[1]**_.

'_Menarik'..._ benaknya mengakui Toushiro.

Tanpa disadari yang lainnya, dakwaan yang dituju untuk Ishida, pun turut mendakwa si Pemilik Jawaban Nomor Dua. Hitsugaya Toushiro. Sial, ia lengah. Tidak terpikirkan bahwa guru matematikanya ini akan secerdik demikian. Sungguh tidak pernah diduganya kalau ia akan dibuat bernasib seperti George Dantzig yang sama-sama tidak tahu menahu tetang apa yang sedang dikerjakan. Sial, jadi dugaannya benar. Bahwa soal itu memang soal yang sama yang dikerjakan oleh George. Hanya saja ia terlambat menyadarinya. Karena ia memang tidak pernah tahu bagaimana sesungguhnya bentuk soal tersebut. Dan tanpa disadarinya, Toushiro telah masuk ke dalam permainan otak sang Guru tanpa peringatan.

Toushiro memang waspada sejak awal, tapi juga dilema. Kalau ia menolak menjawab soal itu, justru akan dikira kalau ia menghindar terang-terangan. Karena kini kemampuan otaknya bukan lagi rahasia. Dan kalau ia juga memberikan jawaban rumit sesuai standar otaknya, justru akan semakin memancing kecurigaan. Jadi, diambillah jalan tengah, dengan menjawab tapi seadanya. Dan, sial... kenapa kewaspadaan ini yang justru menjadi bumerang? Toushiro tahu kalau saat ini ia telah kembali menjadi 'bintang' berkat permainan Aizen-sensei.

Sedangkan dua pasang mata itu masih saling melempar tatap. Seolah ada perdebatan tersembunyi di dalamnya. Toushiro harus lebih hati-hati. _Sensei_ Matematika-nya ini layaknya air. Terlihat tenang, tapi menghanyutkan.

30 menit yang tidak pernah terbayangkan.

Kriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

.

.

.

.

"Mengesankan! Aizen-sensei benar-benar memberikan kita tontonan menarik di menit-menit terakhir," ujar Renji tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Mata runcingnya terlihat antusias bahkan saat menyeruput kuah ramen spesial yang dipesannya sebagai menu makan siang.

"Aa, tidak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Ishida tadi," tanggap Ichigo sekenanya tanpa menyurutkan seringai kepuasan atas kekalahan Ishida. Duduk berhadapan dengan si Kepala Merah di meja kantin dengan satu porsi ramen yang sama besarnya.

"Dia pasti kesal setengah mati... hahaha, ini benar-benar sejarah. Ishida kalah telak." Renji kembali mendeklarasikan kekalahan Ishida, yang seperti akan terus menjadi bahasan menarik sampai seminggu ke depan, atau lebih.

Ichigo mendengus sengit, "Heh, itu bagus. Sekali-kali dia memang harus diberi pelajaran karena terlalu sering meremehkan orang lain. Selalu menganggap orang lain lebih bodoh darinya."

Wajahnya masih berada di hadapan mangkuk ketika melirik Ichigo. "Kau tersinggung, Ichigo? Kalau aku sih tidak, karena aku tidak merasa bodoh," ucap Renji enteng.

Ichigo mendelik. "Maksudmu aku bodoh, begitu?" balasnya tidak terima.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kau itu... bo-doh."

Sepertinya Renji telah belajar banyak dari Aizen-sensei hari ini, ilmu tentang menjungkirbalikkan kata-kata. Dan berhasil. Buktinya, Ichigo kebakaran.

"_KONOYAROOO_—"

GUBRAAK

Suara benda jatuh dengan frekuensi cukup mengejutkan berhasil menginterupsi Ichigo dan Renji. Keduanya kompak melongok ke lantai samping meja. Yang langsung menemukan seonggok tubuh ringkih tertelungkup beralaskan lantai dengan tumpahan kuah ramen. Terdengar rintihan "_I,Ittee-tee-tee_!" dari si Tubuh Ringkih ketika beringsut duduk.

"Oii, kau baik-baik saja?" Ichigo yang pertama menegurnya. Dengan kerutan permanen yang kentara jelas. Tanda heran.

Yang ditegur mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah lugu dengan alis tinggi. Ia berjengit lalu berdiri dengan sekali sentak. Antara kelewat terkejut atau takut dengan ekspresi Ichigo yang lebih mirip pemalak ketimbang seseorang yang menanyakan keadaan. "A—aku baik-baik saja, permisi!" ujarnya kikuk, meringis sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang juga kikuk. Lalu bergegas pergi (baca: kabur) tanpa menunggu tanggapan Ichigo.

Sebuah _sweatdrop_ bergulir di belakang kepala orange Ichigo, "Kenapa dia?"

"Sepertinya dia takut dengan wajah mu, Ichigo," tanggap Renji. Kemudian kembali menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan kasihan, Renji menggeleng pelan seraya berdecak, "_Tch_, sudah bodoh, menyeramkan pula. Tidak ada yang bisa diharapkan darimu, Ichigo!" sambungnya tanpa dosa.

Dua bahkan tiga perempatan langsung tercetak jelas di dahi Ichigo, "Oii, kau mau berkelahi?! Huh!" Ia berdiri geram dengan menyisingkan kedua lengan kemejanya. Rupanya si Muka Babon sedang senang mencari gara-gara. Tapi, kemarahan Ichigo lagi-lagi harus tertahan karena suara dengungan dari speaker besar di pojok atap kantin. Keduanya kembali kompak menoleh ke sumber kebisingan.

kresek kresek

**"PERHATIAN! DIINFOKAN KEPADA SELURUH SISWA/I TINGKAT DUA, BAHWA ACARA AKBAR TAHUNAN 'ONE NIGHT TWO DAYS' AKAN DISELENGGARAKAN SETELAH BERAKHIRNYA EVALUASI TEST, YAKNI PADA HARI SABTU-MINGGU, TANGGAL 2-3 DESEMBER. TEPAT SEBELUM LIBUR MUSIM DINGIN. UNTUK ITU DIHIMBAU KEPADA PESERTA YANG DIWAJIBKAN, YAKNI SELURUH SISWA/I TINGKAT DUA, AGAR SEGERA BERSIAP.** **UNTUK INFORMASI LEBIH LANJUT, BISA DITANYAKAN LANGSUNG KEPADA PANITA PENYELENGGARA DI RUANG OSIS. SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH."**

DEB

Pengumuman selesai. Menyisakan keheningan diantara kedua pemuda yang masih duduk berhadapan. Ramen porsi besar yang tinggal setengah sempat dilupakan, karena suara si Pemberi pengumuman—yang tadi sempat menjadi bahan ledekan—masih terngiang jelas.

"Gila! Kurasa otaknya benar-benar sudah korslet karena soal dari Aizen-sensei. Apa dia mau membuat kita mati beku?" Renji yang pertama kali menggerutu. Lalu kembali melanjutkan acara menyeruput mie ramen miliknya.

Ichigo tersenyum sinis sebagai tanggapan, "Tidak. Aku justru sangat tertarik. Ini pertama kalinya aku ikut serta di acara yang diadakan Ishida sebagi ketua OSIS. Apa kau tidak penasaran, permainan seperti apa yang telah disiapkan si Mata Empat?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**. . . .**

* * *

.

.

**Hari Berikutnya...**

.

.

Kedua pelupuk mata yang mengatup mulai berkerut. Kemudian terangkat menampilkan manik amber yang bergerak waspada. Seolah hal itu adalah aksi wajib saat pertama kali kesadaran membangunkannya. Mencari keberadaan si Perusak Pagi yang tidak pernah absen menerjang Ichigo. Alisnya berkerut bingung, lalu berbalik terlentang.

_'Ini terlalu tenang'_... pikirnya aneh.

Malas memikirkannya, Ichigo bangkit. Menguap lebar sembari meregangkan kedua tangan. Kemudian beringsut turun dari ranjang, menyambar handuk di sandaran kursi, lalu beranjak keluar kamar. Memulai rutinitas paginya dengan bersiap ke sekolah. Tanpa melirik jam meja digital di atas meja belajar.

.

.

.

Yuzu masih disibukkan dengan telur mata sapi setengah matang sedangkan Karin telah duduk di kursinya seraya membaca koran; ketika si Sulung Kurosaki bergabung di ruang makan. Lagi-lagi Ichigo heran, apa benar Karin memang hobi membaca koran setiap pagi? Ini sudah dua kali ia memergokinya, sejak kemarin.

Pun diabaikan, karena menurutnya ada yang lebih aneh pagi ini. Agak mengejutkan karena kursi milik kepala keluarga lagi-lagi kosong. Kepala orange itu menoleh ke kanan ke kiri, mencari si Pemilik kursi.

"Ichi-nii, kalau kau sedang mencari pria tua itu, dia sedang tidak ada di rumah," jelas Karin datar, membuat Ichigo langsung meliriknya heran.

"Oto-san sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya akan memberikan bantuan medis darurat di daerah pinggiran kota," tambah Yuzu sambil membagi telur mata sapi. Ichigo beralih melirik si Pirang yang baru bergabung.

Sebelah alis jingganya terangkat. Masih dengan raut santai dan cuek khas dirinya. Ia heran.

_'Jadi, pria tua itu belum pulang sejak kemarin'_... batin Ichigo mengartikan. Tanpa ambil pusing dengan penjelasan si Kembar yang terucap persis sama dengan kemarin pagi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Rukia diam karena curiga. Toushiro diam karena ragu.

Rukia curiga karena Toushiro tidak memberi penjelasan apa pun hingga detik ini. Toushiro ragu karena Rukia tidak menanyakan apa pun hingga detik ini.

Rukia melirik Toushiro lewat ujung mata... _'Apa maksud tindakan si Hitsugaya kemarin? Kenapa dia diam saja?'_

Toushiro mengamati Rukia di depannya... _'Apa dia mencurigai ku? Kenapa dia diam saja?'_

Intinya, keduanya tidak mau bicara. Meski tetap melaksanakan rutinitas berangkat bersama. Sejak kejadian tak terduga kemarin, tidak satu pun diantara keduanya yang sanggup mengelak dari situasi canggung seperti saat ini. Bahkan sama-sama saling menjaga jarak setengah meter demi membebaskan diri untuk saling mengamati dalam diam.

Walaupun keduanya sama-sama sadar, kalau kecanggungan ini tidak akan pernah bebas selama keduanya tidak saling bicara. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Toushiro selalu menghindar setiap kali Rukia memicing ke arahnya.

_Masa bodo'_ soal _momiji_, pohon _maple_, angin berhembus, jingga dan kecoklatan yang selalu mengiri setiap pagi. Mereka tidak peduli kali ini.

.

.

.

.

**[Karakura High School]**

.

.

Sementara dari arah berlawanan...

Ichigo berjalan dalam diam dengan kedua tangan dilipat di belakang kepala. Menghiraukan gadis _caramel_ ceria yang selalu berangkat ke sekolah bersamanya—akibat bertetangga—karena sibuk tenggelam dengan sesuatu yang membingungkan pikirannya. Ini lebih mengusik ketimbang soal ayahnya yang belum pulang dari luar kota sejak kemarin. Juga lebih mengejutkan dari kebiasaan Karin membaca koran pagi seperti bapak-bapak—yang juga baru disadarinya.

Ini lebih pantas disebut 'aneh'. Ichigo yang salah ingat atau Karin dan Yuzu yang secara 'kebetulan' mengulangi kalimat kemarin. _Déjà vu_. Tadinya ingin diabaikan saja oleh Ichigo, tapi entah kenapa otaknya terasa gatal untuk terus memikirkan.

Dan di tengah lamunan herannya, tiba-tiba Inoue berseru.

"_Aree_~... Lihat itu Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo berhenti. Mengernyit heran. Bukan karena sesuatu yang ditunjuk Inoue, melainkan berkat seruannya barusan yang seperti 'pernah didengar'. Aneh. _Hazel_-nya melirik, Inoue masih menunjuk dengan raut antusias yang sama seperti kemarin.

"Mereka benar-benar berangkat bersama 'kan?"

Mata Ichigo melebar begitu Inoue kembali bersuara. Hey, apa ini juga kebetulan? Masa' iya Ichigo mengalami _Déjà vu _berturut-turut seperti ini?

Tidak. Tidak. Inoue itu ceroboh. Sering jatuh akibat tingkat kewaspadaan yang rendah. Yang mungkin berakibat pada otaknya. Sehingga sering mengulang kata-kata tanpa sadar, mungkin. Begitu analisa Ichigo. Walaupun yang ngelantur di sini justru analisa Ichigo sendiri, yang sama sekali tidak ada landasan teori.

Tapi, di dunia ini tidak ada hal yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan logika. Keyakinannya menjerit. Jadi, kebetulan seperti ini pun tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan.

"Tidak perlu diulang, Inoue. Kau sudah mengatakan itu kemarin," tanggap Ichigo mencoba tetap santai.

"Heeee~... benarkah? Kenapa aku bisa lupa?" Tuh 'kan! Pasti karena Inoue punya penyakit lupa. Pasti. Jadi, tidak perlu kau risaukan, Ichigo.

"_Ohayoo~_ Kuchiki-san, Toushiro-kun!" Inoue melambai tinggi, menyahut riang pada dua orang yang berjalan di arah berlawanan. Ichigo ikut memandangi. Dengan tatapan sengit yang sama seperti kemarin. Tapi, itu pun tak bertahan lama. Ketika pemandangan Rukia dan si Murid Baru yang berjalan hampir berdampingan juga seperti 'pernah dilihat'. Wajahnya berkerut keheranan.

Rukia yang tersentak. Ichigo melihatnya. Si Hitsugaya yang tetap dingin. Ichigo juga melihatnya. "_O—ohayoo_... Inoue...!" Bahkan jawaban Rukia yang kikuk, Ichigo juga mendengarnya. Aneh. Seolah ini pertama kalinya mereka kepergok jalan berdua.

"Heh, jadi benar-benar setiap pagi?" ledek Ichigo sedikit menyeringai. Tertuju hanya untuk Rukia yang masih kikuk. Berniat menggoda, tapi justru terkesan sinis. Sebal, barangkali.

"_Tawake!_" Tapi begitu mendengar umpatan Rukia, Ichigo tertegun. Seringainya lenyap.

Aneh. Hey, sudah berapa kali Ichigo menyabut kata 'aneh' hari ini? Terlalu banyak kebetulan yang terjadi. Lupakan soal analisa Inoue yang ceroboh. Karena itu tidak akan berlaku untuk Rukia. Si nomor dua itu terlalu cerdas untuk lupa. Juga untuk mengulang situasi yang sama. Lihat gayanya yang melenggang pergi seraya menarik Inoue, berusaha menghindar dari ledekan Ichigo, benar-benar serupa dengan kemarin. Ichigo mendengus, telebih saat si Hitsugaya pun ikut mengulangi kecuekannya pada Ichigo.

Jadi, ini pasti _Déjà vu _lagi. Cukup keren. Sepertinya Ichigo perlu mengabadikan hari bersejarah ini.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Hirako-sensei lagi-lagi berhalangan hadir. Dan lagi-lagi sama seperti kemarin. Ichigo hanya mampu memberengut heran ketika mengetahui fakta ini. Ingatannya yang salah atau memang kelas _Ongaku _terjadwal selama dua hari berturut-turut dan sama-sama di jam pertama? Mungkin memang ingatannya yang bermasalah. Ia memang selalu kesulitan untuk mengingat hal-hal kecil. Karena bagi si Sulung Kurosaki, jadwal pelajaran hanya perkara kecil yang tidak perlu diingat.

Ia mendesah, apa hendak dikata. Seraya menyamankan punggung pada sandaran kursi, juga melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepala, pose bersantai yang cuek. Tak lupa memejamkan mata. Jam kosong seperti ini perlu dimanfaatkan. Yah, jika kalian adalah pelajar normal, waktu-waktu langka seperti ini tentunya sangat diharapkan. Bukannya Ichigo senang kalau _sensei_-nya berhalangan hadir. Hanya saja, ia adalah seorang pelajar normal yang tidak punya kekuatan untuk menolak atau menyiakan waktu berleha-leha.

Tidak layaknya si Murid Teladan, yang—sayangnya—mengisi waktu lowong justru dengan terus membaca buku. Sangat tidak normal. Ujung bibir kirinya tertarik sinis, masih dengan terpejam. _'Heh, apa kepalanya terbuat dari bahan karet yang tidak mudah pecah?'..._ Tapi, bicara tentang Ishida, bagaimana kabarnya setelah insiden kemarin?

Sebelah pelupuknya terangkat, mengintip Ishida yang masih duduk diam di depannya. Duduk bersila dengan sebuah buku ditopang sebelah tangan, Ishida tampak baik-baik saja. Tak disangka kalau si Mata Empat mampu _move on_ dalam waktu singkat. Cukup mengesankan, apalagi setelah peristiwa tragis—_kalian tahu apa maksudnya_—dipermalukan di muka umum .

_'Ku kira dia hanya seorang pria dengan kepribadian sempit'_... pikirnya. Tersenyum meremehkan.

Tapi tunggu dulu, jika menilik dari awal—maksudnya sejak ia bangun tidur—banyak hal yang terulang. Bahkan hingga detik ini—absennya Hirako-sensei. Dan, jika melihat jadwal, setelah ini adalah pelajaran Matematika. Dan... jika boleh Ichigo perkiraan (harapkan), mungkinkah peristiwa kemarin—_kalian tahu apa maksudnya_—akan terulang kembali? Karena akan sangat menyenangkan sekali menontonya untuk kedua kali.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik, menyungging senyum licik seraya manggut-manggut penuh maksud terselubung. Berkat ide aneh-aneh yang berseliweran di otaknya. Nahas bagi Ishida.

Tersenyum aneh dengan menatap lurus si Objek kelicikan, Ichigo tampak mencurigakan. Begitu yang tercermin di mata sipit Abarai Renji, yang sejak tadi hanya terbengong heran mengamati Ichigo yang terlihat tidak waras.

"Kurasa dia keracunan...," guman Renji. Menggeleng tidak habis pikir, dengan sebelah tangan menyangga kepala yang masih mengarah pada Ichigo yang senyam-senyum sendiri.

"Oii Ichigo, apa kau sarapan di rumah Inoue pagi ini?"

Ichigo menoleh, pada si Penanya yang masih bertopang wajah malas. "Apa? Tidak."

"Lalu, apa kau salah minum obat?" tanya Renji lagi. '_Tertukar antara obat kebodohan dan obat kegilaan_'... sambungnya dalam hati.

Ichigo merubah raut mukanya, mulai tersinggung. "Apa maksudmu, Renji?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya khawatir melihatmu senyum-senyum sendiri. Kupikir kau meninggalkan kewarasanmu di rumah."

Bukannya semakin marah, Ichigo justru kembali tersenyum licik. Membuat Renji mundur sedikit, menjauhi Ichigo karena bergidik. Barangkali merasa dirinya masih normal sebagai pria tulen.

Ichigo pun segera menghentikan aksi senyam-senyumnya, sebelum sahabat merahnya ini salah paham—setelah melihat gelagat Renji. "Aku hanya membayangkan, bagaimana jika peristiwa kemarin terulang," ujarnya mencoba mengungkit, sembari mengerling ke arah pemuda klimis yang masih membaca buku.

Sebelah alis penuh tato terangkat sebagai tanggapan, lalu ikut melirik pemuda yang dimaksud Ichigo. "Peristiwa?" tanya Renji polos. Tanda tak paham.

"Aa, peristiwa yang kau sebut bersejarah," jawab Ichigo dengan begitu yakin.

Renji mengernyit, begitu kata 'bersejarah' dikatakan Ichigo dengan begitu yakinnya. Membuatnya bertambah bingung, "Hah... apa maksudmu, Ichigo?" lengkap dengan tampang bodoh.

Ichigo menarik napas geram, "Aish, susah bicara dengan manusia babon," ejeknya.

Kini, kedua alis bertato Renji serempak terangkat nyalang, "Oii, kau menantangku?!"

Ichigo pun kembali menggeram, menghadapi kebodohan sahabat merahnya ini memang selalu bikin kesal. "Renji, apa kau tidak ingat, hah? Padahal kemarin kau yang paling bersemangat mengejek Ishida. Kenapa sekarang kau jadi seperti orang bodoh yang pikun?" ujarnya sedikit meninggi.

"Ishida? Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Alisnya semakin berkerut, benar-benar tak paham kemana arah pembicaraan sahabat orangenya. "Dan siapa yang kau sebut bodoh dan pikun, _konoyaro_?!" geramnya kemudian ikut meninggi.

Ichigo menyerah, tapi masih kesal. "Tch, baiklah ... akan kuingatkan otak berkapasitas kecilmu itu Renji ... Tentang peristiwa bersejarah Ishida yang telah dipermalukan di muka kelas berkat soal Matematika tersulit di dunia. Apa kau sudah ingat sekarang?"

Dan Renji hanya melongo begitu mendengar penjelasan absurd Ichigo. Yang langsung membuatnya berkesimpulan, "Ishida dipermalukan? Kau mengigau ya?"

Kabar Ichigo? Jangan ditanya. Saat ini ia sudah seperti lokomotif dengan bahan bakar batu bara, beruap panas. Dan ingin sekali rasaya ia berteriak—'KENAPA KAU BODOH SEKALI?' atau 'BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MELUPAKAN HAL SEPENTING ITU?'—di depan wajah mirip babon itu dengan liur memuncrat kalau perlu.

Tapi itu urung terlaksana karena si Objek gunjingan rupanya sudah tidak tahan dengan dua sahabat berwarna dibelakangnya. Yang langsung menoleh cepat dengan daun telinga memerah panas. "Bisa tidak kecilkan suara kalian saat sedang menggunjing orang lain. Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas," bentaknya kesal.

Ichigo dan Renji kompak menoleh ke Ishida. Yang telah berupaya mengembalikan _image_-nya seperti sedia kala, dengan berdehem dan membenarkan letak kacamata. "Dan kau Kurosaki...," beralih menatap tajam Ichigo. "Seingatku, aku tidak punya masalah apa pun denganmu. Jadi berhenti mengarang gosip buruk tentangku. Aku tahu kau iri pada kejeniusanku. Tapi cerita tentang aku yang dipermalukan karena soal Matematika, itu benar-benar cerita paling konyol yang pernah kudengar."

_ 'Mengarang cerita katanya?'_... pikir Ichigo seraya mendengus sinis.

Tidak habis pikir. Apa ini efek dari program 'Bangkit Dari Keterpurukan' yang terlalu berlebihan? Membuat Ishida jadi manusia sombong yang terlalu percaya diri. Atau membuatnya jadi amnesia... (?)

Tebakan kedua membuatnya mengernyit, "Jangan bilang kalau kau juga lupa, Ishida? Atau bahkan, kau juga lupa bagaimana wajah Aizen-sensei saat menghakimimu," duga Ichigo memastikan. Memandang Ishida lekat.

Yang dipandang jadi melongo. Berpikir apa bahasanya tadi terlalu sarkastik atau si Jingga ini memang sedang ngelindur. Dan satu lagi, Aizen-sensei katanya?

Ishida berdehem, menatap tajam Ichigo. "Kurosaki, sepertinya ada yang harus ku beri tahu padamu, barangkali kau memang sedang mengigau. Pertama, aku tidak suka dengan karangan cerita konyol itu karena bagiku itu hanya halusinasimu saja. Kedua, kemarin tidak ada pelajaran matematika. Dan yang ketiga, asal kau tahu saja, Aizen-sensei bahkan belum kembali dari perjalanan dinasnya di Amerika. Jadi, bagaimana bisa dia mempermalukanku kemarin? Lucu sekali."

Bak terkena kejut listrik, tubuhnya menegang. Terpaku, termangu, tertegun, tercenung, dan semua kata yang bisa mewakili keterkejutan Ichigo dengan amber yang membelalak. Napasnya tercekat seakan lupa bagaimana cara menghirup oksigen dengan benar. Ia linglung berkat sederet kalimat pernyataan Ishida akan fakta sesungguhnya. Seolah menggugahnya dari tidur panjang.

Halusinasi? Tidak pernah terjadi?

Dan berderet pertanyaan lainnya bergaung di otaknya, membuat manik madunya kini bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah. Ia tidak mengerti. Sangat sulit memahami apa maksud perkataan Ishida. Apanya yang berhalusinasi? Apanya yang tidak pernah terjadi? Jelas-jelas kemarin semua itu terjadi dan disaksikan semua murid. Jangan bercanda!

"Jangan ... bercanda ... Ishida!" suaranya tercekat bahkan hanya untuk menyangkal.

Matanya menyorot tajam, seolah memaksa Ishida untuk mengklarifikasi bahwa tadi memang hanya bercanda. Tapi, justru kernyitan heran yang dipajang Ishida, seakan di sini gelagat Ichigo-lah yang aneh. Tidak berguna, ia beralih ke Renji yang sejak tadi hanya menonton dalam heran, berharap sahabat dalam pertengkarannya ini akan... sama? Kernyitan dalam yang seolah bertanya, 'kau ini kenapa?'.

Dadanya mencelus. Mulai bergemuruh tidak tenang. Dengan wajah yang memucat, ia bangkit perlahan. Berdiri seperti orang bingung yang diekori tatapan heran Ishida dan Renji. Kelopaknya mengerjap dengan irama berantakan.

Oke. Ini tidak keren.

Sudah tidak keren lagi seperti dugaan awal. Persetan dengan _Déjà vu._ Ini mulai mengkhawatirkan. Kepanikan mulai menggerayangi di tengah kebingungan yang begitu menghantam.

_'Tapi tunggu, coba pikirkan baik-baik Ichigo. Jangan panik dulu!'_... Batinnya mencoba menenangkan. Terlihat dari kerjapan mata yang mulai stabil. Ia memejamkan mata. Batinnya kembali mengarahkan, ..._'Kau hanya perlu mengingatnya dengan pikiran jernih. Kembali ke awal, saat kau bangun tidur. Semuanya terasa normal. Hanya ayah bodohmu saja yang menghilang. Itu tidak penting. Lalu sarapan pagi seperti biasa. Dengan Karin juga Yuzu—'_

_"Ichi-nii, kalau kau sedang mencari pria tua itu, dia sedang tidak ada di rumah."_

_"Oto-san sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali. Katanya akan memberikan bantuan medis darurat di daerah pinggiran kota."_

Pejaman matanya mengerat. Saat sadar bahwa tidak hanya kata-kata kedua adik kembarnya yang terulang, tapi juga situasinya. Bahkan menu sarapan yang dibuat Yuzu pun sama. Dan setelah ditelaah, perkataan itu seolah memberitahu kalau ayah bodohnya baru pergi pagi ini, bukan kemarin.

_"Aree~... Lihat itu Kurosaki-kun!"_

_"Mereka benar-benar berangkat bersama 'kan?"_

Matanya semakin mengerat. Lagi. Situasi terulang lainnya. kali ini bersama Inoue. Saat memergoki Rukia dan si Murid Baru itu berangkat bersama. Benar-benar mirip, seolah ini memang pertama kalinya mereka kepergok.

_"Tidak perlu diulang, Inoue. Kau sudah mengatakan itu kemarin." _

_"Heeee~... benarkah? Kenapa aku bisa lupa?"_

Matanya terbuka. Menampilkan iris madu yang nyalang. Berusaha menelan ludah ke dalam tenggorokan yang tercekat. Ia ingat saat itu Inoue bilang 'lupa'. Tapi bagaimana bisa lupa? Teori Ichigo yang keliru tentang kecerobohan Inoue atau lupa karena memang belum pernah terjadi, seperti yang dikatakan Ishida. Apa-apaan ini?

_"O—ohayoo... Inoue...!" _

_"Heh, jadi benar-benar setiap pagi?" _

_"Tawake!"_

_"...Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."_

_"Ishida dipermalukan? Kau mengigau ya?"_

Sial. Ingatan-ingatan itu terus berkelebat di kepalanya. Membuatnya jadi semakin terlihat frustasi karena sulit menerima kenyataan. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya terangat, meremas surai jingga miliknya. Mencoba menghentikan semua suara gema yang seperti terus menamparnya. Ishida dan Renji bahkan turut berdiri, menyaksikan gelagat Ichigo yang semakin aneh dan mulai mengkhawatirkan. Hingga suara-suara itu berakhir dipernyataan Ishida.

_ "...kemarin tidak ada pelajaran matematika."_

_"...asal kau tahu saja, Aizen-sensei bahkan belum kembali dari perjalanan dinasnya di Amerika."_

Ichigo tercenung. Kedua tangannya perlahan merosot turun, memegang lurus pinggiran meja, sebagai penyangga tubuhnya yang sedikit membungkuk. _'Aizen-sensei belum kembali?'_... pikirnya. Kemudian mulai menatap tajam Ishida yang terlihat kebingungan.

"Kau bilang aku mengigau? Kalau iya, tidak mungkin aku bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Bagaimana ekspresi percaya dirimu saat baru saja selesai menjawab soal itu. Atau ... bagaimana keterkejutanmu saat kau dinyatakan tidak beruntung oleh Aizen-sensei. Karenanya kau mengusul si Hitsugaya untuk ikut menjawab soal. Dan ... dan tanpa kau duga, ternyata jawabannyalah yang terbaik. Aku ingat jelas, betapa kesalnya kau saat itu. Dan juga, kisah yang diceritakan Aizen-sensei mengenai soal tersulit di dunia ... itu ... Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak mungkin mengigau?!" Ichigo meracau lalu berteriak membentak Ishida. Sebelah tangannya bahkan spontan menarik kerah _sweater_ Ishida.

Renji tersentak, bersamaan dengan perubahan sikap Ichigo. Terutama mendengar racauan Ichigo yang terdengar tidak masuk akal. "Ichigo, kurasa ada yang tidak beres denganmu," ujarnya skeptis.

Yang langsung mendapat lirikan tajam Ichigo. "Kau juga, Renji. Berhenti mempermainkan ku," geramnya benar-benar marah. Sedangkan Renji hanya bisa kembali mengernyit heran.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue, Rukia, Tatsuki yang sedang asik bercengkerama pun mau tak mau ikut terusik dengan keributan yang diciptakan Ichigo. Tidak hanya mereka, bahkan hampir semua pasang mata kini ikut menatap heran.

"Aku tidak sedang mempermainkan mu, _bakayaroo_!" Renji balas menggeram.

Dan semakin menipiskan kesabaran Ichigo untuk tidak melayangkan tinjunya di wajah tak bersalah Renji.

"Buktinya?" suara tenang Ishida tiba-tiba menginterupsi Ichigo. Kepala orange itu sontak menoleh, "Kalau kau bisa menunjukkan buktinya, mungkin kau memang tidak sedang bermimpi," sambungnya tetap tenang. Menantang Ichigo yang masih mencengkeram kerah sweaternya.

Bukti? Ichigo terdiam. Dengan rahang mengeras menahan amarah. Seraya mencoba mengubek ingatan tentang bukti yang dimaksud. Pasti ada, yakinnya. Dengan begitu ia bisa membungkam mulut kedua sahabat pikunnya ini. Cobalah ingat di mana bukti itu Ichigo! Sial. Kenapa di saat seperti ini otaknya semakin tidak bisa diajak bekerjasama... ingatlah... ingatlah... ingatlah... Dan kerutan permanen di dahinya mengendur ketika ia mendapatkannya.

_'Ada!'_... teriaknya dalam hati.

"Catatan," ucapnya datar. "Periksa catatan Matematikamu kalau tidak percaya!" tantang balik Ichigo dengan cukup tegas. Membuat Toushiro yang sejak awal mendengar pun tidak peduli, kini melirik karenanya. Bersamaan dengan terlepasnya cengkeraman di kerah Ishida.

Ishida masih bergeming menatap tajam Ichigo. Tidak bergerak sedikit pun untuk mewujudkan usul absurd Ichigo. Renji yang melakukannya, tanpa aba-aba, mulai membuka buku catatan matematika dengan ragu. Ichigo menoleh, menanti Renji menemukan bukti itu. Tapi sayangnya, "Catatan yang mana?" tanya Renji ketika sampai di lembar terakhir.

Ichigo tidak kehilangan akal, karena Renji memang pemalas. Jadinya, ia menoleh ke Inoue atau siapa pun untuk membantunya. Tapi lagi-lagi tatapan yang sama didapatnya, yang seolah berkata bahwa Ichigo memang sedang mengigau. Dengan berdecak kesal, ia menyambar catatannya sendiri. Langsung membuka halaman terakhir dengan kasar. Dan begitu sampai, ia membeku. Memelototi halaman terakhir yang kosong. Seolah dibungkam oleh kenyataan pahit, bahwa catatan itu tidak ada. Bukti itu lenyap.

"Tidak ada."

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[1] **_senyum raja :_ senyum misterius yang tidak menunjukkan maksud sebenarnya.

.

.

**A/N :**_ Yoooo minnaaaaa...!_ (*o*)7 _#ditabokin_ (x_o)... _Baiklah saya minta maaf yang segede-gedenya, akibat keterlambatan yang sangat keterlaluan ini. Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidup saya belakangan ini #ceileh..._

**hitotsu (*o*)..| :** _Saya kesulitan mencari waktu luang. Suer deh... sibuk banget saya._

**Futatsu ******(*A*)..V **:** _Kompi saya yang udah bobrok ini rusak. Oh My... ini bener2 kendala utama. Dan untungnya udah sembuh... legaaa_... (-_-)r'''.. _fiuhh_

**Mitsu ********(*=*)..\|/ ****:**_ Dan ketika si kompi udah sehat serta udah dapet waktu luang, eh... otak saya yang nge-blank. Serius deh, duduk berjam-jam hanya mampu natap layar kosong sambil bengong... kayak orang bego. Padahal nih otak udah saya ajak jalan-jalan, nonton film horor, udah saya cuci terus diperes, bahkan sampe diajak ngobrol... tetep aja dia kopong..._/(©_©)\_... #_pusing pala Yuki._ Yaudahlah, saya pasrah menunggu boklam nya menyala sendiri... krik krik krik_

_Yah, begitulah alibi saya. Dan saya terharu dengan semua review yang masuk di chapter kemarin. Domoo Arigatou...#bungkuk dalem. Seru banget bacanya. Sumpah, tanggapan dan spekulasi kalian keren-keren. Puas saya baca, reviewnya pada panjang-panjang... hehehe. Dan chappy ini saya persembahkan bagi dua readers yang paling rajin mengingatkan saya untuk update. Adalah mereka, **Zera** dan **Inggar. **___**naghespegapha**... Hounto ni Arigatoo #bungkuk  
__

_Jadi, bagaimana dengan ch ini...? Apakah masih mistery? Kali ini nyeritain Ichigo... yang mengalami 'missing day'. Saya sih gak pernah ngalamin, tapi pernah denger beberapa kisah nyata tentang fenomena ini. Akhirnya saya tertarik untuk mengangkatnya di ENIGMA. Dan ketegangan Ichigo akan dilanjutkan di ch depan yang akan diupdate besok atau lusa (prediksi saya bakal jadi satu ch, ternyata kepanjangan__—7.604 words tanpa A/N dan balasan review). Oya, kalau bertemu miss. typo tolong beritahu saya. Biar saya benerin..._

_ Baiklah, saya tunggu **R.E.V.I.E.W** kalian untuk chapter ini ya!_

_Sampai jumpa di chapter 6...(^_^.../_

**Yuki Sharaa**


	6. The Missing Day - Part II

**Balasan review untuk no login dan anonymous...**

**zera : **hehehe.. maaf ya menunggu lama (lagi) #garuk2 kepala. Saya lagi kesusahan membagi waktu nih. Tapi syukurlah kalo chap kemarin masih tetep bikin penasaran. Pertanyaan untuk Ichigo, terjawab di chap ini zera. Tapi untuk hub Rukia dan Toushiro sepertinya masih belum terungkap. Tapi, coba aja main tebak-tebak buah manggis sebelum saya sendiri yg ngasih tahu. saya bakal selalu ngasih clue kok tentang siapa mereka. Dan chap kemarin kayaknya memang banyak typo karena gak saya periksa ulang, ehehehe #ketara malesnya. Oke deh ini chap 6 nya. Selamat membaca ya zera... makasih banyak reviewnya.

**Guest 1 : **Iya... maaf lama updatenya karena banyak kendala hihihi. Terima kasih ya sudah review guest-san. Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan ya! Selamat membaca...

**thathaa : **hahaha... kalo bisa sih jangan sampe ngalamin. CTA (Cukup Tau Aja) dari kisahnya Ichigo. Untuk siapa itu Toushiro... kayaknya masih bakal jadi misteri deh. Jadi silahkan menebak2 siapa dia sebelum saya ungkap di sini. And makasih lagi buat semangatnya thathaa... juga buat review rutinnya. hehe... ini sudah update chap 6! Enjoy...

**Guest 2 : **Semua pertanyaanmu terjawab di chap ini guest-san (etto.. ini Guest-san yang sama bukan ya? hehe.. soalnya ada 3) , yaudah deh.. pokonya saya sudah update selamat membaca!

**Haruka-chan : **Yup. Begitulah Haruka-chan. Plot selalu membuat saya bertekuk lutut. Oiya, aku juga suka sama chara itu. Dia adalah penjahat paling keren, cakep, dan jenius yg pernah saya tahu di anime hohoho. Dn untuk kepanikan Ichigo, selama pengetikan chap 5-6, saya bisa membayangkan dengan jelas bagaimana raut muka Ichigo. Saya miripin sama kepanikan Ichigo waktu Tsukisima temennya Kugo Ginjou menyabotase ingatan2 org terdekatnya. Dan menganggap kalo Tsukisima itu sepupunya. hehehe... Iya,iya, jeniusan dia. Saya juga akuin deh. Terimakasih ya dukungannya haruka-chan. kalau boleh sih mintanya barang berharga (ex: money, smartphone, car,...#bletak) Dan selamat membaca chap 6...!

**Ganesha : **Hi, Ganesha-san! Thank you so much for your review (again). And (again) it too exaggerated I think... too over Ganesha-san (OMG). But, really thankful for this. And for the typos, I had repaired them. I really apologize for the long time. You know, just there was some trouble I had. Oh thanks God, if this chap still satisfy you. I was pessimist of that. Yup! Chap 6 is up... Don't miss it Ganesha-san. I wish that you'll be back again. I'll be wait...

**Edgar Allan Poe : **Hallo juga Edgar-san (ini mirip nama adeknya Raditya Dika, tentunya tanpa nama panjang 'Allan Poe' hehe). Maafkan kelakar saya atas PenName kamu ya...*peace* Eh, tapi keren juga ya PN-nya, Edgar Allan Poe itu penulis genre horror misteri terkenal di Amerika 'kan? Wah, gak nyangka ada yg bakal pake PN ini. Kalo Agatha Christie atau Conan Doyle mungkin sudah banyak yg pake (mungkin). #kok jadi ngebahas PenName sih (abis menarik sih). *oke fokus* (walaupun saya masih penasaran knpa kamu pilih nama itu). Kapan pun reviewnya, saya akan tetap berterimakasih karena sudah menyempatkan waktu. Apalagi sepanjang ini, terima kasih banyak ya Edgar-san. Juga untuk tebakan2nya, walaupun beberapa kali keliru tapi jangan menyerah. Kan teka-tekinya banyak, jadi masih banyak kok yg masih bisa ditebak. Contohnya hub Hitsuruki, ini masih jadi misteri karena saya belum mengumumkannya secara resmi #halah. Dan untuk pertanyaan ttg chap 5 nya, terjawab di chap ini. Sedangkan untuk Aizen dan Gin, hmm... untuk sekarang tetap jadi misteri hohohoho #ketawa nista. Baru kamu lho yg mencurigai mereka berdua. Padahal frekuensi kemunculan mereka cuman sedikit. Yah, pokoknya silahkan dipikirkan dulu sebelum saya beri tau. Oke deh, ini chap 6 nya sudah hadir... selamat membaca ya Edgar-san. Semoga tetep mendidik (seperti kata kamu) *tersanjung saya*...

**1214 :** WTH... Ini sih surat ancaman, bukannya review. Dan isinya jauh jauh bikin saya lebih merinding ketimbang Enigma chap.3. Mati hanya karena fiksi? Lelucon macam apa ini !? Anda super berlebihan. Dan hey Mr./Mrs. 1214... sepertinya saya tidak asing dengan code number ini... 1214 ... **DIK**, aren't you? Huh!?... Tapi sebagai author yg baik, saya tetap berterimakasih atas kesediaan meninggalkan jejak. GBU, DIK...!

**yuki nadaa :** Ini udah update nadaa-chan (aku panggil gini aja ya! hehe). Maaf ya menunggu lama... Silahkan!

**Nishi :** Oke. Ini sudah lanjut. Untuk endingnya masih ada sekitar 7 atau 8 chapter lagi. hehe... jangan lupa review lagi ya!

.

.

Untuk yang login, sudah saya balas melalui **PM** ya! (Juga untuk **Fujiwara Eikichi** dan **Izumi Chieko**)

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih bagi yang sudah mereview/fav/follow/PM :

│_mira. cahya 1 _│_Haruka-chan _│_thathaa _│_Chupank _│_zera _│_sinji. kazeri _│_inggar. naghespegapha _│_Guest _│_Suit_│_ceda yagami _│_Aosaki Sakurai_ │_Ayra el Irista_ │_Kiki RyuSullChan_ │_Fujiwara Eikichi_ │_Suit as Suit_ │_higitsune84tails_ │_ningKyu_ │_izumi chieko_ │_shofia mutiarani_ │_Lilium E. Midford_ │ _yuuki nadaa_ │_Guest_ │_Edgar Allan Poe_ │ _Fleur Choi_ │ _Aoivess_ │ _ItsChoiDesy_ │_1214_ │_ Nishi_ _│ Juga untuk para readers di manapun kalian berada yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca_│

.

.

**Enjoy reading!**

.

.

_Warning :_ _AU, OOC, Ranjau Typo, banyak istilah, agak ngebingungin_

_Genre : Mystery/Friendship/Romance_

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do own nothing**

* * *

**: : : :**

**: : : ENIGMA : : :**

**: : : :**

* * *

**_The Missing Day—Part II _**

**T****he Day **(N)**ever Happen**

* * *

.

.

.

.

Bola matanya hampir keluar begitu mendapati lembar terakhir—yang semestinya terisi oleh soal beserta kedua jawaban milik dua orang berpredikat paling jenius di kelas E-2—bersih tak berjejak. Membelalak sejadi-jadinya dengan bibir setengah terbuka. Bingung dan tak percaya, tak ayal mendominasi raut terkejut di wajah tan si Kurosaki yang kini menegang sempurna.

Kembali, jemari yang mulai berkeringat dingin dipaksa untuk membalik-balik halaman berulang kali hingga lecek. Sampai koyak pun Ichigo tidak perduli. Bahkan beberapa panggilan lirih akan namanya dari Inoue pun tak digubrisnya. Sesuatu yang ini lebih darurat, sesuai teriakan keras dalam pikirannya—di mana bukti itu bersembunyi. Brengsek ... Di mana dia?—

"Tidak ada."

Penegasan Ishida bagai sendalu musim dingin yang membekukan sekejab sekujur tubuhnya. Tak dipungkiri, walau benaknya terus menjerit untuk jangan mempercayainya, respon tubuhnya berkata lain. Ichigo mematung tanpa suara, tatkala perang mulai berkecamuk dalam dirinya. Tapi tak dibiarkan lama, saat gerakan tangan gusar kembali memaksa halaman untuk berbalik, terus berbalik, dan terus berbalik, entah sampai kapan. Napasnya memburu seirama dengan degup jantung yang mulai menggila. Diiringi umpatan yang sesekali terlontar kasar di sela-sela pencarian.

Kepanikan yang kentara jelas.

Dan mau sampai kapan pun juga, ia terus mengubek buku catatan matematika itu, tidak akan pernah—Apa? Tunggu, catatan matematika?

Ichigo berhenti, seluruh gerakannya terhenti, mematung tiba-tiba bagai vampir China yang ditempeli kertas jimat di dahi. Tapi bukan karena ia benar-benar bermutasi menjadi makhluk penghisap darah, melainkan karena baru menyadari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang amat sangat penting dan seharusnya sudah diingatnya sejak tadi. Dengusan geli pun lolos tak tertahan, mengejek diri sendiri. Dasar pikun! Jelas saja tidak akan ketemu, mau sampai 'Hari Raya Babon' juga jangan harap.

Ichigo kembali menatap balik mata biru dibalik lensa itu, sama tajamnya. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mengigau," menggeram rendah, dengan keyakinan yang kembali bangkit.

Sedangkan Ishida belum berniat merubah raut tenang—yang menyebalkan menurut Ichigo—ketika melihat perubahan sikap si Kurosaki. Jelas sekali kalau kepanikan Ichigo telah lenyap, entah karena apa, dan diganti dengan tatapan penuh keyakinan—yang menggelikan menurut Ishida. Tapi, sudah Ishida bilang 'kan, kalau ia butuh bukti. "Kata-kata tak berdasar itu tidak akan membuktikan apa pun, Kurosaki. Tunjukkan! Jika memang kau berhasil menemukan sesuatu yang valid," ujarnya angkuh seraya mengulurkan sebelah tangan, meminta. "Dan kau tidak perlu memaksakan dirimu, Kurosaki. Aku 'kan hanya bilang 'jika'," tambahnya menekankan kata 'jika' dengan nada mengejek yang sengaja ditunjukkannya.

Ichigo mendengus sinis sebagai tanggapan. Lalu meraih tas dari dalam laci, menaruhnya di atas meja, dan membukanya. Semua dilakukan dengan sentakan kuat dan tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan tatapan sengitnya dari Ishida, bahkan saat mulai membongkar isi tasnya. Baru ketika hendak menggeledah buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja, sepasang _amber_ tajam itu beralih menatap mejanya.

Tangannya sigap memeriksa setiap buku satu persatu—dengan makian yang masih setia melantun dalam hati—yang seharusnya juga sudah Ichigo lakukan sejak tadi. Bodohnya ia! Kalau saja ia ingat lebih cepat bahwa kemarin—saat menyalin soal beserta jawaban dari soal tersulit di muka bumi sialan itu—ia lupa membawa buku catatan matematikanya. Dan sudah jelas sekarang kalau salinan catatan itu pasti bersemayam di antara buku-buku sialan ini.

_Cih! _Apa perlu dilemparnya ke depan muka menyebalkan Ishida nanti jika sudah ketemu? Tidak perlu bertanya, sudah pasti akan Ichigo lakukan. Dengan senang hati dan suka rela. Ditambah caci maki kalau perlu.

_Ongaku, tidak ada._

Bahkan, ide super menarik itu telah menginfeksi otaknya sejak Ishida mulai bertambah mejengkelkan beberapa menit lalu. Walaupun pemuda klimis nan congkak itu memang selalu berperangai menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan sejak dulu. Ya, benar, dua kata itu jadi memiliki denotasi yang berbeda tatkala digunakan untuk mendeskripsikan Ishida. Menyebalkan karena cara menatapnya yang seolah merendahkan orang lain, dan jadi mejengkelkan ketika Ishida mulai berbicara seolah dia sang Mahatahu. Tapi untuk kali ini, Ichigo sampai harus menarik urat untuk tidak menerjang Ishida.

_Bahasa Inggris, tidak ada._

_Heh!_ Dan apa tadi dia bilang, 'kata-kata tak berdasar'? Jangan buat Ichigo tertawa! Seharusnya itu mutlak dialognya. Ya, seharusnya Ichigo yang berkata demikian untuk mengomentari sikap pura-pura lupa si brengsek Ishida akan kejadian di jam pelajaran Aizen-sensei kemarin. _Cih_, sialan, Ichigo pasti akan membalas sikap sombong itu. Liat saja nanti!

_Bahasa Jepang, tidak ada._

Tunggu saja sebentar lagi. Jika bukti sialan itu telah Ichigo temukan, dia pasti akan memutarbalikkan keadaan persis seperti yang Aizen-sensei lakukan kemarin. Dan si sialan Ishida itu akan kembali kehilangan muka hari ini. Dan Ichigo akan tertawa jemawa menyaksikannya. Dan ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Membuatnya tak sabar—

Tiba-tiba, kedua tangan yang sejak tadi sibuk memeriksa buku-demi-buku, kini tertahan di udara. Tanpa buku dan tanpa gerakan. Sementara pikiran sang Empu yang sejak tadi disibukkan dengan gerutuan serta umpatan, kini beralih pada meja berantakan di bawah kedua tangan kakunya. Ichigo tersentak, kenapa tidak ada lagi buku? Pikirnya heran. Ke mana semua buku yang seharusnya digeledahnya?

Sepasang manik madu yang terlihat kebingungan itu melirik ke ujung mejanya, tempat para buku tertumpuk asal. Di sana ... Kenapa buku-buku itu ada di sana? Sedetik kemudian, saat pandangannya kembali kepada telapak tangannya yang mengambang di udara, Ichigo tak perlu bertanya lagi, siapa yang telah memindahkan semua buku itu ke ujung meja. Ia sadar, pelakunya adalah kedua tangannya sendiri.

Tenggorokannya serat saat berusaha memaksa air liur melewatinya, yang turut menaik-turunkan jakun, rasanya sepahit kenyataan di depan mukanya. Bersamaan dengan kedua tangan yang kembali dipaksa menggapai buku paling atas dari tumpukan. Bahasa Jepang. Kembali digeledahnya dengan sisa-sisa keyakinan yang hampir menguap. Sebisa mungkin ia mencoba untuk tidak percaya, berdiri dengan keyakinannya sendiri. Hingga sampai pada halaman terakhir buku Bahasa Jepang miliknya sendiri. Ichigo mengulang kepanikannya, diawali dengan mata membelalak. Dan ia benci keadaannya kini, mengutuk apa saja yang bisa dikutuknya.

_'Sial!'_ bersama umpatan dalam hati.

Lalu melempar buku itu ke sembarang arah, dan dengan segera menyambar buku selanjutnya. Bahasa Inggris. _Sial_. Melemparnya lagi. _Ongaku_. _Sial_. Dilemparnya lagi. Bahasa Jepang. _Sial_. Dan ikut bergabung bersama buku lainnya. _Tidak ada_. Suara lembaran kertas yang berbalik paksa dan bunyi jatuhnya buku bertemu meja turut meramaikan kepanikannya. Matematika. _Kenapa?_ Dan buku itu pun bernasib sama. Bahasa Inggris. _Tidak ada_. Meraba asal buku apa saja yang bisa digenggamnya. _Kenapa bisa?_ Apa saja. _Sial_. Ongaku. _Tidak ada_. Melakukan hal sama berulang-ulang. _Di mana?_ _Sialan_. Matematika. _Sial_. Hingga keringat dingin mulai bercucuran menginvasi kening berkerutnya. _Di mana kau bukti sialan?_

Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Tidak ada. Tidak ada.

Renji maju, mengulurkan sebelah tangan berniat menghentikan tingkah aneh sahabatnya yang mulai memprihatinkan. "Ichigo ... sudahlah hen—"

"BERISIK!?"

Ichigo tidak menepisnya, bahkan tak menatapnya. Tapi sergahan kasar itu cukup menghentikan gerakan tangan Abarai Renji tepat beberapa senti sebelum mencapai pundak tegang si Kurosaki.

Ichigo masih tampak enggan menghentikan kegusaran atau menyerah percaya, ketika seseorang kembali mendekatinya. Suara tapak langkah itu tidak sejelas langkah Renji, tapi juga tidak terlalu disembunyikannya. Sebelah tangan, yang memang bukan milik Renji lagi, tearah ke pundak si orange yang naik turun tergesa akibat tarikan napas yang mulai tak teratur. Dan Ichigo tidak suka siapapun menyelanya saat ini. Dengan kedua mata nyalang yang menerangkan ketidaksukaannya, Ichigo berbalik. Hampir berteriak lebih sangat keras andai saja tangan itu milik Renji, tapi...

"Cukup!"

Ichigo terperangah. Urat matanya mengendur. Ketika menyadari tangan yang kini dibiarkan menyentuh sebelah pundaknya adalah milik seorang gadis dengan bola mata ungu tegas. Tatapan yang cukup untuk menekan niat marah-marah pemuda yang mulai (atau mungkin) kehilangan akal warasnya itu.

"Hentikan itu, Ichigo!" ujar gadis itu lagi, masih dengan penekanan tegas disetiap katanya. Ketika ichigo telah sepenuhnya menghadapnya.

"Rukia, kau juga ... meragukanku?" suara Ichigo merendah, setengah bernada skeptis dan separuh kecewa. Seraya mencari-cari jawabannya di balik manik _amethyst_ yang terus menatapnya tajam.

Rukia menurunkan tangannya, memejamkan mata sejenak sambil menarik napas dalam, kemudian kembali menatap pemuda bimbang dihadapnya dengan sorot lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. "Memang sulit untuk percaya ketika aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padamu, tapi bukan itu maksudku. Aku hanya ingin kau menggunakan otakmu, Ichigo."

"Jadi, berhentilah panik!"

Dan benar, Ichigo tersentak cukup hebat akibat perkataan Rukia yang cukup menggambarkan keadaan dirinya yang menyedihkan kini. Berhenti panik. Panik? Memprihatinkan sekali. Apa ia sungguh terlihat sangat panik hingga membuatnya lupa diri?

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," gumamnya rendah setelah lama terdiam menatap kosong ubin di bawah _uwabaki_-nya. Dan beralih kepada Rukia yang masih setia menatapnya, "Catatan yang seharusnya—"

"Yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah kau yang tidak bisa membedakan dunia nyata dan mimpi, Kurosaki," Ishida memotong perkataannya dengan tukasan sarkartik. Jangan lupa dengan senyum culas yang menyebalkan itu.

"Lebih baik kau tutup mulut tajammu itu, Ishida!?" Ichigo menggeram. Darahnya kembali mendidih hanya karena melihat sorot keangkuhan dari wajah tirus Ishida.

Sudut bibir pemuda klimis itu tertarik, "Kau seharunya berterima kasih atas bantuanku ini, Kurosaki. Kau tahu, menyadarkanmu dari mimpi … itu sangat merepotkan," ucapnya santai dan tanpa dosa, seolah perkataannya tak akan sampai menyulut bara yang terlanjur menjadi api. Dan mungkin membuat Ichigo memanas kini telah menjadi hobi barunya.

"Brengsek kau—"

"HENTIKAN KALIAN BERDUA!" Dan teriakan Rukia bagai air yang kembali menjadi penengah diantara minyak dan kobaran api tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan Abarai Renji yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, yang hanya mampu menatap bergantian antara Ichigo dan Ishida yang belum memutus kontak mata masing-masing, atau mungkin sedang bersiap-siap sebagai pelerai andai mungkin terjadi baku hantam sungguhan—Ichigo sudah seperti *_fat man _yang nyaris meledak. Pemuda jangkung berambut merah itu bahkan tak mengindahkan keadaan sekitar walau kedua temannya itu telah menjadi pusat perhatian seisi kelas.

Rukia menatap Ishida, "Ishida, lebih baik kau diam jika hanya untuk memperkeruh keadaan," lalu beralih menatap Ichigo, "dan kau Ichigo, sebaiknya kau bersikap lebih tenang, sebelum kau diseret ke ruang konseling," sambungnya memperingati.

Tapi, tidak satu pun dari keduanya yang menanggapi. Ishida hanya mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, dan Ichigo membuang muka kesal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kalian berdua. Mengigau, Aizen-sensei, catatan, bukti—tidak adakah di sini yang bisa memberi penjelasan dengan kepala dingin? Renji?"

Ranji berjengit kaget, ketika Rukia tiba-tiba menatapnya meminta penjelasan. Ia meringis, tanpa sadar menggaruk belakang kepala yang tidak gatal. "Eh! Itu ... Iya, Ichigo ... tadi dia mengatakan kalau ... yang tidak terjadi seharusnya terjadi ... aku juga kurang mengerti ... dia bilang itu hal bersejarah yang entah kenapa aku lupa—"

"Katakan saja kalau dia memang mengigau," Ishida menambahkan penjelasan tak jelasnya tiba-tiba.

Renji sempat bengong menatap Ishida, lalu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Eh! Hm ... Iya, begitulah ... Tiba-tiba Ishida mengatakan kalau Ichigo bisa membuktikan kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi ... maka—"

"Maka dialah yang mengigau," giliran Ichigo yang ikut-ikutan menambahkan.

"Ya, seperti itu ... dan ... DAN KENAPA TIDAK KALIAN SAJA YANG MENJELASKANNYA...!" dan Abarai Renji melanjutkannya dengan teriakan kesal. Lubang hidungnya kembang-kempis menyemangati kekesalannya. Guna menghirup-hembuskan udara sebanyak mungkin untuk menenangkan emosinya sendiri.

"Dan kau tidak perlu berteriak Renji. Apa kau ingin _speaker_ itu mengumumkan nama kita semua di kelas ini untuk menghadap ke ruang konseling?!"

Ichigo tersentak, kedua kalinya bak tersengat listrik bertegangan tinggi, begitu Rukia menyudahi gerutuannya pada Renji. Terlebih ketika menatap gadis itu yang sempat menunjuk kotak hitam pengeras suara di pojok depan atap kelas. Dan begitu matanya ikut mengarah kepada benda yang dimaksud, Ichigo menyeringai. Ia menang. Ia benar-benar menang kali ini. Bukti itu, akhirnya didapatkan.

"Dasar!" gumamnya dengan dengusan geli, tapi mampu mengambil perhatian Ishida kembali padanya. "Maaf Ishida, soal catatan itu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa memberikannya padamu sekarang. Aku perlu waktu untuk menemukannya, mungkin tertinggal lagi di kamar ku atau entah di mana. Tapi, aku masih bisa memberikan bukti lain jika rasa ketidakpercayaanmu itu memang sangat mendesak. Dan aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, karena kau sendiri yang akan menunjukkan bukti itu kepada semua orang."

Ishida mengernyit tipis, ada sedikit gurat bingung di wajahnya. Jelas ia tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Ichigo. Dan kenapa jadi dia yang menunjukkan buktinya, bukankah di sini dia yang perlu ditunjukkan. Menunjukkan dan ditunjukkan, itu kosakata yang berbeda 'kan? Apa Ichigo **_slip tongue_? Kalau iya, konyol sekali.

"Berhentilah berputar-putar, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo mendengus sinis, kali ini sambil menatap lurus sebagai bentuk tantangan, "Jam istirahat siang ini, kau tidak mungkin merubah jadwal pengumuman untuk _event_ besar yang telah kau dan _team_-mu persiapkan sejak jauh hari. Kau tahu maksudku, Ishida!"

Sesuai dugaan Ichigo dan diluar kendali Ishida, mata biru yang selalu tajam itu kini sedikit melebar. Tapi mampu dikembalikkan Ishida seperti sediakala sebelum disadari yang lain. Namun, tak cukup cepat untuk luput dari pengawasan Ichigo yang terlanjur sengit dengannya.

Ishida tersenyum sinis dengan mata terpejam, "Tidak kusangka," jawabnya santai, sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya, "keadaan mendesak mampu membuat otak payahmu bekerja," sambungnya lagi, masih dengan senyum yang menggambarkan kesinisan ketimbang kesalutan. "Ini sebuah pujian, Kurosaki. Berbanggalah!" Sedikit melebarkan senyumnya, "Karena yang menunggu sebuah kesimpulan dari situasi ini, bukan hanya aku," lalu melirik sekilas dengan tatapan misterius kepada pemilik sepasang _emerald_ di pojok belakang yang tanpa disadari sejak awal turut memperhatikan, membuat tatapan keduanya bertemu dan sempat memberi kerutan tipis di antara manik hijau terang, sebelum Ishida sepenuhnya berbalik memunggungi Ichigo.

Ishida kembali berujar—tanpa memberi Ichigo kesempatan bertanya apa maksud ucapannya sebelumnya—kali ini untuk seluruh penghuni kelasnya, "Berhubung kita memiliki dua jam pelajaran kosong, kalian bebas mengunjungi perpustakaan atau _club_ siswa, tapi tidak untuk kantin apalagi keluar sekolah. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi masalah, karena sudah kuperingatkan," lalu melangkah tenang keluar kelas, menyisakan keheningan.

"Apa-apaan dia itu?" komentar Ichigo tidak terima sepeninggal Ishida. Ada nada kesal di sana, sembari terus menatap pintu pertama tempat Ishida menghilang.

"Ichigo, kau masih berhutang penjelasan padaku," Rukia kembali menginterupsinya.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

.

"Ini sangat membingungkan."

Kepala raven itu mengangguk-angguk samar dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk yang membentuk huruf V di bawah dagunya. Pose serius si gadis Kuchiki ketika mencoba menganalisa keadaan.

"Kupikir kau akan langsung bilang kalau aku sedang mengigau, seperti babon ini," komentar Ichigo. Menunjuk sahabat merah di sampingnya dengan ibu jari. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Rukia.

"Oii!" Renji mendelik tidak suka. Mengalihkan fokusnya pada ramen panas pesanannya yang baru saja dihidangkan. 'Babon' adalah kata tabunya.

"Tidak. Kurasa tidak seperti itu, Ichigo." Kepala ravennya menggeleng lambat, dengan alis tertekuk dalam. Mengabaikan silabel tak penting dari Renji. "Aku memang tidak ingat sama sekali dengan soal tersulit di muka bumi yang kau ceritakan itu, tapi caramu memaparkannya itu terlalu meyakinkan. Sangat rinci dan ... nyata. Kecuali kau memang sungguh berniat mengada-ada cerita itu," sambungnya.

Ichigo menaikkan sebelah alisnya kesal, "Jadi, kau juga ada dipihak Ishida. Seperti babon ini," ujarnya tak suka dan kembali menuding Renji dengan ibu jari.

"Oii!" Renji mendelik untuk kedua kali. Kali ini dengan nada sedikit meninggi dan mie yang bergelambir di bibirnya. Sudah dikatakan, 'babon' adalah kata tabunya.

"Aku juga tidak ingat. Tapi aku tetap dipihakmu, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue yang sejak tadi sibuk melahap donat karamel pesanannya di samping Rukia, mendadak ikut menimpali dengan nada sangat ceria. Mungkin karena donatnya.

Ichigo tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Inoue."

"Kau tahu, bukan itu maksudku, Ichigo. Aku tidak dipihak siapa pun," Rukia kembali berujar yakin. Membela diri dari tudingan sebelah pihak.

"Tapi ... Jika memang kejadiannya seperti itu, artinya kau melewatkan sesuatu, Kurosaki."

Dan semua kompak menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing, untuk bersamaan menoleh heran ke ujung meja panjang di deretan Rukia. Kepada seseorang yang dengan tenangnya menyeruput jus semangka. Dan sungguh sangat amat diluar dugaan ikut menimpali percakapan dengan topik keanehan Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Apa maksudmu, Toushiro?" Ichigo yang pertama buka suara. Setelah beberapa saat hening.

_'Dan siapa yang mengajakmu ke sini?'_ sambungnya dalam hati.

Pemuda itu hanya melirik dengan mata datarnya, "Kau akan tahu maksudku, jika kau tahu hari ini hari apa," ucap Toushiro sekenanya dan tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang jelas ditujukan padanya.

Renji, Rukia, dan Inoue kembali kompak menoleh bersamaan, kali ini ke arah Ichigo, menunggu jawabannya. Karena sebenarnya mereka juga tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan si Hitsugaya. Jadi, ikuti saja alurnya.

Ichigo masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Toushiro, ia mendengus geli, "Kau bergurau ya? Tentu saja ini hari Jum'at."

Detik berikutnya, Renji menganga, Rukia tersentak, dan Inoue menutup mulut dengan dua telapak tangan sekaligus. Semua dilakukan hampir diwaktu bersamaan. Membuat Ichigo memberengut heran mendapati reaksi aneh dari ketiga orang berbeda warna rambut tersebut.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya langsung.

"Sudah kuduga," tebak Toushiro, senyum sinis yang terukir tipis di sudut bibirnya. Ia kembali menyeruput jus semangkanya.

"Apanya?"

Ichigo masih tampak belum mengerti dengan keadaannya. Bahkan ketika Inoue, Renji dan Rukia terus memelototinya dengan tatapan tidak percaya yang agak berlebihan. Ichigo hanya tengok-tengok bingung pada keempatnya bergantian.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau sungguh tidak tahu ini hari apa?"

"Oii! Apa di rumahmu tidak ada kalender, Ichigo?"

"Jadi kau benar tidak ingat ya?"

Melihat kerutan permanen Ichigo yang semakin dalam saja, membuat Rukia hanya bisa menghela napas. Baru setelahnya berkata, "Ini-hari-kamis, Ichigo," menekan setiap kata, dengan artikulasi dan gerakan bibir dibuat sejelas mungkin.

Dan pada akhirnya, kalimat itu sukses membangunkan Ichigo dari tidur panjang, walau ia tampak seperti orang pongah beberapa saat. Hingga kesadaran dengan cepat mengambil alih dirinya, ditandai dengan mata membulat, pupil mengecil, dengan ekspresi tercengang luar biasa hanya karena tahu 'ini hari apa'. Seketika berbalik menghadap Renji di sampingnya.

"KENAPA TIDAK KAU KATAKAN SEJAK TADI!?"

Dan teriakan lima oktaf menghentak gendang telinga Abarai Renji, hampir saja membuat mie keluar dari hidungnya akibat tersedak, andai tak buru-buru menelan ramen pedas yang masih memenuhi mulutnya. Sepersekian detik lebih cepat sebelum diserang suara Ichigo.

"Kau 'kan tidak tanya," jawab Renji singkat, setelah menetralkan panas di tenggorokan dan mulutnya dengan air, menghadap Ichigo dengan wajah tidak bersalah yang tiba-tiba disalahkan. Apalagi dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Salahmu yang tidak punya kalender', membuat Ichigo begitu bernafsu ingin mencekiknya kuat-kuat hingga Renji tidak mampu lagi menelan ramen pedasnya itu. Atau Menjahit mulut Renji dan memaksanya makan mie melalui hidung beserta kuah-kuahnya. Habisnya, bisa-bisanya dia menikmati mie ramen disaat seperti ini?

Kebetulan suasana kantin masih sepi, sehingga Ichigo bebas melakukan apapun saat ini. Soal peringatan Ishida? _Come on..._ tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang perduli saat ini.

Kembali ke keterkejutan Ichigo, yang berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kewarasannya. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Dari sekian banyak hal yang membingungkannya hari ini, kenyataan tentang status hari benar-benar membuat kepalanya nyaris meledak. Ya, dari semua hal yang dialaminya, ternyata bermuara pada nama hari. Yang entah kenapa tak terpikirkan sejak tadi. Jika memang hari ini hari kamis, dan jika ditapaktilasi dari awal, ya ampun, semuanya jadi jelas.

"Kau sudah paham situasimu, Kurosaki?" suara rendah Toushiro kembali menarik kesadaran Ichigo. Berterimakasihlah pada pemuda dingin itu.

Namun, alih-alih menanggapinya, Ichigo justru meremas kuat surai jingganya hingga lebih berantakan dari semula, guna mengurangi rasa pening. Dibantu dengan kedua mata yang terpejam erat. Saat itulah tiba-tiba tangannya yang tertekuk bertumpu siku di atas meja, disentuh oleh tangan lain yang lebih kecil. Ichigo membuka matanya, dan langsung mendapat tatapan hangat dari sepasang manik ungu kelam di seberang meja. Ia tertegun.

"Jika ini masih membingungkanmu, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya sendirian Ichigo. Kami di sini untuk mendengarkanmu," ujar Rukia penuh pengertian, sesaat setelah mendapat perhatian penuh dari pemuda itu. Ichigo pasti sangat tertekan, dan Rukia hanya ingin membuatnya tidak merasa sendirian.

Dan tanpa disadari satupun, ada yang merasa terganggu di ujung meja sana, menatap lurus-lurus jemari Rukia yang masih menyentuh lengan Ichigo, seolah di sanalah letak akar permasalahan sesungguhnya. Hingga Rukia menarik kembali tangannya begitu Ichigo mengangguk paham. Keadaan kembali hening, dan semua fokus kepada si Kurosaki.

Ichigo menatap kesepuluh jemarinya yang menyatu di atas meja panjang itu dengan punggung yang sedikit membungkuk, sebelum memutuskan untuk bicara. "Baiklah." Menarik napas cukup dalam setelah kata pertamanya. Dan menghembuskannya lewat mulut. Menyiapkan diri. "Tapi mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya ini. Kemarin saat aku bangun pagi, aku melihat hari yang sama dengan hari ini pada panel jam digital di kamarku, tangal 23 November 2000, hari Kamis. Aku ingat, hari itu aku tidak mendapat serangan seperti biasa dari ayahku yang ternyata sedang keluar kota. Sarapan pagi bertiga dengan kedua adik perempuanku. Berangkat bersama Inoue ke sekolah dan berpapasan dengan kalian berdua tepat di depan gerbang sekolah," berhenti sejenak untuk melirik Rukia dan Toushiro bergantian, lalu kembali menatap jemarinya sendiri, "hingga pelajaran matematika, di mana Ishida dipermalukan karena soal itu. Dan ketika aku bangun pagi ini, semua hal serupa terjadi lagi. Aku baru menyadarinya saat mendengar seruan Inoue tentang kalian berdua yang terlihat berangkat bersama lagi."

"Ah! Jadi karena itu tadi pagi kau mengira aku mengulangi perkataanku, Kurosaki-kun?" tanya Inoue, menatapnya dengan mata karamel bulat yang terlihat terkejut juga cemas.

Ichigo mengangguk kecil, "Hm. Dan kau bilang, kau lupa," menjawab pelan. Membuat bibir gadis itu menekuk ke bawah tanda menyesal.

Dan pemuda itu kembali mengambil napas sebelum kembali melanjutkan situasinya, "Setiap situasi, setiap perkataan, semua terulang persis sama. Awalnya tidak terlalu kuperdulikan, hingga Ishida berkata semua hal yang kubicarakan hanya halusinasi. Kupikir semua hanya kebetulan juga termasuk dengan jadwal pelajaran yang sama dua hari berturut-turut, dan tentang Ishida, kukira dia hanya mencoba untuk tidak mengingat kejadian yang cukup merusak reputasinya itu. Tapi, sekarang aku tahu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi," dan mengakhiri penjelasan singkat itu dengan kalimat terakhir yang seperti ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Renji bertanya, menoleh pada Ichigo di sampingnya. Alis bertatonya menekuk bingung mendapati kalimat terakhir itu terasa mengambang.

"Mengulang waktu," Toushiro menjawab dari ujung meja. Suaranya sedatar matanya. "Jika semua yang kau alami hari ini benar-benar serupa dari hari yang pernah kau lewati sebelumnya, mungkin kau sedang mengulang hari itu."

Ichigo mendengus skeptis, "Huh! Awalnya kupikir semua pengulangan ini hanya _Déjà vu. _Tapi, siapa yang tidak bingung dengan _Déjà vu _yang menimpanya berulang kali, terus-menerus, dan tanpa henti? Mengulang waktu? Aku hanya tidak berpikir sejauh itu," lanjutnya mengomentari, dengan seringai kecil terpatri di salah satu ujung bibir.

Toushiro melirik lewat ujung mata, senyum pahit yang mungkin tidak disadari pemiliknya, membuat Ichigo terlihat semakin putus asa. "Interpretasinya memang berbeda. Jika pengulangan waktu adalah kau melewati dua waktu yang sama dengan _semua_ peristiwa yang terjadi di waktu sebelumnya ikut terulang, maka _Déjà vu _hanya mengulang peristiwanya saja di waktu yang berbeda. Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah kau benar-benar mengulang semua peristiwa, Kurosaki?" tanyanya kemudian, dengan penekanan pada setiap kata. Menatap Ichigo lebih serius, penuh selidik.

Ada jeda sejenak, mungkin dipakai Ichigo untuk berpikir. "Tidak," jawabnya yakin. Tanpa menatap siapapun, ia menambahkan, "Entah kenapa ada pengecualian untuk pelajaran matematika."

Renji yang berada di sebelahnya tiba-tiba menyentak, "AH! Benar juga," menunjuk-nunjuk Ichigo, dengan ekspresi terperangah berlebihan demi mendramatisir keadaan, ia ingat, "Ishida bilang kalau Aizen-sensei belum kembali dari perjalanan dinasnya di Amerika. Dan itu sama saja berarti peristiwa 'bersejarah' yang kau ceritakan itu juga tidak mungkin terulang lagi hari ini Ichigo," mengulang kembali pernyataan si mata empat saat di kelas.

Ichigo yang sejujurnya kesal karena Renji tiba-tiba berteriak di depan telinga kanannya, hanya menatap sebal dengan mata tajamnya, tapa berniat memulai perkelahian, mungkin nanti. "Padahal, itu adalah peristiwa yang paling ku ingat kemarin," ujarnya, dengan ujung jari kelingking yang masih sibuk mengorek telinga kanannya guna mengurangi dengungan, membuat Renji hanya meringis menyadari sindiran itu, "karena aku memperhatikan setiap momen yang terjadi, bahkan ikut menyalin jawaban milik Ishida dan kau," melirik Toushiro sebagai penegasan, air mukanya kembali serius, "makanya ketika Ishida meminta bukti, aku langsung ingat tentang catatan itu. Tapi aku sempat bingung karena aku lupa bahwa kemarin aku tidak membawa buku catatan matematika ... Ya, seharusnya aku juga tidak membawanya hari ini. Jika aku memang mengalami pengulangan waktu, kenapa buku matematika yang seharusnya tertinggal lagi justru saat ini ada di dalam tas ku? Dan jika bukan pengulangan waktu, kenapa bukti itu tidak ada? Dan kenapa hari ini bukan hari Jumat?"

"Jadi begitu," kini Rukia yang bersuara, gumaman pertamanya setelah cukup lama hanya menyimak penjelasan Ichigo. Ia mengangguk lambat-lambat. "Aku mulai paham situasimu, Ichigo. Ini memang sangat rumit, tapi bisa jadi yang kau alami bukan keduanya. _Déjà vu _atau pun mengulang waktu," tebaknya menyimpulkan.

"Ah! Atau jangan-jangan kau justru mengalami keduanya sekaligus, Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue ikut memberi kesimpulan. Membuat Ichigo termenung, jawaban kedua gadis itu ada benarnya, tapi...

"Itu juga tidak," tukas Toushiro singkat. Membuat Ichigo dan yang lain langsung menoleh padanya.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Ichigo, meminta kepastian.

"**Missing Day**," jawab pemuda bersurai keperakan itu datar, menghadap penuh pada kedelapan pasang mata yang memancarkan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, "hanya itu satu-satunya penjelasan yang mendekati situasi ini," sambungnya.

Sepasang alis hitam terangkat tinggi, "Hari yang hilang?" ulang Rukia, bernada heran pada gumamanya akan terjemahan dari peristiwa yang dimaksud si Hitsugaya.

Toushiro melirik gadis raven di sebelahnya sebentar, ada sepintas senyum tipis yang tidak akan terbaca jika tidak dilihat dari kaca pembesar. "Secara harfiah? Iya," jawabnya dengan anggukan kecil sebagai tambahan. Ia melanjutkan, "**Missing day** adalah hari yang sebenarnya pernah terjadi, tapi entah kenapa menghilang dari catatan atau ingatan setiap orang dan seolah tidak pernah terjadi. Biasanya hanya satu orang yang menyadari tentang hilangnya hari tersebut. Sedangkan yang lain, tanpa alasan pasti, melupakannya begitu saja. Sebenarnya fenomena ini hanya dianggap **_hoax_** karena tidak pernah terbukti kebenarannya. Tapi, jika kau berhasil menunjukkan bukti tentang 'pernah terjadinya hari yang hilang itu', mungkin kau akan menjadi manusia pertama yang mengalami Missing day, Kurosaki," lalu melirik dengan _emerald_ dingin pada orang yang dimaksud.

Ichigo kembali mendengus geli, seolah sudah jadi kebiasaan menanggapi pernyataan orang lain atau Toushiro (secara khusus) akan dirinya. "Jadi, apa ini sebuah keberuntungan atau justru kesialan bagiku?" tanyanya dengan kelakar yang jelas-jelas jauh dari kata lucu.

Alis Rukia refleks menekuk, gurauan Ichigo lebih terdengar seperti mengolok dirinya sendiri. Tidak hanya nada suara, tapi juga ekspresinya, membuat Rukia harus buru-buru membenahi sebelum Ichigo benar-benar kehilangan dirinya karena keputusasaan. "Hanya kebetulan Ichigo. Kebetulan yang ajaib. Dan jika memang ini sempat diketahui hanya berita bohong semata, itu artinya fenomena ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Apa itu benar, Toushiro?" tanyanya, beralih menatap pemuda dingin disampinya lagi.

Toushiro mengangguk sekilas, membenarkan terkaan Rukia. "Pernah ada dua peristiwa besar yang sempat menggemparkan dunia tentang fenomena ini. Yang pertama adalah tentang dunia yang kehilangan 11 hari pada bulan September tahun 1752. Bermula ketika warga Inggris tidur di malam pada tanggal 2 September tanpa ada firasat buruk sedikitpun, dan ketika mereka bangun keesokan harinya, mereka telah berada di tanggal 14 September. Kabar tentang terjadinya fenomena Missing day langsung menjadi perbincangan hangat kala itu, tapi anehnya tidak ada satupun yang ingat apa yang terjadi selama 11 hari yang hilang tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya, kehebohan itu hanya dianggap _hoax_. Keanehan hilangnya 11 hari pada tahun tersebut terjadi karena perubahan penanggalan yang semula menggunakan kalender **_Julian_** menjadi kalender **_Gregorian_**. Sebenarnya kalender Gregorian ini sudah lama diperkenalkan dan dipakai di benua Eropa, yaitu sejak tahun 1582 namun di Inggris baru dipergunakan pada tahun 1752, mereka baru menyadari bahwa sebenarnya mereka menggunakan kalender cacat.

Kalender _Julian_ yang dulu mereka pergunakan menentukan satu tahun itu persis berjumlah 365 hari 6 jam, padahal sebenarnya bumi mengelilingi matahari kurang dari waktu tersebut, sehingga 365 hari dan 6 jam yang ditetapkan tersebut kelebihan waktu 11 menit 10 detik. Artinya, setiap tahun mereka kelebihan waktu 11 menit 10 detik dan akan menjadi 24 jam atau satu hari setiap 131 tahun, menjadi 3 hari setiap 400 tahun, dan pada tahun 1582 jumlah kelebihannya mencapai 10 hari. Untuk menghindari kesalahan yang lebih fatal maka pada tanggal 5 Oktober tahun 1582, diadakan perubahan penanggalan dari _Julian_ ke _Gregoria_n dan melompat sepuluh hari sehingga besoknya langsung menjadi tanggal 15 Oktober.

Inggris yang belum menggunakan kalender _Gregorian_ tahun 1752, kebingungan karena perbedaan telah tumbuh menjadi 11 hari, dan Inggris pun akhirnya merubah penanggalan mereka menjadi kalender _Gregorian_ dan kemudian kelebihan 11 hari tersebut dihilangkan untuk menyesuaikan dengan waktu yang sebenarnya. Kejadian itu terjadi pada tanggal 2 September 1752 dan langsung melompat ke tanggal 14 September 1752."

Tidak ada yang mengalihkan fokus mereka atau mencoba untuk menyela sejak Toushiro memulai penjelasannya. Mereka terlalu takjub walau ini sudah kali ketiga mereka mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa dengan ini," gumam Renji pada diri sendiri. Penjelasan Toushiro terlalu rinci. Walaupun Renji tidak mengerti sepenuhnya, setidaknya lebih baik baginya karena Toushiro tidak memiliki 'mata kematian'.

Di depannya, Inoue memandang penuh decak kagum, "Baru pertama kali aku mendengar tentang peristiwa itu, dan kau bisa menjelaskannya serinci itu. Toushiro-kun, kau pintar sekali!" sepasang mata bulat sewarna karamel itu berbinar dengan kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam di bawah dagu.

"Tetap saja, pada akhirnya tidak menjelaskan apapun," gerutu Ichigo pelan, menyangkal kekaguman Inoue yang menurutnya agak berlebihan. Tampang kusutnya masih belum berubah.

Rukia di depannya hanya melirik selintas, lalu kembali pada Toushiro. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan peristiwa yang kedua?" manik ungu itu menatap penasaran.

"Yang kedua terjadi sekitar tahun 1969, yaitu tentang berita Missing Day yang berhasil ditemukan ***NASA secara tidak sengaja," jawab Toushiro singkat. Tapi mampu menarik kembali rasa penasaran keempat orang yang semeja dengannya.

"Tidak sengaja?" ulang Renji keheranan.

Pemuda bermata hijau itu sempat menghela napas sekali, sebelum memulai penjelasan keduanya hari ini. "Hn. Berawal dari seorang pria bernama **Harold Hill**, yang merupakan presiden dari perusahaan Mesin Curtis di Baltimore, Maryland, dan mengaku sebagai konsultan dalam program luar angkasa, menyatakan bahwa sistem komputer **NASA** telah menemukan 'The Missing Day' ketika para astronot dan ilmuwan ruang di Green Belt, Maryland, mencoba menentukan posisi matahari, bulan, dan planet-planet untuk 100 tahun dan 1000 tahun kedepan. Dan untuk melakukannya, mereka perlu memulai orbit dari abad terakhir. Saat sistem komputer Nasa sedang berjalan memindai data selama kurun waktu berabad-abad, tiba-tiba sistem berhenti. Komputer mengisyaratkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang salah baik dari informasi waktu yang dimasukkan atau dari hasil waktu yang tidak sesuai standar, yakni 24 jam. Tapi ketika para teknisi memeriksanya, tidak ada kerusakan apapun. Dan saat sistem mulai mengulang pemindaian, hal sama terjadi lagi. Sistem berhenti tepat di waktu yang sama yang menjadi masalah sebelumnya. Mereka mengira ada hari yang hilang dalam perhitungan. Tapi tidak ada satu pun ilmuwan yang mampu menjelaskannya, sampai salah satu tim ingat bahwa dalam Alkitab dijelaskan bahwa matahari pernah berhenti sekitar 23 jam 20 menit dan juga matahari pernah berjalan mundur sekitar 10 derajat—yang jika dilihat melalui busur sama dengan 40 menit," terangnya.

Kedelapan pasang mata itu masih memperhatikannya, bahkan ketika Toushiro kembali menyeruput jus semangka yang tinggal separuh kotak. Ia cukup kehausan.

"Dan itu menjelaskan teka-teki hilangnya 24 jam," ujar Rukia kemudian. Pernyataannya bernada pertanyaan, jadi Toushiro mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Lalu, apa isi Alkitab itu yang dianggap _hoax_?" tanya gadis raven itu sekali lagi. Terlihat sekali rasa ingin tahunya jauh lebih tinggi ketimbang Ichigo si Subjek _Missing Day_.

Kali ini Toushiro mengawali jawabannya dengan gelengan pelan, "Bukan. Tapi pernyataan Harold Hill. Selama hampir 30 tahun cerita _Missing Day_ itu telah dimuat di hampir seluruh surat kabar terkemuka—seperti Duncanville, Plainview, dan Pasca. Hingga Oktober 1969, berita ini tercantum dalam sebuah kolom surat kabar Amerika oleh seorang kolumnis—Mary Kathryn Bryan—hingga muncul dalam _The Spencer Evening World_, di Spencer, Indiana. Sejak itu, kebenaran berita ini mulai dipertanyakan, karena Harold Hill tidak memiliki sumber pasti untuk cerita itu. Dan yang menjadi masalah, dari pihak NASA sendiri membantah bahwa Harold pernah menjadi salah satu konsultannya. Satu-satunya jejak Harold pernah memiliki hubungan dengan NASA adalah hanya keterlibatan kontrak untuk operasi dan pemeliharaan beberapa operasi mesin diesel."

"Astaga," desis Inoue, membuat Renji menoleh padanya. Terlihat sekali kalau pemuda bertato itu masih meraba-raba maksud dari penjelasan Toushiro. Tapi, pada akhirnya ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Intinya, cerita itu hanya _hoax_.

"Jadi memang tidak pernah terbukti ya?" tanya Renji, ikut menimpali. Kepala merahnya mengangguk-angguk guna membuat dirinya terlihat seolah paham.

Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang bersuara, seperti sedang sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sampai bell tanda istirahat siang berdering, cukup menyentak mereka dari lamunan singkat itu. Tapi situasi yang cukup serius itu belum bisa dipudarkan, bahkan saat keramaian siswa-siswi mulai memenuhi penjuru kantin.

"Tidak terbukti, bisa juga berarti tidak diizinkan untuk membuktikan."

Suara itu milik Rukia, yang diam-diam mencoba mencerna perkataan Renji beberapa saat lalu. Walaupun tebilang rendah, tapi cukup mampu menarik tatapan bertanya padanya.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Renji.

Rukia hanya menatap kosong permukaan meja putih panjang di bawah genggaman tangannya ketika menjelaskan maksudnya. "Jika memang _Missing Day_ terjadi, mungkin saja akan ada pihak yang diuntungkan atau dirugikan. Bisa jadi peristiwa itu dimanfaatkan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu. Bagaimana menurutmu?" lalu melirik Toushiro di ujung meja yang masih terlihat cuek, meminta pendapat.

Pemuda bersurai perak itu tidak balas meliriknya, melainkan hanya mengendikkan bahu. "Siapa yang tahu? Kemungkinan apapun bisa saja terjadi, termasuk _Missing Day_," ujarnya datar, membuat Rukia menghela napas berat.

Renji yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa melihat Rukia yang mulai terlihat lebih putus asa dari Ichigo, beralih menatap si Kurosaki di sampingnya, berniat mengutarakan pertanyaan yaang sejak di kelas tadi ingin sekali ditanyakan. "Lalu Ichigo, tadi kau bilang pada Ishida kalau kau punya bukti lain."

"Aa. Rukia yang memberitahuku," jawab Ichigo sekenanya. Sejak awal pemuda itu memang tidak terlihat bersemangat.

Tapi anehnya, mampu membuat kepala tertunduk Rukia mendongak cepat dengan mimik antusias campu heran yang kembali bangkit. "Aku?"

Ichigo kembali menggangguk sekenanya. "Hn. Saat kau menunjuk _speaker_ yang ada di kelas."

"Lalu apa hubungannya?" tanya Rukia lagi, mencondongakn tubuhnya ke depan. Menyuarakan kebingungannya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Ichigo akhirnya menatap gadis itu. Ia mendesah pelan, lalu kembali bicara, "Itu mengingatkanku akan suatu hal. Kemarin, setelah pelajaran Matematika berakhir, aku dan Renji makan mie ramen seperti yang dipesannya di kantin. Kami duduk tepat di meja ini dengan suasana keramaian seperti ini. Maksudku adalah persis sama seperti ini, bedanya hanya tidak ada kalian bertiga," terangnya seraya menatap Inoue-Rukia-Toushiro bergantian. Mode seriusnya kembali aktif. Seraya mencoba menjabarkan kejadian serupa semirip mungkin.

"Lalu, saat aku dan Renji sedang sibuk membicarakan kemalangan Ishida mengenai soal tersulit di muka bumi itu, tiba-tiba seorang siswa laki-laki bertubuh ringkih dengan sepasang alis tinggi di wajah polosnya yang sedang membawa mangkuk berisi _ramen_ panas, terjatuh tepat di samping meja kami."

Tepat sedetik setelah Ichigo berhenti bicara, tanpa diduga sebuah suara dengan frekuensi cukup mengejutkan menyentak mereka yang masih fokus penuh pada pemuda jingga itu.

GUBRAK

Disusul pekikan kaget Rukia dan Inoue bersamaan, Renji bahkan sampai terlonjak dari kursinya seraya memegangi dadanya yang bergemuruh. Toushiro hanya terlihat tersentak sekali, lalu menoleh ke arah asal suara dan Ichigo bergantian. Kemudian, kernyitan tipis di dahinya muncul ketika mendapati Ichigo tetap terlihat tenang tanpa raut terkejut sedikitpun. Seolah kejadian barusan memang sudah diprediksinya. Ya, memang tepat seperti yang dikatakannya.

"_I,Ittee-tee-tee_!" suara rintihan pelan terdengar memecah keheningan diantara mereka yang masih sibuk mengatur detak jantung. Tepat di samping meja Renji—pemuda bertubuh ringkih—terduduk di lantai yang dipenuhi tumpahan kuah _ramen_.

Tidak satu pun dari mereka yang terkejut, bicara. Hanya melotot tak percaya pada pemuda yang mencoba bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ichigo tiba-tiba, melongok ke lantai dari sebelah Renji.

Pemuda ringkih itu mendongak, dan berjengit kaget ketika melihat Ichigo menatapnya. "A—aku baik-baik saja. Permisi!" lalu dengan cepat melarikan diri.

Sedangkan mereka berempat hanya terdiam memperhatikan interaksi canggung antara Ichigo dengan pemuda ringkih yang telah menghilang dari pandangan itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, atmosfir di antara mereka menjadi begitu menegangkan.

"Hanataro?" gumam Rukia. Ia merasa tak asing dengan pemuda itu.

Inoue menoleh padanya, "Kau kenal dengannya, Kuchiki-san?"

Gadis Kuchiki itu mengangguk pelan, "Aku sering bertemu dengannya di perpustakaan," ujarnya pelan, seperti yang dikatakannya. Lalu semua perhatian kembali kepada Ichigo, meminta pemuda itu melanjutkan.

Ichigo yang mengerti maksud tatapan teman-temannya, pun kembali angkat bicara, dengan nada serius yang tidak dibuat-buat, "Kemudian, saat Renji sibuk berkomentar tentang kenapa siswa laki-laki itu berlari ketakutan setelah melihatku, tiba-tiba _speaker_ itu berbunyi. Mengumumkan tentang acara '_One Night Two Days_' yang akan diselenggarakan sebelum libur musim dingin," ujarnya, seraya menunjuk speaker yang menempel di dinding pojok atap kantin sebelah kiri.

Mereka kembali kompak menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Ichigo—di daerah belakang deretan Inoue—dengan tatapan penasaran alami. Dan tepat sedetik setelahnya, mata mereka melebar, karena peristiwa ganjil serupa terjadi. Tepat seperti yang Ichigo katakan.

_Kresek kresek_

**"PERHATIAN! DIINFOKAN KEPADA SELURUH SISWA/I TINGKAT DUA, BAHWA ACARA AKBAR TAHUNAN 'ONE NIGHT TWO DAYS' AKAN DISELENGGARAKAN SETELAH BERAKHIRNYA EVALUASI TEST, YAKNI PADA HARI SABTU-MINGGU, TANGGAL 2-3 DESEMBER. TEPAT SEBELUM LIBUR MUSIM DINGIN. UNTUK ITU DIHIMBAU KEPADA PESERTA YANG DIWAJIBKAN, YAKNI SELURUH SISWA/I TINGKAT DUA, AGAR SEGERA BERSIAP.** **UNTUK INFORMASI LEBIH LANJUT, BISA DITANYAKAN LANGSUNG KEPADA PANITA PENYELENGGARA DI RUANG OSIS. SEKIAN DAN TERIMA KASIH."**

_Deb_

"Dan itu suara Ishida," gumam Ichigo menambahkan. Ia tidak memprediksi, tapi semua yang terjadi memang sudah pernah dialaminya. Ichigo hanya ingin teman-temannya percaya.

"Kurosaki-kun, kau membuatku merinding," desis Inoue, setelah kembali menatap Ichigo. Diikuti Renji dan Rukia.

"Kau menakutkan Ichigo," komentar Renji, setelah lama kehilangan kata-kata. "Tapi dengan ini kau membuatku percaya," akunya kemudian, menyentuh bahu kanan Ichigo.

"Jadi pengumuman itu, bukti yang kau maksud?" tanya Toushiro memastikan. Tatapan penuh selidik dilayangkannya kepada pemuda itu. Dan dijawab anggukan oleh Ichigo tak lama setelahnya.

"Dan Ishida sendiri yang mennunjukkannya, seperti katamu," Ichigo kembali mengangguk ketika Renji berujar.

Rukia mengangguk paham. "Benar juga. Karena hari kamis terulang lagi, maka pengumuman itu sama saja belum pernah diumumkan. Dan Ishida tidak mungkin membatalkannya kali ini," dan penuturannya pun menjadi menutup diskusi mereka siang itu.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya, Ishida benar-benar benar. Tidak tercium keberadaan sang Wakil Kepala Sekolah yang terhormat di seluruh pelosok Karakura High School. Aizen-sensei nyatanya memang belum kembali dari perjalanan dinasnya di Negeri Paman Sam.

Dan juga, buku catatan yang sempat Ichigo andalkan setengah mati pun tidak pernah diketahui keberadaannya. Karena ketika tiba dirumah, hal pertama yang tanpa kompromi wajib dilakukannya adalah menggeledah kamarnya dan memastikan sekali lagi tentang catatan matematika itu. Mengabaikan panggilan Yuzu yang keheranan mendapati kakak laki-lakinya pulang lebih awal dari biasanya dan menatap semakin bingung ke tangga yang mengarah ke lantai dua tempat sang Kakak yang berlari terburu menapaki dua anak tangga dalam satu langkah. Bukan lagi otak yang menggerakan tubuhnya, melainkan rasa penasaran yang telah menumpuklah yang menggerakan kedua tanggannya untuk memeriksa seluruh sudut kamarnya. Setelah 15 menit berlal, di tengah keadaan kamar yang parah dimana seluruh benda berserakan tidak pada tempatnya, Ichigo hanya mampu termenung, duduk lemas di tepi tempat tidur dengan napas memburu, menatap nanar setengah tak percaya pada panel jam digital di atas meja yang menunjukkan pukul **03:45 PM, 23-11-2000**.

Tidak ada decak kesal, dengusan sengit, atau teriakan marah untuk kali ini. Pemuda jingga itu terlalu lelah, setelah dihadapkan oleh beruntun kejadian tak masuk di akal sehatnya. Kepalanya tidak sanggup lagi berpikir. Setelah menidurkan jam digitalnya dengan panel berada dibawah, perlahan tubuhnya merosot, merebahkan diri di permukaan tempat tidur yang telah dirapikan Yuzu. Mungkin nanti ia akan minta maaf pada adik perempuannya itu karena telah membuat kamar jadi sangat berantakan seperti ini, dan meminta tolong agar Yuzu berbaik hati merapikannya lagi. Mata lelahnya pun terpejam. Berusaha terlelap atau mungkin sekadar melupakan apa yang telah terjadi.

Dan jika Ichigo boleh berharap, maka ia akan sangat berharap jika 'kemarin' tidak pernah ada.

* * *

**. . . .**

* * *

.

.

.

_TING TONG_

Hisana sedang duduk di salah satu kursi makan sambil membaca majalah wanita edisi minggu ini seraya menunggu rebusan kuah _kare_-nya mendidih, ketika bel rumah keluarga Kuchiki berbunyi. Kepala bersurai hitam itu menoleh ke pintu depan bersamaan dengan jemari lentik yang hampir membalik halaman tebal majalah. Dahinya mengernyit, bertanya dalam hati akan siapa yang bertamu di jam segini. Ini hampir waktunya makan malam.

Ia pun beranjak dari duduknya, dan tak mau repot-repot melepas celemek yang masih setia membalut tubuh depannya ketika berjalan menuju pintu depan. Sempat melewati Shirayuki yang telah lebih dulu menyantap makan malamnya dengan khidmat di mangkuk keramik khusus berukiran namanya.

_TING TONG_

Bel berbunyi sekali lagi, ketika Hisana hampir mencapai pintu. Ia berujar lantang, "Iya. Tunggu sebentar!" Dengan tangan yang menarik kenop pintu dan membukanya.

Dan Hisana yang ekspresif tidak pernah mampu untuk menahan wajah binarnya ketika mendapati pemuda yang sudah tak asing lagi itu berdiri tenang di depan pintu. Beberapa detik dihabiskan wanita itu hanya untuk tersenyum senang separuh terkejut.

"Toushiro-kun!?" ujarnya kemudian, setengah memekik dan telah berdiri di luar pintu yang terbuka lebar. Membuat Toushiro agak berjengit di tempatnya.

Pemuda itu tampak gugup, ketika membungkuk hormat pada Hisana, lalu menyapa sopan, "Selamat malam, Hisana-san."

"Selamat malam," balas Hisana lembut dan masih setia tersenyum, "jadi, kau datang ke sini ingin bertamu atau…" wanita itu terus menatapnya dengan mata selidik separuh menggoda, membuat Toushiro sadar bahwa wanita itu menunggu klarifikasinya.

"Oh, itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya, apa aku boleh makan malam di sini—"

"Kalau begitu kau datang di saat yang tepat. Ayo masuk!" tanpa menunggu Toushiro menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hisana—yang terlanjur senang mendengar permintaan pemuda itu untuk makan malam di rumahnya—telah menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah, menutup pintu dengan satu kaki, dan kembali memaksa pemuda itu berjalan hingga ke meja makan.

Seraya berceloteh riang sepanjang perjalanan, "Kebetulan aku membuat _kare_ yang lezat malam ini. Aku jamin kau pasti tidak akan menyesal setelah mencobanya. Dan satu-satunya yang akan kau sesali adalah kenapa kau baru mencicinya sekarang, hahaha … . Duduklah, Toushiro-kun!"

"Terima kasih," pemuda itu menunduk sekilas sebagai rasa hormat lalu mengambil tempat duduk di salah satu kursi makan. Kecanggungannya masih terlihat di mata Hisana.

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum, "_Kare_-nya sebentar lagi mendidih. Akan ku buatkan kau _ocha_ selagi menunggu—"

"Tidak perlu," cegah Toushiro sebelum wanita itu benar-benar meninggalkan meja makan, "jangan merepotkan dirimu, Hisana-san. Lagipula, ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu," ujarnya skeptis.

Keraguan dari nada suara pemuda itu, menahan Hisana dan turut mengambil tempat duduk di depan Toushiro. Rasa penasaranlah yang kini membuatnya terus memperhatikan pemuda bersurai keperakan itu. "Baiklah. Apa ini pertanyaan penting? Atau semacam teka-teki?"

Pemuda itu masih tampak ragu-ragu, terlihat dari mata hijaunya yang tidak menatap langsung Hisana. Membuat wanita itu semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Ini mengenai keluarga Kuchiki," jawab Toushiro kemudian, dengan begitu hati-hati.

Tak ayal membuat raut penasaran Hisana berubah tertegun.

"Apa kalian hanya tinggal bertiga di rumah ini?" pemuda memulai pertanyaannya, dengan mimik serius dan ingin tahu.

Hisana tidak langsung menjawabnya. Menyenderkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi lalu mencoba menjawab sesantai mungkin, "Iya. Begitulah."

Toushiro kini benar-benar menatap wanita itu, rasa ingin tahunya tiba-tiba mengambil alih dirinya, "Lalu, di mana keluarga yang lain? Bukankah Kuchiki adalah salah satu keluarga bangsawan terhormat."

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya bertiga," jawab Hisana cepat. Dan wanita itu bisa melihat keterkejutan samar di sepasang mata _emerald_ itu. Setidaknya, ini membuatnya yakin bahwa kedatangan pemuda itu sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk makan malam. Tapi Hisana tidak mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia bersedia menjawab, jika jawabannya akan membantu pemuda itu.

"Aku dan Rukia adalah yatim piatu. Orang tua kami meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan ketika aku berusia 15 tahun sedangkan Rukia berumur 10 tahun. Kami hidup sebatang kara hingga aku bertemu dengan Byakuya dalam sebuah acara ketika kami masih menjadi mahasiswa. Dan sebelum kami menikah 5 tahun lalu, Byakuya bercerita mengenai seluruh keluarga besarnya yang tewas masal dalam sebuah kebakaran besar di Manshion utama Kuchiki. Lalu kami pindah ke Karakura dan memulai hidup baru di sini," jelas wanita itu.

"Begitu," gumam Toushiro. Beralih menatap kosong permukaan meja makan.

Kernyitan tipis terukir diantara alis hitamnya, mendapati raut kekecewaan dari pemuda itu. "Apa jawabanku cukup memuaskan?" tanyanya sekedar, guna memecah lamunan Toushiro.

"Ah, iya, terima kasih banyak. Dan maaf karena telah menanyakan hal—"

"Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali," Hisana kembali meralat cepat, walau senyum ramah tetap dipasangnya, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak suka jika pemuda itu terus bersikap sungkan seolah mereka baru kenal kemarin sore. Ia hanya ingin setidaknya sedikit akrab dengan pemuda ini, sesuai dengan dorongan kuat dihatinya. "Dan sepertinya _kare_ ku sudah mendidih. Tunggulah di sini. Biar ku siapkan makan malam dulu," dan ia segera beranjak menuju dapur ketika suara air mendidih memanggilnya.

Toushiro memperhatikan wanita itu hingga menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Tanpa disadarinya, sepintas senyum tipis menghiasi bibirnya. Ia hanya merasa telah mengambil keputusan tepat untuk bertanya pada Kuchiki Hisana. Tidak. Tapi hanya Hisana satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa ditanyai. Karena wanita itu sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga dengan kehadiran Toushiro, dan satu-satunya yang mengakui keberadaannya di sini. Karena seluruh perlakuan yang diberikan Hisana terasa begitu tulus. Seolah memberi kehangatan tersendiri di sudut terdalam hatinya. Seperti sebuah keluarga.

_GUUK GUUK GUUK…_

Gonggongan anak anjing menyentak Toushiro dari lamunan singkatnya. Ia menunduk, untuk memandang lebih jelas anjing mungil berbulu putih di seluruh tubuhnya yang duduk dilantai menghadapnya. Lidahnya terjulur, dengan tatapan antusias. Dan Toushiro mengenalnya, Shirayuki.

_GUUK GUUK…_

Shirayuki kembali menggonggong, seperti mengajaknya berbicara. Anjing itu bahkan telah berdiri dari duduknya. Toushiro hanya menatapnya, ingin sekali untuk menyentuh bulu putih itu seprti dulu, tapi apa boleh?

Dan tanpa diduga, seolah mengerti dengan kemauan pemuda itu, Shirayuki tiba-tiba melompat tepat ke pangkuan Toushiro dan membuat dirinya berjengit kaget. Anjing itu bahkan telah berusaha tidur menyamankan tubuhnya di sana. Toushiro akhirnya tersenyum, untuk pertama kali setelah sekian lama, berkat tingkah akrab Shirayuki. Dan telapak tangannya akhirnya bisa merasakan kembali kelembutan bulu putih anjing itu.

Tanpa disadari pemuda itu, pemandangan keakraban dan senyum yang tak pernah terlihat itu pun turut disaksikan oleh orang lain tak jauh dari posisinya. Dan membuat orang tersebut tertegun beberapa saat sebelum memutuskan untuk bergabung.

"Jadi kau suka anak anjing? Kau terlihat terlalu senang hanya karena Shirayuki terus menggonggong padamu. Kalau kau mau, aku punya banyak duplikatnya di kamarku."

Toushiro menoleh, dengan Shirayuki yang masih enggan turun dari pangkuannya, ketika Rukia berkata sembari menarik kursi makan di sebelahnya. Gadis itu menatapnya seolah Toushiro adalah orang aneh yang bertingkah aneh.

Walau tangannya masih ingin terus menyentuh Shirayuki, tapi pada akhirnya tetap digunakan untuk mengangkat dan menurunkan paksa anjing itu dari pangkuannya. Senyum tidak lagi menghiasi raut dinginnya ketika menanggapi dengan nada mirip gumaman, "Tidak. Aku hanya … lega. Setidaknya masih ada satu yang mengenalku di sini."

Rukia yang belum menduduki kursinya, semakin mengerut keheranan mendengar sekilas gumaman yang tidak terlalu jelas dari pemuda itu. Tapi sebelum Rukia bertanya lebih lanjut, niatnya terpotong oleh suara riang kakaknya yang datang dari arah dapur.

"_Kare_ spesial ala _chef_ Hisana siap dihidangkan. Rukia duduklah! Toushiro-kun berikan piringmu! Kau harus menjadi orang pertama yang mencobanya," ujar wanita itu penuh semangat. Meletakkan mangkuk besar berisi _kare_ yang masih beruap ke tengah-tengah meja makan.

"_Hee_~ Lalu aku? Adikmu yang sebenarnya," Rukia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, seraya memasang raut yang dibuat se-tersinggung mungkin. Kakaknya sepertinya lebih senang punya adik laki-laki ketimbang perempuan.

Hisana tidak menggubris adiknya, dengan tetap menyibukkan diri menuang kuah _kare_ ke piring milik Toushiro. "Kau yang terakhir, karena malam ini kau tidak membantuku memasak," jawabnya enteng.

Apa? Si Hitsugaya ini juga tidak membantunya memasak. Kakaknya sepertinya jadi pilih kasih jika di depan Toushiro. "Onee-chan, itu tidak adil! Aku 'kan harus belajar. Minggu depan aku sudah evaluasi test," ujar Rukia tak terima.

"Wuaah … baunya sedap sekali!" decak Hisana, menikmati bau kare dari uap yang mengepul di depan wajahnya.

"Kau mengabaikan ku?!" gadis itu mulai merajuk, melihat kakaknya masih bisa tersenyum dengan pemuda yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam keheranan melihat perdebatan dua kakak beradik itu.

Toushiro hanya tidak habis pikir, apa mereka memang selalu berdebat seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa, ketika ia menyaksikan perdebatan kecil mereka, membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Mungkin suasana seperti ini yang akan dirindukan Toushiro nanti.

Dan Rukia semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, ketika kakaknya tetap _keukeuh_ memberi bagian Toushiro terlebih dulu.

"Ini milikmu, Toushiro-kun. Ayo, cobalah, tidak perlu sungkan. Kau pasti suka," pinta Hisana ramah, dan langsung mendapat anggukan kaku dari pemuda itu.

Tapi Toushiro tidak langsung memakannya. Ia hanya terdiam beberapa saat memperhatikan piringnya yang telah membagi nasi dan _kare_ kental menjadi dua bagian, serta lauk pendukung lainnya yang ditempatkan di piring terpisah. Jujur, ia bingung, harus memulai dari yang mana. Semua terlihat menggiurkan dan ... berharga. Toushiro tidak pernah makan di rumah. Biasanya, ayah selalu mengajaknya makan malam di restoran langganan mereka. Sedangkan untuk sarapan, mereka hanya menyantap makanan instan seperti roti atau _oatmeal_. Ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana bentuk dan rasa masakan rumah.

Jadi, setidaknya ia harus mencicipi semuanya. Tanganya segera menggapai sendok yang tergeletak di samping piring. Ia memilih kuah kare terlebih dulu. Tak lama setelah kuah _kare_ kental itu menyentuh lidahnya, pemuda itu tertegun. Mengecap lambat-lambat rasa gurih manis yang memenuhi indra pengecapnya.

"Bagaimana?" Hisana bertanya pelan, sangat hati-hati, menatap Toushiro lekat. Rukia juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengesampingkan kecemburuannya, untuk memperhatikan penuh selidik pemuda di sampingnya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Toushiro masih mematung kehilangan kata-kata, menunduk menatap sepiring nasi _kare_ yang begitu berharga. Ia sedang mencoba merekam bentuk dan rasa dari hidangan yang langka baginya. "Ini …" Seperti ini 'kah? Rasanya masakan rumah? "...enak sekali," akunya teramat pelan. Toushiro pernah makan _kare_, tapi ini _kare_ terenak yang pernah dimakannya. Dan Toushiro yakin sekali, kalau ia bisa hidup selamanya hanya dengan makan ini.

"Benarkah!" Hisana berbinar, begitu masakannya mendapat pujian. Serta-merta ikut mencicipi masakannya sendiri, dan wanita itu semakin tersenyum sumiringah setelahnya. "_Oishii_~~ Apa ku bilang? Nah, Rukia sekarang kau baru boleh mencicipinya."

Rukia sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan kakaknya, bahkan setelah Hisana meletakkan nasi _kare_ di depannya. Gadis itu masih termenung menatap pemuda di sampingnya yang kini telah begitu lahap menyantap makan malamnya. Bukan karena cara makan Toushiro yang mirip orang kelaparan yang membuat Rukia tidak mampu berpaling, tapi karena hal lain. Mungkin Hisana tidak dapat melihat dari sudut pandangnya, tapi Rukia yang berada di samping pemuda itu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Sinar lampu yang memantul dari meja makan beralas kaca, telah memperjelas genangan kristal bening di sudut mata pemuda itu. Yang sesekali diusapnya dengan punggung tangan, bahkan ketika mulutnya masing gembung dipenuhi nasi _kare_. Kenapa? Kenapa dia menangis? Si Hitsugaya terharu? Tapi kenapa? Apa _kare_ buatan Hisana nee-chan terasa begitu enak? Atau dia berbohong, karena sebaliknya, _kare_ onee-san sebenarnya tidak enak?

"_Ano_ … Boleh aku minta lagi?" Rukia mengerjab pelan ketika suara Toushiro kembali terdengar. Pemuda itu masih menunduk saat menyodorkan piringnya ragu-ragu. Pandangannya beralih ke piring yang telah kosong lalu kembali pada si Hitsugaya yang tetap menunduk seperti sedang menyembunyikan mata hijaunya yang berkaca-kaca. Kedua alis Rukia menekuk. Apa memang amat sangat enak?

Sedangkan Hisana semakin tersanjung begitu menerima piring kosong Toushiro. Wajahnya tidak lepas dari ekspresi terperangah yang bahagia, "Tentu saja. Sebanyak yang kau mau," dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk sekali saat menerima nasi _kare_ kedua dari Hisana. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum, lalu menatap adiknya yang sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan Toushiro dengan pandangan aneh, dan sama sekali belum menyentuh makan malamnya.

Rukia sendiri heran dengan dirinya, kenapa ia jadi sering memperhatikan si Hitsugaya begini, tapi Toushiro tampak berbeda kali ini. Pemuda itu terlihat penuh dengan emosi yang tersembunyi mungkin sudah sejak lama. Dan ia selama ini hanya tinggal sendiri. Mungkinkah dia merasa kesepian? Lalu kemana keluarganya? Rukia tidak pernah melihat mereka berkunjung sejak si Hitsugaya pindah di depan rumahnya.

Lamunan gadis itu buyar ketika merasa seseorang menendang kakinya pelan. Ternyata itu kaki Hisana, karena ketika Rukia menoleh pada kakaknya, wanita itu mengendikkan dagunya ke arah pemuda yang masih menunduk. Mengisyaratkan Rukia agar melakukan hal serupa dengannya.

Rukia mengerti maksudnya. Ia menatap sebentar piring berisi lauk makan malamnya, melirik Toushiro sekilas, lalu menghela napas pelan. "Apa kau belum makan sejak tadi siang? Ini kuberi separuh ikan bakar ku," ujarnya, menyodorkan separuh ikan bakar miliknya yang telah dipisahkan di piring lain.

Pemuda itu kembali mengangguk tanpa menatap Rukia. "_Um_! Terima kasih … banyak," jawabnya kelewat pelan.

.

.

.

"Toushiro!"

Teguran pelan gadis itu membuat Toushiro mendongak, sesaat setelah ia selesai memakai sepatunya di _genkan_ kediaman Kuchiki. Rukia berdiri di sampingnya, memakai _sweater_ ungu yang sedikit kebesaran. Suhu di luar sudah semakin menurun menjelang musim dingin awal bulan depan.

Toushiro berdiri menghadapnya, dan Rukia yakin bahwa pemuda itu telah kembali ke sikap dinginnya. Penyesalan langsung memenuhi kepalanya karena sempat mengkhawatirkan keadaan pemuda itu. Padahal tadi bahunya turun seperti sikap tak bersemangat, sekarang gaya cuek dan datarnya telah kembali diperlihatkannya. Cepat sekali sikapnya berubah, dasar aneh.

"Tidak, aku hanya penasaran. Kali ini kau tahu dari mana lagi … tentang _missing day_ itu?" tanya Rukia, mencoba berbasa=basi karena Toushiro menatapnya dengan pandangan ada-apa-nya. Gadis itu berjalan lebih dulu untuk membuka pintu depan. Angin musim gugur langsung berhembus masuk.

"Aku pernah membacanya," jawab Toushiro sekenanya, mengikuti Rukia berjalan keluar pintu.

"Dari internet? Kau benar-benar hobi membaca ya!" komentar gadis itu setelah melihat Toushiro mengangguk sekilas.

Angin dingin kembali berhembus, membuat tubuh Rukia bergidik. Padahal _sweater_ ini sudah cukup tebal, pikirnya. Ia hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati, kenapa juga kakaknya menyuruhnya lagi untuk mengantar tuan musim dingin itu ke depan rumah, 'kan dia yang datang sendiri, bukan diundang seperti waktu lalu. Gerutuannya terus berlanjut ketika tangannya membuka engsel gerbang depan.

"Pelaku, atau mungkin lebih pantas disebut korban, dari fenomena _missing day_, seharusnya adalah orang yang paling berperan pada sebuah peristiwa tak biasa yang terjadi di hari yang hilang tersebut."

"Apa?" Rukia menoleh heran, ketika mendengar pernyataan yang tak ditanyanya pada pemuda itu.

Toushiro ikut berhenti tepat di samping gadis yang menatapnya kebingungan, "Itu fakta lain yang tidak ku sebutkan saat menjelaskan fenomena itu di depan Kurosaki," jawabnya singkat. Lalu mendahului Rukia menggeser gerbang.

"Jadi … maksudmu?" Rukia mengerutkan keningnya.

Toushiro mengangguk, sebelum menjelaskan, "Ya. Seharusnya, bukan Kurosaki yang mengalaminya. Sesuai dengan cerita yang dijelaskannya panjang lebar tadi, tentang soal tersulit di muka bumi dan pelajaran matematika, karena yang lebih berpotensi mengalami _missing day_ seharusnya adalah … antara aku … atau…" Lalu _emerald_ datarnya melirik Rukia.

Dan gadis itu pun tercengang, ketika ia mulai paham maksud dari si Hitsugaya, "Ishida?" tebaknya setengah berbisik. Walau tidak mendapat tanggapan apapun dari Toushiro, Rukia yakin dugaannya benar.

"Lalu kenapa Ichigo?" tanyanya gadis itu lagi, semakin keheranan.

Kali ini Toushiro mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah. Karena memang tidak pernah ada penelitian atau penjelasan pasti mengenai peristiwa ini."

"Tidak bisa dipercaya," sepasang _Amethyst_ gelap itu menatap kosong jalanan. Ini bernar-benar tidak terduga.

"Ini hanya dugaan ku," aku Toushiro, ikut menatap jalanan, "karena penyangkalan Ishida terlalu berlebihan, seolah ada yang disembunyikannya."

Rukia menoleh, "Lalu kenapa tidak kau beritahu juga pada Ichigo soal ini?" tanyanya dengan pandangan heran.

Toushiro balas menatapnya, "Apa kau ingin mereka benar-benar berkelahi?" pemuda itu balas bertanya, membuat Rukia membuang muka ketika jawabannya pasti 'tidak'.

Detik berlalu dalam keheningan, ketika mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Toushiro yang sejak tadi belum mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis itu, bertanya, "Dengan Kurosaki, apa kau selalu seperti itu?"

"Eh!" keheranan kembali terpancar dari mata ungu Rukia ketika menoleh pada pemuda yang kini telah berjalan keluar gerbang.

"Jangan memberinya peluang apapun!" Toushiro kembali berbicara, suaranya sedikit meninggi karena jarak.

Tanpa sadar, gadis itu mulai mengikutinya di belakang, "Apa … maksudmu?" tanyanya semakin kebingungan dengan arah pembicaraan pemudaa itu.

Tapi Toushiro tetap tidak menoleh, dan ia terus berjalan menuju rumahnya, ketika kembali berujar dengan suara semakin lantang, "Kau tidak akan berakhir dengannya. Jadi, bersikaplah sewajarnya teman."

Saat itulah langkah Rukia berhenti, beberapa langkah dari depan gerbangnya. Ia mematung keheranan. Dan gadis itu berani bersumpah, bahwa Toushiro—selain aneh dan misterius—adalah orang yang paling sulit dimengerti jalan pikirannya. Apa sih maksudnya si Hitsugaya itu?

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

Berjarak beberapa blok dari kediaman mereka, di sebuah apartemen di tengah kota Karakura, seorang pemuda yang sejak beberapa menit lalu duduk diam, masih betah memandangi buku catatan yang terbilang biasa di atas meja belajarnya. Ruangan itu remang, hanya dengan sebuah lampu sorot di atas meja. Yang cahayanya turut memantul di kedua lensa kacamata yang selalu dikenakan pemuda itu.

Sebelah tangannya yang tadi sibuk membalik-balik halaman pada buku catatan, kini digunakan untuk menahan buku agar tetap terbuka di halaman terakhir. Sebelah sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, ketika kembali membaca untuk ke sekian kalinya, catatan yang bukan tulisan tangannya. Senyum sinisnya bahkan mulai berkembang menjadi seringai kecil ketika matanya menangkap beberapa 'ejekan' dari tulisan itu—seperti 'Catatan matematika bersejarah' atau 'Penting! Bukti jatuhnya keangkuhan Ishida'.

"Pelajaran penting untuk mu Kurosaki. Jangan mencatat aib seseorang di buku milik orang tersebut."

Dan, pelajaran penting lainnya adalah, jika kau pelupa, cobalah untuk mencatat apapun yang kau alami di note pribadimu—seperti 'Ternyata aku telah meminjam buku catatan Ishida selama hampir seminggu, pantas saja dia marah ketika aku mengembalikannya'—sebelum kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri.

.

.

.

**T**B**C**

.

.

.

* * *

*nama bom atom yang meledak di Nagasaki, Jepang, tahun 1945.

**istilah untuk kesalahan pelafalan dalam bahasa Inggris.

***kepanjangan dari (National Aeronautics and Space Administration), adalah lembaga penelitian luar angkasa milik Amerika.

_(**P.S:** Unsur agama yang penulis pakai untuk dijadikan bagian dalam cerita, sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk merujuk atau menjelekkan agama tertentu. Semata-mata hanya sebagai penyesuain plot dan berdasarkan informasi hasil pencarian di mesin pencari utama, Google. Jika ada pihak yang kurang berkenan, penulis meminta maaf sebelumnya.) _

.

.

**A/N :** Chapter 6 selesai!

Fiuuhh~~ bagian ini bener-bener nguras tenaga dan pikiran. Dan ini gila… panjang banget. Bahas Missing Day lebih sulit dari pada Doppelganger, karena susah nyari referensinya. Yah, semoga minna-san gak kesulitan ya memahami chap ini. Dan info untuk chap depan, akan membahas tema baru lagi. Dan agak action dikit. Saya gak janji bakal update cepet, tapi akan tetap saya usahakan. Bagi yang kecewa scene doppelganger atau missing day kena skip, tenang aja, karena saya tidak pernah bilang kalau scene itu berakhir. Mungkin akan diungkit kembali di chap2 yang akan datang. Jadi, tetep semangat ya minna-san!

Oya, saya minta maaf ya karena chap ini lama release. Yah, berhubung dunia nyata tidak bisa di nomorduakan. Tapi, lama bukan berarti saya mengabaikan, saya hanya butuh waktu lebih lama untuk kembali menghadirkan cerita yang tidak mengecewakan. Saya mohon pengertiannya, minna-san!

Yup, saya juga ingin mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi semua yang telah bersedia membaca, fav, follow, dan review untuk chap kemarin. Karena kalian, akhirnya chap 6 hadir. Tapi, review tetep menjadi sumber energi pertama saya dalam menulis. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memberi tanggapan kalian. Izinkan saya tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan untuk chap ini. Jadi, ayo **R.E.V.I.E.W**!

.

.

**Yuki Sharaa **


	7. Hitsugaya Toushiro Part II

.

.

Senter, _check_. Kotak P3K, _check_. Peralatan mandi, _check_. Baju hangat, _check_. Cemilan, _check_. Sarung tangan, _check_. Kaos kaki, _check_. Scarf, _check_.

_"Jangan memberinya peluang apapun."_

Tangannya berhenti di udara ketika hendak menjejalkan satu lagi mantel tebal ke dalam ranselnya._ 'Peluang apa?'_... pikir Rukia heran di tengah lamunan singkatnya. Ini sudah _entah_ keberapakalinya ia bertanya-tanya seorang diri, namun masih kebingungan menemukan jawaban atas—Astaga, apakah tadi senter sudah masuk ke dalam ransel ungunya?

Dan dengan terpaksa mantel tebal itu menunggu giliran, karena tangan Rukia kembali bertugas untuk menemukan senter. Dimulai dengan mengeluarkan semua barang satu persatu.

Scarf, _check_. Kaos kaki, _check_. Sarung tangan, _check_. Peralatan mandi, _check_. Handuk, _check_.

_"Kau tidak akan berakhir dengannya."_

Rekaman suara yang kembali mengusik pikiran Rukia masih sedingin saat pemuda pemilik mata emerald itu memperingatinya. Datar dan absurb. Rukia memang sangat penasaran tentang maksud dari pernyataan itu, tapi respon sensorik dan motoriknya benar-benar diluar dugaan. Kalimat yang masih belum terdefinisi itu ternyata beberapa kali—dan lebih dari yang bisa Rukia hitung, telah mampu memutus impuls dari otak ke semua indranya untuk beberapa detik. Membuatnya tanpa sadar kembali melamun dan melamun lagi hanya karena si Hitsugaya yang tak henti-hentinya bicara di dalam kepalanya. Dan—

Ya ampun, kenapa ia mengeluarkan semua barang yang telah disusunnya dari dalam ransel?

—Rukia lupa kalau tadi ia sedang kebingungan mencari-cari benda ber-baterai yang berfungsi sebagai penerang jalan, alias senter. Ini tidak baik. Rukia perlu fokus untuk mengemasi semua keperluan yang ia butuhkan untuk acara sekolah yang resmi dimulai besok pagi. Dan jika ia tidak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya barang sejenak, maka sesi berkemas ini tidak akan pernah kelar.

_"Bersikaplah sewajarnya teman."_

Oh, sial. Ini tidak mudah. Ia tidak akan tahan jika Hitsugaya Toushiro itu masih betah mengejek jiwa ingin tahunya. Rukia butuh klarifikasi, dan harus ada klarifikasi dari si tuan musim dingin itu. Karena hanya Toushiro yang pantas bertanggung jawab atas terusiknya hidup yang telah ter-prosedur milik seorang Kuchiki Rukia.

Tapi jenis klarifikasi seperti apa yang sebenarnya ia butuhkan? Seperti yang dibicarakan teman-temannya kemarin atau yang pernah dikatakan kakaknya tempo lalu. Sebelum Rukia mendapatkan keputusannya, Hisana telah meneriaki namanya dan menyebut satu kata familiar dan satu nama keramat; Rantang dan Hitsugaya Toushiro.

.

.

* * *

_Standard warning and disclaimer. Bleach's original characters belong to Kubo-sensei, and this fiction is MINE, the one and only. **  
**_

* * *

**: : : :**

**: : : ENIGMA : : :**

**: : : :**

* * *

**_Hitsugaya Toushiro Part II_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_"Dia melihat ke arahmu, Orihime-chan."_

Rukia heran, belakangan ini ia sering terkejut mendapati dirinya tengah melamun. Ia menyadari dirinya memang bukan pribadi riang yang selalu mengumbar tawa dan terlalu aktif—layaknya Inoue atau Hisana _nee-chan_. Rukia yang biasanya pasti lebih sering menggunakan pikirannya untuk menyelam ke dalam tumpukan buku-buku pelajaran atau berbahagia bersama Chappy di minggu pagi.

_"Lihat! Sudah kubilang 'kan, dia-itu-melirik-mu,"_ sahut gadis disebelah Rukia lagi dengan penekanan berlebihan, Mahana Natsui. Suaranya benar-benar nyaring, memaksa leher Rukia untuk menoleh malas kearahnya.

Di sebelahnya ada Inoue yang bertampang heran setengah tak percaya dengan ujaran Mahana. Kepala berambut karamel panjang itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari tengah lapangan untuk beberapa saat. Memastikan tebakan Mahana pada satu pemuda dari sekumpulan siswa berpakaian olahraga yang sedang asik berebut bola; yang sempat tertangkap melirik dirinya.

Pria yang tak diharapkan Inoue, tebak Rukia. Sedikit banyak ia paham, walaupun tidak secara keseluruhan. Ralat, semua juga paham Inoue suka dengan siapa.

Rukia kembali meluruskan lehernya, sedang tak ingin ikut campur dengan perbincangan teman-teman perempuannya ini, walaupun telinganya masih bisa menangkap sayup suara-suara penyangkalan Inoue yang berusaha ceria ketika mengatakan 'Tidak Mungkin' atau 'Kau salah lihat, Mahana-chan'. Rukia memilih diam. Kepalanya tidak bisa mengikuti tema percakapan para gadis sejak tadi. Ia disibukkan oleh lamunan tak jelas, disaat mereka sedang duduk beristirahat berjajar di bangku panjang pinggir lapangan, menyaksikan para siswa laki-laki yang sedang berolahraga. Sekaligus bergosip, tentu saja.

Hari ini hari Kamis, hari terakhir evaluasi test untuk semester genap. Ditutup dengan pengambilan nilai untuk pelajaran olahraga, dan sekarang adalah giliran siswa laki-laki yang menguasai lapangan, bermain sepak bola. Sebelumnya siswa perempuan bertanding voli dengan penilaian individu. Rukia mendapat _score_ bagus karena _service_-nya. Tubuh kecilnya ternyata menyimpan kekuatan super untuk memukul bola voli. Cukup mengejutkan.

Untuk sejenak ia kehilangan suara teman-temannya yang sibuk bergosip. Juga suara-suara lainnya, sorak-sorai para pemain bola. Ia tenggelam lagi dalam alam bawah sadar tanpa disadari. Ini seperti diluar kontrol gadis raven itu. Bukannya tak ada usaha untuk melawan. Sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menyibukkan diri dengan pikiran lain. Tapi kata-kata pemuda itu tak ada hentinya menarik Rukia kembali ke saat itu, atau ke saat lainnya yang memiliki situasi serupa.

_"Hey, kalian sudah tahu belum?"_

Suara Mahana kembali menyapa telinga Rukia. Terdengar cukup jelas walau hanya berupa bisikan pelan. Mahana tepat duduk disebelahnya, sedangkan pada deretan para gadis itu, Rukia berada di paling ujung kiri. Otomatis Rukia dipunggungi oleh Mahana dan yang lain.

_"Tentang apa?"_ Tatsuki menanggapi dengan suara acuh. Ia duduk disebelah Inoue. Sibuk menyeka keringat dengan handuk.

Mahana memelototi Tatsuki, karena tak ikut berbisik. Ketakutan normal untuk kumpulan gadis yang sedang bergosip. _"Tentang ketua kelas kita, Ishida Uryu,"_ jawabnya dengan logat seorang pakar gosip atau pembawa acara_ infotainment_.

_"Kenapa dia?"_ Tatsuki memang tak cocok untuk untuk acara eksklusif seperti ini. Buktinya, ia tak paham situasinya. Terlebih karena suara kerasnya.

_"Bisa tidak kau kecilkan suaramu?"_ Mahana berbisik keras, memperingati dengan kesal. Dan gadis berkulit gelap itu sangat setuju jika Tatsuki lebih baik diam saja kalau tak berminat dengan tema percakapan ini.

_"Apa dia bertengkar lagi dengan Kurosaki-kun,"_ nada khawatir kental terdengar dari suara halus Inoue.

Walaupun begitu, Mahana masih cukup bangga karena masih ada yang besedia menyimaknya. Contohnya Inoue. Tapi ... Apa tidak ada yang lain selain Ichigo di kepalanya itu?

_"Apa ada hal penting yang bisa kita bahas dari peristiwa konyol itu?"_ Mahana mengibas tangannya pelan, jelas sekali tak perduli. Ada hal yang lebih menarik baginya, _"Kemarin, aku melihatnya di belakang gudang olahraga bersama seseorang."_

Kini, para gadis itu benar-benar melihat Mahana. Kecuali Rukia yang sejak awal tidak berminat. Gadis itu lebih tertarik memandang sepatu olahraganya atau melirik teman-teman disebelahnya sesekali.

_"Mungkin dia sedang menegur salah satu siswa yang membolos atau semacamnya,"_ Chizuru menanggapi disela-sela mengunyah roti manis pemberian Inoue. Itulah kenapa sejak tadi ia diam.

_"Siswa?"_ koreksi Mahana. Sebelah alisnya naik menampilakan raut 'yang benar saja'-nya.

_"Apa aku salah?"_ tanya Chizuru dengan pipi gembung. Sejujurnya ia tak terlalu perduli.

Mahana mendengus, _"Orang itu adalah seorang gadis dari kelas X."_

Ia terkenal sebagai penggosip handal di Karakura High School. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk mendahuluinya, jika tidak ingin gagal paham.

Gadis itu membungkuk, menarik semua teman-temannya untuk lebih mendekat. Mendramatisir sesi bergosip mereka siang ini. _"Kalau dilihat dari jauh, memang akan terlihat seolah Ishida sedang menegurnya. Tapi saat aku mendengar percakapan mereka, itu sudah diluar dugaan semua orang."_

Ia berhenti sejenak guna memastikan teman-temannya masih fokus pada perkataannya. Sebelum memukul _gong_.

_"Gadis itu menyatakan perasaannya."_

Kecuali Tatsuki yang meliriknya seolah berkata 'hanya itu saja?', tidak ada yang berubah dari air muka teman-temannya yang lain. Seolah tahu bahwa kalimat Mahana barusan sengaja digantung hanya untuk melihat perubahan ekspresi pendengarnya.

Mahana mendengus lagi, ia ketahuan.

_"Dan Ishida menolaknya, tentu saja. Tapi bukan karena soal aturan sekolah atau prinsipnya yang penuh aturan, seperti yang kita semua tahu. Melainkan karena dia telah menyukai gadis lain."_

Ini dia, _gong_ yang dimaksud Mahana. Dan terbukti telah sukses meledakkan ekspresi keterkejutan teman-temannya. Ada dua alasan sebagai penyebab; Pertama adalah karena tidak pernah ada satupun gadis yang berani mendekati si Ketua siswa se-Karakura High School itu dengan alasan yang sudah jadi rahasia umum; yaitu kekuasaan dan ke-tidak-pernah-terlihat-dengan-seorang-gadispun-nya. Dan alasan kedua adalah karena Ishida menyukai seorang gadis,_ oh_ ini baru namanya gosip.

Mahana menyeringai, ia sukses mengendalikan situasi. Terlebih, _gong_ yang yang lebih besar belum dipukul.

.

.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Inoue ternganga, semua ikut menganga. Inoue terbelalak, yang lain pun sama. Yang berbeda hanya Mahana yang menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya dan Rukia yang setia menatap kosong sepatunya tapi telinga kanan masih berfungsi mendengar percakapan tentang Ishida.

Semua karena seorang gadis bernama Mahana Natsui dan satu lirikan matanya. Kepada gadis berambut karamel tepat di sebelah kanan. Adalah dia Inoue Orihime.

_"KAU PENIPU?!"_ Chizuru langsung memekik setelah melempar sisa roti manis sembarangan. Matanya mengobarkan api kecemburuan.

Bibir Mahana semakin terangkat, dibarengi dengusan kecil. Berbeda sekali responnya jika dibandingkan Tatsuki saat mendapat makian Chizuru. Kemungkinan besar gadis kelaki-lakian itu pasti akan langsung melempar Chizuru ke tengah lapangan dan menginjak-injaknya di sana hingga tertanam sempurna, agar semua orang bisa menyaksikan kemurkaannya.

Tapi, ini Mahana.

_"Masih mau bilang kalau aku penipu?"_ suaranya menguarkan aura kepercayaan diri yang tinggi dan keangkuhan yang begitu tenang, ketika dagunya digunakan untuk mengendik ke tengah lapangan.

Rukia tanpa sadar mengangkat kepalanya, melihat ke tengah lapangan seperti yang dilakukan para gadis lain. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa tubuhnya menghianati dirinya.

Disana, tepat setelah Mahana berkata, pemuda yang dimaksud menunjukkan buktinya. Lirikan saphire itu samar berkat kacamata tak berbingkai yang tak pernah meninggalkan wajah tirusnya, tapi cukup jelas tertangkap oleh mata-mata penasaran yang haus akan kejelasan. Akibatnya, tak ada lagi suara.

Dan mau tak mau, akhirnya Rukia mengikuti permainan Mahana, gadis itu terlalu pintar untuk membuat alur. Walaupun tak ada tanggapan, tapi mulai menyimak dengan dua telinga dirasa cukup untuk dikatakan ikut campur. Rukia bahkan tak perlu memutar tubuhnya ke samping, Mahana jelas berada tepat di sebelahnya.

_"Apa yang membuatmu ikut tak bersuara, Tatsuki-chan?"_

Rukia dan yang lain sependapat dengan Mahana, dan ikut menatap Tatsuki yang terlalu serius memperhatikan para siswa bermain bola kaki. Seolah-olah bola sepak itu bisa meledak seketika hanya dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk menunggu Tatsuki menjawabnya, karena ia berpikir bahwa kenapa hanya Ishida yang dibicarakan Mahana, _"Aku baru tahu kalau kau itu hobi mendiskrimanasi dalam memilih target gunjingan. Seharusnya tiga dari mereka juga patut kau gosipkan,"_ ujar gadis itu sekenanya, menunjuk asal pada sekumpulan siswa yang seolah tidak sadar sedang di-topik-hangat-kan.

Mahana tak menjawab, tapi mata dan senyumnya seolah berkata lain. Dan Tatsuki memilih tak perduli.

_"Yah, itu bukan urusanku. Asalkan dia tidak menyakiti Orihime—"_

_"ITU JADI URUSANKU!? ORIHIME-CHAN HANYA MILIKKUUUU—"_

_"JANGAN MENGINJAK KAKI KU, CHIZURU BRENGSEK!? DAN MENJAUH DARI ORIHIMEEEEEE!?"_

_"INI RAMBUT ASLI, TATSUKI SIALAAAAN!? BERHENTI MENJAMBAKKU!"_

_"Sudah ... Sudah ... Tatsuki-chan! Chizuru-chan! Hentikan, jangan bertengkar!"_

Bagi Mahana Natsui tidak ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang sulit untuk dibaca. Tak terkecuali Tatsuki Arizawa, gadis tomboy itu baru saja melakukan tindakan percuma dengan bersikap seolah dia tak perduli dengan gosip murahan bawaan Mahana. Tapi lihat saja reaksinya, Mahana tahu itu bukan sekedar kekesalan hanya karena Chizuru tak sengaja menginjak kakinya ketika buru-buru memeluk Inoue protektif.

Dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mampu membaca Mahana. Termasuk ketidakpekaan Tatsuki. Seperti yang tidak disadari Rukia dan yang lain, Mahana sama sekali bukan mendiskrimanasi korban gosipnya, hanya saja dirasa belum waktunya untuk membahas hasil pengamatan terhadap 'tiga dari yang lain'.

_"Kau tahu hanya dengan melihatnya sering tertangkap melirik Orihime-chan?"_ Ryou bertanya tanpa menatap Mahana. Matanya selalu terlihat kosong menatap ke depan dengan intonasi suara yang dingin dan dalam. Gadis itu memiliki kecepatan mengerikan dengan score waktu yang diluar akal sehat untuk lari jarak 400 meter.

_"Jangan remehkan pengamatan ku, Kunieda-san,"_ Mahana menegakkan tubuhnya. Tidak terpengaruh dengan aura dingin Ryou.

_"Pasti tidak hanya itu 'kan bukti yang kau punya?"_ Michiru turut menyumbang pertanyaan, gadis itu memang terbilang pendiam untuk gadis-gadis yang suka bergosip. Dan Rukia setuju dalam diam akan pertanyaan Michiru.

Kali ini Mahana tersenyum, _"Kau jeli sekali, sebagai teman aku sangat bangga."_

Namun, tidak ada yang menanggapi ujaran Mahana dengan kata-kata selain tatapan minta penjelasan yang ditujukan semua para gadis padanya.

Ia menghela napas menyerah, _"Pengamatanku sederhana. Ishida memenuhi ciri-ciri orang yang sedang menyukai orang lain,"_ jawabnya.

Rukia tersenyum skeptis, ia bahkan tak yakin Ishida tertarik melakukan hal seperti itu. Pemuda itu terlalu introvert.

_"Oh ya?"_ Tatsuki menanggapi asal, dan sinis.

Tapi sayang Mahana lagi-lagi tidak terpengaruh. Ia lebih memilih melirik Inoue di sebelahnya, _"Kau keberatan jika aku menanyaimu?"_

_Respon yang bagus_, pikir Rukia terhadap Mahana.

Inoue mengangguk setuju, dan Mahana segera menghadap penuh kearahnya. Menatapnya seperti seorang psikolog yang butuh jawaban otentik dari sang pasien.

Bahkan cara bicara gadis berkulit gelap itu benar menyamai seorang psikolog sungguhan. Minus kacamata. _"Pertama, mungkin ini bukan bukti yang bisa salalu kau saksikan sendiri, tapi kau pasti setidaknya pernah menyaksikannya sendiri. Apa kau pernah melihatnya tertangkap basah sedang menatapmu?"_

Detik berikutnya, seperti baru saja mendengar petasan dari jarak dekat, jantung Rukia tersentak tak karuan. Seolah pertanyaan barusan sengaja ditujukan untuknya. Dan matanya langsung melebar ketika mencoba membuktikan analisis Mahana, tepat di saat yang sama ia menangkap emerald itu sekilas menuju ke arahnya. Dan langsung teralih begitu bola berada di dekat kaki pemiliknya.

Apa itu tadi? Rukia tak mampu bergerak untuk beberapa saat.

Berbeda tanggapan ditunjukkan Inoue. Sepasang mata madu besar berkedip, dan beberapa saat kemudian kepalanya mengangguk perlahan.

Mahana memajukan tubuhnya, menopang dagu dengan jemari bersatu, ia tampak sangat serius, _"Kapan itu?"_

_Baru saja_, jawab Rukia dalam hati. Tentu ini diluar kuasanya.

Sedangkan Inoue melirik ke atas, mencoba mengingatnya, dan... _"Hari ini,"_ jawabnya singkat apa adanya, dan Tatsuki mendengus dan Chizuru tertawa jumawa.

Mahana terpejam, ia lupa bahwa Inoue itu sangat polos. Ia kembali mundur dan menegakkan tubuhnya seperti semula.

_"Kedua..."_ tepat setelah Mahana berkata, Rukia meyakinkan dirinya tidak akan teralih lagi oleh hal lain selain suara Mahana, _"ini tidak bisa disimpulkan dalam waktu singkat karena biasanya kau akan menyadari setelah sekian lama atau saat ada yang menanyaimu langsung tentang hal ini. Apa kau pernah merasa dia selalu ada disekitar mu?"_

_Benar._

Rukia ingin sekali menyangkalnya, tapi seluruh memorinya membenarkan perkataan Mahana. Jika ia bisa menjawabnya, tidak hanya disekitar, tapi selalu di sampingnya setiap ada kesempatan. Sungguh, saat ini rukia tidak berani barang sekedar melirik Mahana di sampingnya. Ia takut, jika ternyata yang lain sedang menatapnya penuh selidik dan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memang ditujukan untuk dirinya.

Oh, apa sekarang Rukia telah bertranformasi menjadi gadis yang gampang tersanjung tidak pada tempatnya dalam artian sebenarnya (_ge-er_).

Dilain pihak, Inoue mengangguk yakin-tak yakin.

_"Dan yang ketiga, jika yang terakhir ini juga terpenuhi maka kau bisa menyimpulkan kemungkinan terbesar tapi biasanya kau akan menyadari ciri-ciri ketiga ini jika kau bertukar informasi dengan yang lain apa saja yang biasanya dia diskusikan dengan teman-temannya. Apa dia selalu membicarakan hal-hal yang lebih khusus kepadamu? Maksudku adalah yang tidak dibicarakannya dengan orang lain kecuali dengan mu."_

_Iya_. Rukia tak perlu bertukar informasi untuk mengetahui tentang hal ini. Oh, Mahana sialan. Apa gadis ini benar-benar cenayang?

Tapi, tunggu, jadi apa maksudnya ini?

Dilain pihak, Inoue menggeleng skeptis. Ia tak yakin akan hal itu, tapi yang jelas ia dan Ishida tak pernah terlibat percakapan khusus berdua.

Mahana menghela napas, menyodorkan telapak tangan,_ "Tidak apa, 2:3 itu masih cukup valid."_

_3:3_. Lalu jika 3:3 bagaimana? Rukia benar-benar butuh konsultasi akan hal ini.

_"Benarkan, Rukia-chan?"_

Rukia tersentak hebat ketika namanya tiba-tiba disebutkan oleh Mahana, ia menoleh kaku,_ "Eh! Apa?"_

_"Aku tanya, apa kau juga mempunyai kesimpulan yang sama dengan ku?"_ dan begitu melihat senyum misterius Mahana, Rukia ingin sekali melarikan diri dari bangku panjang itu. Dari Mahana sial dan seluruh hipotesisnya.

Sudah Mahana bilang 'kan, kalau tidak ada satupun dari teman-temannya yang sulit ia baca.

.

.

.

.

.

**[Jumat, 1 Desember 2000, Pukul 08:00 PM]**

.

.

Rukia berdiri terpaku di depan gerbang putih yang menjulang lebih dari tujuh jengkal di atas kepala. Tidak, bukan karena gerbangnya. Besi putih penuh ukiran itu sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-harinya. Melainkan suasana berbeda yang didapati di dalam gerbang. Ini lain dari biasanya. Bahkan saat pemiliknya mulai menempati lagi rumah besar yang telah terabaikan selama bertahun-tahun itu, belum pernah ada perubahan. Tapi malam ini, atau entah sejak kapan, suasanya jauh dari kata menyeramkan. Lampu tamannya menyala terang, menerangi jalan setapak di pinggiran rumput taman yang telah ... bersih?

Gadis raven itu tidak bisa berhenti memandang takjub dan lebih banyak keheranan. Bola mata ungu itu terus berkeliling halaman rumah milik keluarga Hitsugaya yang kini terkesan lebih 'berpenghuni'. Memastikan apa yang dilihatnya bukan kesalahan. Atau mungkin ia salah rumah?

Itu lebih tidak mungkin. Rumah Toushiro tidak bisa berpindah dengan sendirinya 'kan!

Lagipula, daya ingat Rukia masih sangat apik. Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan rumah ini? Atau mungkin sesuatu telah terjadi dengan pemiliknya? Jika memang seperti itu, berarti masih lumrah. Sesuatu memang sering terjadi dengan Toushiro. Dia pemuda aneh, misterius, dan sulit ditebak. Jadi, jika hal-hal seperti ini terjadi itu sangat dimaklumi.

Pada akhirnya, gadis Kuchiki itu memutuskan untuk berhenti mengagumi rerumputan bersih nan rapih itu, dan segera masuk sebelum isi rantang yang dijinjingnya mendingin. Amanat sang kakak masih menjadi prioritas utama Rukia. Tapi, begitu jemarinya menyentuh besi pagar itu kekagetan kembali menyerangnya. Tiga jari sekaligus bahkan bisa memasuki mulutnya yang terbuka. Memandangi tak percaya pada pagar besi yang ... telah dicat ulang? Hey, apa Toushiro baik-baik saja?

Seingatnya dulu, atau beberapa hari yang lalu, pagar itu karatan. Bahkan berdecit ketika Rukia untuk pertama kali membukanya. Ditambah dengan suasana pekarangan rumahnya yang ternyata jika dilihat lebih jelas, benar-benar indah. Semak-semak yang diukir cantik, beberapa tumbuhan merambat yang unik, bunga-bunga malam yang bermekaran. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Apa Toushiro yang melakukan semua ini? Apa dia seorang pesulap atau memiliki kekuatan magis?

_"Ah! Mungkin sebaiknya kau ganti lampu taman yang mati itu. Agar tetanggamu tahu kalau rumah ini berpenghuni. Permisi!"_

Rukia ingat, itu salah satu dari kalimat ketusnya yang dilemparkan kepada Toushiro. Tapi hanya tentang lampu taman dan itu sudah lewat seminggu yang lalu. Jadi, apa pemuda perak itu melakukan semua ini berkat perkataannya?

Jarak gerbang sampai ke pintu utama adalah kurang lebih 5 meter. Dan selama perjalanannya, Rukia sama sekali tak mengindahkan setiap langkah yang dipijaknya. Bahkan ia tak merasakan setiap tapak langkah kakinya. Ia seperti terbang, tenggelam dalam lamunan ketakjuban. Sampai tanpa disadarinya, wajah tegas yang selalu gadis itu pelihara, telah sampai di muka daun pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Membuat Rukia yang masih sibuk meraba permukaan pintu guna menemukan posisi ter-pas untuk mengetuk, dengan mata yang sejak tadi kesulitan mengalihkan fokusnya dari pemandangan taman yang damai, hampir saja kehilangan keseimbangan andai tak ada Toushiro yang dengan sigap menangkap pundak gadis itu sebelum menubruk tubuh si pembuka pintu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Butuh 8-10 detik bagi Rukia untuk menyadari keadaan. Gadis itu terduduk di ambang pintu, dengan tampang _shock_ setengah bengong. Hingga pertanyaan yang sama diulang Toushiro dan akhirnya mampu ditangkap penuh oleh telinganya secara utuh. Raut pemuda itu benar-benar menunjukkan keheranan, dan ini memalukan. Buru-buru Rukia bangkit dari duduknya dan segera memeriksa isi rantang yang ternyata masih baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau membuka pintunya tiba-tiba?" hardik gadis itu tiba-tiba. Wajah Rukia yang terlihat jengkel, sebal, kaget, malah mengerutkan dahi pemuda itu yang sudah tertekuk sejak awal.

"Seharusnya biarkan aku mengetuk pintunya dulu." Rukia tahu kalimat yang baru saja meninggalkan mulutnya ini terdengar aneh. Seperti plesetan dari kalimat _'Seharusnya ketuk pintunya dulu, sebelum membukannya' _yang seharusnya diucapkan si pemilik rumah. _  
_

Lain yang ditanya, lain juga yang ditanggapi. Alih-alih menjawab, pemuda itu justru terlihat seperti orang yang kurang mengerti bahasa yang Rukia gunakan tadi. Toushiro masih terpaku dengan tatapan _Kau-ini-kenapa_-nya.

Rukia hanya bisa mendesah, ia ingat bahwa ia melewatkan pertanyaan pemuda perak itu. Ia bangkit tanpa bantuan Toushiro, "Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya ketus, dan masih berharap Toushiro berhenti menatapnya seperti itu.

"Syukurlah," dan gumaman pemuda itu sontak membuat Rukia bertukar ekspresi dengan Toushiro. Kini gilirannya yang dibuat terperangah.

Tadi itu ... Rukia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Barusan Toushiro mengucap syukur karena ia baik-baik saja?

"Aku sudah melihatmu dari atas sejak melewati gerbang." Toushiro menunjuk tempat di mana jendela lantai dua berada. "Kau terlihat bingung seperti orang tersesat. Makanya aku segera membukakan pintunya."

Rukia diam. Demi apapun, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi pada dirinya begitu Toushiro menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hatinya diam-diam menghangat.

"Apa kau datang untuk mengantarkan itu?" Toushiro menekankan pertanyaannya dengan menunjuk rantang di tangan Rukia. Juga cukup sukses membuyarkan lamunan Rukia yang mulai tidak jelas.

"Ini? Oh ... iya. Aku mengantar pesanan Hisana _nee-chan_ untukmu." Rukia masih berusaha mengembalikan konsentrasi ketika menjawab kikuk.

Rantang ditangannya hampir diserahkan, dan hampir diambil Toushiro, jika Rukia tidak segera menariknya kembali. Gerakan tangan gadis itu begitu cepat, sehingga tangan Toushiro yang hendak mengambil rantang itu pada akhirnya hanya menggapai udara kosong.

"Tapi sebelum itu jawab dulu pertanyaan ku." Rantang itu kini berakhir di pelukan Rukia.

Toushiro mengambil kembali tangannya. Ia berdehem pelan, memburamkan tingkahnya yang sedikit memalukan barusan. Satu alis putihnya terangkat sebagai tanggapan.

Rukia memasang tatapan menyelidik ketika pertanyaan pertama diajukan hati-hati, "Apa kau yang merubah pekarangan rumah ini?"

Toushiro hanya mengangguk sekali, ketika Rukia bertanya sekaligus menunjuk pekarangan rumahnya dengan ibu jari ke belakang.

"Sendirian?" Pertanyaan berikutnya seperti mencoba untuk melebih-jelaskan anggukan Toushiro atau lebih meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Matanya melebar mewakili ketidakpercayaan dari nada suaranya.

Sepasang manik sehijau zambrud itu mengerjab sesekali. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun sendirian," ujarnya. Penuh percaya diri.

Kali ini Rukia berani mengangguk, setelah mendengar jawaban pemuda perak itu. "Yah, aku bisa melihatnya," akunya. Sedikit jengah juga mendengar pengakuan angkuh si tuan musim dingin itu.

"Tapi kenapa? Apa karena perkataanku minggu lalu?" tanyanya. Tidak ada maksud lain, Rukia hanya ingin tahu saja. Hanya-sekedar-ingin-tahu, tolong jangan dilebih-lebihkan.

Tapi ketika Toushiro menggeleng, rasa ingin tahunya bertumbuh jadi penasaran akut. Rukia lebih dari sekedar tertegun begitu jawaban sederhana pemuda itu mengudara.

"Bukan. Hanya saja agar kau tidak ketakutan jika ke sini di malam hari."

Jadi Toushiro melakukan semua ini, mengecat pagar, memotong rumput, merapikan halaman, mengganti lampu taman, semuanya; hanya demi kebaikan Rukia. Sesederhana itu 'kah?

Alasan yang begitu sederhana dan berhasil membuat Rukia kehilangan kemampuan bicara dalam sekejab. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya demikian, sesuatu yang sama yang membuat dirinya lebih menghangat dari sebelumnya. Sulit untuk diutarakan. Tapi terkadang Rukia merasa, Toushiro itu seperti dibagi menjadi dua kepribadian yang lucu. Yang satu dingin seperti tebing es yang sulit ditembus, dan yang satu lagi seperti cermin yang tanpa ragu menampilkan wajah refleksinya. Dan kemunculan sisi cerminnya sulit ditebak dan tak pernah diperlihatkan kepada yang lain.

"_Ano_ ... Apa rantang itu, jadi diberikan padaku?"

Rukia ingin Toushiro mengulang pertanyaannya barusan, karena sejujurnya ia melewatkannya. Suara pemuda itu lebih mirip suara seseorang yang berbicara ketika sedang sibuk menyikat gigi dengan busa putih yang memenuhi rongga mulut, gumaman bahkan masih terdengar lebih jelas. Dan permohonannya terkabul begitu pemuda itu menunjuk rantang yang tanpa sadar masih berada dipelukan Rukia. Tapi, oh astaga, Rukia tidak bisa mencegah _sweatdrop_ yang bergulir di belakang kepalanya begitu menyadari tatapan Toushiro yang terlihat malu-malu ketika menunjuk rantang dipelukannya.

Rukia berdehem, berusaha menelan senyum, tawa, atau apapun yang akan meledak dari dalam dirinya ketika melihat wajah menggemaskan itu—Hey, sejak kapan ia mulai berpikir seperti itu? Ia harus semedi setelah ini, tidak ada yang menggemaskan dari wajah itu. Dia hanya ingin rantangnya. "Maaf ... ini," ujar Rukia kikuk, akhirnya menyerahkan rantang berisi makan malam ke tangan Toushiro.

.

.

**. . . .**

.

.

Sudah berapa lama Rukia mengenal pemuda bermarga Hitsugaya ini? Dua minggu lebih dua hari?

Jika pertanyaannya tentang rentang waktu, Rukia akan menjawabnya demikian—dengan lantang. Bukan berarti ia sengaja menghitung setiap menit yang terlewati bersama pemuda itu, tapi setiap detiknya terasa tidak normal jika ada tuan Hitsugaya di sekelilingnya. Rukia tidak menyalahkan kehadiran Toushiro yang tiba-tiba, tapi entah kenapa banyak hal aneh terjadi setelah kemunculannya. Toushiro seperti magnet yang menarik hal-hal tak wajar untuk terus berada disekeliling medan magnetnya.

Lalu bagaimana jika pertanyaan itu lebih merujuk pada kedekatan mereka, Rukia akan membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir sebelum menjawabnya. Jika ditanya apa mereka tidak dekat, jawabannya tidak.

Bagaimana menjelaskannya?

Karena setiap hari Toushiro selalu berangkat bersama dengannya ke sekolah; hampir setiap malam pemuda itu makan malam di rumahnya; dan jika dia tidak datang maka Hisana _nee-chan_ akan merepotkan dirinya untuk mengemas rantang dan merepotkan Rukia untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah Toushiro di seberang jalan.

Jadi, apa itu bisa dikatakan dekat? Itu juga tidak.

Mereka memang beberapa kali terlibat percakapan, tapi tidak lebih dari masalah orang lain. Semisal, tentang kemunculan sosok mirip Unohana-_sensei_ yang dijelaskan Toushiro sebagai _Doppelganger_, atau tentang peristiwa aneh yang menimpa Ichigo beberapa hari lalu, _Missing day_. Selebihnya, _nihil_. Mereka—baik itu dari pihak Toushiro ataupun dirinya—tidak pernah mencoba membuka topik tentang hal pribadi. Yang Rukia maksud adalah sebagai 'orang yang kau kenal dekat dan yang mengenalmu sama dekatnya'.

Satu-satunya _kedekatan_ yang pernah terjadi diantara mereka adalah ketika tanpa terduga Toushiro memeluknya di tengah ruangan kelas yang sepi. Dan entah apa sebabnya, Rukia merasa sangat dekat dengan Toushiro saat itu—tentunya di luar kontak fisik. Semua perasaan pemuda itu seperti tersalur melalui rengkuhannya, dan anehnya Rukia mampu membaca semuanya. Sedih, lega, bahagia, haru, dan kerinduan yang amat sangat. Toushiro terasa begitu rapuh. Membuatnya tak berkutik dan menelan kembali niatnya untuk mendorong dan menampar Toushiro saat itu.

Bahkan tidak ada penjelasan apapun setelahnya dan Rukia juga tidak pernah mempertanyakannya sama sekali. Lucu sekali, dan benar-benar tidak wajar. Toushiro hadir secara misterius dan membawa banyak hal yang tidak masuk akal dan Rukia tidak pernah mempertanyakannya. Bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikan semua keanehan itu begitu saja?

Tidak. Bukan karena ia tidak mau. Tapi tidak pernah ada kesempatan. Toushiro seperti dengan sengaja membangun sebuah tembok beton raksasa yang menjulang tinggi di antara mereka, sehingga hanya sisi kemisteriusan yang mampu dilihat Rukia.

Seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya, tentang dua sisi yang dimiliki Toushiro. Sisi kemisteriusannya yang seperti tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk menembusnya. Bahkan satu lubang sekecil apapun tidak dibiarkan tumbuh di dinding raksasa yang ia bangun. Membuat siapapun yang berada di luar dindingnya hanya bisa menebak-nebak dengan rasa penasaran yang besarnya semakin hari semakin bertumbuh. Rukia jadi ingat tentang diskusi lima sisi yang diadakan secara mendadak di waktu jam istirahat siang lalu. Ishida terlihat begitu yakin dengan prediksinya akan siapa Toushiro. Mungkin Ishida benar, tapi hingga kini Rukia masih kesulitan untuk menerima informasi itu mentah-mentah.

Indigo dan Prodigi. Apa benar ada manusia yang memiliki bakat rangkap seperti itu?

Mungkin saja ada, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Entahlah, informasi itu masih terlalu mentah.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Hisana. Kakak perempuannya itu selalu memandang Toushiro dengan kedua matanya. Dan juga untuk perhatian yang berlebihan itu membuat Rukia selalu keheranan. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi dengan kakaknya, atau Toushiro, atau keduanya. Yang Rukia yakini, ini pasti bukan karena Toushiro adalah satu-satunya teman yang pernah kerumahnya (Rukia tidak akan bilang kalau Toushiro adalah teman yang dibawanya kerumah, karena pemuda itu datang dengan sendirinya). Pasti bukan karena itu.

Pernah suatu ketika ia dengan sengaja menceritakan keanehan yang terjadi dengan Ichigo atau Unohana-sensei pada Hisana. Yang akhirnya berujung pada kemampuan analisis Toushiro yang tidak masuk akal.

_"Apanya yang tidak masuk akal? Kau saja yang terlalu menganggapnya serius, Rukia,"_ Hisana selalu seperti itu, terlalu santai. Bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun dari tumpukkan daging sapi potong di atas sink dapur.

_"Semua orang menganggap ini serius, _nee-chan_. Seandainya kau melihatnya langsung, kau tidak akan bicara sesantai ini," _Rukia yakin akan hal yang dikatakannya. Tentang_ 'Hisana yang melihat sendiri'.  
_

_"Kau sendiri yang bilang 'kan kalau Toushiro-kun itu jenius, jadi menurutku wajar saja jika dia tahu hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal."_

Lihatlah caranya menyebut nama itu dengan suffix_ -kun_! Pasti ada sesuatu antara kakaknya dengan Toushiro.

_"Tapi ini berbeda, _Onee-chan_!" _Untuk saat ini Rukia mencoba mengesampingkannya. Setidaknya ia harus mendapat jawaban serius dari sang kakak._  
_

Dan begitu Hisana terdiam, meletakkan pisau daging, mencuci tangan, dan berbalik menghadapnya yang sedang berdiri tak tenang, Rukia terperangah._ "Apa yang membuatmu merasa dia berbeda, Rukia?"_

Tidak tahu. Jelas sekali dua kata itu berputar di kepala ravennya. Rukia benar-benar tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Bukan karena pemuda itu mampu membuat teori-teori sulit atau mampu menjawab setiap pertanyaan-pertanyaan sulit. Rukia yakin bukan karena itu. Hanya saja Toushiro itu sangat ... berbeda.

Dan pada akhirnya, tidak ada satu katapun yang terbentuk dari pita suaranya.

Hisana tetap tenang diposisinya, menghela napas, dan akhirnya bersedia memberi jawaban yang diinginkan adiknya,_ "Jika itu tentang kemampuannya, kau bisa bertanya langsung dari mana dia mendapatkan itu. Tapi jika ini tentang sikapnya, jangan pernah bertanya apapun Rukia. Terlebih jika ini tentang sikapnya kepadamu. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk bertanya. Kau tahu, setiap orang memiliki sesuatu yang hanya disimpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Jadi jangan pernah memaksanya untuk membagi sesuatu itu kepadamu, kecuali dia sendiri yang berinisiatif membaginya kepadamu. Kau mengerti?"_

Tidak ada anggukan ataupun gelengan. Rukia hanya tetap diam. Hisana akhirnya memilih kembali kepada tumpukkan daging dan meninggalkan Rukia yang bimbang mencerna kata-katanya sendiri. Rukia sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti hal ini.

.

.

**. . . .**

.

.

Karenanya Rukia tidak bertanya apapun saat ini. Termasuk ketika sepasang kaki mungilnya diijinkan memasuki rumah besar keluarga Hitsugaya untuk pertama kalinya. Tidak ada satu pun kata yang berani keluar dari tenggorokannya, walaupun sepasang bola mata ungu itu berbinar lain ketika berkeliling memandang seluruh pelosok ruangan. Rukia bingung, heran, dan tidak mengerti. Pemandangan di sekelilingnya saat ini sangat aneh.

Yah, sedikit maklum karena mengingat ini adalah rumah Hitsugaya Toushiro yang aneh itu.

Tapi ini benar-benar aneh.

Rukia bersumpah, ini sangat amat diluar ekspektasi siapapun akan keadaan dalam rumah milik tetangga yang baru saja pindah tidak lebih dari dua minggu. Normalnya adalah akan terlihat sedikit berantakan karena barang-barang yang belum selesai dibereskan berhubung ini adalah rumah besar dan penghuninya hanya seorang diri.

Sebaliknya, keadaannya tidak seperti terlalu rapih untuk ukuran orang yang baru pindah rumah atau terlalu berantakan karena sama sekali belum dibereskan. Bukan seperti itu.

Rumah ini hanya terlalu ... kosong. Ya, seperti itu. Kosong, tidak ada apapun. Selain sofa merah maroon di pojokkan, satu lampu gantung yang luar biasa mewah, lemari-lemari kayu mahal tak berisi, dan beberapa barang lain yang masih tertutup kain putih. Entah harus takjub atau keheranan, Rukia sungguh kebingungan mengekspresikan dirinya. Begitu sulit baginya hanya untuk sekedar mengatupkan bibir.

Berkali-kali ia mengulang kalimat 'Ini hanya rumah Toushiro' dan 'Ini hanya rumah Toushiro' di dalam kepalanya, tapi tetap tidak berhasil meredam guncangan bagi akal sehatnya. Bagaimana bisa keadaan rumahnya seperti ini? Apa dalam dua minggu Toushiro telah menjual sebagian besar barang-barang di rumah ini? Atau memang sejak awal Toushiro tidak membawa apapun saat pindah ke rumah ini?

Tapi kenapa? Arg, sial... Selalu saja ada pertanyaan baru untuk si manusia super aneh bermarga Hitsugaya itu. Entah sampai kapan Rukia mampu memegang amanat sang kakak dan menahan semua tanggungan pertanyaan ini.

Dan kemana perginya dia? Terakhir Rukia melihatnya adalah ketika ia menyerahkan rantang dan Toushiro menyuruhnya menunggu di dalam selagi ia memindahkan isi rantang. Ah, iya ... Memindahkan isi rantang. Orang aneh itu pasti pergi ke tempat bernama dapur yang Rukia tidak tahu dimana.

"Sial. Rumah ini besar sekali, dan bisa-bisanya dia tinggal sendirian di sini," gerutu gadis itu dalam bisikkan pelan.

Rukia tebak, tempatnya berdiri saat ini adalah ruangan utama. Dilihat dari ukurannya yang luas dengan lampu gantung besar tepat di atas kepalanya. Ia tidak mendengar suara apapun, atau setidaknya suara-suara kesibukkan dari arah dapur. Pertanyaan lain kembali muncul, tentang seberapa besar ukuran rumah ini.

Dan helaan napas 'lah yang menjawabnya, helaan miliknya sendiri. Suasananya terlalu sepi. Membuatnya bingung sendiri harus melakukan apa selagi menunggu Toushiro kembali. Setidaknya ia bisa melihat-lihat pajangan dinding atau deretan photo yang tersusun di atas meja jika saja ada salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat. Sayangnya, _nihil_.

Rukia memilih duduk diatas satu-satunya sofa di ruangan atau rumah ini. Letaknya di pojok, dan ia bisa melihat tangga menuju lantai dua dari letak sofa. Hingga detik ini ia masih keheranan bagaimana bisa rumah ini tidak berisi sama sekali. Dan ketika keheranan lagi dan lagi mengusiknya, sebelah tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh benda logam yang tergeletak di dudukan sofa.

Rukia mengambilnya, melihatnya, dan menelitinya. Berulang kali dibalik-balik dengan alis berkerut, dan satu kesimpulan berhasil didapat. Ia tak tahu benda apa itu.

Bentuknya seperti lempengan logam tipis berbentuk persegi panjang. Lebarnya sekitar 5 inchi, dan ada kaca datar gelap di salah satu sisinya. Tidak ada satupun kosa kata dari kepalanya yang pas untuk menyebut benda itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan lalu ke kiri, seakan mencari si pemilik rumah untuk ditanyai. Tapi yang dicari tak kunjung datang.

Rukia kembali memandangi benda logam aneh di tangannya. Benda itu tak terasa berat untuk ukuran logam. Tapi terlihat mahal untuk ukuran logam biasa. Lalu apa fungsinya?

Ketika pertanyaan itu muncul, sudut matanya tak sengaja menangkap tombol panjang kecil di pinggiran logam. Benar-benar tak kasat mata jika tidak diraba. Lalu Rukia merabanya, dan sengaja memberikan sedikit tekanan untuk merasakan teksturnya.

Detik berikutnya, kekagetan setengah mati menyerang dirinya ketika tiba-tiba logam di genggaman itu menyala terang. Dan karenanya logam itu pun terlepas dan jatuh begitu saja di atas dudukkan sofa. Rukia masih sibuk mengatur napasnya yang memburu, dan menormalkan detak jantungnnya yang mengerikan. Sebelum dilanda keterkejutan kedua, yaitu saat ia dengan nekat kembali memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh logam itu.

Salahkan rasa penasarannya yang sulit dikontrol. Atau kedua tangannya yang lebih memilih rasa penasarannya ketimbang perintah otaknya.

Tapi benda logam itu seolah memanggilnya, memaksanya mengalah pada rasa penasaran dan memberanikan diri membalik lempengan logam yang tergeletak untuk melihat bagian apa yang sedang menyala. Detik selanjutnya, Rukia hanya mampu menarik napasnya lebih dalam, menelan ludah dengan paksa, dan melebarkan matanya guna memperjelas pengelihatan akan wajah dikenal yang terpajang di lempengan logam.

Hitsugaya Toushiro. Rukia jelas sangat mengenali wajah itu.

Hanya saja, bagaimana bisa photo Toushiro berada di dalam lempengan logam itu? Dan kenapa perawakannya terlihat berbeda?

Rukia yakin benar yang dilihatnya kini adalah Hitsugaya Toushiro, tapi versi paruh baya.

"Itu milikku."

Rukia berjengit hebat, dan logam itu nyaris saja melompat untuk kedua kali dari genggaman tangannya, begitu suara datar itu menginterupsi kegugupannya. Lalu siapa yang harus disalahkan, Rukia yang tidak tahu diri menyentuh barang milik orang lain tanpa izin atau si pemilik suara yang aura kehadirannya bahkan tidak terasa. Rukia menoleh kaku, dan mengutuk pemuda aneh yang berdiri tenang tepat dibelakangnya. Sejak kapan dia berdiri di sana?

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Pemuda itu—Toushiro—hanya menanggapi keterkejutan Rukia dengan mengulurkan telapak tangannya. Dan Rukia butuh waktu untuk memahami isyarat itu.

"Ah, iya. Ini... " ia masih bisa melihat tangannya gemetar ketika mengulurkan logam itu kepada Toushiro.

Pemuda itu langsung meraihnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam saku celana tanpa berkata apapun.

Rukia tahu ia baru saja berlaku tak sopan dan mungkin telah mencampuri urusan pribadi pemuda itu, dan ia segera memperbaikinya. "Maaf... aku hanya—"

"Isinya sudah kupindahkan dan sudah kubersihkan. Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, tolong katakan itu pada kakakmu. Dan selamat malam!"

Rukia tertohok begitu tak diizinkan menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Toushiro memotongnya dengan menyodorkan rantang kosong itu kembali ke Rukia. Terlebih karena kalimat terakhirnya.

Rukia paham, bahwa ia harus segera pergi.

"Selamat malam," balasnya lemah. Berbalik perlahan setelah memastikan tidak ada kata lagi yang perlu disampaikan Toushiro. Pemuda itu bahkan tak menatapnya, membiarkannya keluar dan menutup pintu seorang diri.

Walaupun begitu, rasa penasaran akan photo itu masih belum reda. Ia tak mengerti pasti, tapi ia yakin bahwa ada yang janggal dengan Toushiro. Keberadaannya, kemampuannya, dan sikapnya, semuanya terasa begitu janggal. Dan Rukia tahu pasti bahwa ia tak boleh berhenti sampai di sini. Hisana _nee-chan_ memang melarangnya untuk bertanya langsung pada Toushiro, tapi kakaknya tidak bilang kalau Rukia tidak boleh menyelediki.

.

.

.

.

**[Sabtu, 2 Desember 2000****—Karakura Town]  
**

**Lapangan Utama, Karakura High School****—Pukul 09.00 AM**

.

.

**"BERBARISLAH SESUAI PAPAN NAMA KELAS KALIAN MASING-MASING. EMPAT BANJAR SETIAP KELAS. DUA UNTUK PUTRA DAN DUA UNTUK PUTRI."**

Toak putih dalam genggaman tangan gadis berkuncir dua itu masih membantu mengeraskan suaranya yang sudah terbilang lantang. Berdiri menantang di podium lapangan, Riruka Dokugamine terlihat luar biasa bersemangat dengan jaket pink tebal bertelinga kelinci panjang di tudung kepalanya.

**"AYO BERGERAKLAH! UDARA SEMAKIN DINGIN. HEY ... KALIAN YANG DI SEBELAH SANA! INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA BERGOSIP. SEGERA AMBIL TEMPAT DI BARISAN! AYO! CEPAT ... CEPAT ... CEPAT!"**

Suara lantangnya menggema berkali-kali meramaikan pagi di awal musim dingin. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas dari pengeras suara, menunjuk lurus pada kerumunan siswi-siswi yang tampak bergerombol di bawah pohon oak pinggir lapangan.

Ishida berdiri tegap dibelakang Riruka, mengamati kerumunan siswa-siswi yang sibuk berkumpul dengan kedua tangan bersedekap. Jaket putih yang pas di tubuh ramping, terbalut serasi dengan _name tag_ yang dikalungkan di leher. Bertuliskan 'Ketua Pelaksana'. Dan pemuda berkacamata itu bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi teman-temannya dari posisi ini.

Udaranya memang terasa mengigit kulit, tapi antusiame Riruka seperti menular kepada mereka semua. Kecuali beberapa orang yang benci musim dingin tentu saja. Ishida mampu mendengar gerutuan itu bahkan dari radius 6 meter sekalipun.

"Hey, setahuku ini acara keakraban."

"Ya. Yang sengaja diselenggarakan setiap tahun sebelum kita menempuh kesibukkan kelas tiga."

"Itu berarti, seharusnya kita senang-sengan 'kan?"

"Lalu, kenapa ini seperi latihan di _camp_ militer?"

"Aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktuku dengan hibernasi saat musim dingin."

Tapi Ishida tak perlu repot-repot untuk menegurnya, karena ia punya wakil yang selalu bisa diandalkan.

**"HEY, TUPAI?!"**

Siswa yang ditunjuk Riruka langsung berhenti di tempat dan kebingungan melihat sekitarnya. Lalu tak lama ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan wajah tak yakin.

**"IYA, KAU YANG DI SANA. YANG LEBIH SUKA BERHIBERNASI SAAT MUSIM DINGIN. APALAGI NAMANYA JIKA KAU BUKAN TUPAI."**

Oh, tidak ada kandidat lain yang lebih pantas untuk mengisi jabatan seorang wakil ketua OSIS selain Riruka Dokugamine. Gadis itu memang tidak ada gantinya. Ishida sedikit bersyukur karena Karakura High School memilikinya, dan Karakura High School pasti sangat bersyukur karena ada Ishida yang menjadi ketua siswanya.

Lain hal lagi yang dipikirkan Rukia ketika tiba di lapangan sekolah di awal musim dingin. Ia tidak langsung buru-buru mengambil barisannya, melainkan mencari-cari sosok yang seharusnya berangkat bersamanya pagi ini. Tapi surai putih yang seharusnya terlihat mencolok itu, tak terlihat di manapun. Dan ia tak yakin bisa melewati pagi ini dengan tenang sebelum melihat Hitsugaya Toushiro telah bersikap seperti biasa padanya setelah kejadian semalam. Sayangnya rencana itu harus tertunda begitu Inoue dan yang lain menariknya untuk segera masuk barisan sesuai kelas masing-masing.

Akibatnya Rukia berjalan tak fokus, dan beberapa kali tak sengaja menabrak siswa lain yang menghalangi jalannya. Rukia berbisik 'maaf' berkali-kali karena matanya masih saja mencari sosok Toushiro. Dan akhirnya ia menyerah, memilih barisan paling belakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu mendapati Toushiro yang telah berjaket putih tebal telah berada di sampingnya, menggendong ransel hitam, dengan kedua tangan terkubur di saku celana. Gaya khas-nya yang cuek. Pemuda itu bahkan tak menoleh ketika Rukia memberikan senyum selamat pagi padanya.

Rukia tak keberatan akan hal itu. Sekarang ia berani bilang bahwa ia mulai mengenal pemuda ini. Toushiro boleh mengabaikannya, tapi entah kenapa Rukia merasa tenang selama dia terus berada didekatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**PS :** Jika ada yang bingung dengan alurnya. Saya peringati bahwa alurnya maju-mundur, jadi jika bertemu dengan dialog bercetak miring dalam satu scene, itu berarti flashback. Tolong perhatikan timeline agar lebih jelas.

.

.

.

**A/N :** Jujur, ini adalah chap ter-absurb yang pernah saya buat di enigma. Udah lama gak update, dan udah lama gak ngetik. Jadinya ya gaje gini... hehe. Maaf ya, saya bener-bener blank. Dan saya gak tahu apa chap ini masih bisa dibilang misteri atau gak. Niat awalnya sih mau dibikin sebagai chap peralihan sebelum masuk misteri baru sekaligus sebagai clue lanjutan untuk misteri Toushiro-nya sendiri. Tapi kok jadi aneh gini ya? #garuk-garuk-kepala.

Di chap ini juga gak ada referensi sama sekali. Saya cuma ingin mengungkap apa yang sebenernya ada dipikiran Rukia, karena menurut saya sih kurang terekspos aja. Dikasih judul HItsugaya Part II, karena ini chap kedua yang hanya membahas tentang Toushiro. Secara teknis misteri utamanya di sini kan ya mereka berdua.

Lalu untuk chap kemarin (The missing day), sepertinya masih banyak yang bingung ya? Saya kasih jawaban deh,, biar clear. Berupa FAQ ya!

_**Apa Ichigo benar mengalami Missing Day?** Iya. **Buku catatan MTK itu punya siapa?** Punya Ishida yang pernah dipinjam Ichigo dan lupa dipulangin, lalu dipakai untuk mencatat soal dan jawaban soal MTK dari Aizen. **Kenapa buku catatannya bisa ada di Ishida? Apa Ishida yang ngambil?** Bukan. Karena di hari Kamis (Missing day), Ichigo sengaja ngembaliin buku catatan itu ke Ishida dan Ichigo lupa. **Apa Ishida juga mengalami Missing Day?** Udah jelas, Iya. **Kenapa bisa dua orang yang mengalami Missing Day?** Tidak ada penjelasan untuk pertanyaan ini (Just Mystery). **Kenapa kalau ini missing day, kok harinya tetap hari kamis?** dari penjelasan Toushiro tentang Missing day, tidak dijelaskan bahwa 'hari yang hilang' harus hari yang berurutan. Bisa saja hari kamis yang hilang diganti dengan hari kamis yang lain. **Jadi, missing day itu beneran terjadi atau hanya hoax?** Berdasarkan jawaban2 di atas, udah jelas 'kan kalau missing day benar-benar ada._

_._

_._

**Balesan review yang tidak login:**

**Haruka-chan :** Maaf ya lagi2 lama update. Sampe kamu harus ngulang lagi (jadi malu). Aku juga suka bagian itu (banyak ehem ehem nya). Iya, itu bener Ishida di scene akhir. Dia lagi baca ctetan mtk yg di maksud Ichigo. Scene panjang karena utang lama update, hehe. Tapi chap 7 ini gak terlalu panjang sih. Semoga kamu masih tetep suka. Oh, tentu, Pasti aku selesaikan. Aku janji gak akan discontinued. Terima kasih sudah merivew ya haruka-chan!

**Guest :** Yup! kamu benar. Hihi Ichigo galau ya. Oke, ini sudah dilanjut. Terima kasih review nya!

**1214 :** Terima kasih, terima kasih, dan terima kasih. hehe.. abis review kamu isinya pujian semua sih... GBU too! Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**Guest :** Sudah update! Terima kasih sudah mampir...

**Edgar Allan Poe :** Penname kamu unik sih. iya, untuk chap kemarin udah aku kasih penjelasan tambahan di AN biar lebih jelas lagi. Dan untuk misterinya Toushiro dan keluarga Rukia, ya masih harus ngikutin ceritanya. Hahaha... jangan nyerah, ayo coba lagi. Karena setiap chap pasti aku kasih clue. oke ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih untuk reviewnya ya edgar!

**Zera :** Aku gak kemana-mana kok zera, hehe. Haduh kamu rajin banget deh ngingetin aku, makasih ya! Dan maaf lagi-lagi lama, aku bener-bener blank dan gak tahu harus ngetik apa. Sampai akhirnya inspirasi itu muncul, dan beginilah jadinya... maaf ya kalo gaje. Soalnya aku ngerasanya gitu sih! Pertanyaan tentang missing day udah aku jawab di AN, silahkan dibaca. Dan untuk Toushiro ... hihi ikutin terus ceritanya. Metensarkosi gak discontinued. Aku pasti lanjut, tapi belum tahu kapan... Insyaallah secepatnya. Aku malah seneng kalo review panjang hehe... terima kasih sudah selalu mengingatkan ku zera... love u!

**Ai-chan99 :** Oh my! #tutup telinga. hehe... Pertanyaan kamu udah aku jawab di AN, kecuali tentang shiro-chan yang cemburu itu... aku belum bisa jawab ya say! Dan maaf kalo Ichigonya jadi OOC. Aku ngebayangin paniknya Ichigo pas ketemu Tsukisima, dan ternyata gatot #haduh. Oke ini aku sudah update, semoga masih bikin penasaran. Terima kasih sudah review!

**Ganesha :** I'm good, and still good now. Thank you! Same as you. I like that guy too. Tapi aku gak bisa kasih jawaban tentang watak Ishida disini. nanti spoiler deh! ikutin terus aja ceritanya,,, nanti semua pasti bakal terungkap kok (Yaiyalah). Juga untuk pertanyaan tentang Toushiro... jawabannya ada di cerita. Terima kasih sudah review!

**Ore-sama :** Ini sudah lanjut. Terima kasih!

**thathaa :** itu karena aku yang ngetik juga bingung, makanya yang baca ikutan bingung... maaf ya thatha. Semoga di chap 7 ini gak keulang deh bingungnya. Tapi kayaknya malah tambah bikin bingung deh,,, aduh. Abis aku galau banget nih selama pengetikkan, antara mood gak mood dan males. Sampe lupa gimana caranya bikin plot dan bingung nyusun kata-kata. Tapi syukur deh kalau part kemarin masih ada yang bikin thathaa suka,,,, selain mbingunginnya. Toushiro cemburu? no comment. Aku blum bisa jawab. oke ini udah update thathaa... terima kasih banyak karena gak pernah absen review! Love u!

**Kai Shin:** Kai shin23 itu kamu kah? Kenapa revienya gak login? Hmm... aku bener2 takjub baca review dari kamu. chap kemarin kayak dikupas tuntas sama kamu.

**Zera :** Hi lagi zera, aku bales nih review kedua mu. hehe... maaf banget klo aku lama update sekarang. ini semua karena kerjaanku yg nyita waktu dan selalu bikin mood gak stabil. Dan giliran ada waktu luang, aku nya udah kecapekan jadinya males ngetik deh. Tapi makasih banget lho, kamu tuh reader paling care tau gak sih, sampe review berulang kali hehe... #pelukciumZera (Ps. metensarkosi itu fic pertamaku, jadi pasti aku selesaiin)

**Yuki Nadaa :** Semua pertanyaan kamu tentang Toushiro gak bisa dijawab Nadaa-chan, abisnya semua ngarah ke spoiler sih. Tapi klo kemaren ikutan bingung sama missing day, aku udah kasih penjelasan di AN, silahkan dibaca. Dan kalo masih bingung juga, boleh tanya lagi di kotak review... hehe. Ok chap 7 sudah update, semoga masih bisa bikin kamu penasaran, terima kasih sudah review! Love u!

**Zeraa :** Oh, Hi lagi Zera! Ini balesan untuk review ketiga. I'm here Zeraa, hehe. Ya ampun sampe baca berulang kali? Semoga kamu gak bosen deh sama fic gaje ku ini. Love u Zera... so much and more.

**Nishi:** Waduh, sider sampai mereview, berarti aku udah kebangetan banget ya ngaretnya... hehe! ini sudah ku update, maaf ya lama. terima kasih sudah membaca!

.

Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian semua yg gak pernah bosen ngingetin saya supaya gak lupa sama fic2 yg sudah berjalan. Tanpa kalian, mungkin fic ini gak akan jelas nasibnya. Jadi jangan sungkan untuk meninggalkan jejak, karena jejak kalianlah sumber motivasi saya. So,** R.E.V.I.E.W** please!

* * *

**The Big Thanks to :**

│_mira. cahya 1 _│_Haruka-chan _│_thathaa _│_Chupank _│_zera _│_sinji. kazeri _│_inggar. novita _│_Guest _│_Suit_│_ceda yagami _│_Aosaki Sakurai_ │_Ayra el Irista_ │_Kiki RyuSullChan_ │_Fujiwara Eikichi_ │_Suit as Suit_ │_higitsune84tails_ │_ningKyu_ │_izumi chieko_ │_shofia mutiarani_ │_Lilium E. Midford_ │ _yuuki nadaa_ │_Guest_ │_Edgar Allan Poe_ │ _Fleur Choi_ │ _Aoivess_ │ _ItsChoiDesy_ │_1214_ │_ Nishi_ │_Ai-chan99 _│ _nchie. ainie_ │ _ore-sama_ │ _Kai. Shin23_ │ _Dhen Hyuga Kuchiki_ │ _NatashAurel_ │ _Keoteapo_ │ _Furika Himayuki __│ Zera Shiroine _│_Grand Persona Fantasy __│ raitaeinshi __│Juga untuk para readers di manapun kalian berada yang telah bersedia meluangkan waktu untuk membaca_│

.

.

_**Yuki sharaa**_


End file.
